Sailor Moon Classic: Part 1 Return of the Sailors
by StarCatTibalt
Summary: This is my retelling of the first season of Sailor Moon. It has a different setting, improvements of the Sailor Scout uniform, addition of weapons, new characters, and a different storyline that includes more history of the Silver Millennium. Final chapter of Part 1 is up. Stay tuned for Part 2. Please leave your overall thoughts on the story so far in you reviews.
1. Chapter 1 The Legend is Reborn

**- Thank you for taking the time to read this story. I debating whether to post this fanfic on this website because I believed that the reaction would be negative because of the differences and would be practically ignored for the most part. The reviews I've gotten so far while writing and posting this story have proved me wrong and showed that there are fans out there that are decent people. Once again, I thank you for your support.  
**

**- Starting now, I will be editing my chapters for any misspellings and grammar issues, but I will be adding a little post chapter review called "History Lessons with Luna and Artemis". Look out for words or sentences within the chapter text that are marked with a " * ". At the end of each chapter, there will be a section containing a lecture with Luna and Artemis that will have them explaining what those certain words and terms mean. The marked words will range from a person, an item, an important event, etc., that was significant to the time of the Silver Millennium. Keep in my mind that these lectures are from my imagination and I will most likely be criticizing the anime and some parts of the manga so please don't get offended over that.  
**

**- Other than that, please enjoy my story and please don't hesitate to submit a review, even if it's just five words!  
**

* * *

**Sailor Moon Classic**

Book One of the Sailor Moon Legacy

Part I: Return of the Sailors

_Sailors of the Past_

_Sailors in the Present_

_And Sailors from the Future_

_All unite for one purpose_

_To uphold truth, peace, and justice_

_In the protection of our galaxy_

_They are the Sailor Scouts Universe_

_And these are their stories…_

**Chapter 1**

The Legend is Reborn

_Washington D.C._

It was a late night in the city. The game of politics in the capital had already went to bed and the various shops and business buildings across town had already closed down for the day. Nearly everyone who ran a business had gone to sleep.

Except for one woman.

She ran a jewelry shop that was located closer to the residential areas of town. Her daughter had gone to bed early since there was school tomorrow, but she had been staying up late to look over the amount of money her shop had made for the day. The numbers were not to her liking, but they would do. These days, jewelry was starting to get a little too expensive to sell. Since her husband had died in a tragic car accident, she had been doing everything possible to support herself and her daughter.

Suddenly she felt a wave of very cold air behind. She turned, looking around, frowning. None of the windows were open, and although it was spring it wasn't that cold outside.

Shaking her head, she turned back to her numbers. Yet, no sooner than a moment later, she felt another wave of very cold air behind her. She turned around again, but saw nothing. A tickle of a chill went down her spine. Had someone broken into her store? She shook her head and brushed the thought. Aside from the security alarm, she would have heard something if someone had broken into the store. She turned back once more to her numbers, assuming that the late night was getting to her.

She become so engrossed with her numbers that she didn't noticed the shadow that crept up behind her, or the head that rose above her, a head who's face could not be seen but its eyes glowed like fire.

It was only then that the woman sensed that something was terribly wrong. That was when a cold and clammy hand clamped over her mouth, cutting off whatever screams she may have unleashed. The woman was only able to register the fact that the hand felt like rotten flesh before blackness consumed her completely.

* * *

"**Serena! ****Get ****up ****already!** It's well past seven!"

The fourteen-year old girl moaned and turned over in her sleep. Then, as if on instinct, her lake blue eyes flew open and she stared at her alarm clock, which hadn't gone off of course she never bothered to set it. And now it was almost a quarter till eight!

With a shout, Serena Thomson flung off the covers of her bed and ran toward her closet. Changing from her nightgown into her school uniform, she ran back to her dresser to brush her golden hair.

_Her __hair_.

Her hair could very well tell a story of its own. She was probably the only one in the country that wore her hair as long as she did. Had she worn freely it would have reached her knees. But she wore in the odango style, a hair style unique to Japan. Her hair formed two balls the size of her fist on both sides of her head and fell in two long pigtails that fell to her waist.

Satisfied that her hair was nice enough, Serena ran down the stairs. Her mother Isabelle, an attractive woman with the same coloring as she, was looking over newspaper, not bothering to look up as her daughter burst into the dinning room.

"Mom!" she yelled, "Why didn't you wake me up earlier? Thanks a lot!"

"I _tried_ Serena," her mother sighed, "And each time you told me you were getting up."

"I don't remember saying that!" Serena snatched the peanut butter and jelly sandwich her mother had made for her on the counter. She munched it down quickly, drank some milk, and ran for the front door.

"Hold on, Serena," called Isabelle in a voice that clearly showed she was used to this Daughter-Being-Late-For-School routine.

"What?" Serena called out, "I need to get going!"

"Don't you want your lunch, dear?"

Serena peered back into the dining room and saw her mother holding up her lunch bag.

"Oh, yeah."

She grabbed it and ran back to the front door, slipping on her school shoes and picking up her school bag.

"Bye, Mom!" she yelled, "I love you!"

Serena ran down the street, yawning as she went.

"I'm so sleepy," she complained to herself, "Why can't school start off later than usual?"

She continued running down the street. Then, just when she was a block away from the school grounds, she came across a parking lot, where a trio of little boys was crouched over, yelling and arguing over something lying on the ground. Curious, Serena stopped and looked closely. The boys were picking on a black cat that appeared to be unconscious, or worse.

"Huh? Hey!" Serena yelled, shocked by what she was seeing, "Leave that cat alone!"

She ran over to the cat. The boys, frightened by her sudden presence, ran for their lives.

"Rotten brats!" she screeched, "I can't believe them!"

She turned her attention to the cat, her face softening.

"Aw, there now kitty. Those boys won't bother you again," she bent down and picked it up. It was alive and unharmed, thank goodness, but there were two Band-Aids shaped like an X tapped to its forehead, "Did they put those Band-Aids on your head?"

The cat started squirming wildly. Serena flinched, afraid that it might scratch her, but it didn't. Instead, it kept pawing at the Band-Aids in order to get them off.

"Here, let me take those off. It doesn't suit you anyway."

Holding the cat in one hand, she used the other hand to peel the Band-Aids off.

"There you go."

She smiled as the cat opened its eyes for the first time, revealing a pair of garnet colored orbs. But then she noticed something very odd.

"Huh?" she stared in bewilderment, "Is that a moon crescent on your forehead?"

Before she could say anything more, the cat leaped up out of her arms, off the top of her head, and flipped over onto the top of a parked car with such surprising speed that she felt her jaw dropped. Slowly she stood, her gaze locked on the cat. The cat stared right back at her, it eyes unblinking. It took a few steps across the car toward her. Serena grinned and stepped back, feeling very uneasy with the way the cat was staring at her. Then she heard the school bell ring.

"Oh, no!" she screamed, forgetting about the cat as she whirled around and ran, "Now I'm really late! I don't have time for this!"

The mysterious cat continued to stare at her, even after she was long out of sight.

* * *

"**Serena! ****You ****are **_**late **_**again! **Go stand out in the hall!"

No matter how many times she tried to wake early and arrive at school early, Serena always failed to do so. Once again she stood out in the school hallway, feeling sorry for herself since her teacher once again scolded at her for being late to class.

"She's _so_ mean," she grumbled, "How can she make a fragile girl like me stand out in the hall like this?

Her stomach emitted a loud growl as if agreeing with her.

"Oh, boy, I'm hungry."

She looked around and, confirming no one was looking, opened her lunch box and took out something to eat.

"Well," she said cheerfully, "I didn't have much of a breakfast so, time to eat!"

Her lips had barely touched her food when to her horror, her classroom door opened and her teacher walked out. Miss Patricia Harrison, an attractive young woman with long wavy red hair and bright blue eyes, stared at Serena in disbelief. Serena put on a friendly grin, but knew it was pointless.

"Serena," Miss Harrison scolded at her again, "_What __are __you __doing?_"

"Um…" Serena didn't say anything as her teacher held up a piece of paper to her face, her recent English test.

"_This_ is why you're getting such poor grades in class," Miss Harrison continued.

"What?" Serena stared in shock at her test score," "Thirty-percent?"

"Yup," her teacher confirmed, "Take this and show it to your parents. It's time that they know how _well_ you're doing in class.

Later on, Serena sat on top of a stone wall, feeling as if the world had just ended. Beside her was her friend Molly Baker, a cute girl with short red hair and blue eyes, who tried to cheer Serena up.

"Oh, cheer up Serena," she said, her voice having a faint New York accent, "It's only one stupid test."

Serena looked up her friend, her face in total despair.

"You don't understand Molly," she groaned, "The moment my parents find out about that English test, they're going to hit the roof and cut down on my allowance."

"Um…" Molly wasn't sure what to say next.

"Hey, Serena!" they turned to see Melvin Guinness walking over to them, the last person Serena wanted to see. Melvin was the school nerd and was also one of her classmates. He was short, a splash of brown hair plastered on his head, and a pair of large glasses was perched on his nose.

"I heard that you got your English test back," he gave a friendly smile, "How did you do?"

"Give her a break Melvin," Molly scolded when Serena didn't answer, "Can't you see how depressed she is? Of course it was bad. Oh, sorry Serena. I didn't mean it that way."

Even with Molly apologizing for her carelessness, Serena didn't feel any better.

"Well," Melvin grinned, "you shouldn't be upset about it. I didn't study at all and therefore I didn't get a perfect score."

He held up his own test, which was marked with a big red 95%.

"That really doesn't help matters Melvin," Molly sighed, and Serena felt worse than she did before.

"Hey!" Molly went on, "Guess what? Sailor V stopped a jewelry store robbery yesterday."

"Oh, yeah," piped up Melvin, "I heard about that too!"

"Sailor V?" Serena asked, her despair replaced with curiosity.

"Yeah," Molly nodded, "She even caught the robbers too."

"Wow! That's great," Serena cheered. However, she knew her friend was only making this up in order to cheer _her_ up.

"Isn't it?" Molly beamed.

"Um..." Serena hesitated, "Who is Sailor V?

"_What_?" Molly stared at her, "You don't who she is? Where have you been?"

"Sailor V," Melvin explained, "Is a heroine dressed in a sailor's uniform that has been causing quite an uproar lately," he paused and looked around, as if making sure no one was listening, then leaned over and whispered, "It's rumored that she's actually a secret agent working for the government."

"A teenage girl as a spy?" Serena raised an eyebrow skeptically, "Come on, Melvin. That only happens in movies."

"Yes," Molly agreed, "But gems are beautiful. I can understand why people would want to steal them."

"I know what you mean," Serena said dreamily, "I would very much love to have a diamond ring."

"How about a pair of ruby earrings?"

"That too!"

Soon, both girls forgot about Sailor V and even Melvin as they rattle on about jewelry.

"Oh, yeah," Molly said, "My mom's been having a jewelry sale at our store since yesterday. Want to come over after school?"

"Jewelry sale? I'm totally there!"

"Great. Mom's selling a bunch of things that even we can buy. Meet me out front after school's over."

"Sure thing! I'll see you there."

Melvin watched as they walked away, still talking about jewelry.

"Serena," he sighed, "shopaholic."

* * *

**Far away from Washington D.C.**, unknown from any civilization on Earth, an evil so ancient it may as well had been forgotten, rested underneath the cold, thick surface of the Arctic. The Dark Kingdom, as it was simply called. Whether it rested inside a hidden castle or in a different dimension, no one really knew.

The interior of the Dark Kingdom was as dark and lifeless as one may guess. It's black pillars and columns stretched into a unknown and unseen darkness. In its center was a very large throne room. The marble architecture looked as if it had been made from lava that had been painted in dark pearl descent colors once it had cooled. The floor was smooth and so clear it almost looked translucent. Four very tall deathly gray pillars hung suspended in the air, each emitting a glowing glass ball, providing the only light in the never ending darkness. At the center was a gigantic spider-like skeleton made out of the same marble material, its huge sharp teeth giving a terrifying evil grin and its huge soulless eyes bulging from their sockets.

Seated bellow the evil creature's head, was a woman.

She was actually more of a demon than a human. She had a pair of horns protruding from her shoulders. Her blue dress was suspended at her neck, and even as she sat, it showed off curves that would have attracted any man had she not been so evil. Her floor length deep red hair flowed down her back, providing yet another touch of demonic beauty. Her very white skin was adorned in onyx jewelry, circlets above her elbows, a brooch at her throat, orbs at her ears, and a large, boomerang shaped, gem at her forehead. Her blood red eyes seemed to be sightless as her long fingered hands circled around a black crystal ball that floated above a floating pillar.

"Have you still not found the Silver Crystal?" she spoke, her voice deep, seductive, and cold. Before her was her army of minions, various monsters of all types.

"No." They answered.

"Tut, tut," the demonic woman gave only the briefest of shaking her head, "Our great ruler _insists_ on having a _plentiful_ amount of energy. If we cannot obtain the Silver Crystal, then we will have to rely on _human_ energy in order to sustain her."

"Queen Beryl," said a voice.

A cloud of pale blue light swirled before her, just in front of her minions. Queen Beryl did not even lift a eyebrow as the light disappeared and one of her generals appeared. He was a tall young man with blonde and cold blue eyes. His purplish-gray uniform was trimmed in red, complete with polished brown imperial boots.

"Jadeite," Queen Beryl gave a hint of a smile, "Welcome."

"My queen," Jadeite bowed, "I've already taken the liberty of carrying out that task."

"Oh? Is that so?"

Jadeite nodded, "As we speak, my minion, the monster Morga, is already out collecting human energy around the capital city of America."

"I see, well done," Queen Beryl gave a little nod, "I will leave the task to you Jadeite."

"Thank you, my Queen," Jadeite bowed again.

* * *

**Back in the real world**, Serena and Molly entered the jewelry store owned by Molly's mother. To their surprise, it was crowded and noisy. School girls and young women, including a very fat woman dressed in pink, were gathered around the glass-encased jewelry displays, trying out various jewels, clearly enjoying themselves. Serena and Molly looked around in amazement.

"Wow," Serena blinked, "they are a lot of people here."

"Yeah," Molly blinked as well, "We usually don't get _this_ many customers."

"Thank you for coming!" they looked over and saw an attractive red haired woman walking around in excitement, a makeshift mono phone in her hand, "Please, feel free to try them on!"

"Wow," Molly blinked again, "She's really into it."

"Who can blame her?" Serena shrugged.

"Welcome! Welcome!" Molly's mother continued, "Please take your time! They're all on sale."

What Serena, Molly, and the customers didn't know, was that the store owner was actually a monster disguised as Molly's mother. The monster had came to the store late one night and had cast a sleeping spell on the store owner, locked her in the basement, and had transformed herself to look like her.

At this moment the monster stopped and grinned evilly to herself, unnoticed by everyone in the store.

_Foolish __humans,_ she thought to herself, _Come, __give __your __energy __to __our __great __ruler._

She had enchanted the jewelry and put on the major jewelry sale, and now those jewels were slowly draining the energy of the customers.

_Excellent __work, __Morga_, she heard her master say. Far away inside the Dark Kingdom, Jadeite watched as the glowing ball of human energy grew larger above his hand.

"It's gathering," he said, "the energy of these foolish humans who are so taken by the brilliance of these gems. Queen Beryl will be _very_ pleased_,_" he laughed before turning his attention back to his minion, "Morga, continue collecting energy."

"As you wish, sir," said Morga, then a voice behind caused her to jump and quickly convert back to her adapted personality before turning to greet her "daughter".

"Ah, Molly," she said with a smile, "Welcome home, dear."

"Hey, Mom," Molly smiled in return, "I've brought a friend with me. This is Serena."

"Hello," Serena smiled and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you," Molly's mother said and shook it, "And thank you for coming. I know its a bit crowded, but please look around."

"Thank you," Serena beamed.

"On second thought..." Molly's mother paused, "Since you're a friend of Molly's, I'll give a discount on anything you like."

"Really?" Serena's eyes went wide, "Thank you very much!"

"You're welcome," she laughed, "Come, I'll show you something."

The two girls followed her as she went behind one of the glass displays and took out a took out a beautiful diamond ring encased in a black box.

"How about this diamond ring?" she held out the box for them to see, "It usually sells for five-hundred dollars."

"Five-hundred?" Serena stared.

"But for you," Molly's mother held up a finger, "I lower it to thirty dollars."

Both of them gasped and screamed, "Five-hundred dollars to thirty dollars?"

The whole store heard them and without warning the fat woman in pink rushed forward to the counter, knocking both girls off their feet. Soon enough, pandemonium broke out as every girl in the store rushed forward, trying to outbid each other in the attempt to buy the diamond. Both girls crawled away from the crowd, taking care not to get trampled on, and stood, staring in amazement at the scene.

"Look at that," Molly gasped for breath, "This is insane."

"Five-hundred dollars to thirty," Serena sighed, "I _really_ want it."

"Why don't you ask your dad?"

Serena cringed, "I failed my English test."

"Oh, yeah."

"And I've already used up my allowance for this month."

She let her head fall and Molly put an assuring hand on her shoulder.

"Well," she said, "You're just going to have to face the music Serena."

Serena nodded sadly, knowing that it was the truth. Saying goodbye to Molly, she stepped out of the store, not feeling any better.

"I guess I should have studied harder," she sighed and looked at her test. Then, as though she couldn't stand to see it anymore, she crushed the paper in her hands and with a frustrated growl flung it high over her shoulder before going on her way

She had only taken a few steps when a voice suddenly said, "Hey, why don't throw away your trash, Meatball Head?"

On a gasp, she stopped and whirled around.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry," she started to apologized, then she saw a tall and casually dressed young man. He had smoothed out her English test and was looking straight at it.

"Thirty-percent?" she heard him say and she screeched in shock.

The young man lowered her test, revealing a handsome face with thick midnight black hair on his head. His eyes were covered by a pair of dark sunglasses. He was looking at her as if he was embarrassed.

"You need to study harder, Meatball Head," he continued.

Her cheeks burning red from the insult, Serena rushed forward and snatched back her test.

"Give me that! It's none of your business!" she stuck her tongue out at him and marched off.

"Sheesh," she fumed, "What's with that guy?"

As if curiosity had gotten the better of her, she turned around again and gave the young man one last glance. However, he had already lost interest in her and was staring at the jewelry store she had just left.

"Humph, weirdo," losing interest, she continued on her way.

A few minutes later, she came across an arcade center she often visited whenever she had free time and her eyes suddenly caught sight of the poster that was posted up front.

"Huh?" she stopped and stared in surprise, "No way. They actually _made_ a Sailor V game?"

She stopped and looked dreamily at the picture of Sailor V, a beautiful girl and looked to be the same age as her, with waist length flaxen hair and cornflower blue eyes that were visible through her red masquerade mask. Her outfit* definitely looked like a feminine version of a navy sailor's uniform. the main body being white with two red stripes at the sides on the lower part. Two large red bow ties were placed both at her chest and just above the back of her waist. A blue sailor's neckerchief hung over her shoulders that were covered with thick white shoulder pads that looked like armor. A pair of long white gloves with orange ends reached over her elbows. To make the outfit complete, she wore a blue short skirt, red over-the-knee length stockings, and blue low high heeled shoes. She very much like the superhero the poster portrayed.

"It must be nice to be a super hero," Serena said to herself, "You don't have to worry about school or stupid tests. All you have to do is to catch bad guys. _Me_ on the other hand..."

She looked at her test again and sighed, sickened with the results.

"I don't want to show this to my parents," she moaned and, unable to help it, started crying like a baby. When she finally dried her tears, she gathered herself and continued on her way home.

However, she was completely unaware that someone was watching. A pair of ruby colored belonging to a black cat with a gold moon crescent mark on its forehead watched her as Serena walked away.

Then the cat spoke.

"Serena Thomson," it said, "I finally found you."

* * *

"**Mom, I'm home!" **Serena announced as soon as she entered her home sometime later. Her mother came to the front hall a moment later, wearing a apron and carrying a spatula in her hand.

"Welcome home," Isabelle smiled, "You're a little late."

"Yeah," Serena nodded, "I hung out with Molly a bit."

"I came across your friend, Melvin, earlier," Isabelle continued, "He said you just got your tests back."

"_What_?" Serena couldn't hide her shock even if she tried.

"He said he got a ninety-five," her mother frowned, "Rather unusual of him."

"Oh, did he?" Serena tried to smile, "Good for him."

_Oh! That Melvin's got such a big mouth!_

Just when she was thinking of ways to kill Melvin, her mother suddenly asked, "So what did you get, Serena?"

She suddenly felt sick, wishing that she had kept her mouth shut the moment she had walked through the door and had ran straight up to her room.

"Um..." she stuttered, "About that... um... you see-"

"Let me see," Isabelle held out her hand.

Serena knew it was hopeless. No matter what she said or did, she wasn't getting out of this mess. Reluctantly she handed over her test with a weak, "Okay..."

And then she waited. Isabelle took one look at it and...

"_Serena_!"

"Y-Yes, Mom?" she couldn't help but step back, waiting for the blow to come since her mother was now spinning the spatula in her hand menacingly.

"Getting such a low test score?" Isabelle screamed, "I am _not_ letting you in this house!"

With that, before Serena could even react, she shoved her out the door and locked it. Being shoved out so unexpectedly, Serena lost her balance and fell hard on her bottom. Bursting out into tears, she threw herself at the door.

"Mom!" she wailed, "Please let me in!"

"I can't hear you!" she heard her yell inside.

"Mom, come on! This isn't—ouch!"

Receiving a painful kick from behind, she turned and saw her little brother Sammy, who was practically laughing at her.

"What's the matter, dummy Serena?" he mocked, "Did you get kicked out again? Sheesh, I want a _better_ sister."

"_I'm_ your sister, dummy," Serena scolded. To her dismay, Sammy pulled a key and unlocked the door. Before she could even ask where he got the key, he turned around and gave her the "Bite me!" look.

"Why you little-" furious, she stood up to kicked him. But Sammy, already halfway inside, slammed the door just she unleashed her attack and her knee collided painfully with it.

"Ooooowwwww! Mom, please let in!"

* * *

**Dusk was beginning to set**, but the jewelry store was still full of the same customers as before. Now, the enchanted jewels were finally taking effect. One by one the female customers weakened as their energy was drained from them and they collapsed into unconsciousness.

Molly, not wearing a jewel herself, watched in horror as the scene unfolded before her.

"W-What's happening? What's going on with with all your customers Mom? Mom..."

She heard her mother suddenly start to laugh. She turned to see her back toward her. Her mother was laughing hysterically now.

"I collected a lot of energy," her mother said in a voice that was not hers.

"M-Mom?" Molly's voice and body started to shake in terror. Slowly her mother turned her head, and she gasped in horror when she saw the menacing and inhuman look on her face.

* * *

"**Ahhh," Serena sighed as she** collapsed onto her bed, "She finally let me in. She didn't all mad at me like that earlier," she yawned, "I don't feel like doing homework right now. I'll just take a nice... little nap."

She turned onto her side and dozed off. She may as well had been in a deep sleep, for she didn't even hear her bedroom window behind her open by itself. Or so it seemed.

A soft breeze touched her as a figure walked onto her bed. She moaned a little and shifted to be more comfortable. Then the window slammed shut.

Serena slowly opened her eyes, sensing that she was no longer alone. Slowly she sat halfway up and turned. And found herself looking at a familiar pair of garnet colored eyes belonging to a familiar black animal.

Gasping, she sat bolt upright.

"It's that cat with that crescent bald spot!" she nearly screamed.

"It's not a bald spot," the cat spoke, her voice very calm, "How rude of you to say."

Serena stared, dumbfounded, certain she was hearing things. She jumped off the bed and tried to herself behind it, but she couldn't take her eyes off the mysterious cat. _Talking_ mysterious cat.

"I-It talked!" she sputtered, "A cat talked! I must be dreaming!"

The cat quietly cleared her throat and sat down on the Serena's bed, her large eyes never leaving Serena's.

"My name is Luna," she said, "I've been looking for you, Serena."

Serena only stared at her in silence, not daring to look away. The cat's voice had a mid-Atlantic accent to it. It was young, but mature.

"Actually," Luna gave a friendly smiled and continued, "I should thank you first. Thank you very much for getting those Band-Aids off. I wasn't able to use my sensory powers or even talk with my forehead covered like that. But thanks to you, I finally found you."

She stepped closer, and Serena covered her head in an attempt to hide from her.

"Good night!" she heard her say, and she gaped at her. Recovering quickly, she placed her paws on the girl's golden head and tried to shake her awake.

"Serena," she frowned, "this is not a dream. Come on, Serena!"

But the girl ignored her by pretending to be asleep. Upon hearing her snores, Luna tried a different tactic.

"Fine," she said, "I know what will wake you up."

She sat back down and pointed her head upward. The golden moon crescent on her forehead suddenly started to glow. Then a ray of light emitted from and in a flash of light, a golden brooch appeared and feel on top of the bed just in front Serena's head.

The tricked worked. Serena looked up and saw the pretty brooch before her.

"What's this," she couldn't help asking.

"This is for you, Serena," Luna answered.

"For me?" Serena stood and scooped up the brooch, "Thank you!"

"Serena," Luna continued, "An ancient evil has awakened in this world and..."

She stopped when she realized Serena wasn't paying attention to her, but was instead was looking at the mirror, trying on the brooch by placing it on the chest of the school uniform she was still wearing.

"Serena! Listen to me," Luna rushed over to the dresser.

Serena continued to look at the mirror until Luna appeared before it.

"Serena," Luna tried again, "An ancient evil has awakened on Earth. An evil no civilization in this world can understand or fight against, even with the technology it has today. _You_ have been chosen to be a Sailor Scout, the very first in many thousands of years to appear. The brooch you hold once belonged to the one named Sailor Moon, the leader of the Original Nine Sailor Scouts and the leader of the Sailor Scouts Universe, a special unit of female magical soldiers who fought and died with their allies to protect this galaxy from evil for a thousand years. _You_ are their rebirth, Serena. It is your destiny to fight this evil, bring peace to this world, and begin a new age of discovery to both this world and the galaxy."

Serena stared at her, then laughed.

"Hey, that sounds pretty cool," she grinned, "Like a Sailor V game."

Luna stared at her in disbelief.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"No, I believe you! I believe you!" Serena frantically shook her head in denial.

"Oh, really?" Luna said, unconvinced. She hesitated, and then made the decision, "Then say this: _Luna Prism Arma._"

"Okay," Serena saluted and repeated the word with enthusiasm, _"Luna Prism Arma*!"_

In the next few seconds, Serena's life would change completely, and she wasn't even aware of it until it was too late. The instant she said the words, the brooch came to life. A flash of light appeared from it and surrounded Serena. Her school uniform disappeared, her now naked, but not actually revealed due to the fact that she was covered in the light, body appearing only for an instant, then another outfit appeared on her, replacing the one she had worn before. Then the light disappeared and Serena gasped. Having no idea of what just happened, she looked down at herself.

"Huh?" she was one step away from becoming hysterical, "What is this? I've transformed!"

"What you're wearing right now," Luna said, her voice sounding a bit sad, "is a Sailor Scout uniform on the ancient civilization called the Moon Kingdom, the one that belonged to the one named Sailor Moon."

Serena stared at her, then at the mirror. She was stunned how much the uniform resembled to Sailor V's uniform she had seen on the arcade center poster earlier. It was similar, but different. The body of the uniform was completely white and shaped differently, not having the colored bars on the sides Sailor V's did. It had the similar blue sailor's neckerchief at her neck, and the blue short skirt at her waist. It also had two large red bow ties both at her chest, and at the back just above her waist. Where Sailor V wore blue heeled shoes, Serena wore a pair of red boots that reached to her knees that were decorated with a gold moon crescent at the top. She also had over-the-knee length stockings, but instead of the red color like Sailor V had hers was white, trimmed with gold at the top.

She stepped closer to the mirror, fascinated and somewhat frightened by what she was seeing, and saw there was more to the uniform then she thought. The brooch that had transformed her for the very first time had placed itself at the center of the front bow tie. At her throat was a thin red choker that a gold moon crescent at its center. A pair of gold moon crescent earrings dangled from her ears. A golden wedge shaped circlet with a red oval shaped gem circled her forehead. And placed at the balls of hair at the top of her head was a pair of transparent red circles surrounded by gold.

There were also different objects on the gloves. On her right glove was what looked like a watch, yet it didn't seem to tell time. On her left glove was what appeared to be four bars of blue glass and a blue ring on her ring finger. On both her wrists were tight red strings that looped around her middle fingers. On the back of her left hand was a badge that looked like a shield. Both gloves were topped with two red bars at the ends.

"Is that…" Serena couldn't believe what she was seeing, "really me?"

Then she noticed something that was out of place.

"Hey, wait a minute!" she gasped, "I don't have dark hair! I'm blond. And my eyes aren't green, they're blue! What's going on here?"

"It's the gem on your tiara," Luna answered, her face expressionless.

"Tiara?" Serena reached up and touched it, "But I thought it was called a circlet. And what do you mean by the 'gem'?"

"Technically it is called a circlet," said Luna, "but to Sailor Scouts it's always been called a tiara. The gem on your tiara is enchanted. Every Sailor Scout had one. It's capable of giving off illusions. Since you're not wearing a mask, anyone could recognize you even in that uniform. The gem on your tiara creates an illusion to hide your identity. For instance, if your mother walked in right now, she would see a very different person or someone who looked like her daughter, yet had completely different coloring. Therefore, no one would be able to figure out who you really are."

Serena had looked at the door, as if expecting her mother to walk in the instant Luna had mentioned her. Instead she looked straight back at the cat and flung out her arms.

"I don't—" her hand connected with something hard behind her.

Turning her head, she saw nothing there. She turned again and looked at mirror, and noticed that there was something that was attached to her back bow tie. Reaching behind her, she felt her hand touch something that felt circular. Reaching further back, she felt the handle of an object, tightened her grip around it, and pulled. She heard a dull snap as it came off the bow tie and she drew the object up before her.

It was long, nearly a foot in its length. The entire handle was pink and at the top was a gold moon crescent in which its tips extended to the sides. Except for the fact that it had no blade, it looked as if it could have been a sword.

"What's this?" Serena asked.

"That is your wand*," Luna answered, "the weapon of Sailor Moon."

Serena continued to stare at it, then she started to shake, unable to believe what was happening.

"Okay, now I'm totally confused," she was close to losing herself, "Somebody please tell what is going on here?"

Suddenly she heard a voice, echoing in the distance, but audible. And to her, the voice was familiar.

"Help me!" It cried, filled with fear, "Somebody please help me! It's my mom! She's—aaaaaaaauuuuuuugh!"

The instant she heard the scream, Serena knew without a doubt who it was.

"That was Molly's voice," she said, her voice full of concern, "I'm sure of it."

She looked at Luna, who seemed unsurprised by what she had heard.

"_Now_ do you believe me?" Luna asked, an eyebrow raised as if challenging her to deny it.

"I don't really get it," Serena admitted, "But it sounded like Molly was in danger."

"She is," Luna nodded, "Serena, you have become the one named Sailor Moon, the leader of the Original Nine. It is your duty as a Sailor Scout to protect the innocent from evil and to vanquish those who have evil intentions. You heard your friend's voice because she is someone you care about. Now, go and rescue her before it's too late."

"Me?" Serena blinked, then, knowing her closest friend was in danger, she spun the wand in her hand and placed it back onto the back bow tie as if she had known how to do it all along.

"Alright!" she said with supreme confidence, "Let's go!"

* * *

**At the jewelry store,** Molly had tried to run and escape, but the monster that resembled her mother had blocked whatever path she tried to use. Morga had then chased Molly around, laughing as if she was playing a game. After some time, unable to escape, Molly had somehow summon the courage to turn and fight her.

Much good as is did her. Her attacks were useless and now Morga had her decaying hands around her throat. Molly tried desperately to pry away the foul hands, but to no avail. The hands only tightened more and more painfully as she struggled and tried to breath.

"Stop it, Mom!" she screamed.

Morga only laughed.

"I'm not your mother," she said, and transformed as if to prove her point.

Molly had just opened her eyes enough just to see the transformation, and screamed even more when she her mother's face turn into a hideous decaying form with fire for eyes.

"Your mother is locked in the basement, sleeping under my spell," Morga grinned in delight, "After I kill you, I'll send you, your mother, and everyone else straight into hell!"

She tightened her grip even more and Molly fainted. Just then a voice echoed across the room.

"Let her go, you fiend!"

The voice was enough to stop Morga from finishing off Molly. Slowly the monster turn its head all the way around until she saw a figure standing at the opened sliding doors, illuminated by the twilight and the raising moonlight.

"Who are you?"

Serena, or rather Sailor Moon, hesitated, the said, "I am the one named Sailor Moon, and I order you to let that girl go. In the name of the moon, I will punish you for what you've done to these innocent people!"

At her feet, Luna looked up at her, both surprised and impressed by her confidence.

"Wow," she said to herself, "that's not bad for a start."

Morga, however, wasn't impressed. She let go of Molly, who slide to the floor, alive but unconscious, and turned her body all the way around so it matched with her head.

"Sailor Moon, huh?" she snorted, and raised her arms, "I never heard of such a thing and I never will again. Arise, my servants of the Dark Kingdom!"

The female customers that had fallen unconscious because of their energy being taken from them suddenly came alive. Their eyes snapped opened, dilated and without pupils. As one they rose, stretched out their arms, and walked toward Sailor Moon like zombies wanting to tear her apart.

Serena's courage immediately evaporated, replaced by fear as she saw so many possessed young girls and women came straight toward her.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she stepped back, "Get away!"

The fat lady in pink lunged at her first, and she dived just in time to avoid being tackled to the ground. More possessed customers attacked her and she continued to dodge them until one attacked her with a broken bottle. She dodged just in time and collided hard with the wall.

Gasping in shock, she heard Morga laughing, then saw a tear in her right stocking where the bottle had cut her just above the knee.

"Oh, no! I'm bleeding!" she screamed, yet it was nothing serious.

"What are you doing, Sailor Moon?" Luna appeared at her side, "You have to fight. You must destroy that monster in order to free those people from her spell."

"But...b-but... I can't... I-I can't," Serena couldn't, she was shaking too much with fear, "Why is this happening to me? This has to be dream! Wake up, Serena! Wake up!"

Morga was floating in the above her possessed victims. Seeing the innocent girl cower in fear made her laugh even more.

"This is the end!" she screamed, and stretch out her arm to deliver a killing blow.

Serena saw it coming and screamed, closing her eyes as she waited to die. But the blow didn't come. Thinking she had finally woken up from the nightmare, she opened her eyes, expecting to see her room. Instead, she saw the outstretched arm with Morga's claw of a hand standing still no more than a yard away from her. Before her feet was a deep red rose, sticking out of the floor like an arrow.

Before she could wonder what it was doing there, she saw Morga then her head around.

"And who might you be?" she heard the monster say. She looked up and saw something that took her breath away.

Standing on top of a high windowsill of an opened window was a dashing figure dressed in a black tuxedo, complete with with a top hat and a black cape lined with red. His eyes were covered with a simple white mask. Even at a distance, Serena knew he was handsome, young and courageous.

"I am Tuxedo Mask," the dashing figure spoke, his voice deep and dreamy, "Castor of the Scarlet Knight."

She saw him shift his gaze over to her, and despite that had been going on, Serena found herself blushing.

He gave her a charming yet confident smile and said, "Crying will not help, Sailor Moon. You must believe in yourself."

"But I..." Serena was at a lost for words.

"Sailor Moon," Luna said quickly, "Now's your chance. Take out you wand, point it at the possessed ladies, and shout 'Sonic Chime!' ".

"Why should I do that?" Serena asked stupidly.

"Just do it!" Luna yelled impatiently.

Gathering herself, Serena stood and took out her wand from her back bow tie. Morga turned her head back around just as she did but couldn't stop her time before Serena pointed the wand at the crowd and yelled the words, "Sonic Chime!"

The wand responded immediately. A shock wave of of transparent energy flowed out and a earsplitting ringing noise emitted from it. The noise didn't effect Serena, but it did effect the possessed customers, who fell to floor back into unconsciousness. Morga was covering her ears, screaming for the noise to stop. Tuxedo Mask only stood there smiling, not bothered by the noise either. After the sound faded, Serena stared around in amazement.

"You little brat!" she looked up at Morga, fiery eyes intent with murder, "You'll pay for that one!"

"Quick!" Luna yelled, "Summon a crystal blade onto your wand."

"What?" Serena blinked and looked at her.

"Look out!"

She snapped her head back and Morga stretching her arm to attack her again. She dived to the side, the clawed hand missing her by inches.

"Your wand can summon a crystal blade for close range combat," Luna quickly explained, "Concentrate energy into it and have your wand summon it."

Serena looked down at her wand and did and she was told. A flash of light expanded from it and a white crystal blade appeared on it. The wand now looked like a real sword, but with a crystal-like blade. Serena stared in fascination. The blade was a single-edged, its tip curving at the end. Through her hands, she could feel the power emitting from it.

"Here she comes again!"

Luna's warning snapped her out of her trance. Morga attacked again with the same attack and she dodge it, putting some distance between her and the monster.

"This is it, Sailor Moon," she heard Tuxedo Mask say, "strike that monster down now."

"The people's lives in here and your friend's depend on it," Luna added.

Serena looked at the still form of Molly. Anger coursed through her and she stared straight at the monster's eyes.

"Come on," she challenged, and raised her sword in front of her.

"Yes, that's it," Luna approved, "tightened your grip with your main hand but loosen it with your off hand."

Serena did so and waited.

"Die!" Morga attacked once more.

This time, Serena stood her ground. She waited until the stretching arm was almost upon her, then sidestepped and brought the sword up over her head. The clawed hand went flying past her and with a battle cry, she brought the sword down. It cut through the decaying arm like paper and Morga let out a scream of pain. The severed hand fell onto the floor, but Serena paid no attention to it. All that mattered was saving Molly.

"Now's your chance!" Luna yelled, "Finish her now!"

She didn't need to be told twice. With a cry, she charged at Morga, who recovered just enough just to gape at her before she cleaved the monster in two. Morga let out out a final screamed and dissolved into dust.

* * *

**In the Dark Kingdom**, the energy that Morga had been collecting disappeared in a violent burst from Jadeite's hand.

"What?" Jadeite stared in shock, "Morga, what's happened? Answer me!"

When he received none, he knew something was wrong.

"Someone has interfered," he said to himself, "Someone who was had the power to destroy my minion. But who?"

* * *

**Serena stared at the pile** of dust that had once been Morga before it disappeared entirely.

"No way," she whispered, "I did that?"

"You have done well, Sailor Moon."

She looked up at Tuxedo Mask, smiling proudly at her.

"I will remember this day. Farewell."

With a tip of his hat, he flung his cape around him, and like a magician, he was gone. Serena couldn't help but blush again. Never in her young life had someone sent her heart racing like this.

"Are you all right, Serena?" Luna came over to her, smiling just as proudly, "You did absolutely well."

"I wonder who he is," Serena said to herself, then remembered, "Oh, yeah! Molly!"

She rushed over to her friend's side.

"Molly, are you all right? Can you hear me?"

Her friend moaned, but didn't stir.

"She'll be fine," Luna said, "Come, our work is done. Let's leave quickly before the authorities arrive."

"But, what about these people?" Serena gestured around her.

"They'll be fine," Luna insisted, "Trust me. In a few minutes, the energy that was stolen from them will return. They'll awake with a bit of a headache, but alive and whole."

"But-"

"No buts," Luna snapped, "Now come, place your wand back where it belongs and let's go back home."

Serena looked down at her wand, lying on floor when she had flung herself to Molly's side. The crystal blade had already disappeared, converting it back to its real name.

"If I explain to them..." she started.

"They wouldn't believe you," Luna stated, "And they wouldn't understand even if they did. Plus, the world is not ready to accept someone like you just yet."

Serena looked at her, questions forming at her eyes.

"I promise to explain everything," Luna said, "As much as I possibly can, but not now. Let's get going. It's getting late. If your mother hasn't realized yet that you're missing, she will soon."

The words motivated Serena. Casting one last glance at Molly, she picked up her wand and placed back on the back bow tie before she followed Luna out of the store. As she ran back to her home, she looked up at the moon, saw it's first stages of forming.

_I am the one named Sailor Moon._

The words echoed in her mind as if she had known them all along. And now, she knew that her simple life was over and that a new path awaited her. What surprised her the most was that she was looking forward to it.

* * *

**History Lessons with Luna and** **Artemis**

**Sailor V's Outfit** - The outfit Sailor V is wearing is actually a Sailor Scout uniform from the ancient Star Kingdom of Natsington, which had been the Moon Kingdom's closest ally during the Silver Millennium. The anime and the manga portrayed the main body of the uniform as a two piece outfit. This is inaccurate because all the main bodies of Sailor Scout uniforms were all one piece outfits. They would never expose their midriffs like that for that would allow their enemies to hit them in places that are most likely to be fatal because of lack of protection. Another thing the anime inaccurately portrayed, although mostly through the arcade game, was Sailor V using a gun to fight off her enemies. Sailor V actually uses a whip because since she is also the one named Sailor Venus, the real weapon closely resembles the weapon of Sailor Venus, the Beam Whip or Chain Whip.**  
**

**Luna Prism Arma** - The term seen here as the transformation words literally means "Moon Prism Power!". The Moon Kingdom's original language was call. This ed Lunarian, which is known today in this world as Latin, before they adopted the commonly known language of Natsing, which we would know as English. Because the elemental powers of the Sailor Scouts were originally created by the Original Nine, transformations and elemental spells had to be spoken in Lunarian in order to bring out their true power. However, this does not apply to crystal magic spells because every Sailor created their own that often did not require words but to ones that did it could be spoken in the Sailor's native language.

**Wand** - The weapon of Sailor Moon. The wand is the most basic of all Sailor Scout weapons. Prism Scouts(this is the first and lowest rank of the SSU and will be further explained later) are given this weapon through their first days of training. It's able to launch crystal magic spells at decent range, but required skill in order to be accurate unlike its sister weapon, the Caspier. For close range combat, a Sailor can summon what is called a "Crystal Blade", meaning a sword blade made entirely of crystal, turning the wand into a broadsword.

Sailor Moon was traditionally trained in a unique fighting form that strongly resembles the Japanese Kendo and the American Shinkendo sword fighting style. Over the years of the Silver Millennium, Sailor Moon has been thought of as the basic hero with the basic weapon, which is the sword. Although Sailor Moon's fighting style was limited in hand-to-hand combat, her mastery in swordsmanship usually prevailed through the day.

In the anime, Sailor Moon wands were always portrayed as being sparkling princess toys that had the power to heal people and to convert evil beings into good people while never summoning a crystal blade. This is completely inaccurate because Sailor Scouts built their weapons solely on the purpose of defeating their enemies quickly and effectively. They were only capable of using crystal magic because of the crystal built into them. They were not capable of using elemental magic as the anime portrayed.


	2. Chapter 2 Serena's Destiny

**- My thanks to everyone who submitted a review on the opening chapter. I very much appreciated it. As I stated before, this is my version of Sailor Moon. Each chapter will a little history lesson from Luna, and later Artemis, about the Sailor Scouts and the Silver Millennium. What you are reading here is the ongoing result of five years of imagination ever since I got back into Sailor Moon. There are some significant differences so please be respective toward them.**

**- I placed the setting to Washington D.C. instead of Tokyo because that the story I had come up with just did not suit a Japanese setting. I've combined the elements of both the manga and anime as well as my own ideas. I'm proud to finally share them with you and I hope you enjoy. If you have any questions please feel free to ask them through a Review or a PM and I will answer them to the best I can. Please be aware that some of the answers I give that may come from certain topics may not be the answers you like, so please be respectful and accept my feelings toward those topics.**

**- Thank you once again for the reviews. I am glad for the fact that you like my story so far.**

**StarCatTibalt, aka DirectorK on SailorMoonForum and as infinitlycool on YouTube.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Serena's Destiny

Serena had arrived home just in time for dinner. She and Luna had sneaked back into her room just before her mother had called saying that dinner was ready. Luna quickly told her how to transform back into her civilian clothes before she went, with Luna staying behind in her room. As she ate, Serena could scarcely taste her food and paid little attention to the conversation her family was having. So much had happened in a single day.

It had begun with her being late for school, again, saving Luna from a trio of undisciplined boys, her teacher showing her failed English test, visiting the jewelry store with Molly, encountering a irritating young man, showing her test to mother and being forced out of her home because of it, meeting the cat again and learning that it could actually talk, then being transformed into a superhero, and last but not least, having to fight and destroy a monster that threatened her friend and many other innocent people.

Was she living in a dream?

"Serena?"

Her father's voice interrupted her from her thoughts. She turned her by formally distant gaze over to her father's.

Keith Thomson was a kind and loving man with deep brown hair and eyes. A businessman, he would often come home a little late for dinner, therefore he would still be in his shirt and tie at the dinner table. He was average looking with the classic look of a businessman with a pair of rectangular glasses over his eyes.

Some had wondered how such an average man such as him could catch the attention of a beautiful woman such as Isabelle, who was known for her celestial features and heart melting smile, but he had. While Serena was the spitting image of her mother, aside from her hair style, and little Sammy resembled more of his father with his dark hair, both had their mother's eyes.

The scrapping of plates and forks had paused while everyone looked at Serena. Feeling her cheeks heat, she kept her gaze focused on her father.

"Are you all right?" Keith was watching her closely, "You've been pretty quiet this evening."

Knowing he was acting out of love and that he cared for her, Serena smiled and said, "I'm sorry. I just had a lot on my mind, that's all."

Sammy smirked, "Probably thinking of where you'll have to go when Mom kicks you permanently out of the house next time you fail your English test."

Serena glared at him, her parents assisting her with disapproving glances at the eight-year old boy. Keith raised an eyebrow at Isabelle, who grimaced apologetically.

"I was going to talk to you about it after dinner," she said.

"I see," Keith nodded, and looked at Serena, who dropped her head in guilt.

"_Serena-Is-Going-To-Be-Hooooomeleeeeess_!" Sammy teased.

"That's enough, Sammy," Keith scolded, and turned back to Serena. Eventually she brought her gaze up.

"I'm sorry, Dad," was all she could say.

"Serena," her father sighed deeply, "I know you dislike school and everything, but you'll be in High School next year. You need to start taking school more seriously if you want to make it in the real world."

"I know."

"I hope you do, because I can only go by the results I see. Please try harder next time."

"Yes, dad," Serena nodded.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about?" Isabelle asked, "Is something bothering you?"

For a moment, Serena seriously thought about telling her parents what had really happened today. But then Luna's words echoed in her mind.

_They __wouldn't __believe __you.__ And they __wouldn't __understand __even __if __they __did. __Plus, __the __world __is __not __ready __for __someone __like __you __just __yet._

Suppressing a sigh, Serena shook her head and quietly finished her food. After being granted to be excused, she went back up to her room, taking care not to rush and cause suspicion.

_The __world __is __not __ready __for __someone __like __you __just __yet._

_Someone __like __me_, she thought.

What had she become? Ever since she had returned home, a million questions had been running through her mind. Only Luna knew the answers.

She found her lying on her bed, all four paws tucked beneath her. She had been staring out the window, but turned her head as Serena entered the door. Serena paused, making sure Luna was really there and that she was not dreaming, before shutting the quietly and walked over toward the bed. Luna watched her silently as she sat down, then adjusted herself so that she was facing her.

"It is clear that you have some questions for me," she said. Not a question, but a statement.

Serena blinked, then nodded, "Yes."

"Well, then," Luna gestured, "ask."

This time she hesitated and took a deep breath.

"The first thing is," she said, "who, and exactly what, are you Luna? Why are you able to talk? And why do you have a moon crescent on your forehead?"

Luna closed her eyes. A moment passed before she said, "The answers I give you will be difficult for you to understand," she opened her eyes and looked at her with blatant seriousness, "Are you prepared to accept that?"

Serena didn't hesitate, "Yes."

Luna paused again, and nodded.

"To answer your first question," Luna began, "I am an Elysian, a special being that takes the form of an animal, any animal from any world. We are not all that common, but when one appears they are born to perform a specific task. This task could take years, even centuries to complete. For that, we are given the ability to speak, to think, to feel, and we given the gift, and the curse, of immortality."

Serena gaped at her.

"You can live forever?"

"Yes."

"That must nice," Serena smiled at the thought.

"So it seems," Luna frowned, "but as I said, it is also a curse. I have seen things that I loved to have seen and things I wish I had not seen. I've been to many worlds across the galaxy, ones that are beautiful and ones that are ugly. I lived through times of peace and times of war. I've met people who were compassionate about everything and others who hated those very things. I've seen civilizations rise while others fall. People born while others die. I have even taken life, and destroyed others by those lives I've taken."

"No, Serena. I am nothing special no matter how much you think of me so. I lived far longer than perhaps any being in this galaxy has ever had. To put it simply, I have lived for far too long. In the end, when we are finally finished with our task, we go to our home world, Elysion, where we loose out immortality and become mortal. From there, we live the rest of our lives in peace until we die. I have yet to go to that world and live in peace."

A long moment of silence passed as Serena stared in awe. She had heard the sadness in Luna's voice. But before she could ask, Luna turned her gaze back at her.

"I've answered two or questions so far," she continued, "For your third, the moon crescent you see on my forehead is a mark that gives me the ability to speak, think, and to use my powers. All Elysians are given a mark of some type on their bodies when we are born. That's how I was able to summon that brooch you now carry."

At the mention of the brooch, Serena reached into her school uniform pocket and took it out. It looked so simple, not something that had the ability to transform her into a superhero.

_A __superhero?_

After what she had been through today, she highly doubted that what she really had become.

"This brooch transformed me into what you call a Sailor Scout," she said, "What exactly are they?"

"You remember what I told you earlier?"

"Yes," she nodded, "You told me that this brooch belonged to the one named Sailor Moon. Who was she? Who were the Sailor Scouts Universe? And what are the Original Nine?"

Luna paused again and said, "Sailor Moon wasn't a name of a person. The name is a title, given to the very first one who became Sailor Moon and was passed on to her descendants, or to ones who were worthy of the title."

"The Sailor Scouts Universe are exactly what I told you before. They were a special galactic unit of specially trained female soldiers who were trained in the arts of war and the arts of magic. They, along with their allies, protected this galaxy from evil for a thousand years. They were the true heroes of our galaxy."

"The Original Nine are exactly what I said before. They were the very first Sailor Scouts ever created. They were the only ones who were named after planets. They actually came from this solar system, from this very planet, thousands of years ago. Just as there was Sailor Moon, there a Sailor Mercury, a Sailor Venus, a Sailor Mars, and so on."

"Sailor Moon," Serena frowned, "Wouldn't she be more accurately called Sailor Earth?"

Luna laughed, "Naturally she would be, but back then they considered Earth a sacred planet. So they named its moon and other planets in the solar system as its guardians."

Serena paused for a long moment, taking in all she had heard from. It was indeed difficult to understand, but fascinating to learn. It sounded like something straight out of a fantasy novel. Yet, at the same time, is what like hearing a history lesson with Luna as the teacher. But a thought still troubled her. She took a deep breath before she turned her gaze back to Luna.

"So why me?" she asked slowly, "Why now? Why have I been chosen to be the first Sailor Moon after so many years, as you say? What was that monster that attacked Molly and the others? And what is this ancient evil that you mentioned that has awakened?"

Luna took a moment before answering, "Because Avon chose you."

"Who?" Serena frowned.

"Avon, the Lord and creator of the universe," Luna explained, "That's was most people called him back in the time I lived in. I take it you're a Christian?"

Serena blinked, "Yes."

"In this day and age in this world," Luna went on, "Christians and Jews simply know him as God, the Muslims as Allah, the Hebrews as Jehovah, the Buddhists as Buddha, and so on and so forth. It is the same across the many worlds in the galaxy. Some view him as a woman, others as a beast, but they are all based on the same creator."

"You were chosen because Avon meant it to be so. You were born because your were destined to become a Sailor Scout, to bring back an ancient order that gave everything, even their lives, to protect everything they held dear and to preserve peace, freedom, truth, and justice for all in the galaxy. Sadly though, in the end, they lost everything because the very people they fought to protect turned against them because of greed, immaturity, and influence. Thankfully, the evil that destroyed that order was sealed away into a deep sleep."

"But now, that same evil has finally awakened after many years of slumber. It is now trying to do the same thing again in this world again. With the United States of America as the symbol of freedom and justice for all, what better place to start as it did before?"

"The monster you saw earlier is only the beginning and it will only get worse until they are stopped. You, Serena, are the only one who can defeat them because you are the one named Sailor Moon. I do not know what the enemy's intentions are right now, but I can assure you that it is nothing good. Since we thwarted their plans today they will be cautious now, and the next monster they send will most likely be stronger than the last one."

"But…" Serena shook her head, stood and started pacing around her room, "I'm just an average girl. How could I possibly be superhero?"

Luna, having turned around again in order to watch her pacing, suddenly sent her a sharp glance.

"Firstly," she said just as sharply, "I suggest you forget any ideas you have about being a superhero. Sailor Scouts are not superheroes. They are soldiers, magical soldiers specifically, that are train to kill when necessary. You have best get used to that. Secondly, you're not just any average girl. You are special because this is your destiny."

"But that's just it!" Serena protested, realizing she had all but shouted the words and lowered her voice, "I still don't understand what you're trying to tell me. I was born with the destiny to become Sailor Moon and destroy evil. But I'm just a fourteen year-old girl who is not even in High School yet! I know nothing about fighting and it's a miracle that I'm even alive right now after being chased around by possessed girls and nearly stabbed to death several times by a monster that can stretch its arms to infinity. What I'm trying to say is, I'm not cut out for this!"

"I didn't expect you to start off as a fully trained Sailor Scout," Luna said simply, "You are only a Prism Scout so your inexperience in battle is not surprising. Although, admittedly, I wished I could have waited until you were at least sixteen before I presented myself to you. However, the enemy had no intention of waiting that long."

"Wait," Serena frowned, "what to you mean by Prism Scout?"

"Oh, yes," Luna chuckled, "I should have mentioned the Sailor Scout ranks. There are five ranks in the SSU, that's Sailor Scouts Universe for short. It's begins with Prism, Crystal, Cosmic, Crisis, and Eternal. There is actually a sixth, Angelic, but very few Sailors actually achieve that rank because it is said that only the divine chosen by Avon will achieve the Angelic rank. You are at the lowest rank, Prism. Normally you wouldn't be out on missions like the one this evening, but since the enemy is determined, I have no choice but to help train you so you can advance through the ranks and become more powerful so you can fight stronger monsters."

"But," Serena hesitated, "surely there are other girls who can be Sailor Moon, especially someone who is older. I mean, aren't soldiers, or even other people in the military, supposed to be strong, smart, intelligent people? I'm not strong, if not chubby, and I'm not all that smart. Look, I can't even pass my English test!"

She snatched it from her desk and practically shoved it into Luna's face as if to prove her point.

"No one ever said a Sailor Scout was perfect," Luna pushed down the paper with her paw, "Even they have their faults. Every Sailor Scout I have met and served with in my time had their own problems. Yours is no different. You may be out of shape, but with some workouts, you soon will be. As for your intelligence, you can reprimand that easily by spending more time on your studies instead of spending it on food, video games, and other trivial things. Getting a good night's sleep and waking early in time for school would also be helpful."

"Hey!" Serena eyes flashed, then she hesitated again, "But what if I'm not strong enough to face those monsters again? I can't tell you how scared I was when I was fighting that monster. It was only because Molly was in danger that I was able to summon the courage to defeat it. I don't know if I'll be able to do that again next time."

"Understandable," Luna nodded, "But that is something you'll have overcome if you're going to be a Sailor Scout. Next time, someone else who is dear to you might be in danger. Regardless, innocent people are now in danger because someone is sending these monsters to steal their energy. What for? That is what we must discover. In the process whatever monsters of soldiers they send so they don't ever threaten anyone again."

Serena shivered and sat back down on the bed, his voice quiet and her eyes looking into the distance.

"Serena," Luna padded toward her, "Serena, look at me."

She waited until she did.

"Avon wouldn't have chose you to become Sailor Moon if he didn't believe that weren't capable of becoming a Sailor Scout. You have been given a great gift, one that comes with great power and responsibility. Use it, so that this evil will never threaten this world again."

"It's not that," said Serena, "It's just... despite my drawbacks, I was really enjoying my life as a normal girl."

"Yes," Luna nodded sadly, "I knew the moment I had you say those words that turned you into a Sailor Scout for the very first time I had taken away your childhood. I am sorry, but I didn't have any other choice. When I sense that the enemy had awakened and was on the move. I had to find one of you quickly. I found you first and so turned you into Sailor Moon. It was either that or let a bunch of people die just to buy some time."

"It's okay. I understand. You did what you had to do," Serena reached and patted Luna between the ears. To her surprise, Luna found herself purring.

"Besides," Serena smiled, "It might actually be cool to be a Sailor Scout."

"I appreciate for the enthusiasm," Luna returned the smile, "but please don't let it go to your head. Now that I found you, you can help me find the others."

"Others?" Serena blinked for what must have been the tenth time, "There are others?"

"Naturally," Luna grinned, "You didn't think you were alone in this fight, did you?"

"Well..." Serena blushed, "No. But are you saying that there are other girls like me?"

"As in chosen by Avon to become Sailor Scouts?" Luna nodded proudly, "Yes, there are. And they are also part of the Original Nine. I'm not certain if they're all here, but I know that at least half of them are. I have an idea of what they may look like, but once I see them I'll know. With your help, I could find them much more easily."

"So I won't have to fight the monsters all by myself," Serena beamed.

"Yes, but you need to be able to stand on your own when necessary. You can't always rely on others in order to get the job done."

"I-I know that!"

"And besides, it looks like you already got some help after all."

For a moment, Serena didn't know what she meant. Then she realized _who_ she meant and blushed.

"You mean Tuxedo Mask?" she asked shyly.

"Yes. Quite a surprise, actually. I never suspected one to be here even after so many years."

"Do you know who he is?" Serena's eyes widened.

"No," Luna returned, "I don't what his name is but I do know that he is a Rose Caster."

"A _what_?"

"A Rose Caster," Luna repeated, "In my time they were the master spies for the governments across the galaxy. They always dressed like gentlemen, even if they weren't of a noble house. They were given the nickname 'Rose Casters' because they would leave a rose as sign that they had been there whenever they infiltrate an enemy building or such and have taken whatever information they that could, would, compromise them."

"Wow," Serena whispered, and thought of the young man she had seen in the tuxedo, "I wonder who he is. I wonder why he wouldn't tell me."

"Probably because he wasn't ready to reveal his real identity just yet," Luna frowned, "And his name, 'Tuxedo Mask, Caster of the Scarlet Knight' that's the very first time I have ever heard of a Rose Caster actually giving himself a name."

A long moment of silence passed before Luna shook away her thoughts.

"I've said enough for tonight," she sighed, "It's getting late, and it's time for you to get to bed. What time does your school get out tomorrow?"

"About two-thirty," Serena paused, "Why?"

"After school, come directly home," when Serena started to protest, she was silenced by an icy cat stare, "Tomorrow I will show you the gear of your uniform and how to use them, and if we have time and a place to do so, I will try to help sharpen your sword fighting skills."

"Come home right away. I _mean_ it. The school is about a ten-minute walk from here. If you are not back by the time it takes to get here, I will hunt you down and drag you all the way back to this house, even in front of your friends. So no going off with to visit shops and arcade centers, and don't think you can hide from me no matter where you go. I may not be a normal cat but I still have the reflexes and the senses of one. So I will find you no matter where you are. Understand?"

She looked at Serena as if daring her to defy her, but Serena knew better than to cross her. It was bad enough with her English teacher.

"Y-Yes, ma'am," Serena nodded.

"Good," Luna smiled, "Now get to bed. We have a long day tomorrow. Also, take that brooch with you when you and keep it in your pocket at all times. _Do not_ remove it from your pocket or set aside from your hand. _Ever_. As a Sailor Scout, that brooch is your life. Never let go of it. If a monster appears at your school, transform into Sailor Moon and hold your ground until I get there. I can sense whenever a monster appears, so you needn't worry. Do you remember the words I told for transforming?"

"Uh..." Serena sighed, "I'm sorry I forgot."

"_Luna Prism Arma_. Don't forget those words because it could be the difference between life and death. Good night, I'll see you tomorrow."

She turned and stalked off toward the window she had entered in hours before.

"Where are you going?" Serena asked.

Luna opened the window and turned back to her.

"Up onto the roof for some fresh air and some quietness so I can think," Luna said, "You probably won't see me in here in the morning. However, don't think I won't be watching when you leave for school, because I will. Please get some sleep, and be sure to set your alarm, since its obvious it didn't go off this morning."

Serena stared at her, wondering how Luna could have known about her alarm clock. But the cat only smiled and walked out onto the window sill, closing the window behind her and disappearing into the night.

Minutes passed by as Serena sat there on her bed, reviewing all that Luna had told her tonight. So she had been chosen by Avon, _God_, to save the world from evil? And her destiny was to bring an ancient order from a time long forgotten by time?

It was still too much to take, but she finally accepted the fact that she wasn't living a dream. Or maybe she was? Perhaps she'll wake in the morning and everything would be back to normal again. Then again, it could not be.

Heaving a huge sigh, she stood up and changed into a nightgown. Before turning off the light, she slipped the brooch underneath her pillow so it was within easy reach in case some enemy invaded her home. She was amazed, as she climbed into bed, that she was taking precautions. But after what had happened today, it was better to be safe than sorry.

Sleep soon crept up to her and she soon fell asleep. And strangely, she dreamed of standing somewhere in outer space, staring at the planet Earth like one did when staring up at the moon.

* * *

**She opened her eyes hours later.** The first thing she did was reach under her pillow. Her fingers touched the brooch and she drew it out.

No, she hadn't been dreaming.

For several long minutes she looked at the brooch, feeling its smooth metal shell with her fingers. It was entirely gold in color, with the matching moon crescent in the center. Placed at different corners of the brooch were four tiny colored beads, each with different colors.

So she was now Sailor Scout. She didn't know whether to be excited or afraid. Perhaps she felt like both. More minutes passed before she remembered to look at her alarm clock.

"Oh, no!" she screamed, "I'm going to be late again!"

A few minutes later Luna, lying quietly on top of the roof, watched as Serena ran out of the house sprinted off toward school.

"I try to tell you," Luna grinned a little at the sight of Serena, then sighed, "Let's hope she can obey my instructions."

* * *

**Serena, however, did not make** it time for her first class in time, again. In fact, she had tried to sneak in, even in plain sight of her fellow classmates. Since her teacher was busy with role call, she might have made it unnoticed if Melvin hadn't seen her right at the last second and spouted his mouth off. The instant he did, Miss Harrison saw her and immediately ordered her out into the hall. But for some strange reason, Melvin had been sent out with her as well. Even stranger, Melvin himself was acting rather strange toward her.

Molly noticed this as well and asked Melvin. He blushed furiously and asked her to talk with him privately during lunch. Melvin was leaning against a tree by himself when Molly, running around, found him some time later.

"Hey," she said when she reached him, gasping for breath, "What did you want to talk about?"

"I want to go out with Serena," Melvin declared.

"_What_?" Molly forgot about breathing and stared at him.

"I want Serena to be my girlfriend," Melvin continued, his words coming out quickly as if he couldn't handle them, "I want go out on dates with her, talk to her parents, discuss out future together, and spend the rest of my life with her."

For a moment, Molly couldn't speak. Then she burst out laughing and Melvin blushed with the fact he was making a fool of himself.

"That will never happen!" Molly finally managed to say, "I'm sorry, but I don't think asking her straight up will work."

"Then what do you suggest I do?" Melvin asked desperately, "Stalk her?"

"No, no," Molly shook her head, grinning, "Try going to a fortune teller, you might be surprised at what you find."

"I already know the answer to that one," Melvin beamed.

"Huh?" Molly blinked.

Melvin reached into her pocket and pulled out his iPhone.

"This is a fortune telling game I have," he showed her, "According to this, Serena and I are supposed to get married."

Molly slapped a hand to her face and nearly screamed, "You idiot! That's not what I meant. I mean a _real_ fortune teller."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah, in fact, there's a fortune teller shop that just opened recently nearby. I heard they're really good. Why don't you give them a try after school?"

"Really?" Melvin started to get excited, "Alright, I will!"

* * *

**Some time later, Serena was** on her way home as Luna instructed when something caught her eye. She stopped and took a look. An elderly man dressed as a fortune teller was sitting quietly behind the counter of his small open window fortune shop.

"Hello," he said in a kind voice as she approached.

"Hi," she returned and looked around in amazement, "What happened here? There's usually a long line all the time."

The fortune teller chuckled, "That's because there's competition now."

He pointed behind her. Turning around, she saw across the street a building with a large neon sign that was advertising fortune telling.

"Wow," Serena stared, "Is that new? That's a bit over the top. Any idea who they are?"

"From what I heard, it's run by a lady from China. A beautiful one at that."

"Really?" Serena turned back around, "She does fortune telling like you do?"

"Yes," the man nodded and sighed, "Everyone likes new things. I suppose it's only natural that they go after the new stuff."

Feeling sorry for the old man, Serena stepped closer and held out her hand. When he looked up in surprise, she smiled sweetly.

"Would you mind reading mine?" she asked.

The fortune teller hesitated for an instant, then smiled in appreciation.

"Sure," he said, "and thank you. For your kindness, I'll charge you for free."

"Thank you," she beamed as he took her hand in his own and looked at it closely.

"Hmm. There's a young man that likes you right now," he said, "It's someone that you have met before, and will meet time and time again. What's more, he's someone you knew from a long time ago."

While Serena was receiving her fortune, Melvin was walking into the other fortune teller shop across the street right at that moment. He was so focused on getting his own fortune he hadn't even seen Serena, even though she was in plain sight.

Serena thanked the fortune teller and went on her way, intrigued by the very fortune she had been told.

"'Someone that I have met before'," she repeated to herself, "Someone that I've known for a long time too. I wonder if it's..."

On the thought, she started jogging until she came up to the arcade center. But she looked through the window she didn't find who she was looking for.

"Oh," she was disappointed, "I guess he's not here today."

"Hey, Serena."

"Oh!" she turned around and beheld a very cute young man a few years older than her with blond hair and forest green eyes, "Hey, Andrew!"

Andrew Foreman, an employee at the arcade center Serena was standing at, smiled at her and said, "Perfect timing. I was just about to start work today."

"How have you been, Andrew?"

"I'm been doing well, thank you," he stepped inside the arcade center, "Are you here for the new Sailor V game? We just got it yesterday."

"I haven't tried it yet."

"Well," Andrew smiled again, "Come on in and give it a shot."

"Okay!"

Minutes later, Serena was busy with the new Sailor V game, yet she wasn't doing very well in it. The instant she lost her last life, she let out a moan of frustration.

"Pretty hard, isn't it?" Andrew, now dressed in his work uniform, grinned as he came over.

"Uh... yes," Serena blushed.

"Here," Andrew sat down next to her, "Let me show how to do it."

"Oh, you don't have to-"

"No really, my treat."

Serena felt her cheeks heat even more as Andrew slipped in a coin into the machine and starting explaining how to play the game to her. But she was hardly listening. Her heart was pounding so much she felt sure it would burst. Then she sensed that someone was watching her.

Turning her head, she found herself looking into Luna's large garnet eyes; the cat was perched on top on the Sailor V game next to her. Those eyes were staring, no, _glaring_, at her with such intensity that she couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't burst into flames.

"Luna, what are you doing here?" she asked innocently, even knowing she was in trouble.

"Is that your cat?" Andrew had stopped playing and looking at the cat, "Is that her name, Luna?"

"Huh?" Serena blinked but quickly nodded, "Yeah. That's her name."

"It's been hanging around here a lot lately. I was beginning to think it was a stray."

Luna, however, wasn't interested in talking, even though she couldn't speak in her position. With a sound that sounded a lot like a growl, she suddenly leaped and sunk her teeth into the sleeve of Serena's school uniform.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Serena stood and tried to shake her off, but she held firm, "Stop that! Stop that! Okay, I'm going! I'm going!"

Luna let go of her and landed on the floor, still glaring at her. Serena up her school case and turned back to Andrew.

"Thank you for showing me how to play the game," she smiled, "I have to get going now."

"Anytime, Serena," Andrew smiled back, "I'm always happy to see you."

Serena blushed furiously and, with a wave, left the arcade center, with Luna trailing. Knowing that it would look strange if people saw her talking to a cat, she waited until they were reasonably out of sight and out of earshot before she turned on Luna.

"Luna," she scolded, "What did you do that for? We were having such a good time."

Luna only narrowed her already narrow eyes even more until they were slits. Serena couldn't help but cringe as the little cat seemed to tower over her.

"Please spare your romantic fairly tales," Luna said harshly, the tone of her voice sounding an awful lot like her Mother's, "I have a good notion to put you on my knee and give you a good spanking right now, at this minute. But since I can't do that, my claws would probably have to do."

The words struck Serena as if she had been struck.

"But-"

"No!" Luna snapped, "I don't want to hear excuses. Do you remember what I told you last night?"

"Yes," Serena said in a small voice.

"Apparently you didn't remember it well enough. I gave you specific and simple instructions to come straight home after school. But, as I expected, you deliberately disobeyed my instructions and ran off to the arcade center like a five-year old wanting a toy. I waited for fifteen minutes after you were due and after assuming the worse, I set off the find you. I warned you what would happen if I had to find you."

"I'm sorry—"

"Sorry won't cut it, Serena."

"I know you're upset-"

"I'm beyond upset. I'm actually furious _and_ very disappointed in you."

"Come on, can't you cut me some slack? I promise I won't do it again."

"_This isn't a game, Serena!_"

The shouted words made her jump; she stared with wide eyes as Luna's eyes shot sparks.

"People's lives are in danger! At any moment another monster might attack and someone might get hurt. I thought after last night you would've realized that and have taken the situation _at least_ a little more seriously. Instead, you're acting as though it never happened. Or worse, you don't care as long as you're happy!"

Tears started to well in Serena's eyes.

"I'm beginning to wonder now if I made a mistake and found the wrong person!" Luna went, "If you're to be the one name Sailor Moon, then you have better live up to it. I understand that you're only fourteen, but that's no excuse since I explained specifically why. Don't make me regret my decision and don't insult the memory of the Sailor Scouts who died fighting for the very people they protected!"

The words stung, but Serena suddenly became angry as the tears flowed.

"Shut up!" she yelled, "Before you came, I was perfectly happy living the life of a normal girl. But ever since you walked through my window my life has been turned into total turmoil. How would you feel if you were in my shoes? I never should have removed those Band-Aids from your forehead! I should have just let those kids beat you to death!"

Luna suddenly softened, "Serena-"

"No! Don't talk to me!" she turned and ran.

"Where are you going?" Luna yelled.

"I'm going to find out more of my fortune from that old man," Serena said to herself.

She dried her tears as she ran. But when she arrived minutes later, she found that the fortune teller had already closed and had already left.

"Oh," she gasped, "I'm too late."

She turned around and saw that the other shop the old man had mentioned was still open.

"Okay, I'll try that one."

Checking both sides, she crossed the street. But when she came to the entrance, she hesitated.

_I should probably wait until tomorrow when the old man comes back,_ she thought, _but I really want to know._

She paused and felt the frustration inside her slide away.

_Actually, I shouldn't have yelled at Luna. If it hadn't been for her, I probably wouldn't be here right now._

"Serena?"

She turned and saw Luna standing there a few feet away, her eyes now wide and gentle instead of narrowed and harsh.

"Luna..."

"I'm sorry if I said anything that hurt you," Luna apologized, "I was only trying to show you what was happening and that you had to be prepared to face it."

"It's okay," Serena sniffed, "I shouldn't have said those things to you."

"Regardless," Luna sighed, "You are right when you say that I put your life in danger. I did take away your childhood-"

"No, it's fine. Really, it is. Like I said before, you had your reasons. So I forgive you for it."

"Thank you," Luna smiled, "I'll try to be more patient with you in the future, but please don't do something like that again. Otherwise I _will _carry out the threat of giving you a spanking."

The thought of Luna actually doing that with her claws suddenly had Serena laughing and soon Luna joined her.

"So what are you doing here?" Luna asked after their moment of merriment has passed.

"Well," Serena looked up at the shop, "The old man across the street told me this fortune that got me really curious. So I'm came back to see if I could learn more, but he'd already left. Now, I'm trying to decide if I should go here or not."

"Oh?" Luna's eyes widened a little, "What was the fortune?"

Serena told her and to her surprise, Luna frowned.

"Do you know what it means?" she asked curiously.

"No," she said and looked, "Are you sure you want to go in here?"

"Well, yeah. Why?"

"I'm not certain this place is safe. Something doesn't feel right."

"Oh, come on. It's only a fortune teller shop. It can't be that bad."

"Don't to be too sure, Serena," Luna said skeptically, "Even the most innocent looking places can be the most dangerous ones."

"Ah," Serena sighed irritably, "Well, since I can't decide. I'll leave it to fate."

She slipped her fight foot out of her shoe and held it by her toe.

"If it lands right side up I'll the old man tomorrow. If upside down, I'll go here and find out."

She flipped up the shoe, but ended up kicking a bit too hard. Luna watched as it sailed backwards over Serena's head. A young man was just walking out of a nearby store when the shoe landed directly on his head.

"Ow!" they heard him yell.

"Oops," Serena cringed and turned around.

The young man picked up the shoe and turned around, irritation etched in his face. Serena stared as she recognized as the man she had met in front of Molly's jewelry store yesterday, except he wasn't wearing sunglasses this time. He walked straight toward her with the force of a military charge, the shoe clenched in his hand.

Serena couldn't help it but notice that he was a full head taller than her and was startlingly handsome. To her amazement, his eyes were as blue as hers. He appeared to be only a few years older than her, but the angry look on his face made him look older. He walked up until he was face to face, staring down at her with a glare.

"That. Hurt. Meatball Heat," he said.

Serena's uneasiness immediately evaporated and was replaced by anger.

"Is that all you have to say to me?" she shot back.

"You won't get a boyfriend if you don't start acting more ladylike," he returned.

Keeping a firm hand on her temper, Serena snatched back her shoe. The man glared at her for a moment longer then turned and walked away.

"Well, thank you oh so very much!" Serena yelled after him, but he ignored her and continued walking away. She turned away as well and put her shoe back on.

"Augh," she fumed, "Now my good mood is gone."

Without looking back up at the fortune teller shop, Serena walked back home. Luna followed her, but not before casting a final glance of suspicion at the shop.

* * *

**At that moment,** Melvin was finally receiving his fortune inside the same shop Serena and Luna had been standing before just a moment ago. There had been a very long line when Melvin came, and there still was when his turn finally came, but he didn't mind since, to his discovery, it was worth the wait. The moment he walked through the curtain drapes, he was mesmerized by the stunning Chinese beauty gracing the table.

She was dressed in a simple light purple gown, her ebony hair incredibly long and her equally dark eyes enchanting. She held a deck of cards in her hands that she was constantly shuffling. When she looked up at him and smiled, Melvin was lost.

"Come in, young one," she said, her voice dreamy, "Please sit."

Gulping, Melvin stepped forward and sat in the chair opposite of her.

"And what, young man," she continued, "is the fortune you seek?"

"Uh…" Melvin hesitated and gulped again, "I want to know if the girl I like is the one for me."

"I see," the fortune teller nodded, "Young love is a tricky thing. I will do what I can to help you."

"Uh, thank you," Melvin gave a nervous smile and waited.

The fortune teller started shuffling her cards again, this time at a much quicker pace. Then she laid down one card after another until they formed a circle, each card face down. She shuffled the cards again, cut them, and placed the top card in the very center of the circle. She placed the remaining cards to the side, clapped her hands, and blew. Melvin's eyes went wide as the cards, except the one in the center, stood up on their own.

"Amazing…" Melvin gasped.

The cards remained upright for a moment, and then laid down again, this time face up.

Melvin was still watching the cards when he heard the fortune teller say, "Look into my eyes."

He brought his gaze up, his eyes locking with her. She cocked her head to one side, and Melvin followed her movement. He was completely unaware that she had cast a spell on him and was now under her control. The still face down card in the center was suddenly surrounded by violet light and it floated into the air.

"You will be my servant for the Dark Kingdom," said the fortune teller, "You can do whatever you desire."

"I will do whatever I desire," Melvin repeated in voice that wasn't his.

Giving a satisfied smile, the fortune teller gave a little wave with her hand and the floating card glided toward Melvin, tucking itself inside the jacket of his school uniform.

"This will be easier than I thought," the fortune teller chuckled in glee.


	3. Chapter 3 An Unfortunate Fortune

******- Firstly, I like to apologize that this chapter took a while to post. I had to revise the Sailor Scout Gear scene with Luna several times before I was satisfied with it. Secondly, I forgot to write down a piece of gear that was supposed to be featured in the first chapter, the Light Ring. You'll see it featured in this chapter. And lastly, thank you once again for the reviews of the second chapter. I was honestly expecting harsh criticism for the differences in this story or complete ignorance of the story entirely. As of now, I've gotten more reviews on this story that anything else I've posted in the past on this sight, so thank you once again. It really helps in giving me confidence and I'm happy to share my five years of imagination with you guys :).  
**

**- I also go by the name of DirectorK on the Sailor Moon Forums. Feel free to send me a PM or whatever if you have an account on there but don't expect me to reply right away because I hardly go on to that sight anymore because I've come to greatly dislike the people who are there. Also, if I haven't mentioned already, this story is dedicated to Naoko Takeuchi, who gave me the inspiration for this story and my other fanfics loosely based but also inspired by Sailor Moon.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

An Unfortunate Fortune

Serena and Luna walked side by side down the street toward home. Just as they were passing by a grocery store, Serena heard a voice call out her name. She turned and saw her father just walking out of the store, carrying some groceries in his hands.

"Oh," Serena was surprised, "Hey, Dad. Are doing some shopping?"

"Yeah," Keith grinned, "I got home early this time so your mother decided to have revenge on me by sending me shopping in her stead."

"Oh, Dad," Serena laughed, "You're so sweet."

"I don't mind," Keith returned, "She does all the housework anyway. So it's the least I can do."

Serena smiled and through about Andrew.

_I __hope __Andrew turns __out __like __Dad someday,_she thought.

"By the way, Serena," Keith said, jerking her from her thoughts, "What are you doing out here this late after school? It's not safe for you be out here alone."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Serena blushed a little and walked to strode beside him, "I was on my way home."

"I see," Keith smiled. A moment later he said, "Serena, what's with that cat? It seems to be following us."

Serena swung around to see Luna, standing there frozen and looking at her father with a irritated look.

"Oh," Serena said quickly, "That's Luna. I... recently decided to adopt her."

"Adopt her?" Keith raised an eyebrow

"I save her from being beaten to death by a bunch of kids yesterday," she explained, "She started following me around ever since then. So I decided to adopt it since I didn't want to see it get beaten again. I had her in my room last night. I meant to tell you about it but I forgot."

"I see," he looked at Luna again, who stared straight back at him. Then he smiled and said, "You should have said something last night. I could have bought it some food. Well, if you insist I have no problem with it. You better talk to your mother though, because she might. And just be aware that the cat will be your responsibility."

"I know," said Serena, "Don't worry, I'll take good care of it."

She gave Luna a wink, who returned with a nod of approval, and they continued on their way home.

* * *

"**I ****have ****no ****problem ****with** having a cat in the house," Isabelle glanced at Luna, sitting on the tiled kitchen floor, "But as long you promise me to improve your grades in the upcoming months. Otherwise, I will send it to the pound to be adopted by someone else. Understand?"

"Yes, Mom," Serena nodded.

She looked over at her Luna to see what her reaction would be if she was sent to the pound, but Luna's face remained expressionless.

"You may go," waved Isabelle, "Dinner will be ready in an hour. Use that time to do more studying and taking care of that cat instead of sleeping and goofing off."

"Yes, Mom," Serena quickly left the kitchen with Luna following close behind.

"Is it gone?" said a voice a moment later.

Keith and Isabelle turned to see Sammy rising from his hiding spot.

"What are you doing there?" Keith stared.

Sammy ignored him and looked at his mother.

"Mom!" he yelled, "How could you let that... that... thing you call a cat stay at this house?!"

"Sammy," Isabelle frowned, "I'm sure that cat is not going to hurt you."

"How do you know?!" Sammy was terrified, "That cat could sneak into my room and eat me!"

His parents looked at each other and sighed. Sammy had had a terrible fear of cats since he was accidentally bitten by one when he was very little.

"Sammy," Keith said, "As long as Luna is in Serena's room, I'm sure it won't bother you."

"Are you sure this is a good idea, dear?" asked Isabelle.

"No!" Sammy yelled.

Keith ignored him and said, "I think so. This might help teach Serena some responsibility."

"Yeah, right," Sammy rolled his eyes, "Serena's knows I hate cats. She'll use that cat to get even with me for all the trouble I've caused her."

"She won't do that, dear," Isabelle assured.

"But-"

"That's enough," Keith said firmly, "Up to your room now, young man. I'm sure you got some homework to do."

He ushered Sammy out of the kitchen while Isabelle turned her attention back to the dinner she was making. In a few minutes though, she found that she was smiling.

"Luna," she whispered, and smiled even more, "That's a rather nice name for a cat."

* * *

**Upstairs, ****Serena ****looked ****over ****the** homework she had for tonight and, satisfied that it wasn't something to worry about just yet, or at least she hoped, she turned her attention over to Luna, who had reclaimed her sleeping position on her bed.

"Tell me something," she said and waited until Luna turned her gaze to her, "How is it that I can see the moon crescent on your forehead but no one else can?"

"It's because you see my mark because I allow you to," Luna answered, "To others, they would just see a white patch or nothing at all. That's the special thing about Elysians like us. We're able to sneak into enemy buildings or spy on someone and no one would ever notice us. For obvious reasons."

"Huh," Serena sat down on the bed, "Does it annoy you? Having to keep your mouth shut at all times until you speak to certain people? Like me, for example."

"I admit," Luna shrugged, "that it is rather irritating since I'm not entirely used to it. I have done this before, but never to this extent. Anyway, are you done with your homework?"

"Yeah," Serena nodded eagerly, "I don't really have anything really important going on tomorrow."

Luna raised an eyebrow at her skeptically.

"Honest," Serena insisted, "I don't."

"Very well then," Luna stood, "Do you have the brooch with you?"

Serena drew it out of her pocket.

"Good," Luna nodded, looking out the window and seeing the darkening sky, "Since it's already too late to give you sword training lessons, I'll show you the gear your uniform has. Go ahead and transform."

"Are you sure?" Serena looked at her closed bedroom door.

"Don't worry," Luna smiled assuredly, "At this moment, your mother is busy cooking dinner in the kitchen, your father is watching the news on TV in the living room, and your little brother is in his room, playing a video game instead of doing his homework like he should be."

Serena stared at her, but her smile only widened.

"Come now, you didn't really think that a special cat like me wouldn't have the same hearing as a normal cat would?"

"Uh, no," Serena blushed and looked at the door, "Is Sammy really playing a game?"

"Yes, and apparently he's getting upset over it because he can't seem to beat a certain boss."

Serena snorted, "And _I _thought was spoiled."

"You may be surprised," Luna grinned when Serena frowned at her, "Anyway, go on and transform. I'll let you know if someone comes to your room. Remember the words?"

Serena nodded and stood, placing the brooch on her chest.

"_Luna __Prism __Arma!_"

In a flash of light, she transformed into Sailor Moon for the second time. She took a moment to look at herself in the mirror. The image she saw was the same as last time, even the dark hair, green eyes was there thanks to the illusion the gem on her tiara created.

"Just out of curiosity," she turned back to Luna, "how do I look in this uniform?"

"Like any other Sailor Scout," Luna said flatly, "The only difference is that you haven't learned to live up to it yet."

Serena let out a growl and scolded at her, but she ignored it.

"Now," she pointed, "Let's start with the equipment you have on your gloves."

Serena held them out as Luna stepped closer.

"Let's start with your left. See that badge on the back of your hand that looks like a shield?"

"Yeah."

"That's called, simply put, a 'Shield Badge'. If you find yourself in trouble and need some extra defense, this shield will be useful. Try summoning it now."

"How do I summon it?"

"The same way I told you how to summon a crystal blade on your wand. Try it now."

Serena looked at the badge and concentrated on it. She felt a surge of energy flow down her arm and into her hand. A flash of light emitted from the badge and Serena found herself holding a real shield. It was shaped just like the badge was, but multiple times its size and made of metal. The large circular shield nearly covered all of Serena's upper body. It had the same white and gold color as the badge did, with a gold moon crescent in the center.

She stared in amazement at the shield, taking in its simple yet elegant beauty. Then its weight registered on her arm and she caught herself just in time but it pulled her down into the bed.

"It's a bit heavy," she said.

Luna nodded, "With time and training, you'll grow into it. Now, see the button on top of the handle?"

She looked and saw just above her was a button place on top the shield handle her left hand was holding.

"Go ahead and press it," Luna instructed.

She placed her thumb on top of the button and pressed down. The top and the bottom of the shield suddenly extended themselves at blinding speed. The shield was now over twice its height and surprisingly lighter. Serena could move the shield around now with ease. At this state, it protected almost her entire body.

"Amazing," she whispered.

"In this stage," explained Luna, "the shield will be useful in defending yourself against barrages of enemy missile fire."

"Like the riot shield the police use," said Serena.

"Exactly," Luna nodded, "Or, if you know your history, like the big rectangular shields the Romans used back in ancient times."

"Wow," Serena moved the shield around a bit more, getting a feel of it.

"Once your finished with it," said Luna, "Let go of the handle and we'll move on to the next item."

Serena nodded and let go of the handle. In another flash of light the shield disappeared, once more becoming a badge on the back on her left hand.

"Now, see that ring on your left finger? That's what is called a Light Ring. Clench your fist and twist the head of the ring all the way around."

A simple twist and a very bright light glowed from the ring, emitting a very strong beam across the room.

"This will be useful when you're in dark places. Twist it again in the other direction to turn it off. Also if your squeeze tightly enough, you can have the Light Ring burst a flash light that can blind enemies that are very sensitive to light. Alright, let's go over the hologram simulator on your left arm. See the four blue bars that look like glass?"

"Yeah."

"Tap the one closest to your hand."

Serena did so. The bar beeped and flashed for an instant then a floating hologram displaying a map appeared over her arm. She gasped and stared at the red dot that pulsed inside an image that looked like a building. Around it were other images that also looked like buildings.

"This is your field map created by a hologram," Luna explained, "The red dot you see there in the center is indicating you and your position. The outlined structures you see indicate buildings and other structures."

"So this red dot shows me inside my house?" said Serena.

"That's right," Luna nodded, "And right now it showing the other buildings around you. The four bars creating the hologram are also buttons. Each one allows you to move the map around so you can get more familiar with the area. The buttons that are the furthest and closet to your hand move the map left and right while the ones between them move up and down. Be sure to hold them down when you're doing this. Try it now."

Serena spent the next few minutes doing just that. She moved the map around in the directions the buttons indicated. She even figured how to move the map diagonally by pressing two buttons at once.

"If you tap the inner buttons," Luna went on, "You'll be able to zoom in and out."

She tried it, then said, "What of I need to get to area where I'm at?"

"Tap the farthest button. When you're finished, tap the closest button to your hand and the hologram will shut down."

After a few more minutes, Serena turned off the hologram.

"It can also be used to show images of certain things," said Luna, "such as items, weapons, ships, people, and it can even give outlines or objectives of your missions that can shown to your allies. Alright, let's go over to your right hand."

"You mean this watch?" Serena held her right hand.

"That's one of its abilities, but it's actually a multiple use piece of gear that is very useful to Sailor Scouts. Since you've already discovered that it can be used as a watch-"

"But it doesn't seem to tell time," Serena stated.

"It does," Luna said a little impatiently, "See the three buttons place at different places on the watch? Press the one on the top."

Serena pressed it and the face of the watch changed into a digital clock that was set at military time.

"The button on the bottom," Luna continued, "opens a communication channel. Take a look."

The digital clock disappeared and was replaced by the plain face the watch had before. But in the next instant, the watch opened to the right the moment Serena pressed the bottom button, revealing a speaker inside.

"You most likely won't need this," said Luna, "but this part of the watch was used specifically for longed range communication. In my time, Sailors mainly used this to contact patrolling starships orbiting whatever planet they happen to have their mission on in case they needed covering fire or reinforcements. However, it can be used for contacting one of your allies on the other side of the planet."

"Cool," Serena looked at the speaker for another moment before closing it. She then pointed to the last button on the watch, "So what this one do?"

"That's actually a trigger," said Luna.

"A trigger?" Serena's eyes widened.

"Press the button and you'll see."

When she pressed it, the face of the watch opened forward and a little knob appeared on the side of the watch facing her hand. Beneath the face she saw what looked like cross hairs.

"In this stage," said Luna, "the watch can be used as stun weapon. The little barrel you see there shoots out a little needle that can knock out an enemy at a range of thirty yards when you need to get into a secret place that's being guarded. Take aim with the cross hairs and press the button to shoot. I wouldn't suggest doing it here though, because that little needle can be surprisingly powerful. Therefore, it's liable to break just about anything that's fragile."

"I see," Serena said. She looked at the stun weapon for a little longer before closing it again.

"There's one more thing the watch has," said Luna, "Clench your hand and flex your wrist downward."

She flexed her wrist and in a flash of light a red crystal blade shaped like a knife appeared in front of the watch, extending over her hand.

"With this, you'll be able to eliminate enemies from behind and they would never know what hit them."

A shiver ran through Serena at the thought of killing someone without warning and so coldly.

"Uh... yeah," she said, hoping Luna wouldn't notice how uneasy she was.

"Once you're done, flex your wrist upward and we'll move on."

The instant the knife disappeared, Serena felt much better.

"Now," Luna gestured toward Serena's head, "let's head up to your tiara. Raise your hand and tap it."

Serena reached up and tapped the golden tiara on her forehead. Right between her eyes she saw a pink line come down vertically to about halfway to her nose, then another line spread in both directions from it to the sides of her face. The lines developed a long sided cross for an instant, then they spread up and down until Serena found herself looking at a pink screen. Or rather, it looked more like the Heads-Up Display system fighter pilots had in the Air Froce with its various paler pink colored letters and numbers telling her things she didn't understand. When Luna spoke, a number of pale pink bars bounced up and down, displaying the level of sound she was.

"This is your scanner," she said, "Use this when you need to analyze something, like a enemy's certain weakness or something that seems out of place. This will also be useful for night vision when you're sneaking around stealthily. Get an idea of what your scanner is like and when you're finished tap your tiara again."

"You already know about the tiara's gem being able to create illusions that can help hide your identity," Luna said after Serena turned off the scanner, "It also has another ability. The tiara can act as a backup weapon. Granted, it is not as powerful as your main, the wand, but it can be useful for distracting the enemy."

"So what do I do if I need it?" Serena asked.

"Lift your hand to the center where the gem is," Luna pointed, "place your thumb at the bottom and your index finger at the top. Then, once you have the right grip, pull and the tiara will come off your forehead."

Serena nodded and reached up again, placing her fingers on the spot Luna had indicated. She felt what seemed to be a flash of warmth, then she pulled. The tiara came off as one single piece of metal. Then it started to glow.

"Let go and move your hand underneath it," Luna ordered quickly, "Hurry, before it cuts you."

She let go, expecting it to fall out her hand but it didn't. Instead it floated, glowing brighter as it began spinning around, going faster and faster until it transformed into a spinning, glowing, golden disk.

"Wow," Serena gasped, "How do I throw this?"

"You throw like you would throw a Frisbee, or like a discus as they do in the Olympics. However, I wouldn't recommend throwing in a little room such as this."

"No, of course not," Serena blushed, "So... how do I stop it?"

"Close your hand a little and the disk will transform back into a tiara. Once it does, go ahead and place it back onto your forehead."

Serena closed her hand a little and immediately the spinning disc started to slow down quickly. Eventually the glow dimmed into nothingness and the metal tiara appeared again. The spinning came to a stop and Serena caught it between her thumb and finger in the same place she had held it before. She placed it back up onto her forehead and she felt the flash of warmth as it placed itself back in its original position.

"Now that we're through with that," said Luna, "We can move on to the items kept inside your bowties," when Serena blinked at her, she smiled and said, "Take a close look at the right side of your front bowtie. See anything unusual?"

Serena looked down at the red bowtie. A frown grew on her face as she stared at it. Then she noticed something odd. She reached up with both hands and to her surprise the top of the bowtie opened.

"There's a slit on top!" Serena gasped, "Did I cut it or something?"

Luna laughed, "No, you didn't. It's designed like that so there's no need to worry. Your back bowtie also have slits on top. Take a look inside and take out what you see."

Assured that nothing was wrong, Serena looked inside and saw a small object that looked metal. Reaching in, she took out what looked like an earpiece.

"This is a radio device used for short-ranged communication," Luna described, "specifically for keeping in contact with your allies during missions. Unfold the speaker from the earphone and place it onto your right ear. Once you do that, press the button of the earphone to activate it. However, no need to do that right now since we have no one to communicate with. I'm just telling you this now so you know what to do after we find the other Sailor Scouts. You can go ahead and put that away back where it belongs."

Serena put the earpiece back and before Luna could say anything else she reached into the left side of the bowtie.

"Hey," she stared, "there's nothing in here."

"In that pocket," Luna explained, "you would have an transportation device used for emergency purposes, normally a specialized speed bike."

Serena's eyes widened, "A speed bike? Like a motorcycle?"

"Exactly," Luna nodded, "except it would have with weapons and the ability to transform into other single seat transports, like a snow bike, a water speeder, a mini-airplane, or even air bike, like the ones you see in Star Wars, all according to the conditions it calls for. The reason why you don't have one right now is because you don't receive this until you reach Cosmic rank, but it's also because they require a lot of training in order for a Sailor to use them properly because as useful as the transportation device is, it can also get you easily killed if not handled right. So until then, you'll just have to make do without it. Now, let's go to your back bowtie. Reach around to your right side."

Serena reached around and drew out what looked like a woman's powder case. It was white with a gold moon crescent in the center.

"Press the little button at the lip," Luna instructed.

She pressed it and the case opened, its sides extending so that it was now rectangular instead or circular. A holographic computer screen appeared on top while a mini-computer pad appeared at the bottom, its small keys just large enough for her to type down a sentence.

"This is a Computer Pad," said Luna, "that's used for further analyzing something like some object in order to understand it more, something that the scanner on your tiara is not entirely capable of. It can also be used to hack into enemy's computer systems in order to obtain valuable information."

Serena took a minute to look over the computer pad, then put it away and reached around to the other side of the back bowtie. This time, she felt something inside instead of emptiness. Reaching in, she took a golf size cloth ball consisting a white and blue colors.

"This is your cloak," said Luna, "Like the gem on your tiara, it is also enchanted so it can bunched into that little ball you see. To use it, loosen it up a little and give a it a little flick."

After loosening the tightly woven ball of cloth, Serena got a firm grip on it and gave it a flick. Like magic, the ball loosened itself even more and grew in size until it took the shape of a white hooded cloak. Serena stared at it for full minute. The cloak was nothing special in terms of style, but it seemed elegant in a simple way.

"The cloak is reversible," Luna stated, "If you turned it inside out, you'll be able to wear it in its dark blue color instead of the bright white. This will be useful when you need to blend in so you're less noticeable, like camouflage. Go ahead and try it on."

Serena flung the white part cloak over her shoulders and hooked it together at her throat. She drew the hood over her head and walked over to the mirror. She stared in amazement. Somehow the simple cloak made her look beautiful, like a fairy tale princess on her way to see the big world. After looking over it for a few moments, she took it off, reversed it so that the blue showed this time, and put it back on. It had the same effect, except it gave the essence of a dark beauty walking in the shadows.

"How does it look?" she asked.

"Very good," Luna answered, "Use this cloak to blend among crowds of people when needing to move around stealthily or, simply put, to keep yourself warm from the cold and the rain."

Serena frowned, "I thought the gem on my tiara can disguise me with its illusions."

"Yes," Luna nodded, "But you can't always rely on that. There are spells, enchantments, and even abilities, that can see through illusions. So it's always best to use old fashioned disguises when dealing with enemies who specialize in magic."

"The next of your gear you should be aware about," Luna said after Serena took the cloak off, bunch it back into a little ball, and placed it back into its place in the bowtie, "is your translators."

Serena frowned as Luna continued, "This is vital to a Sailor Scout when she goes on mission that takes her to other countries or worlds that speak different languages. People will spend months, sometimes even years to learn the many languages across the galaxy. With the translator, you can understand every single word the person is speaking in his or her native language and you will be able to speak it as if you've known it all along."

"Really?" Serena gaped.

"Yes. The hearing part of your translator is built inside your earrings."

Serena reached up and touched.

"What you did just there," Luna said, "is exactly how you activate it. To activate the speaking part, do the same thing with your choker. With that, you'll be able to speak with anyone from country on any planet."

"Serena! Sammy!" they heard Isabelle yell down bellow, "It's time to eat!"

Serena looked over at Luna, who smiled, "That's all I have to teach you for tonight. Tomorrow I'll show you a couple of abilities in your gloves and I'll do the the best I can to help with your sword training. Come directly back here after school. And _please_ Serena, don't make the same mistake as you did today."

* * *

**The next day at school, **Molly came up to Serena as she was getting her books from her locker.

"Hey, Serena," Molly smiled.

"Hey, Molly," Serena waved and closed her locker.

"Did Melvin say anything to you today?"

The unusual and sudden question caused Serena to pause. She turned toward Molly, a frown forming on her face.

"No, he hasn't," she said, "Why?"

"I think Melvin likes you," Molly grinned.

Serena nearly dropped her books, "_What?!_"

"Don't worry," Molly continued to grin and grabbed Serena's arm in reassurance, "He's so shy I _doubt_ he'll say anything."

"Hey, Serena!" boomed a voice behind them, "Let's go on a date!"

Both turned and beheld the sight of Melvin, dressed in business suit instead of his school uniform. He was leaning against the lockers with a big cocky grin on his face, looking at Serena with a hungry, yet creepy, sort of look.

"Melvin," Serena stared at him in disbelief, "What on Earth are you doing?"

"Why are you dressed like that?" added Molly, "You know you're going to get in big trouble for not wearing your uniform."

"So what?" Melvin snorted, "I can care less what the teachers and the principle think. I say to hell with the rules. So, how about it Serena? Want to go on a date with me?"

He stepped forward and took Serena hand. Both Serena and Molly were incredulous. This was not like Melvin. He was kind and respectful toward others, not arrogant and rude. A little annoying, perhaps, but never so much that he would be spoiled beyond belief.

"Uh... Melvin..." Serena tried to say something.

"You've gotten brave all of a sudden," Molly commented.

Serena shot her friend a scowl before Miss Harrison stepped out of her office, saw Melvin, and marched straight toward him.

"Melvin!" she placed her hands on her hips and stared straight at him, even though his back was turned, "What are doing?! Why are you wearing that? You're supposed to be wearing your school uniform!"

Melvin didn't answer her right away. He continued staring at Serena with the hungry look for a few more moments before he finally turned. Everyone blinked as he gave a arrogant smirk and took out a donut bun from his school case, laughing as he ate it. Then, before anyone could stop him, he walked passed Miss Harrison and flipped up her skirt. The young teacher screeched as she desperately brought her skirt back down while he continued on his way, laughing as he went.

"Did Melvin just..." Serena gasped in shock.

"I think he just did," confirmed Molly, equally shocked.

It took a few moments before Miss Harrison gathered her scattered wits. By the time she did, Melvin was well down the hall.

"Hold it right there, Melvin Guinness!" she yelled at him, her face red with fury. She stopped momentarily when Melvin ignored her and disappeared around the corner, but quickly recovered and started off after him, "Come back here, young man! I'm not letting you get away with this!"

The day continued on and Melvin became progressively worse. Even though Miss Harrison had given him detention for his earlier stunt, he continued to be rude as if it didn't matter. In class, he sat lazily at his desk while reading a comic book, laughing out loud almost every few seconds. None of Miss Harrison's threats seemed to stop him because he ignored every one of them. Eventually, Miss Harrison herself tried to ignore him, but was soon unable to due to his constant interruptions.

What made it worse was when Miss Harrison had finally had enough, she walked straight toward Melvin's place and was deliberately tripped by another student. She stared up him in disbelief, and to her horror a number of other students, all of them reasonably good students, started supporting him and Melvin until Miss Harrison finally lost her temper and sent them all out of the classroom. They went without a single protest, laughing in delight.

The classroom was finally quiet after that, but the entire class was dumbfounded at the unusual behavior, Serena and Molly especially since they knew Melvin better than anyone else.

The worst of it came when Serena drew Molly aside during lunch to ask her about Melvin behavior privately when they heard shots and the sound of glass breaking. They ran toward the noise and once again stared in shock as they saw Melvin and a bunch of other boys throwing rocks into the principle's office. Already were the windows shattered. Serena had finally seen enough.

"Melvin!" she ran forward, Molly right behind her, "Stop this!"

"What is with you, Melvin?!" said Molly, "This isn't like you, at all!"

Melvin turned toward them, smirking.

"Hey, Serena," he looked at her with the hungry look of his face again. Before she could blink, he grabbed her and pulled her toward him.

"How about a kiss?" he smirked and closed the distance.

What happened next was completely unexpected. Offended and disgusted, Serena lifted a hand and slapped Melvin hard across the face. The force freed her from his arms, and Melvin turned around as if to walk away, before he collapsed onto he knees, holding a hand to his cheek.

Serena stared in shock at what she had just done, holding her stinging hand. She didn't have to look to see everyone was staring at her. After a moment of recovering, Melvin was finally able to stand up straight. Like everyone else, he stared at Serena in disbelief. Serena stared back at him, tears forming in her eyes.

"Please, Melvin," she begged, "Stop doing this. I don't understand why you need to be so rude."

For an instant, something changed in Melvin's face, and Serena thought he had gone back to the Melvin she'd known for so long. But then his face changed back into the arrogant person. However, at that instant, Serena could have sworn she saw something glow purple inside his suit jacket before he turned around back to his classmates.

"Come on," he ordered, "Let's get out here and have some _real_ fun."

Without a backwards glance they walk away and out of the school ground. A minute passed before Molly came over to Serena's side.

"Are you alright, Serena?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah," she hiccuped and sighed.

"I don't understand," Molly shook her head, "Why is Melvin acting like this? He wasn't like this at all yesterday."

A thought struck Serena, "Molly, did you talk to Melvin yesterday when he told you he had a crush on me?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "I thought he was way over his head so I told him to go to a fortune teller shop to see what he could learn."

"A fortune teller shop?" a suspicion tickled Serena, "Which one?"

"The new one in town that just opened recently."

"The one with the young Chinese beauty?"

"Yeah, that one."

Serena went silent as she remembered Luna's words from yesterday.

_Even the most innocent looking places can be the most dangerous ones._

"The other guys that were with Melvin," Serena asked, "Did they also go to that shop?"

"I think so," Molly nodded, "I've heard that place has been getting really popular because of the amount of people that go there," she paused when she saw the concerned look on Serena's face, "What is it? Do you think that place may have something to do with Melvin's unusual behavior?"

"I'm not sure," Serena answered honestly, "But... do you think you can do me a favor?"

Molly blinked, "Sure."

"If you hear about anyone else that's thinking going to that fortune teller shop, can you try to persuade them not to go there?"

Her friend stared at her. Serena knew it was unlike her to ask favors like this, but she didn't care. She didn't like what she'd seen today.

"Okay," Molly agreed, "But what about you?"

"I'm going to visit that shop something after school," Serena said simply and without hesitation.

"You're..." Molly couldn't stop her jaw from dropping.

"It's just as you said," Serena shrugged, "This is unlike Melvin. And that shop may not be what is seems to be. So, I'll just go over there and check it out for myself."

"Well..." Molly hesitated, then sighed, "alright. But be careful, Serena."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Serena smiled, "I'll have a little help as well."

* * *

**As soon the final bell rang**, Serena took off at a run is order to get home quickly and tell Luna the news of what had happened. But she hadn't gone as far as block when the cat suddenly appeared before her from the bushes.

"Luna!" she stopped, taking a moment to catch her breath, "I'm glad I found you."

"So am I," Luna returned, "but it appears something you have something to tell me. Let's head into this little park here where we can talk privately."

Seeing that they were out in the open, Serena nodded and followed Luna to a spot behind the trees that shielded them from prying eyes. Quickly she told Luna of the events that had happened today, including Melvin's unusual behavior.

"I think that Melvin's being possessed," Serena stated, "and that he doesn't even know it. I think that fortune teller shop we were at yesterday may have something to do with it."

"And you figured this out all by yourself?" Luna raised her eyebrows, "Good job, Serena. I'm rather impressed."

"Uh," Serena blushed, "Thank you. But it looks like you know something. What are doing out here anyway? I thought you were going to wait for back home."

"I went out for a walk at around noon," Luna explained, "It's something I like to do whenever I need to think. I was on my way back when I suddenly sensed a surge of evil energy. The source I believe started somewhere near your school but by the time I arrived there the source had disappeared, but there was trail of it, containing a group of people, on the move. I then realized that they were following the source to a new location. From a distance, I followed them to that shop you mentioned. The group appeared to be a number of your classmates. One of them, I think, was wearing a suit."

"That was Melvin!" Serena confirmed.

"If that was your friend," Luna gaze narrowed, "Then he is in danger."

"Then we need to save him," Serena declared.

"We do," Luna agreed, "But be cautious, Serena. You're still not a fully trained Sailor Scout, and whoever is controlling them, monster or not, will not be like the monster you face last time. Are you prepared for that?"

"Yes," Serena said firmly, "Melvin is my friend. Annoying as he is, he's still my friend. I won't sit back and let some monster take control of him and turn him into someone I absolutely won't like."

"Well then," Luna eyes shined with approval, "Let's be on our way."

* * *

**A few minutes later**, Serena and Luna were hidden from view in a little alley, no more than a yard away from the front entrance of the suspected fortune teller shop.

"Alright," said Luna, making sure the coast was clear, "Go ahead and transform."

"Right," Serena raised her hand, then stopped.

"What?" Luna frowned.

"I'm sorry," Serena smiled apologetically, "In all this excitement, I forgot what to say."

"Oh, brother," Luna nearly slammed her head into the sidewalk, "It's _Luna Prism Arma_. _Please_ don't forget it next time."

"Right, got it. _Luna Prism Arma!"_

Inside the shop, Melvin and the other possessed people under control were gathered before the fortune teller, who was smiling at them with approval.

"Well done, my children," she said and raised, "The energy you spent in creating chaos around has greatly attributed to out great ruler. Now, head into the city and bring more foolish humans in here so that they may share the experience."

"I won't allow that!"

The fortune teller jerked her gaze and her servants turned as the doors behind them burst opened.

Serena stepped into the room, her wand in her hand. She pointed it at the fortune teller, her eyes serious. At her feet, Luna watched closely for the enemy's movements.

"How dare you take control of these people and force them to do evil deeds?" Serena declared, "I am Sailor Moon. And in the name of the moon, I will punish you."

"Sailor Moon," the fortune teller said, then smiled cynically. Before Serena could blink, she shuffled her cards and threw a bunch of them like knives.

"Look out!" Luna yelled.

Serena saw them coming, unable to move. Then, as if motivated by some instinct, she threw up her left hand. There was a flash of light and her shield appeared. It was just in time. The flying cards bounced harmlessly off the gold and white shield and fell onto the floor.

"Whew," Serena gasped, "That was close."

"Good reflex, Sailor Moon," said Luna, "Stay on your guard."

The fortune teller glared at her, then her face transformed into a sickly green ogre-like monster, her delicate hands becoming claws. She bared her teeth as she lifted her claws.

"Get her," she ordered.

Melvin's and her other controlled servant's skin turned into the same sickly green color as the monster's. Together, they charged at Serena, arms stretched as if to tear her apart. Gasping, Serena ran around the room, her shield disappearing as she let go of the handle.

"Luna!" she yelled, "What do I do? I can't kill them! Some of them are my classmates!"

"Calm down," said Luna, "analyze the situation-"

"But-" Serena dodged the attacks the possessed were throwing at her.

"Just listen! As a Sailor Scout you can't always rely on brute force. Use the gear I told you about. Those possessed people are obviously being controlled by her. Find a way to stop her and free them from her control."

Serena dodged another attack and summoned power into her wand.

"Sonic Chime!" she yelled, but it had no effect.

Serena gaped for an instant, then dodged to the side. Frantic, she tried to think of a another way to free them. She saw the fortune teller and an idea struck her. She reached up and took off her tiara, where it transformed into a golden disc. She waited until the possessed were almost upon then jumped up and threw the tiara. Because her view was blocked by the people she had under her control, she didn't see the tiara until it was too late. It struck her dead center, but it didn't do more than knock her off her feet.

The tricked worked. The spell broke and the possessed collapsed onto the floor. Serena caught the tiara as it came back to her and placed back onto her head as the monster came back up on her feet.

Outraged, the fortune teller charged at her, her hair turning into claws. Serena dove to the side just in time. The claws landed in the exact spot where she had been before, leaving deep scars in the floor as the monster jerked hair back into place. The fortune teller turned her head to Serena, who was lying in the place she had landed.

The monster smiled and stepped toward her. Fear overtook Serena, but then she remembered that Melvin and several more of her friends were in danger. Quickly standing up, she raised her wand and summon a crystal blade. She narrowed and sent a gesture that challenged the monster.

Laughing, the monster extended her claw-like hair again and attacked. Serena sidestepped just as the hair went flying past her and swung the sword down. The crystal blade cut through the hair like rope, but to her horror it grew right back and swung at her again. She ducked, but not before she saw a clawed hair swing at her. Quickly summoning her shield she blocked the blow, but the force sent her flying backwards.

Recovering her wits, she let go of the shield and jumped back up on her feet, crystal blade still summoned.

"Think, Sailor Moon!" yelled Luna, "Find a way to strike it down."

She saw the monster coming again, still smiling that cynical smile. Suddenly she wanted very much to wipe that smile from the monster's face. When it attacked again she sidestepped again, but this time she lifted her left fist. She felt energy flow through it as she swung. Her fist connected with the monster's face and she heard a noise that sounded like a gun going off. The next thing she knew, the monster went flying across the room and crashed hard into the wall, slithering onto the floor. She stared, incredulous at what she had just done.

"Now! Strike it down before it recovers."

Raising her sword, she charged forward. The monster's head started rise, it's evil eyes opening just in time to see Serena plunge the crystal blade straight through its heart. The monster let out a scream before it dissipated into dust. A fortune teller card appearing right in the place where the heart was, now pierce by Serena's sword, before it disappeared with the dust.

* * *

**In the Dark Kingdom**, the ball of energy Jadeite had been gathering before his hand, disappeared as it did before.

"Again!" he spat, his narrowing into angry slits, "Someone has interfered again. But w_ho_? Who has the power to destroy our minions?! This has to be done by the same person. Next time, I _will_ find out _who_ that person is."

* * *

**Serena lifted her hand from **Melvin's brow, satisfied that he and the others were okay and would wake up soon. She didn't really want to leave him, but didn't have choice. She stood, about to turn to leave, but then she turned to spot where she had slain the monster moments before, looking at the big crack in the wall where it had landed when she'd punched it.

"How did I do that?" she said out loud, "I'm not _that_ strong. I couldn't have punched it that hard."

"That's because you gave yourself a bit of a helping hand," said Luna.

She looked down at Luna, who's entire face was beaming with approval.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You used an ability that your gloves have."

She looked at her blankly, then at her left hand.

"You used what's called an Energy Punch," Luna explained, "It was one of the abilities I was going to explain to you later, but it appears you have discovered it yourself. You concentrate energy into your glove on either hand whenever your punches need a little kick to them when normal punches won't work. You can use this ability to break enemy's guards, knock down even the strongest locked doors when you can't find the key, or, as you discovered, send an even a really strong enemy flying into the air."

"Cool," Serena grinned and looked at her gloves, then sighed deeply.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked.

"Tuxedo Mask didn't come this time," she said, giving a little sad smile, "I know it sounds a little selfish, but I really want to see him again, even if it was just for an instant."

"It seems you didn't need my help this time," said a voice behind her.

On a gasp, she turned and there he was, as dashing as ever in his tuxedo, white mask, and top hat. He stood right where the opened doors was, smiling that same charming smile she remembered from before.

"Tuxedo Mask," Serena's heart thudded as fast as it did before.

He nodded and tipped his hat. Since he was much closer, she was able to see more of him then she did before at a distance. The slits in his mask were filmed over, making it impossible to see his eyes. At first, she thought he might be blind, but knew that couldn't be true. Her eyes then noticed the basket hilt of a sword that hung at his waist, the sheath covered by the drape of his cape. The pommel, she noted, was of golden metal while the handle and the hilt were deep black.

"You made quite a stand this time, Sailor Moon," he said, jerking her gaze back up to his, invisible as it were, "You improved since your last battle. Do not loose that confidence or that bravery. Difficult battles are coming, but I will stand with you when the time comes. Until we meet again, farewell."

He took off his hat, revealing a splash of midnight black hair, bowed gracefully, placed his hat back onto his head, smiling charmingly one last time, and walked out of sight.

Serena simply stood there, flushing red as her heart beat even faster before she shook herself out of her trance and rushed forward.

"Tuxedo Mask!" she yelled, "Wait!"

But when she arrived at the doors, he was already gone.

"Ah," she sighed with disappointment, "I wish I knew who he was. I wanted to thank him."

"I'm sure you'll find soon enough," said Luna, glancing behind her as Melvin and the others began to stir, "Come on, let's get going."

* * *

"_**What**_**?!" Melvin said the next day**, dropping his school case.

He had awakened inside the fortune teller shop along with several of his classmates, wondering why he was dressed in a suit. None of them had any recollection of what had happened. Each nursing a growing headache, they all went home. Now, on his way to school, Melvin gaped in horror as Molly told everything that had happened yesterday.

"I _flipped_ Miss Harrison's skirt?!" he screamed, unable to believe he would such a thing.

"Yep," Molly nodded, "which shocked both me and Serena. In class, your were constantly interrupting Miss Harrison and kept laughing out loud over some stupid comic. When Miss Harrison finally marched over to your desk, some guy tripped her on purpose. Eventually she had enough and sent a bunch of you out of class. Then you and a bunch of other guys started throwing rocks through the window of the principle's office. And then you tried to kiss Serena, in which she slapped you across the face. I never thought she would have the will to do that but—Hey! Where are you going?"

Melvin had turned around and was walking straight back home, head hanging, very disappointed with himself.

"There is no way I can redeem myself," he said to himself.

"Good morning, Melvin."

"Augh!" Melvin nearly lost his balance as he jumped back. Serena was standing before him, smiling as if nothing had happened.

"Serena!" he tried to gather himself, "Um... uh... about yesterday-"

"Oh, don't worry about it."

"Huh?"

"You were just acting like any other teenager. So I forgive you."

"Uh, really?" Melvin stared, "You're actually okay with it after all that happened?"

"Sure," she smiled again, "Like I said, don't worry about it."

"Uh... you're right. I won't!" Melvin smiled gleefully, "I guess you don't have to be perfect in order to do well. Thanks Serena, I feel much better now."

With that, he turned around and walked, or rather skipped, back to school. Serena watched him go and grinned.

"Sheesh," she said, "If only he knew how much trouble I've been going through lately."

Then she heard the school ring.

"Oh, no!" she gasped, "Now I'm late!"

She took off at a run, but tripped and fell flat on her face.

"Ouch..."


	4. Chapter 4 Talk Radio

14

**Chapter 4**

Talk Radio

"Jadeite, how goes the gathering of human energy for out great ruler?"

Jadeite bowed before Queen Beryl. She had not taken her gaze from the crystal ball her hands floated around.

"My Queen," he said steadily, "everything is going as planned."

"Is that so?" Queen Beryl was unconvinced, "I understand that you have lost not one, but _two_, of my minions in the last few days since you have started this operation of yours. Would you care to explain to me why that is? My minions are... _precious_ to me after all."

"Forgive me, Queen Beryl," Jadeite bowed again, "I did not inform you because I did not wish to concern you. However, you are correct. We have had some interruptions in our operations. Apparently, someone in the real world has appeared in both cases. Someone who has the power to destroy our minions and return the energy stolen from the humans."

A very strange thing happened. Queen Beryl's hands stopped moving, as if frozen in time. Her blood red eyes slowly drifted upward from the crystal ball onto Jadeite's face. Her pale face hardened as her eyes narrowed. Jadeite had to fight to suppress a shiver that threatened to go down his spine.

" 'Someone who has the power to destroy our minions' , you say," she repeated, "_Who_ exactly?"

"I am not certain, my Queen," Jadeite added quickly, "However, I have a prepared new plan. One that I will operate personally myself. I only have one request."

"And that is?"

"I wish to use one of our soldiers," Jadeite took a breath, "Specifically one of our knights."

When Queen Beryl only lifted her eyebrows, ever so slightly, he added, "Our minions were not able to destroy this person who has been interfering with our operations. Therefore, I wish to give this opponent a _different_ enemy to fight, one that won't be expected. If this person appears, the strength and deadly skills of our knight will be eliminate this problem with ease."

For a minute, Queen Beryl didn't say anything. Her eyes seem to have grown distant, as if she was looking into the past. Then she locked her gaze with Jadeite's, her face becoming darker, menacing.

"Very well," she said, "Just be aware that this is all on _your_ shoulders. Find out _who_ this person is and eliminate him, or _her_. However, if this enemy of ours appears to be very strong and is actually _capable_ of defeating our knight, _do not_ try to eliminate the problem by yourself. Report back to me immediately."

Jadeite couldn't help but blink, surprised by the unusual orders. As if reading his mind, she waved a hand around her.

"My minions and soldiers may be precious," she continued, "but they _are_ expendable. However, I cannot afford to loose one of my generals at this point, including _you_, Jadeite. Whoever this enemy is, we cannot underestimate them, if _more_ should appear."

"I understand, my Queen," Jadeite nodded, "I will do as your order."

"You may launch this operation and with aid of one of my knights."

"Thank you, Queen Beryl."

"One last thing, Jadeite," she waited until he brought his gaze back up to hers, and had to fight again to suppress another shiver from the way her eyes stared at him, "If you continue to fail me, I _will_ at least _consider_ the possibility of replacing you. Be sure to keep that in mind."

"I promise I will not to fail you again," Jadeite returned without hesitating.

"You may go. Be sure to be successful this time."

"Yes, Queen Beryl."

After Jadeite disappeared in a cloud of blue light, Queen Beryl sat there in her throne for several long minutes, staring at her crystal ball. Instead of rotating her hands around it again as she usually did, she placed them on her lap, something she very rarely did.

" 'Someone who has the power to destroy our minions'," she said again, this time to herself, her eyes narrowed into evil slits, "Is it possible that _they_ could have been reborn as well?"

* * *

"_**My old diary was full of you**__. And my diary now is full of the past. I want see you. I want to see you one more time. I want to tell you my true feelings."_

"How romantic," Serena sighed, feeling light and hugging her pillow even tighter.

Luna, walking into the room right at that moment, frowned at the radio that was tuned to late night station that shared stories of romantic moments from various people.

"I can't believe this is what people call 'entertainment'" she muttered to herself, obviously disgusted.

"_This by sent by Miss Patricia Harrison,"_ said the radio announcer, his voice dreamy, "_who lives right here in Washington D.C.."_

"Miss Harrison?!" Serena stared at the radio, "That's my teacher! It couldn't be her."

"_We like to thank her for sharing her love stories with us. If you would like to share a love story with us please it to our radio station, Number 10 Midnight Zero. The author of the story we read will receive a special flower brooch as a token of our thanks. Good night, America. May your love come true. This is J-Dite, sighing off."_

"Aaahhh," Serena sighed and laid down on her bed, "I want a flower brooch."

"Serena?" Luna frowned at her.

"I never written a love letter before," Serena continued.

"Serena?"

"And I'm not sure how to write it."

"_Serena!"_

"What?!"

Serena sat up looked down at the cat, frowning. However, she quickly cleared her face when she saw Luna's glare.

"For goodness sake!" Luna heaved a angry sigh, "I do realize that a few days have passed since the last monster appeared and things have quieted down, but _this_ is ridiculous."

"You were the one who suggested I stay up later than usual," Serena protested.

"For a _specific_ reason," Luna shot back firmly, "To give you sword training lessons and to teach you how to use specific parts of your gear. The fact that I'm taking the time to put up illusion and sound prevention enchantments in your backyard so that curious eyes won't see or hear what you're doing should give you an idea of how important this is. I'm not having you stay up late just so you can listen to a stupid radio show that spouts off the garbage they call 'Romance'.

"Hey," Serena frowned at her, "That's not fair. Those words you heard were straight from my teacher. She was being honest about her feelings. She poured her heart and soul into those words."

"And what does she know about love?" when Serena hesitated, Luna added, "Bigger question. What do _you_ know about love?"

"Well..." Serena found she couldn't find any words to say.

"Exactly," Luna turned back to the door and paused, "Piece of advice, Serena. Do not let these things you hear that are called 'Romance' go to your head," she sat down on the floor, "Believe me, I've seen people do very foolish in the love that in the end destroys them. In the worst case, it can even lead to death."

"But-"

Luna held up a paw, "That is not to say I don't believe in love. Love is a very beautiful thing and it is indeed the most powerful force in the universe. It does bring people together, whether human or not. I have seen that happen. However, that kind of love only occurs when it is treated right. Real love is created when it's based on reason, not so much on emotion. There is nothing wrong with having feelings, but you should never let your feelings rule your life, otherwise your life will be very miserable. I've seen it happen more times than I care to count, and it is not a pretty thing. When you create love all based on emotion, you end up destroying things more than you create. Do you know of the word 'lust'?"

Serena hesitated, "Yes."

"Do you know what it means?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"It means..." Serena blushed and chose her next words carefully, "that you want something so much, you take it without thought."

"Exactly," Luna nodded, "There's a difference between love and lust. When you love, you give. When you lust, you take. Remember that, Serena. Because one day you will become an adult and will have make decisions on your own, especially if you're going to be a leader. With those decisions comes responsibility. Make them correctly, and people will respect you for it. Make them wrongly, and you will end up doing something that you won't be able to undo and there will be people who will hate you for it."

She paused for a moment, then looked at Serena with open seriousness, "Do you understand what I'm trying to say, Serena?"

A minute passed before Serena finally nodded, "Yes."

"I hope so," said Luna, "Because I would hate to see you live in miserly because of a very poor decision. And I would be very disappointed in you if you did."

She walked over to the doorway, "When you're ready, come down. I have everything all setup. Please don't make me wait long."

As soon as her tail disappeared behind her door, Serena let out a sigh and laid back down. She looked over at her pillow, reached under, and drew out her brooch. So many things have changed for her in just the past week. She knew now that once she had taken this path, there was no going back. What intrigued her the most was that she wanted to know more about this universe that Luna had lived in. Even more, she wanted to live in it too.

Releasing another sigh, she stood and walked out of her room. Listening quietly to make sure neither her parents or her brother were awake, she made her way downstairs and out to Luna's makeshift training arena in her backyard.

* * *

**A few days ago**, not long after Serena's last battle, Luna had came up with the idea to give her training lessons late at night after everyone else had gone to bed.

When Serena had asked why, Luna replied with, "We've stopped the enemy's efforts to gather energy twice. I have a feeling that things are going to more serious now. What you face the next time may not be a monster, but a fully trained soldier, and they are not the same. I need to get you ready to fight a battle like that, because by this time the enemy is going to get smart, seeing that two of their monsters have failed to gather energy or destroy you. Whoever is controlling these monsters will most likely use a different tactic this time. He's not likely to make the same mistake for the third time. And since it's the weekend, now is a perfect time to do this."

"But what about my parents? What happens if they notice something odd going on in the backyard?"

"No need to worry. I have all that figured out."

Under that reassurance, Luna's training lessons began that night. After Serena had transformed, she took a moment to look over her and notice the blue loops of strings that were wrapped around her middle fingers and were extended to her wrists.

"What are these?" she asked, showing them.

"Oh, yes. I forgot about those," Luna grinned, "Those are your Grappling Chains."

"My _what_?"

"Sailors use them to get up to higher places or to get themselves out of dangerous situations, especially if they were pushed into a corner. It can also serve as another backup weapon if need be. See that tree branch high up there?"

Serena looked up and saw the indicated branch of the single oak tree in her backyard.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Take aim and swing you arm forward. Be sure to flick your wrist when you do."

Serena looked at Luna, then shrugged. Taking aim at the tree branch, she swung her arm and flicked her wrist. And gasped as a silvery chain shot out from her hand at blinding speed and wrapped itself around the tree branch several times. Unconsciously, she wrapped her hand around the chain and held.

"Whoa," Serena's eyes were wide as saucers, "Cool!"

"Now," said Luna, "Give it a good hard tug."

Smiling eagerly, Serena tugged. Then let out a shriek when she felt herself being lifted of her feet by the chain at a fast pace and before she knew it, she was dangling off the tree branch by at least twenty-five feet in the air.

Gasping, trying to steady her pounding heart, she looked down and saw Luna sitting quietly on the ground, grinning up at her like a child. Furious, she glared at her.

"This may look funny to you," she yelled, "but it isn't! How do I get down?"

"Tug the chain again," Luna said, but she heard her trying to smother her laughter.

Suppressing a growl, she tugged the chain again and felt herself being lowered slowly.

"Tug it harder so you can go down quicker," Luna added.

Once her feet touched solid ground, she let out a sigh of relief and forced herself to relax.

"Let go of the chain," Luna ordered next.

She let go and the chain disappeared, a series of sparkles outlining where the chain had been before they too vanished.

"Flicking your wrist is what activates the Grappling Chains," Luna went on as Serena turned to her, "Use them get up and down when you're in high places. This is very vital piece of your equipment because it can save your life. Use it whenever the opportunity comes."

"Okay," Serena nodded, "but please don't a play trick like that on me again. I have a terrible fear of heights."

"Not surprising," Luna shrugged, "That's something you'll just have to overcome in the future."

Serena stared at her. Did the cat have any source of shame at all?

"Since we're already talking about your gear," Luna continued, "I may as show you the last part of it, which is just another ability in your gloves since you already discovered the Energy Punch. Come and kneel before me."

Raising an eyebrow curiously, Serena came over and knelt.

"Place your middle and index fingers at my throat and your other middle and index fingers on your choker. Either hand will do."

Serena nodded and place the indicated fingers at the cat's and her throat.

"Now, say something."

She frowned, but shrugged and said, "Hi, how are you doing?"

She stopped, blinking before she brought her gaze back to Luna, who was grinning like a child again. While she had said the words, her voice had come out as Luna's instead of her own.

"Did I...?" she tried to say, removing her fingers

"Just speak in my voice?" Luna finished for her, "You absolutely did. The index and middle fingers of your gloves have sound sensors built into them. By placing your fingers against someone's throat and your own, you can intimidate their voice with your own. For example, if you had knocked out a guard from behind while sneaking into an enemy building and another guard had somehow heard the commotion, asked if his friend was all right, you can assure him by intimidating that guard's voice and assuring him that his friend is all right and that he just had little 'accident' ."

"I see," Serena stared at her gloves in amazement.

"The sensors can also allow you to listen in on private conversations without being seen. By placing your fingers against a window, a door, or a wall, given that its not too thick, and placing your other fingers on your ear, you can hear what the enemy's plans are or such. You can also activate the translator in your earring in the process in case they're speaking a different language."

"Cool," Serena suddenly smiled gleefully.

Luna saw the look on her face and scowled.

"Don't you start getting ideas," she said sternly, "The Sailor Scout uniform is made specifically to help you be prepared for any situation and to protect the innocent. It is _not_ to be used as a toy."

"Uh, no. Of course not," Serena blushed, kicking herself for not remembering how easily Luna could read minds. Maybe she could _literally_ read people's minds.

As if she did just that, Luna raised an eyebrow and said, "No, I don't have the ability to read people's thoughts, even though I can hear just about everything that's going on around us right now. Alright, now that we're finally finished with your gear, let's get on with your sword training. This would be much easier if you had a trainer, since every Sailor Scout had one. But since we don't have one, I'll have to improvise."

For the rest of the night, Luna showed the basic techniques of swordsmanship. In the best way she could, the cat took a sizable stick and wield it like a sword. With her paws, she swung her sword stick around in basic movements, having Serena watch closely and then having her repeat the same movements with her own crystal-bladed sword.

Serena found it amusing to see Luna making a fool of herself with a stick, but kept it to herself. As she practiced more and more with the sword, she found that she was getting more of a feel for it.

In the following nights, she began to wield the sword with ease. She even started to develop the technique of spinning the sword around in her hand. Luna acknowledged the skill, but reminded her that the weapon was a tool made to kill, not to show.

When they took breaks from sword training, Serena practiced using her gear, mostly with the Grappling Chains. As she went up and down and swung around the same tree branch as before, she started to used to the sensation of flying around in the air. She was even beginning to enjoy it. Even more, as she practice, her fear of heights slowly eased.

And during the time she practiced, Luna watched her quietly with eyes that held hope, but also with sadness. Deep down, she knew that bigger battles were coming. Which, in the end, would lead to the ultimate battle. The fear that haunted her the most was the question of whether Serena would survive, or die in the process. She suppressed a shiver, hoping that the latter wouldn't come.

* * *

"**Huh," Keith read the front page article** in the morning newspaper, "A mysterious sleeping illness that won't let you wake up no matter what after you go to sleep. I wish I could get that. I could use a few days of nothing but straight sleep."

"What are you talking about?" Isabelle came over to the table, putting down a plate full of toast, "Your work is what helps pay the bills. And you wouldn't be able to have any of my delicious meals if you were asleep the entire day."

"True," her husband grinned, "I would miss your cooking."

"You're such a flatterer, dear," Isabelle smiled sweetly and held up piece of toast spread with butter, "Say 'Ahh'," she teased.

"Ahh," Keith opened his mouth wide.

But before his teeth could bite down on the piece of bread, they heard a familiar scream from upstairs.

"What?" Keith stared out into the hall as a commotion erupted upstairs, "Serena's still _here_?"

Isabelle sighed and slapped her other hand on her forehead. It was Monday, the beginning of a new week and its daily routine, so it was no surprise that Serena was late for school. _Again_.

"That girl is _always_ late," she muttered as they heard footsteps running down the stairs.

An instant later Serena came running into the kitchen, school uniform and all.

"Good morning!" she said without even looking at them, grabbing a piece of toast before turning right back around for the front door, "Goodbye!"

She slammed the front and took off running for school.

"What am I going to do?! Miss Harrison's going to yell at me again!"

Up on the roof, lying on her usual perch, Luna watched her go and, just like Isabelle, sighed and shook her head.

"When will that girl ever learn?" she said to herself.

* * *

**But to her surprise**, Miss Harrison was nowhere to be seen when Serena arrived in the classroom. Her fellow classmates were equally surprised, for their teacher was never late for class. Giving a word of thanks, Serena quickly sat down at her desk and tried to catch her breath before she turned to Molly, who was sitting next to her.

"How come Miss Harrison isn't here yet, Molly?" she asked.

"I have no idea," Molly shrugged.

"Whew," Serena blew out a breath of relief, "Guess I'm lucky today."

"It's unusual for Miss Harrison to be late," said Melvin, seated on the opposite side of Serena, "I wonder what happened."

A few minutes passed by before Miss Harrison finally entered the classroom. And when she did, it was the most unusual sight. The young teacher looked as though she had just been dragged out of bed, her eyes barely open, her features slack. In fact, she looked ready to collapse at any moment.

The students watched her in stunned amazement as she shuffled toward her desk, dropping books and papers, and gasped in horror when her foot caught one of the corner and she started to fall forward. Luckily, she caught herself by placing a hand on the surface and stood back up, yet she was still slouching. Turning to her students, she placed the one book she had left onto the desk and let out a huge yawn.

"Good morning, class," she said, her voice very faint and weak, barely understandable as she opened the book, "I'll take role now."

The students continued to stare at her, slacked jawed. But at that moment, Serena noticed a large brooch shaped like a purple flower pinned onto the teacher's suit jacket.

"Actually," Miss Harrison dropped the book from her hands and sat down, eyes drooping, "Today will just be... a self study session. Steady whatever... you like. Today, I'm just too... sleepy."

She placed her head into her arms and fell into a deep sleep. For a long minute, the students were unable to do anything as they watched her snore quietly away. It was Melvin who finally broke the silence.

"W-What in the world is wrong with Miss Harrison?" he asked the inevitable question.

"I don't know," Serena answered, then said to herself, "But this can't be good."

The same suspicion that had tickled her last time when Melvin was acting unusual was now tickling her again.

* * *

**Some time later**, the students watched as Miss Harrison was carried out into a ambulance and was taken away to the nearest hospital.

"I wonder what's wrong with her?" said Molly.

"She won't wake up no matter how many times we try or how hard we shake," said Serena, "I mean, I know being a teacher takes a lot of work but I can't imagine it being _that_ exhausting."

"You know," Molly thought, "Miss Harrison isn't the first one to fall into an unending sleep like this."

Serena brought her gaze to her, "What do you mean?"

"I've been hearing that there's some kind of sickness going on recently."

"Yeah," Melvin piped in, "I've been hearing about that too. It's a sickness that causes you to go into a deep sleep and you never wake up no matter what. Scientists are completely baffled by this because it's so unusual. They can't seem to figure out the causes, other than it seems like the energy has been completely drained out of the victims."

Serena stiffened slightly when she heard that last sentence. _That_ sounded all too familiar.

"There have been two other people, both them female, who have also fallen to this sickness," Melvin continued, "Miss Harrison's the third one so far."

As her classmates continued to chatter about the unusual events of the day so far, Serena became oblivious to the noise as she was lost in her own thoughts.

_I wonder if that flower brooch Miss Harrison was wearing has anything do with that sleeping sickness_, she pondered, then another thought struck her, _Flower brooch! I wonder if..._

* * *

**At that moment**, at a building hosting a radio broadcast station, the manager and his secretary were being just as baffled when the secretary came into the manager's office carrying a box filled to the top with letter and placed it on his desk

"Sir," she gasped for breath, "We received more letters addressed to the station Midnight Zero."

The manager placed a hand on his as he stared incredulously at the giant stack of letters.

"I don't get it," he groaned, "Why are we getting so many responses for a show that doesn't exist?"

"What should we do?"

"Send them all back," the manager shrugged, "with a message that there's no such show as Midnight Zero."

"Good grief," the secretary stared, "If we do that, we might lose a bunch of listeners."

"That won't be necessary," said a voice behind them.

They turned to see a young man in a shirt and tie with dark features walk in, a friendly smile on his face. What struck them odd was the purple flower brooch pinned on his jacket. But since he was a new employee, no one had brought up the subject to him.

"I'll take care of those," he said, picking up the box with ease.

"Oh, will you?" the manager let out a breath of relief, "Thank you very much."

"My pleasure, sir," he nodded and left the office, an evil smile forming on his face.

"**Hey, Molly,"** said Serena as she and her friend walked together through the streets shortly after school, "You listen to the Midnight Zero show too, don't you."

"Of course, I do," Molly smiled, "I've even sent them a lot of love letters as well."

"You have?" Serena's eyes widened, "To who?"

"Does it really matter? All you have to do is to write to your future love."

"Future love," Serena smiled sweetly to herself, "I never thought of it like that. I've always wondered what my true love would be."

Not paying to where she was going, lost in her romantic thoughts, she walked straight into, in her mind, a walking monument. She collided off the body like a rock against a stone wall. It gave not an inch, but it moved like lighting. Before she could blink, strong hands caught her, preventing her from falling. Also trapping her.

She felt her cheeks heat until she was sure they were glowing. The strength surrounding her was overwhelming. Trying to study her spinning head as she found her looking at a broad chest wearing a white shirt and black tie, she quickly found her manners.

"I'm sorry," she apologized and brought her gaze up, "I wasn't paying-"

Her jaw dropped as she found herself looking at a familiar handsome face with midnight black hair topped with a olive green cabby hat and eyes as blue of her own. An equally dark eyebrow rose as he smirk done at her.

"You!"

"Well, well," he grinned humorously, "We meet again. Although, I didn't imagine you literally walking into my arms. It must be fate."

Her blush turned to fury as he released her. She took a few steps back and glared daggers at him. He was wearing a school uniform, consisting of a olive green suit jacket and black slacks this time, suggesting that he was in high school going by his age. A school case lay beside him where he must have dropped it in order to catch her.

"What did you say?!" she fumed.

"Now, now," the young man gave her a charming smile, "No need to get angry. I'm just telling you to be careful so you don't find yourself in a compromising position."

Picking up his case, he let out a laugh and walked past them. Serena watched him stagger away, gritting her teeth as she shook with rage.

"Hey, Serena," Molly came over to her, blushing furiously, "Do you know that guy? He's really handsome."

"No he isn't!" Serena face was twitching

"Huh?" Molly stared at her.

Unable to stop herself, Serena unleashed her anger, directed at the retreating back of the young man.

"_He makes me mad! He makes me angry! I swear, he irritates me so much I could just rip his head off!_"

With that, she turned and stormed off with Molly staring after her, stunned.

"_Well_," she said, "It's not everyday that you see her as angry as that."

* * *

**Even Luna was quite taken** by surprise when Serena slammed opened her bedroom door, threw her school case onto her bed(Luna had to duck to avoid being hit), and planted herself onto her bed, crossing her arms and legs together so tightly Luna thought she wouldn't unravel them for centuries. And the fact that she was practically growling and her features constantly twisting it was clear that she was beyond upset.

"Apparently you're furious over something," she said carefully, knowing how teenage girls could rant and rave forever, "Would you like to talk about it?"

Serena didn't say anything for a full minute, her hands clenching and unclenching around her arms. Then she her head toward Luna, who was quietly waiting patiently.

"I had a run with that guy today," she ground out.

"That guy?" Luna raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Serena jerked her head in a nod, "You know. That guy I accidentally hit with my shoe last week at that fortune teller shop?"

"Ah," Luna hid a grin, "I see."

"Yeah. And he completely humiliated me!"

"Did he now?" Luna widened her eyes in mock shock, "What did he do?"

"I accidentally walked right into him on my way back to school. It would've been nice if had _just_ caught to keep me from falling like a gentleman. But _no_, he had to add that little quip that it was meant to be."

Luna blinked, then burst out laughing.

"It not funny!" Serena yelled at her.

"Forgive me," Luna struggled to catch her breath, "but that's the most classic line I've ever heard. That young man seems to be quite taken with you."

"You've got to be kidding me," Serena rolled her eyes, "That guy only lives to tease me. And there's no way I would ever go out with a guy like him. That guy is a jerk!"

"You never know," Luna grinned, "Opposites have a tendency to attract."

Serena snorted, very unladylike, "Yeah, right."

Another few minutes passed as she let out her anger, every now and then letting out a few rude remarks about the young man. Luna sat there quietly and let her. Then, after Serena had calmed down a bit, she walked over to her desk, took out a notepad from her drawer and sat down.

"What are doing?" Luna asked.

"I'm going to write a love letter and sent it to Midnight Zero," Serena said simply.

Luna's jaw dropped as she stared at her back.

"You can't be serious," she muttered in disbelief.

"Oh, yes I am."

"Serena," Luna sighed, "A love letter doesn't mean anything if you don't give to the man you love personally. And it means even less if that man doesn't exist."

"So what if he doesn't?" Serena shrugged, "I'll just write it because I feel like it. Now, please be quiet. I need to concentrate."

Luna was about to scold her for her selfishness, but then thought better of it and said, "If it calms you down, then go ahead. However, I still say you don't know a thing about love."

"Just watch," Serena waved behind her with her pen, "I'll show you. Now let's see. Future boyfriend. Future boyfriend…"

The minutes slowly passed as Luna watched Serena try to write a love letter. But with every attempt, Serena ended crumpling the piece of paper she used and tossing it over her shoulder. Before long, a little pile of failed love letters lay on the floor. Then Serena stopped writing completely when she didn't know what to write anymore. Eventually, she gave a huge sigh of defeat and turned back to Luna.

"You're right," she admitted, "I don't know how to write a love letter and I don't know anything about love."

"I thought as much," Luna said knowingly.

"But I really wanted a flower brooch," Serena moaned, then stopped, "Actually, speaking of that, something strange happened today at school that I think you should know about."

Quickly she outlined the events of what she'd seen of her teacher at school. When she finished, Luna frowned and took a moment to analyze.

"I remember seeing an ambulance go by during my little walk," she said, "It picked up your teacher?"

"Yeah," Serena nodded, "She wouldn't wake up no matter what we did. Melvin mentioned that there was this sleeping sickness going on that scientists can't explain and that Miss Harrison is the third victim so far."

"That does sound suspicious," Luna frowned, "Was there anything that Miss Harrison was wearing that seemed out of place? I believe you mentioned something about a flower brooch?"

"Yeah, there was. Miss Harrison had a flower brooch pinned on her uniform when she came in."

"What did it look like?"

"Not any flower I've seen. It was large, bigger than my brooch, deep purple with pointed petals, kind of like a lily flower. It looked like it was made of glass."

Luna's frown deepened, "That's a rather odd choice for a love flower. And that's definitely not any flower that I'm aware of."

"So what do you think?" Serena asked.

"What do I think?" Luna sat up and looked her straight in the eye, "That's the question _you_ should be asking yourself. As a Sailor Scout, you should be analyzing the situation and coming up with your own conclusion, or in this case theory, before taking action. Because in truth, I'm not supposed to be involved with the Sailor Scouts on their missions."

Serena stared at her, then crossed her arms a gave her a skeptical look.

"Somehow," she said, "with everything you've told me about yourself and everything you've gone through in your long life, I find that difficult to believe."

"Caught that one rather quickly, didn't you," Luna chuckled, "Alright, perhaps I lied. I most likely _did_ end up helping the Sailor Scouts one way or another, willingly or not. Then again, being a nursemaid to your predecessors when they were children was preferable compared to the trouble they would later put me through once they grew up and become Sailor Moon."

"Wait… _nursemaid_?" Serena blinked, "You actually…"

She burst into a fit of laughing. The image of Luna feeding bottles of milk to little babies and singing them lullabies was simply too much.

Luna only shrugged and said, "Laugh all you want, but it's true. Pressing as it may have been, it was delightful. And you may want to watch out in the future because, much as I hate to admit it, I may end up playing nursemaid to _your_ children."

"I would actually like to see that," Serena giggled and wiped away tears, "Anyway, putting that aside, where were we?"

"Talking about a mysterious flower brooch and what you thought about it."

"Oh, yeah," Serena thought and frowned, "I don't know if this maybe a connection, but it was Miss Harrison who won the flower brooch when Midnight Zero read her love letter."

"And you think that _they_ may be responsible for the sleeping sickness?" Luna suggested.

"I don't know, but… hey! That's an idea! Since I can't think of what to write for my letter," Serena glanced over at the notepad, "I'll go over and ask Mr. J-Dite!"

Luna nearly toppled over, "_What_?"

Serena stood up and ran over to the door, "Come on! Let's go!"

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" Luna scrambled after her, "You can't just go barging into the radio station building like you own the place. Security will never let you in. And what if that Midnight Zero actually _is_ responsible for what's been going on lately?"

"Think of it as a way of investigating them," Serena smiled, "If they're guilty, then we'll deal with them. If they're not, then all goes well. Don't worry, it'll work out."

* * *

"**What?" Serena gaped at the **security guard in front of the radio station building a short time later, "But this is FM 10, isn't it."

"Yes," the security guard said irritably, "But we don't have a show called Midnight Zero. Now please, go home young lady. It's not good for children to be out at night."

"That's weird," Serena walked away and looked up at the building.

"Serena," Luna said, concern in her voice, "Let's go back home and listen for that radio station. I've got a feeling we're close to the mark."

* * *

**Much later, Serena and Luna** waited with growing anticipation as the clock approached midnight. When it did, the radio crackled for a moment before a voice came in.

"_Good evening, it's time for Midnight Zero. This is J-Dite signing in_."

"I knew it!" Serena gasped, "This show does exist! Either that guard lied-"

"Or someone is broadcasting a show illegally and he doesn't know about it," said Luna.

Serena turned and saw her looking over the FM 10 broadcasting schedule Serena had brought up with her when they got home.

"What do you mean?"

"There's supposed to be another radio show on at this time," Luna pointed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Luna said impatiently and glared at her, "Don't you start trying to live in fantasy where everything's a fairytale. Just as I told you that the most innocent looking places can be the most dangerous ones, the kindest things people believe can be taking advantage of and turned into cruelty."

"I…" Serena blustered, "I know that!"

"_Tonight we will read our first love letter that comes from Molly Baker, who lives her in Washington D.C._"

"Molly?!" Serena gasped and stared at her radio.

"Serena," Luna said quickly, "We need to go back to that radio building and fast."

"What? Why?"

"Because if that station is responsible for the sleeping sickness. Then Molly's in danger because she'll be the next victim if she gets that flower brooch. Do you want to see her suffer again as she did last time?"

"No!" Serena said automatically and stood up, taking out her transformation brooch and placing it on her chest, "_Luna Prism Arma!_"

* * *

**Soon they were back where **they started, with the security guard still there.

"How are we going to get past him?" Serena asked, now in her Sailor Scout uniform.

"You'll just have to knock him unconscious and hurry in," Luna answered coldly.

"Knock him out? But I can't get that close to him. And I'm not strong enough."

_I don't want to hurt him either._

"You won't have to," said Luna, "Remember the stun weapon I showed you on your watch? Use that to knock out the guard."

"But…" Serena hesitated.

"Serena," Luna said quickly, "I'm not asking you to kill him. All you have to do is to knock him out so we can get in there so we can stop this J-Dite from releasing more flower brooches and endangering more innocent people. Every moment we waste increases that danger."

"I know," Serena took a breath, "I'll do it since Molly, and my teacher, are in danger. I care for Molly because she's my friend. I may dislike Miss Harrison because she sends out into the hall every time I'm late, but I don't want anything to happen to her as well."

"Then you need to do what's necessary, Serena," Luna said, "Dislike it as you may, there are things that we have to do regardless of the consequences. That is the way the game is played, no buts or ifs. You're going to have to accept that if you want to be a true Sailor Scout. Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Serena nodded before over at the guard again," How am I going to able to hit him? His sitting inside that security booth."

"I'll draw him out. You're in range and you're just out of sight behind this wall. Once I get his attention and he comes out, hit him with the stun weapon. And please, Serena, don't disappoint me by giving in to your emotions. Molly's life is depending on you now."

"I know," Serena whispered as Luna left. She honestly wished it didn't have to be this way, but knew she didn't have any other choice.

Luna approached the door of the security booth and starting meowing, acting as though she was a lost and lonely cat. The guard heard her and after a moment walked out of the booth. He looked down and saw Luna wagging her tail as if delighted that she had someone to take care of her. Meanwhile, Serena opened her watch to its stun weapon mode and kneeled.

"Hello there," she heard the guard say and saw kneel before Luna, "Are you lost, kitty-cat?"

Taking a deep breath, she took careful aim, corrected it, and pressed the trigger. The watch made a quiet spitting like noise and gave only a hint of a jerk. The guard was petting Luna on the head when he suddenly slapped a hand to his neck as if something had stung him. His eyes then rolled over and he collapsed face first onto the ground.

Trying to keep herself from shaking, Serena rushed over to the now unconscious guard.

"Is he all right?" she asked.

"Yes, he's fine," Luna said, "Don't worry. He'll wake up in a hour or two. Now, let's go. Quickly!"

"Sorry," she gave one glance at the guard before running after Luna. The door they tried was not locked and they slipped inside without any further trouble.

"Alright," Luna looked around, "We got the find the recording room that is hosting Midnight Zero."

"But it could be any one of these rooms!" exclaimed Serena.

"This is where your gear comes in handy. Turn on your scanner and take a look around."

Serena hesitated, but quickly complied and tapped her tiara. Her pink scanner appeared before her eyes an instant later.

"See if you pick up any life forms that are in the recording rooms," said Luna.

"There!" Serena pointed upward a moment later, "Up the stairs, third room to the right. They are five people in there. One sitting inside the room with the microphones while another is in the recording section. The other three people look to be unconscious."

"That must be it," Luna gestured, "Let's hurry."

They rushed up the stairs and in less than a minute they stood before the recording room.

"It's now or never, Sailor Moon," said Luna, "Make it count."

"Right," Serena nodded and swung open the door.

Thing she saw was a young dressed in a business suit who spun around, a frown forming on his face as he looked as her looked at her.

"Our next letter comes from-"

Not waiting to hear more, she rushed forward to the microphone room, pushing aside the man who tried to stop her. She burst through the door and another young man, this one with thick blond hair and broad shoulders, a love letter in his hand. He wore a strange outfit that looked like a World War One German uniform colored in dull gray-purple with red trimming and polished tall brown boots. When she entered the room, he turned his cold blue gaze on her. The annoyed look in his eyes because of the unexpected interruption widened into shock and he gaped at her.

"You…" she heard him say, but she ignored him and rushed over to the microphone.

"Sorry for the interruption," she said quickly, "But this is an emergency news break. We've just received word that the flower brooches sent by Midnight Zero are dangerous and are the cause of the mysterious sleeping sickness. We don't know how it causes it but if you receive one, do not touch it, or even less, put it on or else you will succumb to the sickness as well. Please listen to our advice because people's lives are in danger. That is all."

She let go of the microphone and turned to the blond man.

"Now for-"

"Impossible!" he jumped out his chair and glared at her, his tall frame causing her to stepped back, "How could… how did you… it can't be! You were destroyed, every one of you, all those years ago! You shouldn't even _exist_!"

His roar caused her to step back even more like a frightened child. She had no idea what he was talking about, but even as she saw the fury in his eyes, she also saw a great deal of fear.

"No matter," he growled, "I'll just have to destroy you again! Get her!"

The young business man Serena had brushed by earlier crashed through the recording window and landed in front of her. Serena drew out her wand and summoned a crystal blade, waiting for the man to turn into a monster. But instead, the man transformed in a knight with forest green armor. A pair of red eyes glowed menacingly as it drew out a wicked long sword and charged at her.

Taken by surprise by the different opponent she was facing, Serena was barely able to raise her sword in time to block the blow. The impact jolted down her entire body, her fingers going numb and almost losing the grip on the wand, but she held on.

The crystal blade had flashed with white light and made a noise that sounded like a combination of glass dinging and a tuning fork humming the instant the metallic blade of the knight's sword connected with Serena's weapon.

Soon she found herself struggling to stand as the knight pushed her down with his strength. She mentally kicked herself for forgetting that she was a squib when it came to strength. Knowing that couldn't win this fight at the state she was in, she disengaged.

The knight lifted his sword to strike down a fatal blow, but she quickly sidestepped and rolled forward. She would have struck the knight from behind if the blond hadn't been standing to her right side. But what caught her odd was that the man wasn't poised to strike her. Instead, he was watching her quietly with a look of open curiosity. However, she wasn't about to rely on assumption.

As soon as she rolled over, she stood and ran out of the recording room, hoping to draw the knight out in the wider space of the hall. However, when she turned around, she saw the knight swing his sword around in an arc and the blade was consumed by flame before he swung the weapon toward her. Recognizing the danger, Serena dove to the side as a huge fireball flew out of the room and exploded against the wall. Coughing through the smoke and debris, she stood back up and brought her sword up before her.

"Are you all right?"

She looked down and Luna, partially covered with dust and eyes a little watery due to the smoke.

"Yeah," Serena nodded, "You?"

"Fine," Luna said quickly, "This is a fully trained soldier you're facing, Sailor Moon. Be extremely careful, especially with his magic powers. Search for his weak point and take advantage of it."

"Right."

Just then the smoke cleared and Serena saw the blond man and the knight standing side by side, looking at her intently. Narrowing her eyes, she pointed her sword right at the blond man.

"Who are you?" she demanded, "You're obviously the leader of this scheme. As Sailor Moon of the Original Nine, I will punish you for what you have done!"

"Sailor Moon," the man narrowed his eyes into cold slits, "So, you have been reborn after all."

_Reborn?_ the word made Serena blink.

"I should have known that it was you who was interfering with my plans," the man continued, "although I never dreamed once in my life that I would see you, or any of you, again."

He suddenly grinned, one that was made both of cruelty and amusement.

"How ironic it was, that you were destroyed by the very alliance that you protected for centuries after the Moon Kingdom fell, hunted down and executed like the very scum you were. Our ascension to ultimate power would have been complete if your mother hadn't interfered at the last moment!"

_What is he talking about?_ Serena couldn't help but wonder, then she saw him turn his gaze down toward Luna, widening a bit with surprise.

"I heard of you," he said, "the last living Elysian… perhaps. So, you survived the destruction of you beloved kingdom, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did," Luna said coldly, "And I intend to stop you and that traitor you serve since we failed to do so all those years ago."

The man laughed, "With only one Sailor Scout? I suppose it may be possible, seeing that they have a history of _doing_ the impossible. But I wouldn't get you hopes up… Luna. I believe that is your name?" he turned his gaze back to Serena and bowed elegantly, "Allow me to introduce myself, Sailor Moon. My name is Jadeite, servant to Queen Beryl, ruler of the Dark Kingdom. Remember that name, because it will be _I_ who will kill you in the end."

A moment passed as he gave a smirk and turned his head to the knight.

"That is, if my knight doesn't kill you first. Kill her."


	5. Chapter 5 The Smart Girl

**- Due to fall semester of school coming up in a few days, chapters may start taking a little longer for me to write, upload, and post. So you'll just have to be a little more patient for the time being. Thanks again for the reviews!**

**- Side Fun!: In this chapter, Luna mentions the orginal name of a traitor who was resonsible for the fall of the Moon Kingdom. See if you can figure out who that person really is by looking at the letter of her first and last name. Good luck! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The Smart Girl

The knight had been eagerly waiting for the order. When it came, the knight raised his sword and charged with such speed Serena was barely able to jump back in time. The knight took a few more swings at her, but she continued to dodge seeing that she couldn't block his attacks.

Soon the knight became impatient and choose to use a different tactic. The next swing came very close and Serena almost lost her balance. At that moment, the knight summoned flame onto his sword and swung. Because she was regaining her balance, Serena did not have time to dodge as she saw the huge fireball coming straight toward her.

She quickly summoned her shield, hoping that it was strong enough to protect her. The fireball crashed against the white and gold shield, the impact knocking off her feet. The shield did more than save her. Instead of exploding against the shield, the fireball glanced off it and streaked upward to the ceiling.

Serena quickly pressed the button of her shield and it extended, covering her entire body as the fireball impacted the ceiling and debris rained down on her. As soon as the dust began to settle, she quickly stood back up, expecting the knight to attack again.

"Quick, Sailor Moon!" she heard Luna yell, "Up through the hole!"

Glancing up, Serena saw that the fireball had created a large hole through the ceiling. The air had cleared enough to see that hole lead directly to the roof. Luna had already jumped up and was signaling for her to follow. Not waiting to be told twice, she took aim and flung her grappling chain. It curled around a decent sized of cement and held. She tugged and the chain pulled her up. The force pulled her through the hole and she landed firmly on the roof.

"Quick," Luna ordered again, "Get up to higher ground!"

She looked around and saw the roof top building that lead downstairs back into the main building. Her grappling chain wrapped around the pole of a satellite dish and she was soon on top. But as she turned around, she saw the knight rise up out the air into the air and flung another fireball at.

She rolled to the side and the fireball sent the dish flying into the air and down to the street bellow. Having enough of having fireballs being thrown at her, Serena summoned her crystal blade and stood up, staring straight into the knight's glowing eyes.

"Hey, knight guy," she challenged, "Why don't you be a man and fight me instead of using magic tricks?"

The knight laughed, his voice robotic.

"You really want to challenge me?" the knight said, "You can barely my attacks. What makes you think you kill me if you don't have the strength to fight me?"

Serena pointed her sword at him, "Come down and I'll show you."

The knight laughed again and brandished her sword.

"This will be a _real_ pleasure," he said and came down so that he was standing in front of Serena. She didn't flinch as she brought her sword up before her.

The knight attacked first with a downward swing. Serena sidestepped and swung, using the techniques Luna had showed her. The knight jumped back at surprising speed, but the crystal nicked his armor. He stared down at line that the sword had cut.

"You'll pay for that one, brat!"

He swung again and this time Serena stood her ground. As she prepared to swing, she used another tactic that Luna had taught her. She charged energy into her sword to the point that it glowed. As the knight began to bring down his, she swung her own in an upward arc.

The powered sword sent the knight's flying out of his hand. Before her enemy could react, she swung to the side and cleaved the knight in two. The knight let out a scream before it dissolved into dust.

Out of the corner of her eye, Serena saw Jadeite standing below on the roof. His face was contorted with disgust at the sight of her defeating his knight. She jumped down from the roof top building and landed no more than fifteen feet in front of him.

"Jadeite," she brought her sword, "Prepare yourself for your crimes against humanity."

Jadeite only raised an eyebrow, smiling as if he was amused.

"You want to fight _me_ now?" he smirked.

"Take this!" Serena charged forward. She raised her sword and swung, but missed and the man sidestepped and she went flying past him. Coming to a halt and swinging around, she shot him a glare and charged again.

Just as she did, she saw Jadeite raise a hand and there was a flash of light. A saber of white and green appeared in his hand. The silvery blade connected with her own, stopping her attack. She gasped as Jadeite pushed against her blade with only one hand, before disengaging them by shoving her backward.

He then proceeded by thrusting and slashing at her. She fought desperately to block his attacks and attack him in return, but his speed made it impossible. Then he caught her sword and sent it spinning out of her hand, the crystal blade the instant the wand hit the roof and slide further away.

She stared in dumb shock, waiting for the thrust of cold steel to end her life. Instead, she saw Jadeite thrust his other hand in front of him and she felt herself flying backwards and landed hard on her back, the breath knocked out of her. She quickly recovered and sat up, Jadeite staring at her menacing.

Then there was a hair raising roar and she saw Luna leap straight at him, teeth bared and claws extended. Jadeite saw her coming and lifted his hand. Luna crashed into an invisible barrier and was flung backwards. She impacted against the wall of the roof top building and fell onto the roof, where she lay still.

Serena let out a cry, thinking that she was dead as Jadeite turned his attention back to her. All courage fled from her as he stared at her intently and approached, the moonlight gleaming on the deadly blade of his saber. He walked confidently toward her, his free hand on his hip and an evil smile on his lips.

"How disappointing," he said, "You were able to defeat my fully trained knight, but couldn't stand against me. You must be a Prism Scout, the lowest rank of your scum. It's almost an insult that I was able to defeat the one named Sailor Moon, the leader of Original Nine and the Sailor Scouts Universe, so easily. It seems that I shall make your return short lived."

She knew should stand up and defend herself, but she was too afraid. She watched with frightened as she waited for death to take her. Deep down she hoped that this was all in the end a dream and she would wait up her own bed at home. But she knew that would never come true. She was going to die and no one would ever know had happened to her.

Then, when Jadeite was no more than two yards away from her, a red rose landed at his feet. The unexpected event stopped him in his tracks.

Serena's heart had stopped, then started beating rapidly again. She didn't have to guess who it was that saved her. The rose sticking into the roof had come from her right, and so she looked in that direction.

There he was, the dashing Tuxedo Mask, his arm extended when he had thrown the rose.

"How ungentlemanly of you to frighten a young lady," he said, smiling that cocky smile, "The least you can is offer her a hand instead of pointing a sword at her."

Jadeite had also turned his head in the direction the rose had come from. He was looking at Tuxedo Mask with in complete surprise.

"Well now," he said, amused, "this has turned into quite an evening. So the ancient heroes and their allies of a time long forgotten have indeed returned. First the hero, Sailor Moon herself, and now one of her allies, a Rose Caster no less."

"Indeed," Tuxedo Mask stepped forward, "I intend to protect Sailor Moon with my life. So why don't you step away from her and settle this the gentlemanly way?"

"Are you issuing a duel against me?" Jadeite sounded astonished. When Tuxedo Mask nodded, he smiled and added, "Well then, since Sailor Moon was unable to provide me much of a challenge, I accept. Once I kill you, I will kill her next."

"Only if you're able to defeat me."

Tuxedo Mask drew out a sword. It was the same black and gold basket hilt sword Serena had seen in its sheath the last time she had saw him. Now she saw that it was a rapier, its long blade just as black as the hilt.

"Sailor Moon," her gaze looked with his, "stand back. I will take of it from here."

She didn't need to be told twice. Jadeite had already lost interest in her as she scrambled to her feet and got as far away as possible. Tuxedo Mask and Jadeite started to circle each other as picked up her wand and placed it back onto her bowtie. At the same time, Luna regained consciousness and sprinted over to her. Serena let out a breath of relief as she took the apparently uninjured cat into her arms.

Neither of them said anything as the two men continued to circle each, as if they sizing each other up. Then Tuxedo Mask raised his rapier in a classic fencing stance while Jadeite pointed his saber at his opponent.

Jadeite attacked first. He made two swings at Tuxedo Mask, both of which were blocked effortlessly, befroe he made a swipe at his face. Tuxedo Mask merely moved his head to the side and the saber cut thin by inches. The rose caster continued to smile as they circled each other again.

Then Tuxedo Mask made the exact same attack, two swings and a swipe to the face. As before, both swings were blocked and Jadeite's head moved to the side, the black rapier missing him by inches.

"They're testing each other," Luna whispered. Serena glanced at her, but didn't say anything. She couldn't take her eyes off the young man who had come to her rescue. Then the real duel began.

For the next few minutes, Serena and Luna watched in fascination as the two men fought each other. It was like seeing a swashbuckler movie come to life. Tuxedo Mask as the hero fighting to save his true love while Jadeite was the evil lord wanting to take the damsel in distress as his own.

Back and forth they went, thrusting, slashing, and parrying. Then Jadeite began driving Tuxedo Mask back toward the hole in the roof. Serena screamed when Tuxedo Mask lost his balance and began to fall straight. But then she and Jadeite both blinked as Tuxedo Mask suddenly flung his cape around him and disappeared into thin air.

A brief moment passed as Jadeite and Serena stared incredulously. Then Tuxedo Mask appeared again, this time behind Jadeite and in the air. He flung his cape off around and, as Jadeite felt the disturbance in the air behind him and whirled, kicked his opponent in the face.

Jadeite felt himself falling into the hole but quickly teleported and brought himself to the other side of the hole. He stared at Tuxedo Mask with disgust, but his opponent only smirked before he flung a hand over his shoulder.

Serena saw something that looked like a rose bloom appear in Tuxedo Mask's free hand before her hero flung it at Jadeite.

Jadeite saw it coming and sidestepped. The spinning rosebud hit the wall of the roof top. But instead of bouncing off, it attached itself to the wall like a magnet. Jadeite heard a beeping noise come from and, realizing the danger, teleported himself again. An instant later the rosebud exploded, the roof top building going up in flames.

Serena and Luna stared in shock as Jadeite appeared again, this time to the right of Tuxedo Mask. Anger flared in his eyes as he raised his saber.

"_That_ was ungentlemanly of you," he said.

Tuxedo Mask only smiled, "I was only showing you that I am no common Rose Caster."

Jadeite snarled and charged. He attacked more aggressively, but Tuxedo Mask was not phased by his change of tactics. He blocked every one of his opponent's attacks, causing Jadeite to become more and more angry.

"He's becoming impatient," Luna whispered again, "Jadeite is starting to show his weakness. Soon, he will make a mistake and Tuxedo Mask will finish him off."

Serena watched and saw that Luna's words were coming true. Jadeite seemed to be wearing himself out rather than trying to fight his adversary. Then Tuxedo Mask started spinning his rapier around and Jadeite found himself becoming confused of where the next attack would come from.

Then Tuxedo Mask made a thrust and it cut into Jadeite's cheek. On a yelp, Jadeite staggered back, holding a hand to the cut that was now bleeding.

Serena gasped. Even at a distance she saw that Jadeite's blood was green, not red as it should have been.

Jadeite stared at his own blood, then lifted his gaze to Tuxedo Mask, murder in his eyes, but also showing reluctance.

"You won this time, Rose Caster," he said, "But next time the outcome will be different," he turned his gaze to Serena, "Sailor Moon, the next time we meet, I expect a better challenge from you."

With that, he lifted himself into the air and disappeared into a black hole that appeared out of thin. In an instant, both and the black hole were gone.

A moment of silence passed as Tuxedo Mask quietly sheathed his word and turned to Serena, giving her a warm smile.

"Are you all right, Sailor Moon?" he asked.

"Y-Yes," she nodded, blushing.

"I'm glad to see that you are," he returned, then his face became serious, "Sailor Moon, more difficult battles await you in the future. Please become stronger and sharpen your skills with the sword. I may not be there to protect you next time you face Jadeite."

With a tip of his top hat, he began to walked away.

"Uh…" Serena stuttered, "Wait, Tuxedo Mask! Why didn't you kill Jadeite when you had the chance?"

Her hero paused before turning back to her.

"My goal for tonight was to protect you, Sailor Moon," he replied, "I have no intention of killing a servant of the enemy. At least, not yet. But when another opportunity comes, and you are safe, I will strike again."

He stepped onto the ledge of the roof and dived off. Serena let out a yelp and dropped Luna. She ran to the ledge just to see him falling. Then he sharply tugged the strings of his cape. She gasped as his cape into a hang glider of black and red, the watch in fascination as he soared through the air, steering around until he was flying over the roof.

"Farewell, Sailor Moon!" he waved, "We will meet again!"

He turned toward the capital building and disappeared into the night. Serena stood, he heart beating as fast as it always did whenever he hero appeared. She found herself wishing that she could fly with him, to see the world together from above. Then of the sound of sirens approaching jerked her from her dreams.

"Serena," Luna called, "Let's get out of here. Our work is done."

* * *

**Queen Beryl had been quietly** waiting for Jadeite to make his report when he returned. Her suspicions on who the mysterious enemy that had interfered had been troubling her for hours.

When Jadeite finally did appear in a cloud of blue smoke, she took in his soiled uniform and the cut on his cheek. Her eyes only showed a hint of concern for her general.

"Welcome back, Jadeite," she greeted, "From you appearance, I take it the operation did not go well?"

"Forgive me, my Queen," Jadeite bowed respectfully, "My plan was interrupted by the same person once again."

"Did you find out who that person was?"

"I did, my Queen. It appears out worst fears have been realized. The person is a Sailor Scout. In fact, she is the one named Sailor Moon."

Queen Beryl's eyes narrowed into slits as she took in the revelation. A long minute of silence passed before she spoke again.

"What of out knight? Was he able to defeat the one named Sailor Moon?"

"Unfortunately no. However, I faced Sailor Moon myself and have learned that she is not a fully trained Sailor Scout. She no higher than Prism rank."

"And _you_ were unable to defeat her?"

"I would have, my Queen, had it not been the appearance of one of her allies. A Rose Caster."

Queen Beryl face hardened, and hardened even more.

"Very well," she said, "You did what order you do to, so do not consider this as a failure. You may go. Develop a new plan and present it to me when you are ready."

After Jadeite bowed again and disappeared, Queen Beryl sat there with her hands folded on her lap, staring intently at her crystal ball.

"Sailor Moon," she said coldly, "So, you and the ancient heroes have been reborn after all," she moved her gaze upward, as if staring out into the sky, "You may have won last time, Queen Celine. But you will _not_ win this time."

* * *

**Serena and Luna were out **of sight of the radio building just before the police and firefighters arrived. Running at a steady space, they arrived home without any interruption, Serena's family still sound asleep. Serena transformed out of her uniform, replaced by the nightgown she had been wearing earlier.

"Luna?" Serena brought out the thought that had been troubling her, "That guy, Jadeite, he acted as though her knew me. Why? I've never met him before."

"He knew that you were a Sailor Scout," Luna answered readily, "But I don't believe he knows your real identity. The illusion created by your tiara prevented that."

"Okay, but what did he mean when he said that my mother interfered? My mom couldn't have been a Sailor Scout, was she?"

"No," Luna paused and took a breath, "He was referring to the last Queen of the Moon Kingdom back in my time. The person whom Jadeite serves is a woman, and a traitor. She was responsible for the destruction of the Moon Kingdom. Her name was Bernetta Ryley, a magic user from another world that was an ally to the Moon Kingdom. She discovered a forbidden power and used it to destroy the Moon Kingdom, killing everyone there. However, the last Queen of the Moon Kingdom sacrificed her life to seal her away into an eternal sleep. But now, that same evil woman has awaken from her deep sleep and now intends to finish what she started: To take over and control of the galaxy, perhaps even the universe, for all eternity."

Serena sat there quietly, taking every word in.

"Jadeite also said something about the Sailor Scouts being betrayed and hunted down by the alliance they served. What did he mean by that?"

She flinched when saw Luna closed her eyes, tears forming in the corners.

"I'm sorry! You don't have to tell me if it brings back bad memories."

"No," Luna shook her head and blinked back her tears, "It's better that you do know," she took another before she continued, "When the Moon Kingdom fell, shortly followed by the alliance, the Sailor Scouts were blamed for the incident."

"_What?_" Serena couldn't believe her ears.

"I know," said Luna with sympathy, "I couldn't believe it either when it happened, but it did. For centuries, enemies who hated the Sailor Scouts tried to paint them as evil, that their only purpose was to make people's lives miserable. It never worked because the Sailor Scouts actions proved them wrong every time. However, through influence they were finally able to succeed. One by one, all members of the Sailor Scouts Universe were hunted down and executed, some publicly and others when they tried to escape. Anyone who tried to help them or supported them in anyway were also executed. A few Sailor Scouts, I believe, were able to escape, but were forced to go into exile, never to be seen again."

"That's so sad," tears pricked Serena's eyes. She stood up and started, "An entire organization that gave their lives to protect the people they cared about, only in the end to be betrayed, hunted down, and killed by them? I don't which is more tragic, the Sailor Scouts being hunted down like animals or their own people turning against them."

"Either way," Luna said, "it was a tragedy noneoftheless," a moment of silence passed before she added, "Tonight, you saw who was controlling those monsters and that knight you faced. We know what the enemy intentions are. However, my greatest fear was nearly realized tonight."

"Your greatest fear?" Serena lifted her eyebrows.

"I was frightened to death that when you faced a fully trained soldier, you wouldn't be able to defeat him and would perish. If Tuxedo Mask hadn't rescued you tonight as he, you wouldn't be here and I would be carrying the guilt of getting you killed."

"Luna," Serena knelt before the cat, placing her hand on her shoulders, "It wouldn't have been your fault if I'd died. You knew the risks as well I did, well, maybe not at first, when you gave the brooch."

"Yes. But if you died, I would have had to run and find someone to replace you. The guilt that would haunt me the most is your parents never knowing what happened to you," she gave a frustrated sigh, "This would so much easier if you had trainer that could teach you how to use a sword properly and effectively. There's only so much I can do."

"I could ask my parents if I could take sword training lessons," Serena suggested with a grin.

Luna looked at her skeptically, "Do you really think they'll go for that? Aside from the fact the sword training lessons are expensive, granted that your father makes decent money, they'll be more determined to see that your grades go up than swinging a wooden sword around. Besides, even if you _were _interested, I seriously doubt that they'll take you seriously."

"Well," Serena blew out a breath, "I can't think of anything else to get better, can you?"

"No. Even thought it is a good suggestion, the trainers there couldn't train you fast enough to face fully trained soldiers. No, there has to be another option."

A moment of silence passed before Luna turned to the window.

"Get some sleep, Serena."

* * *

**Surprisingly, nothing happened in the **next several days. As the week passed, Luna decided to let Serena enjoy herself in the afternoons after school. However, she insisted that they continued their daily training late at night in the backyard. For the time being, Serena took advantage of the little freedom she had.

Yet, she couldn't help but feel nervous since it was report card week at school. On Friday the report cards were passed out, and Serena's wasn't all that good when she saw it. Her grades were passable, but not at the expectations of her parents

_Serena_, she remembered her mother saying the day before, _I'm not asking for the impossible. I just don't want you to fail and end up getting a job flipping hamburgers or pushing shopping carts. So please, do well so you can have a good future._

_I'll try, Mom_, she had said. Yet, now that she had become a Sailor Scout thanks to Luna, she wondered what her future might lead now. The path of becoming a hero, or something greater?

"She did it again," she heard a voice, interrupting her from her thoughts.

She turned to see Molly, Melvin, and another one of her friends, a somewhat heavyset set girl that was shorter than Serena, looking over their report cards.

"Who did?" she asked.

"Amy Miles," said Molly, turning her gaze to her.

"She got straight A+s again," said the fat girl.

"That's what you expect from a genius," said Melvin, "Much as I hate to admit it, she's better than I am."

Serena racked her brain and remembered. Amy Miles was another class nerd that was considered the female equivalent of Melvin. Serena had seen her a few times from a distance, but had never actually met her.

"As expected," said Molly, "Amy is at the top of her class."

"I heard that she's the best in school," added the fat girl, "possibly even the country."

"I heard that her IQ is supposedly 300," piped Melvin.

Serena hid a scowl. While she had nothing against Amy, given that she didn't know her, she didn't like it when people, even her friends, gossiped about other people who were talented in the things they were good at.

From the corner of her eye, she saw the girl they were talking about leaving a classroom.

"There's Amy," she said, and cursed herself when she said it a bit too loudly, because her friends followed her gaze. Unable to help it, she looked as well.

Down the hall, Amy Miles walked quietly up to the wide window and stared outside, ignoring everyone who was looking at her. She was a cute girl with short deep brown hair and indigo blue eyes. She was the same size as Serena, with a similar body built and not an inch or two taller or shorter than her.

Serena watched her with quiet curiosity as Amy continued to stare out the window. Even at a distance, she was able see the sadness in her face.

_She looks very lonely_, she realized. She considered walking over and talk to her, but thought better of it and stayed where she was.

"I heard she's attending Crystal Cram School," she heard Melvin say and turned her head.

"Isn't that the new place they just opened up?" she asked, "I heard it's really expensive."

"Yeah," the fat girl nodded, "I also heard that Amy's mom is a doctor. They're probably rich."

"What about her dad?" Serena asked.

"Don't know much about him," replied Molly, "Although I heard that he was killed in an accident when Amy was very little."

"Oh," Serena placed a hand to her mouth, "That's really sad."

"Either way," said Melvin, "she's on scholarship. So, she's attending cram school for free."

"But she's got a bad attitude," said the fat girl, "It's as though she thinks that she's better than everyone else."

"Oh," Molly groaned, "I can't stand people like that."

Hiding another scowl, Serena turned her gaze back to Amy, who was still staring out the window.

_No wonder she looks so lonely_, despite what she had just heard, she couldn't believe herself to believe that Amy was a rude person. No, what she really needed was _friends_.

Just then, Amy turned from the window and looked straight at them. Caught flat footed, Serena quickly changed the subject and they started laughing as though they were having a good day.

* * *

"**It must be nice to be smart,"** Serena said to herself as she walked home shortly after school, "No what I do, I can never seem to get any higher than a C."

She wondered what would happen if her mother suddenly decided to send her to Cram School and cringed at the thought. As she continued on her way, she glanced down the sidewalk that lead into the park and stopped. A short distance ahead of her, Amy Miles was walking home by herself.

"It's her," she was about to walk away when she saw a black shape jumped onto the top of the wall beside Amy, sprinted a short distance, than leaped again.

Serena gasped. There was only one animal she knew that could jump like that. Luna.

"What is she doing?!" she exclaimed and rushed forward.

* * *

**At that moment**, Amy looked up and saw a black cat flying though the air over her head, diving right at her. Before she could scream, the cat landed on her shoulders, staring intently at her with its large garnet eyes. She took a moment for her heart to resume beating.

Slowly she moved her hand up, hoping the cat wouldn't scratch her, and gently rubbed the cat's cheek. The cat was taken by surprise, but started purring right away.

"Hello, cat," said Amy, her voice was soft, almost like an angel's, "You're so soft. If we have such a expensive house, I could have a pet like you."

"Luna!" she heard a girl's voice behind her. The cat jumped down from her shoulders as she turned.

There, she saw a girl that was the very image of what Amy would imagine an angel would be, with her celestial features, golden hair, and deep blue eyes. She had seen the girl a few times in school, but always at a distance. Although she had wondered why the girl had grown her hair to the length that she had and wore it in the way she did, yet none had ever really questioned her about it so neither did she.

The cat ran over girl that was kneeling and curled into her arm. The girl stood and cradled the cat in her arm as she walked toward Amy, putting on a friendly smile.

"Hi," she said kindly, "Sorry about that. Are you okay?"

To her surprise, Amy smiled back.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you," she said, "Is that your cat?"

"Yeah," the girl nodded.

"For a moment, I thought she was an angel from the sky."

* * *

**Serena was taken by surprise** at the comment, but smiled kindly.

_She's sweeter than I thought._

"That's a nice thing to say to a cat," she said and held out a hand, "I'm Serena Thomson. I'm in the classroom across from you."

"Amy Miles," Amy shook her hand, "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. This is Luna."

"Luna," Amy looked at the cat adoringly, "That means 'moon' in Latin, isn't it?"

"Uh… yeah!" Serena laughed, apparently not having known herself, "You're the first one to have said that right away."

Amy blushed, then laughed with her.

"Mind if I walk with you?" Serena asked, "My home is in this direction."

"Sure," Amy beamed, "I'd like that."

They started walking together across the street. Luna, however, was watching Amy very closely.

"Are you on your way home?" Serena asked

"No," Amy shook her head and sighed, "I'm heading over to cram school."

"Oh, I see. You go to cram school on certain days?"

"I go there every single day."

Serena stopped and gaped at her.

"_Every single day_?"

"Yes," Amy confirmed sadly.

"Including the weekends?"

"That too."

Serena had to steady her whirling head, "That must be tough. Do you ever get any free time to yourself?"

"I do," Amy grimaced, "but they're mostly spent on studying. So, I don't really get the time go out and have some fun like most teenagers do. My mother says that it's probably a good thing though since most teenagers spoil themselves over TV and video games."

"Well, that's true," Serena nodded, ignoring Luna's amused glance at her, "I can't really argue with that. But even smart people need to go out and have fun so they can relieve themselves of the stress they have after all the days of hard work they went through."

"Yes," Amy chuckled, "I suppose that's true. My mother only wants to give me the best education, I just think she expects too much from me. But she's a good person though."

"Oh, I'm not saying that your mother is a bad person," said Serena, "I'm sure you mother is only doing what's best for you. My mom's a bit like that too, but she's very kind."

"Does she look like you?" Amy asked.

The unusual question made Serena pause.

"Yeah," she nodded, "She does look like me. But the better comparison would be that I look like her."

"I see," Amy smiled kindly, "Then she must look like an angel then."

"Pardon?" Serena blinked.

"Oh, sorry," Amy blushed again, "Since I was little, I've been reading books about angels and how they were the most beautiful creatures in heaven. I guess you can think of me as a bit of a religious freak."

"Oh, no!" Serena assured, "Not at all! I think that's really cool that you think of angels that you. I mean, do you think of me as an angel?"

"Well," Amy blushed even more, "_you_ are the closest thing I've seen that resembles an one."

Serena smiled sweetly, "Thank you. That's the nicest thing you've said to me. And we've only known each other for five minutes. I suppose if Luna can be called an angel, so can I."

Both of them laughed and Serena knew at that moment she had found a good friend.

"I was wrong about you," said Amy, "I thought you wouldn't talk to me because I'm smarter than everyone else."

"That's okay," Serena smiled, "I was under the impression you didn't like talking to other people who weren't as smart as you. So, no worries."

"Thank you."

"Oh, hey," Serena looked at the sign of the arcade center, "Do you play any games?"

"Games?" Amy looked the arcade center, "No, I never have. And I'm not sure I'd be any good at them."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. Come on, I'll show you how to play."

"Are you sure? I mean, I have cram school…"

"How soon do you have to be there?"

"Well… not very soon, but-"

"No need to worry, this won't take long. Just a couple of games."

"Well…" Amy shrugged nervously, "Alright then."

They entered the arcade center together and Serena showed her the Sailor V game that had become the center's most popular game. She sat down and started playing. However it was long before she saw the screen flash 'Game Over'.

"Augh," she groaned and turn to Amy, who had been watching quietly, "Guess today just isn't my day. Want to try it, Amy?"

"It looks really difficult," Amy hesitated.

"Yeah," Serena nodded, "The game is really hard. But if you score five hundred points on your first try, then you'd be considered a good player. Come on, try it."

Serena offer her seat and after hesitated again, Amy sat down and slipped in the two coins Serena gave her.

"Okay then," Amy said and started playing.

And it wasn't long before she hit the 500 point mark.

"Good job!" Serena clapped, impressed, "Keep going."

Amy kept playing and kept scoring, not once getting hit or losing of life. The minutes passed and Serena felt her jaw slowly drop as Amy score went higher and higher. Eventually it went to the 10,000 point mark, then onto 20,000 mark, and so on and so on.

"Wow," Serena couldn't help admitting, "You're really good Amy. Are you sure you've never played a game before?"

"Whoa! She's got the highest score!"

"Huh? Oh, my..." Serena looked around and stared wide eyed at the crowd of people that gathered around Amy as they watched her play.

"Hey, Serena," said Andrew as he came over, equally surprised to see such a crowd gathering, "I didn't see you there."

"Oh," Serena waved, exasperated, "Hey, Andrew!"

"Wow," Andrew stared as Amy's score reached 50,000, "She's really good."

"I know," Serena nodded.

The time continued to pass by as Amy continued play, still not losing a life but rather gaining them. Then, just when she passed the 100,000 point mark, she suddenly stopped and looked at her watch.

"Oh, my God!" she gasped and stood up, grabbing her school case her admirers protests, "I'm going to be late! I'm sorry Serena, but I have to get to cram school!"

Serena quickly grabbed her own school case and rushed after her.

"No, I'm sorry," she apologized as they exited the arcade center, "I got so caught up on how well you were doing I wasn't watching the time."

"It's okay," Amy smiled, "Thank you very much though. That was a lot of fun. Let's get together and do that again some time."

"Sure," Serena smiled back.

"I'll see you next week at school!" Amy waved and was gone.

"Yeah," Serena sighed, "Poor girl. At least she got to have fun today."

"Serena?"

"Yes?," Serena beamed as Andrew game out of the center.

"Do you have a moment?"

"Yes," Serena's heart started beating rapidly, "What is it?"

"Does this belong to you friend by any chance?" Andrew held a CD case that had Amy's name on it.

"Oh," Serena sighed in disappointed and took it, "I think so. She's goes to cram school after all. I'll see that she gets it."

* * *

**A short time later,** Serena stood in front of the Crystal Cram School building.

" 'If you use our newly developed Crystal Disk'," Serena read off the billboard, " 'even YOU can be a genius!'. This disk must be something."

At her feet, Luna was looking at the building suspiciously.

"Serena, be careful," she warned, "Something's not right with this place."

"Oh, come on," Serena rolled her eyes, "You say that at every building we visit."

"It never hurts to rely on your instincts," Luna snapped.

"You worry too much," Serena frowned, "I'm just going to return the disc, that's all."

She started to walk toward the door, then stopped.

"Actually," she thought, "before I forget. Luna, why did you attack Amy earlier?"

"I wasn't attacking her," Luna replied, "I sensed some kind of energy, one that I haven't felt before, during my walk and traced it to the girl. When I couldn't pin down just what exactly that energy was, I decided to get up close and personal."

"By jumping on her head?"

"It was the only thing I can think of," Luna shrugged, "Even now I still can't figure out what kind of energy she was emitting."

Serena placed her hand on her hips and stared down at the cat.

"Come on, Luna," she said, "You can't seriously think that she's another monster sent by the enemy, do you?"

"I'm not certain," Luna shook her head, "She could be, she could not be. If she is, then we'll have to deal with her quickly. However…"

Serena watched her gaze become distant.

"What?"

Luna took a moment before replying, "It's possible that the energy that I was sensing was coming from a Sailor Scout."

"A _Sailor Scout_?" Serena's jaw dropped, "_Amy_? You think that Amy could be a Sailor Scout and she doesn't know it?"

"Again," said Luna, "I'm not certain, but it's possible. I have to study her more before I'm certain she is one."

Serena stood there frozen for an instant. The possibility could a Sailor Scout like her was mesmerizing. However, just as she thinking how wonderful that could be, a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Well," it said, "you finally decided to study and take school seriously. Haven't you, Meatball Head?"

She went stiff, her face going red as she turned and saw the bane of her life, standing there with a smirk on his face. He was dressed in the common style boys at his age were this time. He wore a blue tee shirt, a camel colored jacket, navy blue jeans, gray suede shoes, and a blue and khaki checkered ivy cap on his head.

"_You again_!" Serena glared, "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing at all," the young man shrugged, "I was just passing by. By the way, was that cat _talking_ just now?"

Serena flinched, staggering as if he'd struck her. She didn't have to look to see that Luna had reacted the exact same way she did. How on Earth did he hear her? Quickly recovering her spinning wits, she burst out laughing.

"Come on!" she joked, "Who are you trying to kid? Cats can't talk! It'd be cool if they did, but that's wishful thinking. Anyway, I gotta get going!"

She ran passed him, Luna hot on her heels. Before she reached the end of the block, she glanced behind her and saw him watching with a raised eyebrow. She kept running and didn't stop until she and Luna were three blocks away from him where they could catch their breath.

"That was close," Luna gasped, "He must have really good ears in order to have heard me speaking."

"Yeah, really," Serena struggled to breath, "He seems to be developing a habit of appearing wherever I go. If I didn't know any better, I say that guy was a stalker."

"Normally I would agree with you," said Luna, "But for some reason, he doesn't strike me as a stalker. You two just keep running into each other no matter what. Maybe it really is fate."

"Oh, don't you start!" Serena glared, then the CD case in her hand, "Oh, no! I forgot to give Amy back her CD, all thanks to that jerk!"

"Serena," Luna's toned turned serious, "Let's take that disc home. I want to take it look at it."

"You do? Why?" Serena frowned, "You still don't really think that Amy is a monster, do you?"

"We won't know until we find out," Luna insisted, "Come on, let's get going before someone sees us."

* * *

**Serena slipped in the disc** into her laptop that sat on her desk in her room. She wasn't allowed to take it with her, as part of the agreement she had with her parents when they bought her the laptop as a Christmas present.

"Here," Luna stepped over, "Let me see it."

Serena gave up her spot and Luna began tapping on the computer as the disc loaded into the hard drive.

"Why, Luna," Serena stared in surprised, "I didn't know that you could use a computer."

"When you've traveled around the galaxy for centuries," stated Luna, "one has to be prepared to do about anything in any situation. In that process, you can learn quite a few things. Although I have to say, these computers are pretty primitive compared to the ones I've used before in my time."

A moment passed as the disc finished loading. The screen flashed and a blue box containing numbers and letters that made no sense. Then they heard a strange noise coming from the computer. It sounded like a string orchestra playing a single note that became higher and higher in pitch.

"What is that noise?" Serena covered her ears, "My ears are going to bleed! Turn it off!"

"Just wait," Luna narrowed her eyes and watched.

"_Offer the energy and knowledge to our Great Ruler of the Dark Kingdom_," said a familiar voice from the computer, "_and become our followers_."

"It's a brainwashing program," Luna and punched the Esc. button on the laptop. The screen immediately went blank, the noise dying away.

Serena uncovered her ears, thankful for the silence as Luna took out the disc.

"That was Jadeite's voice," she said.

"It was," Luna said coldly as she stared at the disc in her paws. Without warning, she gave furious roar and threw it into the wall with all her might, shattering it into many pieces.

"_Brainwashing innocent people so you can get into power_!" she screamed, stunning Serena, "_There is nothing more vulgar than controlling the education of young people who wish to learn and become knowledgeable! Telling them nothing but lies and hatred toward others! It was one of the biggest reasons why the Moon Kingdom and the Alliance fell! Because of liars, thieves, and manipulators! And now it's happening all over again!_"

"Luna!" Serena took her by the shoulders, glancing at the door, hoping that her mother hadn't heard the commotion and would come up to investigate, "Calm down! You're scaring me."

The words got through to Luna. Her eyes that had burned with rage slowly softened and her heavy breathing steadied. She seemed to be staring off into space, as if remembering her tragic past, then she focused her gaze onto Serena's.

"Serena?" she whispered, and she went as though her strength had left her.

"Hey," Serena held her steady, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Luna took a moment to breath, "Forgive me. I don't know what came over me."

"No, it's okay," Serena said gently, "You got angry and had to vent. But it's gone now."

Luna nodded and hung her head. Serena waited quietly for Luna to calmed herself down. Finally, she looked back up at her, her eyes swimming. Serena literally felt a tug in her heart as she watched her little friend struggle not to cry.

"You will never have any idea," Luna said slowly, her voice filled tears, "how much I was hurt when I lost everything dear to me. The place that had been my home for a millennium, the people that I had loved and cherished, the many fond memories I had of them both, were all destroyed before my very eyes. I can't bear the thought of seeing it happen again in this world."

"It's okay," Serena smiled, "I understand. You've been alone all these years ever since that horrible event. But you're not anymore. You have me. I may have complained, whined, and grumbled to you these past couple of weeks, but you've stayed with me regardless. I couldn't have asked for a better friend than you Luna. I'm happy have gotten to know you, because you're the most unique person I've ever known, and that's not because you're a talking cat."

Her kind words took Luna by surprise, but she smiled fondly in return.

"Thank you, Serena," she returned, "That makes me very happy and very proud. I'm glad to have you as my friend too."

Relieved that Luna was back to her old self, Serena hugged her tightly.

"We'll get through this, Luna," she declared, "Just you watch. I'll be the greatest Sailor Scout you've ever seen," she released her and stood, "Now, let's get back to the cram school and rescue those students from being brainwashed."

"Yes," Luna promptly agreed, "We wasted time because of my outburst. Stay on your guard, Serena. We don't know what we're facing this time."

Serena shook her head, "I still can't believe that Amy is a monster from this Dark Kingdom. She just doesn't have… the heart of one."

"To be honest," Luna admitted, "I don't want to believe it either, seeing that she was so sweet, but appearances can be deceiving. However, Amy may be another victim in this and was fortunate enough not to have that disc with her. Regardless, those students are still in danger. They are, after all, the next generation's future."

"Right," Serena nodded and headed to her door, "Let's go before it's too late."


	6. Chapter 6 Amy's Destiny

**- I like to apologize that this took a while to post. I would have posted this on Friday but I came down with a bad cold over the weekend and had to stay in bed most of the time. After I was finally able to get back on the internet on Monday, I went through several revision for this chapter before I was happy with it. So, here it is and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Amy's Destiny

Amy arrived at cram school just in time before class started. Relieved, she sat down at her place in front of her computer. Cram school was more of an online computer course than an actual classroom that normally including a teacher giving lectures and such.

Opening up her school case, she rummaged through and realized something was missing.

"Oh, no," she moaned, "My CD's not here. Did I leave at home by accident?" she shrugged, "Oh, well. I don't use really use it anyway."

"Miss Miles?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin when a cold hand landed on her shoulder. Turning her head, she looked up at her teacher, a young Japanese man in a suit and tie. His smile was more senile than friendly as he stared down at her through his rectangular glasses.

"Please use the crystal disk and study hard," he instructed, "You're on scholarship, so you mustn't slack off in any way."

"Yes, sir," Amy forced a little smile.

The teacher nodded and left, saying over his shoulder, "I have high expectations for you."

She waited until he had gone to the other side of the classroom before releasing the breath she had been holding, at the same time suppressing a shiver.

"That man scares me," she whispered to herself, "And much as I hate to admit it, that disk gives me a headache."

She turned on her computer and started working on advanced algebra. Whenever she was doing on something that was related to school, she felt at peace with herself. Academics was her world and she enjoyed. This was not to say she didn't like having friends or socializing with people.

She liked talking and making friends. Yet, she was certain that her main problem with making friends was that she was too different from other teenagers. She was more interested in history and science while most teenage girls talked about boys, cool music, and the latest fashions in clothing. While she had nothing against things like that, she wasn't as crazy about them as most girls.

Rather, she became really irritated whenever her female classmates went onto a never ending chat about those things. Sometimes she couldn't help but ask them a question related to their studies that required them to think before answering.

_If _they could answer.

Most of time Amy would receive some smart remark, an insult, or just complete ignorance. She knew she was just better off ignoring them, as her mother would tell her, but it really saddened her to see so many young wasting their time and energy on trivial things than discovering the many amazing things in life, especially things that weren't related to computers or other electronics.

Simply put, she sincerely wished that more young people were more like her. But then again, the world would be a boring place if had nothing but nerds and rocket scientists. She wouldn't mind, and actually preferred, having some excitement in her life, but her taste in excitement didn't go along with other girls. Because of this, she had never been able to have any friends.

Until she met Serena.

Amy had been taken by surprise when Serena had approached her, her mysterious cat Luna cradled in her arm. The black cat landing on her shoulders was one thing, but Serena was another.

Serena had come and talked to her as not though she was just another student. She had spoken to her like she was a friend. The moment Amy had realized that really warmed her heart and she knew from there Serena wasn't like the other girls.

She had meant what she said when she told Serena she looked like an angel. Serena had kindness in her, she had seen that. She knew that Serena was probably into the things girls typically were, but she didn't get the impression that those were the most important in life.

When Serena had invited her to play a video game at the arcade center, for the first time in her life she felt alive and like herself. She forgot about school and studying; at least until she remembered that she had to go cram school. She was forever grateful to Serena to give her that experience, short as it was.

As things were now, Serena was her friend. The first one she ever had.

Sitting at her computer, her mind drifted to what other fun things Serena could show her when the slamming of the classroom door jerked her from her thoughts. And concentration.

She looked up, a scowl forming on her face. If there was one thing she didn't like the most it was being rudely interrupted during her studies.

"Everyone! Get away from the computers right now!"

Amy scowl turned into a frown. The voice sounded an awful lot like Serena's. Standing up, she looked and blinked.

The girl standing at the doorway looked just like Serena, even at a distance she could tell. Yet the girl had dark hair, not the golden blonde like Serena did, but she wore in the exact same style. Then she noticed the strange outfit the girl was wearing. For a moment, Amy thought she looked like Sailor V. The outfit was similar, but different. Then she remembered why she had stood up.

"Who are you and what are you doing her?" she demanded, eyes flaring, "This is a study session!"

The girl looked at her and Amy was certain that is was Serena, but knew it was impossible. The girl's eyes narrowed as she pointed what looked like a pink stick with a golden moon crescent on top right at her.

"So you're the monster sent by the Dark Kingdom this time!" she accused.

Amy stared, thinking the girl was crazy. She was about to let out a statement of denial when she noticed something very odd. None of the other students in the classroom seemed to have noticed the major distraction going on right in front of them. They were all focused to their computers, completely oblivious to the world around them.

Before Amy could wonder why they were acting so unusual, a cold hand clapped over her mouth and another grabbed her in a vice like grip on the arm. She was pulled into a large body and she realized that it was her teacher, yet the expression on his face had grown sinister, his smile evil.

"Don't move, Miss Miles," he said into her ear, the coldness of his voice striking fear down her body. She watched as his gaze drifted up to the mysterious girl, "You must be the one named Sailor Moon. I was hoping you would arrive."

_Sailor __Moon?_

The girl had been staring at him in shock, knowing she had accused the wrong person. But now her gaze had narrowed and her features turned grim.

"Release her," she ordered, "How dare you take advantages of these young geniuses here? They are the next generation of the future. I won't let you brainwash them into doing your evil deeds."

Amy's teacher laughed, his voice growing robotic.

"You cannot stop us, Sailor Moon," he said, and started transforming, "You don't have the strength since you are only a Prism Scout."

Amy watched in horror as the arm in front of her changed from the sleeve of a suit into red plated armor. She felt the cold hand covering her mouth changed into a red gauntlet and tasted leather on her mouth. She looked up and saw her teacher had turned into a knight in red armor, his red eyes glowing through the slits of his spiked black helmet.

"I am the knight of the Dark Kingdom, Garoben," he said, "After I kill you, I will have this girl give her brain energy to our great ruler."

Amy's eyes widened as the girl, Sailor Moon, raised her moon crescent stick and in a flash of light a blade of white appeared on top. The strange object now looked like a sword as she pointed it at the knight.

"Let her go," she ordered again, "You're fight is with me!"

"Oh, indeed it is," said Garoben, "I'll fight you as soon as I take this girl's energy. Until then, practice your sword skills with my servants."

The knight released his hand from Amy's arm and waved. Amy watched as the students stood up from their computers as one and started stalking toward Sailor Moon like zombies. The girl was taken off guard and backed away. Amy knew why, Sailor Moon couldn't attack the students without seriously injuring them. Therefore, the students all become one big shield for Garoben.

"Now," she heard the knight say, "give your energy to our great ruler."

He shoved her hard in front of her computer and she felt her cheek pressed painfully against the plasma screen. She tried to fight back, but he was too strong.

"Let me go, you monster!" she screamed.

"There's no use struggling," Garoben laughed, "Make it easier and give up your energy."

A moment passed as Amy continued to fight, but to no avail. Then she felt the knight stiffen.

"It's not adsorbing her energy," he said, "Why? Where is your crystal disk?!"

"Let me go!"

"You little-"

Unaware of what was happening, Amy's forehead started to glow in blue light. Soon a shape formed from the light.

"That mark!"

* * *

"**Sailor ****Moon! ****Use ****the ****Sonic ****Chime!****"**

Luna had been watching the whole time in the doorway, when she heard the knight yell 'That mark!' she couldn't help but look. The knight had lifted Amy into view when she did. And when she saw what had captured the knight's attention, she gasped in shock.

"Mercury!"

Even though she stood a good distance away, she saw the glowing blue light on Amy's forehead and recognized the shape it had formed: The planetary symbol of Mercury.

"So she _is_ a Sailor Scout," Luna was relieved that the sweet girl had not been the enemy and was thankful that she had found another Sailor Scout.

Knowing that she had to help before Amy was killed; she quickly summoned her powers hidden in the moon crescent on her forehead.

* * *

"**So ****you're ****one ****of ****them!****"**

Amy felt herself being shoved from the knight and she landed hard on the floor. Opening her eyes, she looked to see the knight draw out a menacing single-bladed battle axe from his back.

"Then I'll kill you before you have a chance to use your powers!"

Terror held Amy immobile. She stared as the knight lifted the axe, waiting for it to end her life.

Suddenly a glowing golden disk struck the knight dead center. Garoben was caught off balance and he fell against one of his computers. Just as the disk sailed back in the direction in came from, Amy heard a voice behind.

"Amy!" she turned and saw Luna, standing a short distance away, "Take this!"

The cat slid a round object swiftly across the floor and Amy caught it.

A _brooch_?

She looked at the silvery brooch in astonishment. It was decorated with a large single white snowflake with a sapphire gem in the center. A golden planetary symbol of Mercury glinted inside the gem. Before she could wonder what this strange brooch was, she heard a cry behind her.

Her head whirled back around and she saw the knight raise his battle axe high once again. The brooch clutched in her hand, she slid forward. Garoben's axe missed her by mere inches as it cut deeply into the floor.

Amy got to her feet and ran before she stopped and turned around. Garoben was glaring at her in disgust and she felt the cold knife of fear slid through her again. She couldn't think. She didn't know what to do!

"Place the brooch on your chest," she heard Luna yell, "and yell out _Mercurius __Prism __Arma_! Hurry!"

Her mind was a jumble of questions. Why was Luna talking? Why had her teacher turned into a blood thirsty knight? Who was the girl that looked like Serena?

Then her mind cleared; none of that matter. Garoben had now taken his axe out of the floor and and was raising it again. Amy felt her eyes narrow; some part of her wanted to see that knight dead, never threatening anyone again.

Without hesitating any longer, she placed the brooch on her chest and yelled out, "_Mercurius __Prism __Arma_!"

* * *

**Serena ****had ****used ****the ****sonic **chime on her wand as Luna suggested. The spell worked and the possessed students slid onto the floor unconscious. The instant they did, Serena looked up just in time to the knight Garoben fling Amy onto the floor, out of her sight due to the tables and computers, and took out a big battle axe.

Realizing that there was no way to save Amy from being cleaved in two in time, she took down her tiara, turned into a golden disk, and flung it with all her might. The disk hit the knight in the side and sent him crashing onto a computer, but to her despair the disk saved him from falling. When her tiara returned to her, Garoben raised his axe.

She let out a scream when the knight struck, then a cry of relief when she saw Amy stand up and ran a short distance away from, all in one piece.

But Garoben was determined to kill her as he raised his axe again. Serena summoned a crystal blade, but with the knight and Amy on the other side of the room and the many tables blocking the way, Serena knew she wouldn't be able to get there in time.

Then she heard Luna yell, "Place the brooch on your chest and yell out _Mercurius __Prism __Arma_!"

It was that moment that Serena finally noticed that Amy was carrying something in her hands. A brooch, she realized, just like her own. At the same time, she saw Amy's expression change from fear into determination. The girl placed the brooch on her chest and yelled out the words Luna had said to her.

Serena gasped and felt her jaw drop. Amy's transformation was just like hers. The brooch came alive in a flash of bright blue light and Amy was absorbed by it. Her school uniform disappeared, her naked body bathed in blue light for an instant before another outfit replaced it: A Sailor Scout uniform.

It was just like Serena's uniform, yet, aside from the white body, the colors were different. Amy's short skirt and neckerchief were a darker blue than her own, the bowties a much lighter blue. She wore the same kind of boots as she did and they were the darker blue with white stripes at the tops, but they didn't have the golden moon crescents as hers did. Her over-the-knee length stockings were the lighter blue, both topped with the darker blue lines.

Garoben, having seen Amy transform as well, gave a roar and charged, axe raised. Amy dove to the side and the axe sunk into the wall.

Serena was now behind the knight and charged with her sword, but the knight yanked his axe from the wall, spun, and blocked Serena's attack. He shoved hard and Serena felt herself being lifted off her feet for instant before landing again. However, the force caused her to her lose her balance and she fell. She saw the Garoben lift his axe again and she rolled backwards, the axe missing.

When she got on her feet, she saw Amy crossing her arms from the corner of her eye. An instant later, Serena gasped as Amy started glowing in light and a white planetary symbol of Mercury appeared before her.

"_Caliginosus __Aspergo_!" Amy yelled.

Garoben was about to attack again when the room was completely shrouded in cold fog, making impossible to see.

"Serena!" Luna yelled from somewhere, "Get back!"

Some instinct told her that she still in danger and leaped back. And felt the air move from the swing of the knight's axe as it missed her. Knowing that her chance was coming, she moved away and waited.

"Where are you?!" she heard Garoben yell, "_There_ you are!"

Then was a loud crash as the fog started to clear.

"You fell for it!" Amy jeered.

The fog dissipated and Serena saw the knight's axe had cleaved right through a table, taking a computer with it. Amy must have tricked him into thinking she was there.

"Now! Sailor Moon!" she heard Amy yell.

Lifting her sword, Serena leaped. Garoben hadn't had a chance to lift his axe again. The last thing he saw was Amy staring at him before Serena cut him in two. The knight let out a scream and collapsed into dust.

Serena stepped back as the dust disappeared, breathing deeply, steadying her beating heart. She looked and saw Amy, beaming at her. Smiling back, she dismissed her crystal blade and placed her wand back onto to back bowtie before jogging toward Amy and Luna.

"Amy," she said, relieved to see that her friend was uninjured, "You okay?"

"Yes," Amy nodded and stared at her, wide eyed, "Serena? Is that really you?"

"Yup," Serena grinned, "Pretty cool, huh?"

"But..." Amy looked her over, "A minute ago I saw you with dark hair."

"It was the illusion created by the gem in my tiara," Serena replied.

"The gem? An illusion?" Amy lifted her hands and shook her head, "I'm totally confused. What's going on? Who was that knight? And why am I dressed like this?"

"Amy?"

Both of them looked down at Luna.

"I can explain everything to you. It's my responsibility, after all."

"Luna," Amy gaped at her, "You really _can_ talk."

"Yes," Luna nodded, "I'll answer your questions, but not here. Let's get out of here before the authorities arrive so we can talk in a private place."

"But what about the other students?" Amy protested.

"They'll be okay," said Serena, rising up after checking one of the students who was starting to stir, "They'll wake up in a few minutes with a bit of a headache, but they'll be fine."

"Oh," Amy let out a breath, "thank goodness. Alright, I'll come with you. Just let me grab my school case."

* * *

**They ****left ****the ****cram ****school** and made their way through the city, taking care not to be seen. Luna lead them to the spot in the park where she and Serena had spoken in private many days earlier when Melvin had been acting strange. While it shielded them from curious eyes, Luna decided to take extra precautions.

"Wait there for a moment," she ordered and stepped away.

She sat down and lifted her head. Her crescent moon started to glow on her forehead and she swiveled her head to the left, then to the right. Two things happened. First came what appeared an illusion that looked like a wave of invisible energy twisting the area around for a moment. Then a flash of red light and all sounds around them went quiet as if the world had gone silent.

"There," Luna gave a nod of approval and turned back to the girls.

"What was that you did, Luna?" asked Serena, wide eyed.

"A couple of enchantments I put up," Luna replied, "The same ones I used when we were training in your backyard, Serena. That way no one will see or hear us as they walk by in the park."

"My God," Amy was at a lost for words as she stared at the cat, "_Wha t__are __you_?"

"It's time I answered your questions," Luna said readily, "I know you've been having a lot going through your mind, so please listen closely as I explain."

A moment passed before Amy nodded, "Okay."

"I am an Elysian," Luna began, "a special being that takes the form of any from any word and is granted magical powers, the ability to speak, and the curse of immortality until our task is done and we can return to our home world and become mortal."

"You, Amy Miles, have been chosen by Avon, who you know in your world simply as God, to be a Sailor Scout, the one named Sailor Mercury, part of the Original Nine. You have become part an ancient order of magical female soldiers who helped protect the galaxy from evil for a thousand years until they were destroyed. You and Serena are their rebirth because an ancient evil has awakened from its deep slumber, an evil the modern world cannot fight without the help of ancient magic powers."

Serena stood there quietly and listened as Luna continued to explain to Amy in the same words that she had told her when they'd first met. Amy took in every word, not interrupting even once. When Luna had finished, she asked the same questions Serena had asked her and Luna answered every one of them, including who their enemy was, the Dark Kingdom, where the knight had come from.

After she'd run out of questions, Amy stood there in silence for a long minute. Then she hugged herself and shuddered.

"Hey," Serena stepped forward, concern in her voice, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Amy closed and opened her eyes, "I'm... it's just really difficult to believe every word you're saying, Luna."

"Understandable," Luna nodded, "Serena had difficult believing as well. But every word I've told you is true."

"I..."

"Amy, I know I forced this upon you without warning, but when I realized that you were a Sailor Scout and your life was in danger, I had to rescue you by giving you the brooch of Sailor Mercury. I am sorry for that, and for the fact that you will never be a normal girl again now that you've... been chosen."

Serena looked at Luna. There seemed to be something more to Luna's hesitation. But before she could ask, Amy shook her head and turned away.

"I need a moment to think," she murmured.

They watched as she started pacing, crossing and uncrossing her arms, muttering unintelligible words here and there. It was then that Serena noticed the strange object attached to Amy's back bowtie.

"Hey, Luna," she couldn't help asking, "What's that weapon Amy's carrying?"

Amy stopped and turned back to them, eyes widening, "What weapon?"

"The one you're carrying behind your waist," Serena pointed.

"Serena," Luna frowned, "I don't think this is the time..."

She trailed off when Amy reached behind her, found the weapon, and drew it out in front with a dull snap. Unable to hide her curiosity, Serena stepped closer to look it as Amy did.

The silver colored weapon was very strange looking. It looked like a cross between a sword with its blade folded over and long barreled pistol, or a short single barreled shotgun, because at the joint where the weapon folded was the end of the barrel. At the other end, the blue and gold handle contained a trigger and trigger guard.

"What this?" Amy asked the inevitable question. The weapon was light, allowing her to carry it in one hand. Serena glanced over at Luna, who sighed heavily and padded over to them.

"Since you've brought the subject up," she muttered and lifted her face, "That is called a Boomerang, the weapon of Sailor Mercury."

"A 'Boomerang'?" they echoed.

"Yes," Luna nodded, "It's officially called a boomerang, but it's actually three different weapons combined into one. In its folded state, as your see there, it acts like a laser weapon, shooting off powerful shots of crystal energy. When unfolded, it can perform its other two abilities. It can act as a sword for close range combat, or it can be thrown like a boomerang, as it's named for, to keep enemies at bay. To unfold it, give it an upward flick."

Amy gave the weapon the flick Luna had indicated. It unfolded itself to the point where it actually looked like a boomerang.

"Amazing," Amy whispered.

"Yeah," Serena agreed.

"Can I..." Amy hesitated for an instant, "try it out?"

Luna lifted her brows, "Go ahead, but I wouldn't recommend throwing it or shooting. This is a public park after all so someone wouldn't be happy if they found burn or cut marks on the trees. Try to get a feel of it. Step back, Serena."

They gave Amy some distance she lifted the weapon in her hand. A few minutes passed as she swung the weapon around in graceful arcs straight thrusts.

Serena watched in fascination. Amy seemed to know how to use the weapon even though she had never used it before.

A short time later, Amy refolded the weapon and placed it back onto her back bowtie. She looked tired, but relieved at the same time.

"You okay?" Serena asked.

"Yes," Amy nodded, "I actually feel better now," she lowered her gaze to Luna, "You say that I'm a Sailor Scout, chosen by God?"

"Yes," Luna replied.

"And that I must help you Serena find the other Sailor Scouts so we can defeat this ancient evil you call the Dark Kingdom. Am I missing anything?"

"No."

Amy paused again.

"Very well," she nodded confidently, "I'll do what I can to help you."

"You mean you'll join us?" Serena was surprised.

"I don't see how I couldn't," Amy gave a small smile, "If this is my destiny, as Luna says, then I'll embrace it and go forward. I'm not a coward. And after seeing what happened today along with almost being killed, I want to ready to face that when the time comes. Besides..."

Amy trailed off and blushed, looking away as if she was embarrassed.

"Besides what?" said Serena.

"Well..." Amy made a sigh, "Before I met you, both of you, my life has been boring and dull. I've never really had any friends before. And I've never anything that was really exciting. But now, now with what I've gone through today, you've shone me a way to live a happier life. You did save my life, after all. I want to help you, in return. Besides, being a Sailor Scout might actually be a lot of fun."

Luna let out a snort, "I appreciate the enthusiasm and your willingness to help, but I would advise you not to let go to your head."

"No," Amy blushed again, "Of course not."

Serena smiled fondly, recalling the similar statement she had made to Luna when she accepted her destiny as a Sailor Scout. Still smiling, she stepped over to Amy and held out her hand.

"Welcome to the club," she said.

"Thank you," Amy smiled back and shook her hand, "I'm happy to be a part of it."

They let out a little laugh. They now realized that they had developed a friendship that had turned into companionship.

"We'll face the dangers together," Serena stated proudly, "You and I, and the other girls once we find them."

"Yes," Amy nodded, "I will stand with you, Serena. And I will stand strong. Now, before we get to anything else, how do I get out of this uniform?"

Serena laughed, and Luna couldn't help chuckling. Without needing Luna's assistance, Serena showed Amy by transforming back into her original clothes. Amy quickly picked up and transformed back into her as well.

"Do you remember the transformation words I told you?" Luna stepped up, her gaze on Amy.

"Yes," Amy replied, "_Mercurius Prism Arma_."

"Very good," Luna smiled, very pleased, "Make sure you don't forget those words because they could be your life. One last thing. Where do you live Amy?"

"Why do you ask?" Amy returned curiously.

"I need to show you your gear and how to use them. Along with your weapon, you need to know how yo use your gear if you want to survive and be in one piece."

"I see," Amy understood and told them where she lived.

"Oh," Serena said, "I know where you live. I've been down that neighborhood a few times before."

"Good," said Luna, "I believe there's a little lot in that area that's relatively empty all the time. Do you know of it, Amy?"

"Yes," Amy nodded, "Little kids usually play there during the day.

"Do you think you can meet us there sometime close to midnight?"

"What?" Serena stared at Luna, "What are you talking about Luna?"

"It'll be easier to go over to Amy's place than having her come over to us," Luna replied, "I rather do that since Amy doesn't know where you live."

"Okay," Serena shrugged.

"Anyway," Luna turned her gaze back to Amy, "Do you think you can meet us tonight, Amy?"

"I don't know," Amy hesitated, "My mother's a light sleeper. I seriously doubt I'd be able to get out of the house without her hearing something. She had very keen hearing."

"Hmm," Luna paused, "We'll have to try it anyway. Your training is important, and you must be ready to face the enemy the next time they appear. We'll come toward your place a quarter to midnight. If your not there in a half an hour, we'll assume that you weren't able to make it and try again the next night."

"I understand," Amy agreed, "I'll try to meet you tonight."

* * *

**A few minutes before midnight**, Serena and Luna were waiting inside an empty lot that a few toys left over from children. Serena, already back in in her Sailor Scout uniform, watched from the corner of a wall for Amy to arrive while keeping out of sight at the same time. Behind her, Luna paced about impatiently.

"You think she'll come?" Serena asked, feeling a little impatient herself.

"I hope so," Luna replied flatly.

"I'm surprised she accepted her destiny so willingly," Serena stated, "I would have thought she'd be very reluctant about or something."

"I'm a bit surprised too," Luna admitted, "But she seems very confident and very determined to do what has to be done. Her acceptance is proof of that. Like you, I took away her childhood when I gave her the brooch, but she accepted it without hesitation. I think you could learn a few things from her, Serena."

Serena rolled her eyes and ignored the little quip. A few minutes later, her eyes lit up.

"Here she comes!" she exclaimed excitedly.

A short distance away, Amy looked left and right to make sure no one was watching and crossed the street toward them.

"Hey," Serena beamed, "Glad you could make it."

"Thanks," Amy caught her breath, "I got lucky. My mother called and told me she was going to work partly through the night shift. They had a man come in that was seriously sick. He's one of my mother's patients."

"I see," Luna nodded, "I hope that man gets better. I'm glad to see that you were able to make it here. You have the brooch with you?"

"Yes," Amy drew it out of her dress pocket, "right here."

"Good. Wait until I put up the enchantments and then you can transform."

The minutes passed as Luna showed Amy her Sailor Scout gear, the same gear that Serena had. Amy asked questions about part of her gear and Luna answered them. After they were finished, Serena remembered something.

"Hey, Amy?" she asked, "How did you you make that fog appear in the room when we were fighting that knight?"

"Oh, that?" Amy looked down, "It was Luna who actually told me to do that."

"I had her perform an elemental magic spell," Luna explained when Serena turned her gaze on her, "Along with using crystal magic powered by your weapons, Sailors also have the ability to use elemental magic. Each one of the Original Nine had their own elemental powers, but their were capable of using each _others_ elemental powers as well. For example, if you wanted to use one of Amy's powers who weakness was ice or water, you can do so?"

"But don't I have elemental powers as well?" Serena frowned, "How come you never showed me?"

"There wasn't any need, and it wouldn't have done you any good towards hitting the enemy anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Sailor Moon's elemental powers are all healing spells, not direct attacks. Some are used to heal minor wounds and injuries, some for poison and burns and such, and others that are meant to bring hope back into the world. Sailor Mercury's powers, on the other hand, center of freezing and ice attacks."

"The spell I had Amy do at the cram school is one of the first spells taught to Sailor Scouts when they were at Prism rank. The _Caliginosus Aspergo_, which means 'Misty Spray', is a spell that creates a deep, cold fog, that makes it impossible to see any further than perhaps your own hand. The spell is useful if you need to make quick getaway or take out enemies quickly without too much trouble. It can also be useful on enemies who are very sensitive to the cold."

"I've been meaning to ask you Luna," said Amy, "when this fog appears, how we will be able to see where we're going, especially in a closed room? The only reason why I was able to trick that night was because I had a good idea where he was."

"This is where your scanner becomes useful in this kind of situation," Luna turned to Serena, "Since we're on the subject of elemental magic, I'll show you how to use this spell."

"But what about-?" Serena started.

"Just wait. You'll soon see. Now, Serena. Spread your feet a little and cross your arms to where your hands are placed on your shoulders."

Serena blinked but nodded and did as she was told.

"Now," Luna continued, "Concentrate and let your energy flow out of you."

Closing her eyes, she focused. For a moment, nothing happened and she concentrated harder. Then she felt a wave of warmth flow through her body. She opened her eyes as the warmth left her, and they widened.

She found herself surround by a circle of white light emitting from ground at her feet, parcels of white light rising from the ground and disappearing into nothingness above her. Her body was glowing lightly and there was a white symbol of Mercury floating before her

"Don't lose your concentration," Luna warned, "When you're ready, say the words _Caliginosus Aspergo_ and fling out your arms.

Serena nodded and yelled out the words, flinging out her arms. The lot was immediately covered up in fog.

"Good job, Serena!" Amy clapped nearby, "You did it on your first try."

"Yes, well done," said Luna, "Now, both of you, turn on your scanners before the fog disappears."

Both girls tapped their tiaras and brought down their scanners.

"Feel along your right temple until you feel something that feels like a little knob. When you do, get a grip on it and turn it to the right."

Serena reached up and found the knob. She turned it to the right and saw her scanner change. Luna's image came up. She was sitting a few yards in front of them and her body seemed to be glowing in bright light.

"Hey," she exclaimed, "I can see you!"

"Me too," said Amy.

"Yes, you can," said Luna, "You've activated your scanner's heat detection mode. Through this, you can see your enemies through heavily shrouded environments through their heat signature. This can be very useful when your facing enemies that are invisible."

"Here's another mode your scanner can use," Luna went on when the fog disappeared moments later, "Twist the knob on your tiara in the other direction."

"Whoa," Serena stared.

"I can see everything as if it's daylight!" Amy exclaimed

"This is the night vision mode of your scanner. Instead of seeing everything in green as military night vision goggles do, you can see everything around you in the area as if it was bright as day."

"That's really cool!" Serena said.

"Now that we're finished with that," said Luna after they turned their scanners off, "Amy, take out your weapon."

Amy reached behind her and drew out her boomerang, "You need to get an idea on how to use this," Luna pointed, "See that empty beer can over there?"

"Yes, I see it," Amy spotted the can about twenty yard away from her.

"Take aim and see if you can hit it. The weapon is powerful, so I advise you to use both hands since this is your first time. Serena, get behind in case she loses her balance.

Serena moved up behind Amy as Amy lifted the boomerang, placing one hand at the handle and trigger and placing the other on the lower part of the weapon so she get a better grip. She took aim, corrected it, and pulled the trigger.

A bolt of pale blue light shot out from the folded boomerang, making a laser gun-like noise. The recoil caused Amy to stagger back and she started to fall. Serena quickly caught her and held her upright.

"You okay?" she said, looking at Amy's wide eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine," Amy gulped and looked at her boomerang, "Wow, you were right, Luna. This weapon really _is_ powerful."

"Indeed," said Luna, "Which is why I had you hold with two hands. If you fired only using one hand, the boomerang may broken your wrist. However, this is one of the best of the Sailor Scout weapons, for it's very for range attacks and close combat. It requires extreme training and determination in order for the weapon to be effective and accurate. Why don't you try again? You missed the can by two feet, at least."

They looked and a black crater where the shot had impacted the ground to the right of the can. Assuring Serena that she could shoot again, Amy took aim again and fired. This time, she hit the can dead center and the can went flying into the air, bouncing off the concrete wall and splitting in two.

"Yay!" Serena cheered and clapped in delight, "You hit it, Amy!"

"I did," Amy beamed.

"Well done," Luna acknowledged, "With time and training, you'll be able to fire that weapon with only hand and with accuracy. Now, Serena, take out you wand and shoot at that other beer can over there."

"Wait," Serena's frowned, "My wand can shoot out laser bolts too?"

"Crystal energy," Luna corrected, "Not lasers. Don't confuse the two because they're significantly different from each other. But yes, your wand can shoot bolts of crystal energy as well."

"The reason I didn't mention it before," Luna held up a paw before Serena could ask the question, "was partly because it would have been useless against the enemies we've been facing lately, but mainly because I needed you to concentrate more on your sword training than relying solely on ranged attacks."

"Oh," Serena didn't really understand, but was too excited to argue.

"Anyway," Luna gestured, "Concentrate energy into your wand and shoot at that can. Place your left hand on your arm. It will help take the recoil."

Doing as instructed, Serena focused into her arm, where it flowed into the wand, and took aim. A bolt of white light shot out from the same place on the wand where the crystal blade was usually appeared. The recoil wasn't as powerful as Serena expected, for it didn't do more than jerk her hand.

However, her face quickly fell when she saw her shot miss its mark widely. Embarrassed, she looked at Luna apologetically.

Who only raised an eyebrow, "I would've been more surprised if you had hit on your first attempt. Try again."

It took Serena several tries, but each time her shots were closer and closer to the target. Finally she scored a hit and the can went flying. She let out a whoop and Amy gave her a high five.

"Well done," Luna said again, "Alright. Amy, time for you to get your first lesson in sword fighting. I'll show you the basics in handling your weapon. You can train with Serena once you get an idea how to handle it."

Both girls' eyes lit up. Amy unfolded her boomerang while Serena summoned a crystal blade.

"Don't get carried away now," Luna said sternly, "Your weapons are tools, not toys. Use them to defend yourselves and to protect the innocent, not for selfish reasons. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," they said, both blushing.

"Good."

Luna spent the ten minutes showing Amy how to use the boomerang in its sword form. Amy soon found that it operated like a Chinese kung fu sword. Once she confident enough to know how to handle it properly, Serena stepped in with her sword. For the next half an hour, they practiced and tested their skills in the art of sword fighting.

However, as Luna watched them from a safe distance, she was mentally shaking her head. Not good enough, she thought. They needed trainers, and they needed them soon. They couldn't rely on luck forever. So far, they've only one enemy at a time. But soon, she felt, the Dark Kingdom would start soldiers and monsters in greater numbers. And they would without a doubt be more powerful.

The girls, and the others soon to come, she was certain, needed proper training not just in their weapons, but also how to handle situation like that without submitting to fear. The last thing Luna wanted to see was Serena and Amy dying a horrible death. If that happened, she would never forgive herself.

Eventually, she called a halt to their training and spoke with Amy about meeting them in the same place for the next few nights. Amy was reluctant, but agreed that she would try before they parted.

As they went home, Luna was certain that Amy would be able to meet them. It wasn't because she didn't rely on Amy to keep her word, her devotion was unquestionable. It was because, once Serena was in bed and fast asleep, she was going to visit Amy's house.

* * *

**Shortly after two o'clock**, Peggy Masterson Miles came through the door of her large house and locked it. She let out a sigh of relief as she slipped her handbag from her shoulder and placed it on the kitchen table.

Her patient had come in with a serious case of fever. However, they were able to sustain him to the point where she could leave him under the eye of the nurses until she return for he next shift. However, she informed them to immediately call should her patient take a turn for the worst.

She checked the house phone to see if there were any messages before heading up stairs. She was tired, but instead of heading directly to her room and her bed, she went into her daughter's room. And smiled when she found Amy sound asleep in her bed.

Approaching the bed, she knelt on her knees and watched the one and only thing she loved in this world dream away. Her husband had died in a gang shooting when he'd been on a business trip in Europe. Amy was only ten at the time. Peggy had spent five years as a doctor when the accident happened. When she received the news, she was devastated, to the point where she almost gave up her career to look after Amy.

But her daughter insisted that she followed her dream, telling that she could save lives in the loving memory of her father. Peggy had burst into tears and hugged Amy tightly, promising her she would do just that.

That had been four years ago, but even that couldn't put away the fears she had for Amy. It had begun long before Amy was even born.

Peggy was the same age as Amy was now when she started remembering. It was memories that she couldn't understand at first, and concluded that they were only dreams. But as time went on, more memories came and they became stronger in their meaning. When she finally realized what those memories were and what they meant, she knew Amy's fate was sealed the moment she was born.

Amy's groan interrupted her from her thoughts and she watched her daughter shift into a more comfortable position in her bed. Smiling, she gently brushed away a lock of hair, the same color as her own, away from Amy's face. She gave her a little kiss before she softly straighten her pillow.

That was she felt something hard underneath. Frowning, she closed her fingers around the object and, being careful not to wake Amy, drew it out. She gasped when she saw what it was, her other hand going to her mouth.

Her entire body went still, freezing as if she was sitting in the middle of winter. A mixture of emotions coursed through her. Part of it was the very fear she had had for many years, but a greater part of it was joy, pride, even hope.

She ran her thumb over the object. It was a brooch, but she knew it was no normal brooch. She ought to know.

_She_ had _worn_ one before.

"So you found it. I knew you would."

Peggy stiffen even more. She knew that voice. She wondered if she would ever hear it again, and now she did. She closed her eyes, filling with tears, as the memories, both good and bad, come back to her. Slowly she turned and saw the black cat with the gold moon crescent mark on its forehead.

The cat smiled, yet its garnet eyes held a touch of sadness.

"You were never one to miss anything when you walked into a room," it said.

Peggy smiled back and stood, unable to keep the tears from falling.

"Luna," she said quietly, "I always knew one day you would come back into my life."

Luna smiled even more, "It's good to see you again after all these years, Pheobe Margaret Martin, last Sailor Mercury of the Original Nine during the Silver Millennium."


	7. Chapter 7 A Meeting Between Old Friends

**- I'm very sorry that this took longer for me to post than the last chapter. I need to stop playing Magic: The Gathering for a while since it's becoming to big of an distraction. Anyway, I mentioned through an edit in the first chapter that I will be editing previous chapters for spelling issues and adding in "History Lessons with Luna and Artemis" that will contain additional information post text. Look for words or sentences marked with a " * ". Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**- DISCLAIMER: I do not own the lyrics or the song featured in this chapter. Further information is posted down bellow.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

A Meeting Between Old Friends

"Even though I know you're a cat, may I get you something to drink? You are my guest after all."

Luna, sitting on the dinner, smiled as Peggy sat down, a cup of hot tea in her hands.

"Thank you," she said, "but no. I can't stay for too long anyway."

Peggy chuckled as she sipped, "I see you haven't changed much."

"You haven't changed either," Luna returned, "Even though we now live in a very different time."

"Indeed," Peggy agreed, "We now live in a primitive world on Earth, where as thousands of years ago this world was as advanced as any other that had the ability to travel through space from one side of the galaxy to the other."

"Yes," Luna agreed dreamily, "those were the golden days in the galaxy when it was still young."

"Still young?" Peggy raised her eyebrows, "The universe has only been around for four and a half billion years. That's pretty old, don't you think?"

"Indeed, it is," Luna laughed, "But in our time, you could go anywhere you wanted in the galaxy without limitations, no papers required. Countless worlds awaited to be seen by countless beings no matter how many times they are seen. For a thousand years, the Alliance of the Star Kingdoms* made certain of that."

"The Alliance of the Star Kingdoms," Peggy repeated, closing her eyes as she remembered, "I wonder what happened to them after the Moon Kingdom fell."

"I wish I knew," Luna put in, "Cuboneon* was your favorite, if I remember right."

"Yes," Peggy smiled, remembering again, "In my mind, Cuboneon was the most elegant of all the Star Kingdoms. Their home planet was beautiful, including their most famous colonial planet, Massera*. Their culture was beautiful, especially when it came to their clothing. And the people were beautiful, both inside and out."

"Yes, they were," Luna agreed.

A minute of silence passed as they relived the memories they shared in their past lives. It was Peggy who finally broke the silence after taking another sip of her tea.

"But you didn't come here to talk about the past, did you?" she made it more of an statement than a question.

"No," confirmed Luna, her expression turning serious.

"So, the day has finally arrived," Peggy paused, "The Sailor Scouts have been reborn."

"The rebirth actually happened much sooner," corrected Luna. When Peggy glanced at her, she added, "I found the one named Sailor Moon a couple weeks back before I found Amy."

"The one named Sailor Moon?" Peggy's eyes widened, "Celine's daughter?"

"The very one."

Another pause.

"Does she look like Celine?"

"She does," Luna nodded, "In fact, her _mother_ looks just like Celine."

Peggy brought her gaze up, "Do you think...?"

"No," Luna shook her head, "If she was, she would've have remembered already and have told me. I see no reason why she would hide herself from me if it really was her."

"Celine," Peggy fought back tears, "She wasn't reborn like the rest of us, was she?"

"No," Luna face fell, "But I remember the exact words she said to me after she sealed away the great evil of Metallia. Her _last_ words before she died."

A moment passed before Peggy had the courage to ask, "What did she say?"

"She said," Luna took a breath, "_Do not cry, Luna. All things must come to an end no matter how long they last. We were fortunate to live in a golden age of the galaxy. An age I fondly call the Silver Millennium. Do not worry, Luna. While this may be the end of the Alliance of the Star Kingdoms, it is not the end for the Sailor Scouts Universe. One day, Avon will have them return to space, where they have always belonged, and they will face and defeat the evil that have always existed. But most of all, do not feel alone, Luna. Or you, Artemis. You are perhaps the living Elysians in this galaxy. You have always wondered when your time will come. It will, but not yet. There is one more task both of you must take in order to ensure the future of our galaxy. You will..._"

Luna trailed off, unable to say more. Peggy, tears flowing from her ears, reached over and patted Luna softly on the head.

"It's okay," she said gently, "I can guess the rest."

"Thank you," Luna sighed, "She told me and Artemis that we will sleep for many long years and will awake thousand of years into the future, which is now. From there we watch for the chosen Sailor Scouts to be reborn when the seal holding the power of Metallia broke and evil would once more flow through our home world of Earth. When that happens only the Sailor Scouts will be able to stop it. Artemis and I were to find them, train them, and send them into battle with the aid of ancient powers."

"And you've done that," said Peggy, "You did what Celine asked you to do."

"Yes. But I still feel guilty of taking away Serena's and Amy's childhoods, and I have yet to take more away when I find the others."

"It can't be helped, Luna. Certainly, I could hate you for what you've done to my Amy, but what point is there in that? You did what you had to do. You shouldn't feel ashamed of yourself."

"I do not, but I can't shake the feeling that I've sent them down a path that could easily lead to their death."

Peggy hesitated, knowing exactly how Luna felt. She had felt the same way when she sent soldiers of the Moon Kingdom under her command into battle, knowing full well that not all of them would return alive of whole. However, none of them had been her daughter.

While Luna never had a family of her own, her bonding with the Sailor Scouts of Original Nine during the Silver Millennium had went from glorious moments to tragic deaths. Because she had helped the Sailor Scouts accomplish their missions, she felt responsible whenever one died in action.

"It's the risk we take whenever we send our children to war," she said, "It's the risk our predecessors took whenever we took their place as the next generation of the Original Nine. But we did it without hesitation because we believe in the laws of the Alliance and were willing to die to protect both the laws and people who believed in it as well."

"Yet," returned Luna, "In the end, you were betrayed by the very people who you protected and executed."

"Yes," Peggy nodded sadly, "That was indeed the most tragic part of the fall. We gave everything, and in the end lost everything, all because no one wanted to listen to reason."

"And because of lack of education," put in Luna.

"Yes, that too."

"Was that the reason why you sent Amy to cram school?"

"Partly," Peggy grinned, "But I also wanted her to gain as much knowledge as possible for when the time came."

"Some would say you're pushing your daughter too much or you're expecting too much from her."

"Perhaps," Peggy grimaced, "But as her mother, both in this life and in the ancient past, I want her to be ready when she faces the future. No, more accurately her destiny. The only thing I wish now is that it hadn't come so soon."

"Indeed," Luna nodded, "I wish the rebirth could have waited until they were at least sixteen, but the enemy had no intention of waiting that long, even though they weren't aware of them until now."

"Is it the same enemy as before?"

"Yes, the very ones who destroyed the Moon Kingdom and massacred its people, lead by the very traitor herself."

"Bernetta Ryley, I remember."

"She calls herself Queen Beryl now."

"Does she? I'm not surprised since she never cared for anything but power. Does she still possess the power of Metallia?"

"I don't now for sure, but I'd be a fool to think she didn't. She was never that powerful so she had the to use the power of Metallia in to complete wipe out the Moon Kingdom when she became impatient because her soldiers weren't killing fast enough," Luna snorted, disgusted, "But after Queen Celine sealed them both, if would've taken Metallia thousands of years to break that seal. However, her efforts would have greatly weakened her. That must be why Queen Beryl and her minions of the Dark Kingdom are trying to steal human energy sou they could replenish her strength."

"Is it that serious?"

"I'm afraid it is," Luna confirmed and added, "In fact, the reason why I found out that Amy was the one named Sailor Mercury was because one of the Dark Kingdom's knights was taking energy from students of very cram school she was attending."

"They attacked _there_?!" Peggy's eyes widened, "The students, are they-"

"They're fine, no need to worry. With Amy's help, Serena was able to destroy the knight and restored the stolen energy back to the students. From the looks of it, that cram school is not going to be open for a while."

"That's good to hear. I'm relieved to see Amy's all right and in one piece."

"She's very lucky," Luna nodded, "The knight was about to kill her when I saw the mark of Mercury glow on her forehead. Serena was able to distract the knight long enough for me to give Amy the brooch, as you see there."

"Yes, the brooch," Peggy picked up Amy's special brooch that she had laid on the table earlier, "This was once my brooch, wasn't it?"

Luna nodded, "Except Serena's. Her brooch is original, but for the of the Nine I believe they will all come from their predecessors."

"Hmm," Peggy paused, "I remember that Celine made a brooch for Princess Serenity when her daughter came to the age of fourteen. Wait... Did you say that her name was Serena?"

"I did," Luna smiled, "Quite an interesting choice for a name."

"I'll say," Peggy laughed, "Our names today are different from our ancient ones, yet our initials are exactly the same. Where as my name was once Phoebe Margaret Martin, Amy's was once Amelia Lucy Martin. Her name now is Amy Lindsay Miles. How you found out what Serena's full name is?"

"No, I haven't actually," Luna shrugged, "The thought never occurred to me."

"No matter, I'm sure you'll get around to asking her one day. What is she like?"

"Aside from the fact that she wears her long golden hair in the traditional style of the females in the Moon Kingdom's royal family, she is no where like a princess."

Luna went on to tell Peggy of her troubles with Serena since the day she found her.

"I'm hardly surprised," Peggy chuckled, "In this day and age, it's natural for teenagers to act like that."

"Yes," Luna admitted with a sigh, "I can't help but wonder how this world came to such a state."

"It's not that bad when you look at it closely," Peggy assured, "Every world in the galaxy has its good people and its bad people. Life would be rather boring if everyone was the same all the time. And besides, we were once like that ourselves when we were young and foolish."

"I suppose that's true," Luna muttered.

Peggy grinned, then frowned, "You say that Serena wears her hair in the traditional style? I'm actually surprised to hear that."

"I was surprised too, and her hair is at the right length. From what I've heard, that hairstyle is unique in Japan. Serena must be the only one in America that actually wears her hair like that."

"I'll agree there," Peggy laughed, then her face fell, "It's a shame Celine wasn't reborn like the rest of us. It's just unfair that she's not with us now as she usually was."

"I know," Luna agreed, "She knew what she doing when the end came."

"She gave her life to destroy the power of Metallia after everyone else died, didn't she?"

Luna nodded, "After she told us what to do in the future and Artemis and I went into a deep sleep, She must have cast a spell with last of her strength and a prayer to Avon for all those who tragically died on died on the Moon Kingdom to live again on Earth in the distant future."

"And God granted her dying wish."

"Yes, which is why we are here now, because she knew that even she sealed away the power of Metallia, it was only a matter of time before the seal was broken. And when that happens, the Sailor Scouts will be reborn to defeat that evil because they are the only ones who can."

"Celine," Peggy shook her head and sniffed, "You risked everything for us only to lose everything. I don't which is more tragic."

"I don't know either," Luna paused, "But I do wish Celine was here now. I could really use her help."

"Is the situation that bad?" Peggy asked, her tone turning serious.

Luna hid a smile. Despite the many years that had passed, Peggy had not lost her personality of a Sailor Scout who got down to business when on a mission.

"I'm afraid so," she answered and went on to explain what had happened so far since Serena had first transformed, "They need trainers badly and they need them soon. They've been lucky so far because the Dark Kingdom has only been sending one enemy at a time, but we can't rely on that or on luck. Our enemies have been getting stronger and before long they'll become smarter and Serena and Amy won't stand a chance against them, especially if Queen Beryl decides to send out an army to destroy them."

"Perhaps I can help-"

"_No_."

Peggy blinked. It was not first time she heard that stern tone of Luna's voice, but what surprised her was the cat's sudden answer.

"Why not?" she asked, frowning.

"You've already done your service as a Sailor Scout," Luna explained, "Amy needs to learn how to stand on her own as the next Sailor Mercury without your help."

"She's not eighteen yet, Luna," Peggy stated.

"No, she isn't," Luna agreed, "But in this case, she's going to have to grow up sooner than expected. It's my responsibility since I took away their normal lives by turning them into a Sailor Scout. Besides, when was the last you held the special boomerang that uses what's known in this world today as Chinese martial arts?*"

Peggy hesitated, then grimaced as she faced the truth.

"Not for a very long time," she said in defeat, "I remember some of my training, but not enough to be effectively helpful."

"Exactly."

"But I don't get understand why I can't help anyway. Amy and Serena know of their past now, don't they?"

"No, they don't."

Peggy frowned, then saw the look on Luna's face and the realization dawned on her.

"_You haven't told them_," she was stunned.

"No," Luna shook her head slowly.

For a long minute, Peggy stared at Luna as if she was actually meeting her for the very first time.

"_Why_ haven't you told them?" she eventually asked.

Luna a moment before answering.

"I know you won't agree with me, but they don't need to know. At least not yet," she added quickly before Peggy could protest, "If I tell them now they'll become distracted from their main objective. Amy will only become more confused of what her fate is and your connection to it. And I've already told you about Serena. If she learns that she is a princess, the last living heir of a long dead civilization, it'll go to her head."

"They're already having difficulty trying to understand what they've gotten into, telling about their past lives now will only make it more difficult for them. So much that it will lead into too much distraction and I can't can't afford to have them loose their focus on their mission right now, especially now that things are about to get very serious."

Peggy didn't say anything for a another minute as she took in Luna's words.

"I see," she sighed, "Alright, I won't say anything. But Luna, you need to tell them soon. You can't keep it a secret from them forever."

"I know, but trust me as you always have that I will. I do intend to tell them everything, just not now. Right now I need them to concentrate on defeating the enemy. We already taken the first step of bringing back the legacy of the Sailor Scouts Universe. We can't afford of having it shortly lived. Just as the Sailor Scouts help protect the galaxy in the ancient past, they will again in the future."

Peggy nodded, then look at Luna straight into her garnet eyes.

"There's another reason, isn't there? A very personal one."

Luna's eyes narrowed, but they showed no sign of anger.

"And that is?" she challenged.

"You're still suffering from what happened all those years ago. The pain still hurts you even now."

"So," Luna said with a sigh, "you think I want revenge because of my suffering?"

"What else could it be?"

Luna slowly shook her head again, "If you were immortal and have lived longer than perhaps any other being in the galaxy, you would understand how I feel and that revenge is a very little part of it, to say the least."

"Wait a moment," Peggy eyes widened, "Are you saying that you wished you had died on the Moon Kingdom along with everyone else?"

Luna didn't say anything, but her eyes told the truth.

"Luna..." Peggy shook her in total shock, "I never once dreamed in my life that you would ever think such a thing."

"I know," Luna let out a breath, "Toward the last few centuries of the Silver Millennium, Artemis and I began to wonder when out time would come and we would be able to return to home planet of Elysian. We didn't think about during the first half of the Millennium because there so many things going on. Wars, crises, intergalactic espionage, you know the routine."

"Indeed," Peggy sighed, then thought, "How come Artemis isn't with you."

"We weren't our separate ways once we awaken and understood what we had to do. Since then, I haven't seen or heard a single word from. But I'm not worry. Artemis can take care of himself."

Peggy laughed, "I never thought I hear you say that, knowing how you always picked on him."

Luna smiled, "He was always easy to tease with."

"I'm sorry Luna. I didn't realize how you felt."

"No apology in needed," Luna smiled, "And you needn't worry. I have no desire for revenge. I would be selfish if I wanted to use the Sailor Scouts solely for that reason. However, I do want to see justice done since we failed to do so before. And I don't want to see the same thing happen again."

"No, of course not," Peggy agreed, "I believe that was one of the biggest reasons why we were reborn because once we remembered our past and learn why we are here now, we'll be able to prevent the same thing from happening all over again."

"Exactly," Luna glanced up at the clock hanging over the kitchen counter "Well, I better get going. Be sure to put that brooch back where it belongs. Amy may need it tomorrow."

"I will," Peggy reached over and embraced Luna in a tight hug, "Take care, Luna. Come back and visit anytime. Like you said, it's good to see you again."

"Thank you, I'll try to come by later and share some tea with you."

Peggy laughed, "I'll keep that in mind next time you visit," she paused, "I know I probably don't need to ask you, but-"

"Don't worry," Luna inclined her head, "I promise to watch over Amy. Haven't I always since the beginning?"

"Thank you. Amy's the only family I have left in this world," Peggy smiled, "Watch over her friend and the other Sailor Scouts I'm certain you'll meet soon in the future. I can tell without guessing that we have a long battle ahead of us."

"A battle that will end shortly if they're not properly trained soon," Luna reminded with a touch of disgust.

"You definitely need some help," Peggy stated.

"Actually," Luna beamed, "We already have a little help."

"A _Rose Caster_?" Peggy eyes went wide again after Luna explained, "And he calls himself Tuxedo Mask?"

"Yes, he does."

"Well, at least we have one ally instead of none on our side. Although why he hasn't revealed his identity has got me mystified."

"I believe he has reasons similar to ours, but I don't believe he'll be an enemy we'll need to worry about in the future. However, that doesn't change the fact that the girls _need_ to be trained."

"I know. There has to be-" Peggy stopped, then slapped a hand to her forehead, "Wait a minute! Of course, why didn't I think of it before!"

"What is it?" Luna asked, suddenly hopeful.

"There actually is a way to get them trained without anyone knowing or getting suspicious. You won't believe this, but David Heiman* is here."

Luna jerked up her gaze, eyes widening.

"Celine's and Pauletta's* trainer?" she said.

Beaming, Peggy nodded.

"Excellent!" Luna eyes brightened, "Where can I find him?"

When Peggy told her, she blinked. Then blinked again.

"You're _joking_," she said in disbelief.

"I almost wished I was," Peggy chuckled gleefully, "I couldn't believe either when I saw his picture in the newspaper about... I believe it was about nine years ago when Amy was five and my husband was still alive. I had to go there and visit him personally before I could bring myself to believe it. As it turn out, it really was him."

"Did he recognized you?"

"Yes, he did," Peggy smiled brightly, "It was very wonderful reunion. We had a big long talk about the past."

"I'm sure you did," Luna took a moment to steady her whirling head, "Of all the things in the world, why would he choose to be _that_?"

"I know," Peggy laughed, "I could tell you why, but I think I'll leave it to you to ask when you meet him."

"I intend too," Luna stood, "I need to go, but thank you for telling me. With David, getting them trained soon will be a huge relief for me."

"It'll be a huge relief for all of us," said Peggy, "because David has a few friends that can also help. They are one of us as well."

"I'm happy to hear that. You've done me a great favor, Phoebe."

"It's the least I can for an old friend. Be careful, Luna. I hope we'll see each other again soon."

"As do I," Luna smiled.

Peggy let her out of the house and waved when Luna turned and nodded to her before the cat disappeared into the darkness. After she shut the door, she lean against it for a few minutes, recalling what had happened in the last hour. Easing from it, she walked back into the kitchen and picked up Amy's transformation brooch.

Although she feared for her daughter's life, her feeling were overwhelmed with pride because of the knowledge that Amy was the next, or rather the first, Sailor Mercury of this world in this time.

Quickly finishing the rest of tea, she went back upstairs and into Amy's room. Her daughter hadn't stirred once in her entire conversation with Luna. Gently she placed the brooch back underneath the pillow and gave Amy another kiss on the forehead.

She stood and looked out the window. The moon was in its first quarter and was shining down upon the city. For a moment, Peggy felt homesick as she remembered her ancient home that once existed on the very same moon.

"God, who we once called you as Avon," she whispered in a prayer, "Please, watch over and protect us. We served as your angels of justice and will proudly do so again. Help guide us to victory and bring peace in this world so that we can one day return to space, where we've always belonged."

* * *

**Surprisingly, nothing out of the** ordinary happened through the rest of the week. Regardless, Luna had Serena and Amy meet late each night so they could train with their weapons and magic powers. When Sunday came, she was satisfied that they were working hard and seriously enough so she decided to give them the day off as a gift for their efforts but advised them to carry their brooches and to be alert in case the Dark Kingdom attacked.

Serena wasted no time taking her new friend out to the mall. It was also the first time in a long time that she was able to go out wearing one of her colorful clothes rather than her school uniform all the time. After scanning over her closet, she choose a simple pink high collar dress complete with white transparent stockings and white slippers. Shuffling through her jewelry box, she put on a pair pink flower earrings and looked. Smiling with satisfied with her little creation, she picked her her purse and headed out.

When she saw Amy a short time later, she was happy to see that her nerdy friend hadn't turned a blind eye when it came to fashion.

Amy was wearing a pale blue dress with matching low heel shoes and purse. The dress had a cute bow tie of the same color stitched at her stomach. She also wore a sand colored wool jacket over her shoulders along with a matching fleece scarf around her throat. She immediately saw Serena's wave and jogged over, her face shining with a smile.

"Hey there!" she said and embraced Serena in a hug.

"Good to see you made it!" Serena returned with a smile, "You look great! I like that dress."

"Thank you," Amy blushed, "It's one of my favorites, but I've never got to wear it while going out because I'm so busy with my studies."

"Same here. I have so many pretty dresses but I never get a chance to wear them because I'm always going around in my school uniform."

"You have it easy compared to me," said Amy, "Mother usually doesn't let me go out on weekends unless I'm with her. But when I told her about you after you called me inviting me to the hall, she actually smiled and told me-"

"That I was really happy you finally found a friend."

Startled, they turned to see Amy's mother standing a few feet from them, a friendly smile on her face. Like her daughter, Peggy wasn't one to turn aside from fashion either. She wore a long sleeved black silk dress that reached her knees. The shoulders had scarlet red patches along with a matching sash at the waist that trailed over her left hip. She wore stockings that were similar to Serena's but were colored black instead of white along black low heels at her feet.

"Mother," Amy blinked in surprise, "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to meet your friend."

"I am, but I thought I stop and meet you new friend first," smile deepening, she stepped forward and held out her hand, "Hi, you must be Serena. A pleasure to meet you. And you look quite lovely. You must take after your mother."

"Uh," blushing, Serena hastily shook her hand, flattered by the kind words, "Thank you. It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Miles."

"Please, feel free to call me Peggy. I'm rarely formal these days."

"Of course," Serena giggled, "But it may take me a while to get used to that though."

Amy's mother was not at all what she expected. Due to what Amy had told her earlier, she had imagined her as a stricter, possibly meaner, version of Miss Harrison. But now that she had met her personally, her assumption had been far off. Peggy Miles was stern but she saw that there was much more kindness than one would think. Serena saw Amy's face in hers, and she also noted that she was around the same age of her own mother. She even wore her hair, which was the same color, in the same style except that it was longer, reaching bellow her shoulders. Her eyes were the only thing that was different. They were deep chocolate brown instead of indigo blue like Amy's.

"Not to worry," Peggy nodded and turned, "I let you two go so you can have fun shopping. Don't spend too much money, Amy. Remember, no later than six. Be careful and stay together. If you get into any trouble, please call me or Serena's mother."

"Yes, Mother," said Amy, "I will."

"See you later!" Peggy waved and walked back to the parking lot.

"Your Mom's a nice woman," said Serena once she was out of sight.

"Yes, she is," Amy smiled proudly, "She may be strict sometimes, but I love her nonetheless."

"Of course, you do," Serena took Amy arm and stirred her to the entrance of the mall, "Ready?"

"Oh, I am beyond ready!" Amy grabbed Serena's hand and ran forward, "Let's go!"

"Hey! Not so fast!" Laughing, Serena let her guide them into the mall.

The instant they came through the doors, Amy stopped and looked around, fascinated by what she saw.

"Wow!" she exclaimed, "There's so many people here!"

"You've never been to the mall before?" Serena asked, curious.

"No," Amy shook her head, "I know my Mother has been here a few times to buy me a birthday or a Christmas present, but she's never actually taken me here before. I've only read about these places in books."

"That's no good," Serena took Amy's arm again, "Reading about it is one thing, but going to the mall for real is totally different. You're young, so you should go out more. Since we got six-" she checked her watch, "actually, almost seven hours to spend, let's go to every shop we can find!"

"You sound like you want to buy everything on the market," Amy grinned.

"I know," Serena giggled, "I sound like a shopaholic, and what girl isn't? But, I only got enough money to buy two, maybe three, things. How about you? How much do you got?"

"Well," Amy shrugged, "Pretty much the same amount."

"See," Serena gestured, "We can spend it on anything we want, but we'll probably spend at least half of it on lunch and maybe at the little arcade center here. Who knows, they might have the Sailor V game here!"

"I hope so," Amy laughed, "I've been wanting to try that game again."

"I don't think you need to try. You beat everyone score without even dying on your first try. But enough of that. Let's go out and have fun!"

The first shop they went to was a clothing store sporting the latest in girl's fashion. They first tried on several stylish sunglasses but both refrained from buying one partly because they were too expensive, but that they didn't really need them. They then looked over the various perform bottles and both of them ended up taking one that was on sale for a decent price. The dresses came next. Serena selected to buy a beautiful cranberry red dress while Amy chose to buy a cute light blue summer dress.

The next shop they went to was a toy and antique shop. Together they looked over various toys that mostly made them laugh but made them screech, especially Serena, a few times. The antiques were beautifully crafted objects of art, ranging from metal crafts to painted glass.

Next they went into book store where Serena bought the latest edition of her favorite comic book superhero, which happened to be Wonder Woman, while Amy bought a book on Astronomy. Both were equally shocked by how different their taste in reading were.

However, their taste is music was no different. When they went into the music and looked around, Serena heard Amy actually let out a little squeal. Turning, she saw her run to a music box containing two pairs of headphones with its screen displaying the latest Super Eurobeat album.

"What's up?" she asked and came over.

Amy was running her finger down the song list and let out another squeal when she stopped at one song, clapping her other hand over her mouth and literally jumping with excitement.

"Mega NRG Man," she gasped and turned to Serena, her face beaming like child getting a new toy.

"Mega NRG Man!" It was Serena's turn to squeal, "You like him?"

"I practically _love_ him!" said Amy, "He's got the one of the greatest singing voices in the world!"

"What's his latest song? I haven't really got a chance to look at this new album yet."

" 'Rocketman'. I've only heard thirty-second clips of this song and I've dying to hear the whole song."

"I've been hearing clips of that song too! It says here that this album contains the extended version."

"Let's listen to it together!" Amy handed her one of the headphones and took the other for her own.

"Yes! Let's!" Serena eagerly slipped them.

The screen was touch sensitive. Amy tapped the song they wanted and it instantly started to play, the screen also displaying the lyrics. Soon, they were both singing along and dancing, pretending they were at a Super Eurobeat with Mega NRG Man performing that very song.

_Loving me, loving you  
This is all I can do right now for loving me  
And my love will be more to be stronger  
To the top to the rock  
Get me power and you will see all my loving blade  
To the moon is it only the rider_

_And I try to save the world for you_  
_Gimme your loving I'll be true_  
_Mega love_  
_All above_  
_Cause you can't stop me now_  
_All my crazy love_

_Rocketman, your Rocketman_  
_Fly with me_  
_To the moon_  
_To the stars_  
_My heart_  
_Rocketman, your Rocketman_  
_Takes you higher_

_Rocketman, your Rocketman_  
_To the moon_  
_To the stars_  
_Fly with me_  
_In my heart_  
_Rocketman, your Rocketman_  
_Getting over Rocketman_

_Bullet proofed rocket man  
Rock your body to the dancing floor and that's ok  
You will dance the night into the deepest  
Coming up coming down  
Spread your wings and learn to fly to the moon and back  
Get me up and down into the music_

_And I try to save the world for you  
Gimme your loving I'll be true  
Mega love  
All above  
Cause you can't stop me now  
All my crazy love_

_Rocketman, your Rocketman_  
_Fly with me_  
_To the moon_  
_To the stars_  
_My heart_  
_Rocketman, your Rocketman_  
_Takes you higher_

_Rocketman, your Rocketman_  
_To the moon_  
_To the stars_  
_Fly with me_  
_In my heart_  
_Rocketman, your Rocketman_  
_Getting over Rocketman_

They enjoyed the song so much both of them bought an album for themselves. Still singing the song, they skipped out of the store in a very happy mood.

Soon afterward, they went out to lunch at a pizza joint before heading over to spend some time at the mall's little arcade center. It didn't have the Sailor V game, unfortunately, but they didn't mind and spent the time playing racing games, although neither of them were very good drivers.

"Whew," Serena leaned against the wall a short time later, "I'm worn out."

"Me too," Amy joined her, "But I can't thank you enough for this. I never had this much fun before!"

"See," Serena grinned, "the more you go out to things like this, and I'm not saying all the time just to remind you, the more you feel alive and like yourself."

"Yes," Amy nodded, "I can definitely see what you mean. Let's get together and do this again sometime soon."

"Count on it!" Serena winked.

They began walking around, seeing if there were any stores they'd missed, when Serena noticed there was a big crowd gathered at the front of a shop.

"I wonder what's going on there?" she said.

"I don't know," said Amy, "But there sure are a lot of people."

Serena looked up at the sign, "It's a clock and watch shop. From the looks of it, they're having grand sale because it's their opening day."

"That explains the crowd."

"Whoa! Fifty to seventy-five percent off?!" Serena's eyes sparkled, "That's so cheap! Let's go in. I can use a new clock."

"I already have a watch," said Amy, "My mother got it for me as a birthday present."

"So what?" Serena took Amy's arm, "Let's just go in and take a look just for the fun of it. That's what we're her for."

When they entered the shop, both of them gasped. The shop was little by large sphere shaped light bulbs that on chandeliers like glowing crystal balls. Sitting against the wall directly in front of them was a gigantic grandfather clock. It's ticks and chimes could be heard even with the large group of customers. The shop owner, an attractive woman wearing a plum colored dress, greeted them with a smile.

"Welcome," she said, "Please look around. We have plenty to select from."

Smiling their thanks, they went over to the glass displays containing watched of very types.

"Goodness!" Amy stared.

"They're so cheap!" Serena agreed.

"Are watches usually sold at prices as low as this?"

"No, they're not. This place must be really special to sell them so cheap."

"I don't really need a new watch," Amy shrugged.

"Neither do I. Let's look over here."

They looked over the numerous clocks that were designed after famous movie, comic, and video game icons along with clocks that were designed describing a scene, such as a fairy tale between a prince and princess.

"Hey, Serena!" Amy suddenly said.

Serena looked over and saw Amy pointing at a certain clock.

"Doesn't that look a lot like Luna?"

She looked over at a clock that shaped like a black cat that was made entirely out of glass. The cat was posed in a stretching like manner, its face turned toward them with a it huge white eyes staring. The clock looked just like Luna, except it didn't have the garnet eyes or the golden moon crescent on its forehead.

"You're right, it does!" Serena laughed, "I think I'll buy this one. I'm always late for school after all."

"How do you like it?" they turned to see the shop owner behind them, "It's a nice bargain."

"I know, it's so cheap," Serena took out her wallet. She glanced at the price then at the money she had left, and let out growl of fury, "Drat! It's fifteen bucks and I'm short five dollars. Looks like I won't break my record of being late anytime soon."

"Serena," piped up Amy, "If it helps, I can pick you up at your house so we can to school early. I pass by your neighborhood anyway."

"Thanks, Amy," Serena smiled, "That will be a big help."

"Serena!"

They turned to see Keith and Isabelle walking toward them, a few shopping bags in their hands. The shop owner greeted them before she was called off by a customer.

"Mom! Dad!" Serena blinked in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"We heard that a new clock shop had opened here and decided to come see for ourselves," Keith grinned, "Your Mother and I have been getting tired of that old clock in our bedroom so we decided to get a new one."

"Where's Sammy?" asked Serena, looking behind them.

"He's over at a friend's house," said Isabelle, "We'll be picking him up later on our way home."

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your charming friend here?" said Keith.

Serena turned to see Amy blushing by Keith's flattering comment.

"Amy," Serena took her arm, "this is my Mom and Dad. Sammy's my annoying little brother. This is Amy Miles, my new friend and practically the smartest person in school."

"Serena's exaggerating," Amy giggled and held out her hand, "It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Thomson."

"Nice to meet you too, Amy," Isabelle smiled sweetly and shook Amy's hand, "Please feel free to call me Isabelle anytime."

"And you can call me Keith," added Keith and gave Serena a teasing glance, "So our daughter finally found someone to do her homework for her, huh?"

"Dad!" Serena glared and planted her hands on her hips, "That's not fair and that's not nice!"

"Really, Dear," said Isabelle, although her eyes were laughing.

"It's okay," Amy giggled, "I don't mind if she turns to me for helping her with school. She's done a lot for me by showing what it's like to go out and have fun. It's the least I can do in return."

"That's nice of you," Isabelle approved before she glanced at her daughter, "But I still want you to approve your grades by your own efforts."

"Don't worry," Serena sighed, "I will."

"So what are you two doing here?" asked Keith, "Are you interested in buying any clocks?"

"I was going to," said Serena, "but I'm a little short on cash. I wanted to buy this one since it looks so much like Luna."

Isabelle picked up the clock Serena pointed at.

"It certainly does!" she laughed, "And I like that it's made out of glass."

"Luna might get a kick out of something that looks like her," said Keith, "How much is it?"

"Fifteen bucks," said Serena.

"Not bad," Keith glanced at his wife, "What do you say, shall we buy it for her?"

"Really?!" Serena's eyes widened with hope.

"Hmm..." Isabelle glanced at her, "I don't see why not, just as long as you promise me to go to school on time by using its alarm clock."

"I will! I promise!"

"Very well, then," Isabelle handed the clock to Keith who, with a grin, went over to the counter to buy it.

"How much longer are you two planning to stay here?" she asked.

"Till about six," said Serena, "Amy's supposed to go home at that time."

"We can give you a ride home if you like, dear," Isabelle offered.

"Thank you," Amy smiled, "But that won't be necessary. My mother will be picking me up at the that time."

"We still got an hour and a half," said Serena, "We got enough time to look over a few more shops."

"Okay."

"Call us when you're ready to go home," instructed Isabelle, "We'll picking up Sammy around that time."

"Understood," Serena smiled, "And thank you very much for buying the clock for me. I'll see you in a little while."

Isabelle waved them off as they walked out of the store.

"Your parents," said Amy, "they're very nice."

"Yeah," Serena agreed, "They can be very cool sometimes."

"No, I mean it. Especially your mother. She's very kind. And she's very beautiful too. Exactly like the angel I imagined when I first spoke to you."

Serena glanced at her, surprised by the sudden comment. She thought back to seeing her mother in the store and realized how stunning she looked in her snow white dress, her golden hair shining like a halo and her lake blue eyes shining in the store's lights.

"Yeah," she said fondly, "She really is."

* * *

**However, Luna wasn't at all** amused when Serena opened the box containing her new clock.

"How does _this_ look like _me_?" she asked, glaring at the clock as if it was a real cat trying to take over her territory.

"I know, pretty cool, huh?" grinned Serena, setting the alarm clock, "Aside from the eyes and the your moon crescent, it looks just like you."

"Humph," Luna snorted, "I'm better looking than that _thing_."

"What's this," Serena stared at her in mock shock, "Do I sense a hint of _jealousy_?"

The look Luna cast on her made her laugh.

Serena and her family arrived home shortly after seven. Amy had thanked her again for a wonderful day at the mall. Serena told her that they'll get together and talk of what to do next when they met at school on Monday. Amy waved her goodbye as they headed home, picking up Sammy along the way. After a good dinner and a long conversation about the day, Serena headed up to her room, eager to show Luna her new clock.

"Anyway," she finished setting the clock and set it on the shelf just above her bed, "Since Amy will pick me up tomorrow, I don't have to worry about being late for school anymore."

"Serena," Luna glanced suspiciously at the clock, "Something not right with this clock."

"Yeah, yeah," said Serena as she changed into her nightgown, "You always say that. You got nothing to worry about. Good night."

Luna's gaped as Serena turned off her lamplight and climbed into bed.

"Honestly," Luna gave an irritated sigh and glanced at the clock again, "Maybe I'm overreacting since it looks like a cat."

She started to pad over to the window to sleep at her usual perch outside when she stopped, looking at the clock for the third time. Despite its harmless looking state, she couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong. Deciding to rely on her instincts, she decided to sleep inside at a comfortable place on the carpet beside the bed.

She considered giving a little warning to Serena, but the girl was already deep asleep. Shrugging, she curled up comfortably at her spot and closed her eyes. Her body was tense with caution, but as the minutes passed her tension slowly eased away and she fell into a deep sleep.

However, she jerked wide awake when she sensed something very strong and very close. Someone, or _something_, was draining energy from someone. Then she saw that the room was being illuminated by some light. And it was coming directly from above Serena's bed.

Jumping up, she placed her front paws on the bed and stood on her hindquarters. Looking the covers, the clock had struck midnight and its face was now glowing brightly. A beam of light was shining directly down on Serena.

Luna first instinct was to jumped and destroy the clock before it drained Serena's energy completely. She was one step from doing so but stopped herself just in time.

Although it was the right thing to do to save Serena, there was too much of a risk of her getting caught in the beam. Unlike humans, she was much weaker due to her animal form. Her energy being drained from her could actually kill her, where as it would only weaken human to the point of unconsciousness.

She also realized that the clock wasn't draining the energy as fast as she thought. Even more, her senses told her that all around her, other clocks were also taking energy from sleeping people, all at a very slow pace.

_Why_?

The question echoed in her head. Was the Dark Kingdom planning something more sinister by placing a curse on these people? Whatever it was, it only Luna even angrier as she forced herself to watch Serena become a victim in their latest plot.

"_Bernetta Ryley_," she said in a deadly voice, "You've gone too far this time. Now you've made it _personal_."

* * *

**History Lessons With Luna and Artemis**

**The Alliance of the Star Kingdoms -** The Star Kingdoms were a galactic alliance in our galaxy consisting the many of the galaxy's super powers that were capable of space travel, the leading power being the Moon Kingdom, during the Silver Millenniun. The formation of the Alliance is considered the beginning of the Silver Millennium, although this time period was not given this name yet. It was first formed when Helena, 2nd Sailor Moon and later 2nd Queen of the Moon Kingdom, took the Original Nine aboard the Natsington space frigate _Heaven's Horizon_, and went on a journey across the galaxy to defeat Metallia, twin sister of her mother, Queen Selene who had been the first Sailor Moon before Helena. Metallia at this point had been banished to another world by Selene after she was first defeated in her attempt to take over Earth.

Before the formation of the Alliance, the major powers had been waging countless wars on each other for pointless reason, mainly for control of home worlds and childish rivalries. When the Original Nine arrived, they quickly revealed that they were being deliberately set against each by Metallia's influence. At first, the major powers wouldn't believe since they believed that women should be seen and not heard. However, after realizing that they were destroying themselves because of their pride and inability to listen to reason, they quickly joined forces with the Original Nine and together they defeated Metallia.

Not wanting to make the same mistake and faced with threats or revolution because of their people's anger and mistreatment, both the Kings and Queens of the major powers accepting Queen Selene's offer for a gathering in her proposal for a treaty in forming a galactic alliance. The leaders met with Queen Selene and King Adonis of, by then, the newly formed Moon Kingdom. After much discussion and debates, all witnessed by the people of their home worlds, the leaders agreed to put aside their differences and signed the proposed document, forming the Alliance of the Star Kingdoms which, surprisingly, last for nearly a thousand years. In the beginning years of the first century during the Silver Millennium, the Alliance was fragile, but within the first thirty years since the formation, the Alliance would grow stronger thanks to the people's determination, belief in the laws of the Alliance, and of course, the newly establish Sailor Scouts Universe.

The original members of the Star Kingdoms were all human, consisting of fourteen different powers. In the upcoming years, more systems would join the Alliance. The cultures of these powers all resembled early 18th to late 19th century Europe on Earth. The Moon Kingdom, however, resembled more of the Roman Empire when it came to its knights, but historians would say that it had traits of ancient Carthage and medieval Byzantium. Each Star Kingdom had its own special forces in its military along its own branches of the Sailor Scouts Universe. The Sailor Scouts uniforms in each Star Kingdom were all different from each other depending on which culture the Sailor came from, but they shared the same design, which consisted the short skirt, over-the-knee length stockings, the sailor's neckerchief, and the front and back bow ties.

**Cuboneon - **The Star Kingdom of Cuboneon was one of the Moon Kingdom's most loyal ally, Natsington being even more loyal. Ironically, Cuboneon and Natsington shared a fierce rivalry between before the Alliance seeing that they were neighboring galactic powers. However, after the formation of the Alliance, the two powers became close friends, their rivalries settling down more on friendly terms instead of hostile. The culture of Cuboneon closely resembled that of 18th to 19th century France, they language also being very similar. They were also known to be the elegant of all the Star Kingdoms, especially when it came to their clothing styles.

Cuboneon Sailor Scouts were no different. They were said to have the most elegant uniforms in the SSU. In one of Naoko Takeuchi's earliest drawings, there is a picture of the Inner Sailor Scouts each having they very own uniform that were all significantly different to each other and also depicting Mina wearing her Sailor V uniform instead of her normal Mercury's original uniform is probably the closest example that resembles the Cuboneon Sailor Scout uniform. The real look of the uniform consisted of little bow ties the same color both at the ends of the stockings and the gloves instead of bars as they usually did. The skirt was shaped like a bell and extended over the stomach but didn't consist the little buttons as shown in the picture. The bow ties were also circular shaped instead of square shaped like most SSU uniforms were.

**Massera - **Massera was the very first planet Cuboneon colonized when the Star Kingdoms first began exploring the distant worlds soon after the formation of the Alliance. It was originally known as "The Ghostly Planet" because when the Cuboneon's first arrived, the entire planet was covered in fog for unknown reasons. It was also the first time the Star Kingdoms would face the Bastion Coalition, an organization consisting of renegades, criminals, and formal bureaucrats that refused to accept both the laws of the Star Kingdoms and commoners as equals. The Coalition had built a base on Massera and were using it as a place of operations.

Taking precaution, the King of Cuboneon sent both a pair of Sailor Scouts and a pair of Musketeers, Cuboneon's special forces units, to the planet to disrupt whatever plans the Coalition was conducting on the base and, if possible, destroy it. After driving out the Coalition, the same team went on to explore the planet. Together, they went on to meet the native people of Massera and discovering a way to clear away the fog, revealing a beautiful world waiting to be settled, before they had to face off an ancient evil in order to preserve it and allow the settlers from their home planet to colonize. Massera would soon grow into an important trading center during the Silver Millennium. The exploration of Massera is considered the Sailor Scouts Universe first victory since the formation of the Alliance.

**Sailor Mercury's Fighting Style - **Sailor Mercury was traditionally trained in fighting forms that strongly resembles the Chinese T'ai chi ch'uan fighting style. She was actually the fastest of the Original Nine when it came to battle. The boomerang was specifically designed to accomedate this fighting style and all others Sailors who have used the boomerang were trained in this form as well. However, there were a few Sailors, including Sailor Mercury, throughout the Silver Millennium who had used different fighting styles while using the boomerang.

**Featured Song**

Rocketman / Mega NRG Man

**Album: **Super Euroebeat 217 **Vocalist****: **Tomas Marin **Writers:** S. Olivia, T. Marin, A. Gatti **Producers: **S. Olivia & Domino **Label: **Go Go's Music


	8. Chapter 8 Time Bomb

**Chapter 8**

Time Bomb

The next day, Amy ringed the doorbell of Serena's home, smiling at the thought of seeing her new friend again. It was quickly answered by Isabelle, who appeared to be in a rush and seemed to be impatient in getting on with it.

"Oh," she gave a little smile, "Hello, Amy."

"Hello, Mrs. Thomson," Amy grinned, "Is Serena still asleep?"

"Actually, she already left."

"_What_?" Amy blinked and checked her watch, "But it's only seven o'clock!"

Isabelle rubbed her hands nervously, "Is it really? Her brother left even earlier."

Suddenly, Keith came running out the front door in his suit and tie and suitcase, almost knocking down his wife and nearly running over Amy had she not stepped aside.

"Oh, no! I'm late!" he screamed, "I'll see you tonight, dear!"

"Bye, Honey!" Isabelle waved and started counting her fingers, completely forgetting about Amy, "Let's see. I need to vacuum, do the laundry... Oh, yes! I need to fix dinner soon! Get to school Amy! You don't want to be late like Serena!"

Without another word Isabelle shut the door, leaving Amy standing there completely dumbfounded.

* * *

**Meanwhile, ****Serena ****was ****already ****at** school and in her classroom. And she getting more and more impatient as the minutes passed. There were only a handful of students in the classroom, including her, Molly, and Melvin. They too were getting impatient. Even Miss Harrison was pacing around the room, constantly checking her watch and muttering how her students were being more tardy than usual.

"I can't wait anymore!" Molly finally broke the silence and stood, slamming her hands on her desk, "I'll go out and get the rest of my classmates!"

Serena, eating the meal that was supposed to be her lunch, also stood.

"Me, too!" she yelled, "I can't wait like this anymore!"

"I can't wait either!" added Melvin, "For some reason, I just can't sit still!"

Miss Harrison slapped her her hand on her desk, "That's enough! You can study by yourself today!"

She stared around as if daring anyone to defy her, then suddenly starting away packing her papers.

"I have no choice," she said, "It's already eight and most of my students haven't showed up. Anyway, I have four dates today! So, I cannot stay here today. So sorry! Class dismissed!"

As she turned and left, everyone else started packing their things.

"Fine! I'm leaving too!" said Serena, "After I finished lunch, I'll having nothing else to do!"

"That's right!" piped in Melvin, "They used to say 'Fall in love, life is short!'."

"You are so wrong!" both girls yelled.

Melvin looked at them blankly as they stood from their desks.

"We shouldn't waste out time this!" said Molly.

"That's right!" agreed Serena, "I'm going home!"

* * *

**Amy ****had ****tried ****to ****go** school as she should, but she couldn't ignore the unusual activity. People were running around in all directions, all claiming that they were late for something. Shops were opening much earlier than usual and everywhere she went there was a traffic jam. Washington DC had suddenly become a madhouse of people pressed for time.

"_What __in __the __world __is __going __on_?" she finally.

"Amy!"

She turned and saw Luna sprinting toward her, the lookalike clock tied to her body.

"I'm glad I found you," she panted.

"Luna, do you know what's going on?" asked Amy, "Why is everyone acting like this? It's insane!"

"It's obviously the work of the Dark Kingdom," Luna didn't bother keeping her voice low and taking Amy someplace where they wouldn't attract attention since no one was paying attention to them, "Serena's become a victim as well. She-"

"Left very early, I know. I was at her house earlier. Her parents were acting the exact same way."

"I'm certain it has to with this clock," Luna pointed, "I understand Serena's parents bought it along with one of their own and her brother. Do you have any idea where they got them?"

"They got it at the mall yesterday in a recently opened clock shop. Serena's parents met us in there and they bought the clocks. They were selling them really cheap."

"That would explain how so many people have been infected with this 'time bomb' the Dark Kingdom so cleverly planted. Let's go somewhere that's unoccupied before we get hurt by this madness. I want to examined this clock closely."

They found a park that was practically emptied. Around them, they could hear the sound of car horns blaring and people yelling. Sitting down on a bench, Amy did her best to ignore them both as she placed the clock on her lap.

"Is it safe?"

"It is, don't worry," assured Luna, "It's set to activate at a certain time, typically midnight."

"How you didn't try to stop it when it infected Serena?"

"I couldn't," Luna gritted her teeth, "Since I'm much weaker than a human, I would not be here right now if I tried, and that wouldn't good for you both."

"Oh, I see," Amy turned her attention back to the clock, "This would be much easier if I could use my computer pad without having to transform."

"You can, actually," Luna said.

"I can? How?"

"Do you have your brooch with you?"

"Yes," Amy drew it out of her school uniform pocket.

"Good girl," Luna approved, "I wanted to make sure you had it. Anyway, if you want to a piece of your gear, hold the brooch in your hand and think of your computer pad. It will appear in your other hand."

Amy looked at her brooch and thought of her computer pad. She looked at her other hand an instant later. At that same instant, there a flash of light and her computer pad appeared on her hand.

"Perfect!" she beamed and went to work. A minute passed as she analyzed the clock.

"According to this," she said eventually, "This clock is storing energy inside itself right here," she tapped the indicated place, "If open it from the back, we should be able to release that energy."

"I thought as much," said Luna, "Go ahead and open it. We may have some hope of saving Serena by returning her stolen energy."

Amy nodded and opened the back of the clock. The instant she lifted the lid, a ball of light shot out and streaked passed her face. Whirling her head around, she watched as they ball of light disappeared into the sky.

"Was that the energy?!" she gaped, "Where did it go?"

"Straight to the person who launched this scheme," Luna cursed, "I hoped to restore Serena's energy so she would calm down, but now that's going to be impossible!"

"Hey, look at this!"

Luna looked at the opened clock.

"It's empty, as I expected," she said, "That clock shop is obviously responsible for this."

"Then we have to go there and stop them before more people start acting like this!" Amy stood, "This could be catastrophic if this spreads across the nation."

"We have to find Serena first," Luna declared, "The way the people are acting right now, Serena could get hurt."

"You're right," Amy grew worried, "I hope she's okay. I'll call the school and see if she's still there."

Luna sighed and shook her head, "If she was smart, she would stay there."

* * *

**The ****problem ****in ****Washington ****DC** that had started early in the morning was steadily growing worse by the minute. The traffic jams grew into accidents as people started driving recklessly, ignoring every single traffic law.

What was worse, while no one seemed to get seriously hurt in the accidents, drivers were getting into arguments with each other and, in the worse case, fights. Some people even abandoned their cars and began running to their destinations. Not a single one of them realized that they were hours ahead of their set times for appointments, meetings, jobs, and everything else.

It was much harder for the police. Because almost every street in Washington was blocked, they couldn't get to the places that desperately called for them to gain control of the situation. Those who weren't infected by the Dark Kingdom could only stand back and watch in horror as chaos ensued. Rumors were now starting to spread that the President was seriously considering bringing in the National Guard along with armored enforcement.

In a different dimension, Jadeite watched the sight in amusement.

"Foolish humans, rushing to your deaths," he laughed, "The faster you go, the more energy you spend. Once I collect the energy of your impatience, every single one of you will die once you have nothing left. Out great ruler is certain to be satisfied."

"All energy will be collected by the clocks I have sold them no matter where they are," said the monster standing by his side, "They will be stored in the gigantic clock in my shop, where you can collect and to back to out great whenever you like."

"You certainly know how to manipulate time, Ramua," approved Jadeite, "Your magical powers have completely paralyzed their sense of time."

"Thank you for the kind words," Ramua smiled cruelly.

"I will leave everything to you," said Jadeite, "With all this chaos we've created, it is most likely that the one named Sailor Moon will appear to investigate. Your skill with the spear is unmatched. Make quick work of of her. She has interfered with our planes long enough. She is not a fully trained Sailor Scout, so you will be able to defeat her easily. However, be cautious. Her ally, Tuxedo Mask, may be with her."

"You can count on me, sir," said Rumua.

* * *

**In ****the ****mist ****of ****all **the chaos, Serena was impatiently jogging in place on the public bus that was stuck in the middle of traffic.

"Oh, it's slow, it's slow, it's slow!" she complained loudly.

"Hey, bus driver!" yelled a business man, "What's with this wait?! This bus is too damn slow!"

"Shut up!" the bus driver yelled back, "You're not the only one who's impatient here!"

"Then _do_ something!" Serena shot back, "_You're _the bus driver for crying out loud!"

No sooner had she said that, the driver suddenly powered his bus over the curb and started driving very fast in the wrong direction. Vehicles coming directly at them veered out of the way, some of them crashing.

Serena hadn't been prepared for the sudden movement and lost her balance. She fell onto her rear end when the bus driver accelerated, then was propelled forward when he brake. Her head collided painfully with the cash box. Once she gathered her wits she shook her head, feeling as though she had woken up from a bad dream.

"Ooooh," she placed a hand on her head and winced when it exploded with pain. Then she became aware of her surroundings, "Where am I?"

She gasped in horror when she saw the cars dodging the rampaging bus.

"Hey!" she tugged the driver's shirt, but he ignored her, "Slow down! Stop! You're endangering people here!"

"Nah!" the driver jeered, "I used to be a racer! I can go left and right anytime I want! I'm a genius! Out of my way!"

Her jaw dropped, convinced he was a madman.

"You're being an _idiot_!" she screamed, "Stop before somebody gets hurt!"

She about to grab the steering wheel when a middle-aged woman shoved her hard out of the way.

"Hey, Mister!" she yelled, "I need to get off! Stop the bus!"

"Unfortunately," the bus driver smirked, "I've decided that this bus will run the express today! Nobody gets off until we reach the end of the line!"

"Oh, yeah?!" the woman threatened, "If you won't stop the bus than I will!"

She made a grab for the steering wheel, but the driver shoved her away.

Serena stared in disbelief at what she was seeing. Her head still throbbing, she stood and held onto something tight. She then took a moment to take in the chaos around her.

"What is this?" she gasped, "The Forth of July? The Super Bowl? Why are people behaving like this?!"

As the bus sped on, all she could do was hang on and pray that she would get out of this alive and in one piece.

* * *

"**I ****see, ****thank ****you,****"** Amy hanged up the phone in the public phone booth, "Serena's not there. In fact, very few people are actually at school. They have no idea where everyone is or what's going on. The principle is reluctant to send the students back to their home because of what's happening."

"Hardly surprising," Luna gaze narrowed, but Amy could tell she was very worried.

"So what do we do now?" she asked, "We can't do this by ourselves. We have to find Serena!"

"At this rate," Luna glanced at the chaos before them, "she could be anywhere."

Just then there was a loud crash. They whirled around to see public transport bus with its front end smashed against the trunk of a thick tree. Passengers were jumping out of the opening door, none of which seemed to be injured as they calmly walked away, complaining that they were late. The bus driver was staring at the damage rubbing his head, obviously wondering how he was going to explain this to his boss. Then they saw Serena jump down as the last passenger.

Both of them let a cry of relief and ran straight toward her.

"You're a horrible bus driver!" they heard her yelling, "I can't believe you did that! You could have killed someone! You ought to be fired!"

She started walking away when Amy called her. Turning back around, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Amy! Luna! What are you doing here?"

Amy was about to answer when Serena suddenly held a hand to her head and moaned. She quickly caught her as she started to sway.

"Are you all right?" she asked, noticing , "Did you hit your head?"

"Yeah, but I'm okay."

"No, you're not," Amy disagreed, "As the daughter of a doctor I should know. Come on, let's get to some place safe so I can look at you."

They found an unoccupied spot in a little shopping center and had Serena sit down on a bench. Amy was able to find a store where its owner had not been infected with the impatience madness and quickly returned with a small bag of ice.

"Thanks," said Serena as she placed it on the swollen bump on her head, she took a minute to soothe out the throbbing and the pain before the sound of a siren brought her back to the real world, "What's going on? Why are people acting like this?"

"That clock you brought home wasn't a normal one," said Luna. Keeping her voice low, she explained what had happened last night and who was responsible for causing the madness that had infected the city.

"That new shop is actually owned by the Dark Kingdom?" said Serena.

"Technically speaking, yes."

"No wonder they were selling them so cheap," a sudden thought struck Serena, "Oh, no! My parents bought a clock from there too!"

"Yes," Amy nodded, "You're parents and, from what your mother told me, your brother where all acting the same way."

"Then..." Serena looked from her to Luna.

"I'm afraid so," Luna confirmed.

"Why those cowardly-" Serena stood, her hands clenched into fists as anger seeped form her, "How dare they! Just wait until I get my hands on them!"

Then the pain in her head returned and she sat back down, placing the ice pack on her head again.

"Let's go there right now," she gritted her teeth, "Even though my little brother is annoying, I'm not going to let the Dark Kingdom get away with this!"

She tried to stand again but Amy held her down.

"Hold on, Serena," she said, "Let's take this one step at a time."

"She's right," Luna put in, "I understand how you feel right now, but don't act on your emotions, as I've told you before. If you just barge right into that store, we could walk right into a trap."

"How could you be so certain?" Serena said impatiently.

"We've interrupted their attempts to take energy from humans several times now. The Dark Kingdom knows about you, so they'll be expecting you. However, we do have one advantage."

Her gaze moved over to Amy.

"Me?" Amy asked innocently.

"Indeed," Luna nodded, "The enemy doesn't know about you yet, so they won't be expecting two Sailor Scouts to appear. What we need to do now is to figure out how to get into the mall without encountering this chaos and figure out how to get into the shop unnoticed."

"I think I know a way," said Amy, "The mall's actually not far from here. I know of a shortcut. I used take it to get to cram school quicker. We may have to cross the street when we get to the mall, but due to all the traffic jams, we shouldn't have much of a problem."

"Good," Serena slapped down the ice pack and stood, "Let's get going."

"Are you sure?" Luna asked, although she was secretly challenging Serena, "You're hardly in any condition to fight with that big bump on your head."

"Regardless, I'm going. I can't just sit and wait for the worse to pass, because it may not happen. My family is in danger as well as everyone else. I have to help stop this, bump or not."

Luna inwardly smiled, heartened with the fact of Serena's determination.

"What do you think, Amy?" she asked next.

Amy hesitated, then said, "Even with her injury, Serena's right. We can't ignore this. The more time we waste the worse this madness will get. The President may have no choice but to bring the National Guard in in order to gain control of the situation. If that happens, people may start to get hurt without even knowing it. I can't stand the thought of seeing that happen."

Luna nodded, satisfied, "Very well. Let's to that shop."

"Lead the way, Amy!" cheered Serena.

* * *

**They ****made ****it ****to ****the** mall safely without much trouble. The madness hadn't reached the certain area yet, but they knew they were running out of time. What complicated matters even more was that there was a number of people taking refuge in the mall for fear of their safety. However, many of the shops had not opened because of the traffic jams. Security was having a difficult trying to calm things down.

The shop they were after though, was open but no one appeared to be inside.

"Be careful, you two," Luna warned, "I sense a trap."

"Anywhere we can transform without being seen?" asked Serena.

"Preferably somewhere without security cameras," Amy added.

Luna looked around, "Stay here."

She walked out into the middle of the floor and sat down. She lifted her head and there was a flash of light before back.

"That should do it," she said.

"What did you do?" asked Serena.

"I put up the same barriers I used for your training time. We're safe for the time being as long as I can control them."

"Shouldn't we try to get in from the back?" said Amy.

"There isn't one," Serena shook her head, wincing a little.

"Even if there was one, they'll be expecting us to come in through there," stated Luna, "How's your head, Serena?"

"I'm fine," Serena tugged Amy's arm, "Come on, let's transform."

"Right," Amy agreed and they took their brooches.

"_Luna __Prism __Arma_!"

"_Mercurius __Prism __Arma_!"

The brooches came to life and in an instant they were in they Sailor Scout uniforms.

"Now-" Luna started to say.

"Let's go, Amy!"

Before Luna could blink, both girls sprinted straight to the open doorway of the store.

"Wait!" she yelled, but they didn't hear her. Cursing, she sprinted after them.

The Sailor Scouts ran through the doorway well ahead of her. The instant they crossed the doorway, the security down quickly came down, trapping them. Luna suddenly found herself facing a steel door and tried to stop herself but was too late. She crashed headlong into it.

She recovered her wits and stood, sensing the barriers she had put up moments before disappearing. But that was the least of her concerns. She hadn't anticipated Serena and Amy running straight and cursed herself for not being cautious. Now there was nothing she could but stare at the steel door and pray that the girls would make out alive.

* * *

**Serena ****and ****Amy ****hadn't ****been **thinking clearly and now they were regretting it. Eager to stop the 'Time Bomb' before things took a turn for the worse, they sprinted inside, ready for anything. However, they were not ready for the shop's security door slamming shut, not only trapping them but also cutting them off from Luna.

"Oh, no!" Serena gasped, "Luna!"

"It's a trap!" said Amy, "Be on guard!"

At that moment, the gigantic clock began to chime loudly. Serena and Amy drew their weapons, stood back to back and waited. Then the lower part of the clock disappeared, replaced by a black hole, and a woman stepped out.

The woman looked more like something that had come straight from the jungle. Her skin was pale green, decorated with black tattoos, and her wild black hair flowed down her back. She was wearing a outfit that appeared to be made out of leaves along with with thick brown leather boots. In her hand was a deadly looking spear.

The monster was grinning when she stepped out, then blinked when she saw them.

"Sailor Moon," he grin quickly turned, "I've been expecting you. And you've brought a friend along with you as well. Although I was not expecting to see _two_ Sailor Scouts at once."

Unimpressed, Serena pointed her sword at her, "Who are you?! How dare you mess around with people's time!"

"Indeed!" said Amy, also pointing her opened boomerang at the monster, "You've endangered hundreds of lives in this city. As the one named Sailor Mercury, we won't let you get away with this!"

"Such inspiring words," the monster said, "But words will not help you. I am Rumua, proud servant of the Dark Kingdom. You are nothing as Prism Sailor Scouts! You will die here this day!"

Before either of them could stop her, she floated back inside the black hole of the clock.

"Come and get me, if you dare, Sailor Scouts," Rumua challenged before disappearing in the blackness.

"You're not getting away!" Serena yelled, but hesitated.

"Are you ready?" Amy asked.

"What about Luna?"

"She can't help us now," Amy shook her head, "We'll have to make due without her."

"But..." Serena took a breath, "Alright, but let's be careful. Luna's probably now worried to death about us."

"Let's make her proud by showing her that we can do this without relying on her."

"Yeah," Serena nodded with smile, "Ready?"

"Let's go!"

Together they leaped inside the clock and into the black hole, ready to face whatever was waiting for them inside.

* * *

**Luna ****was ****close ****to ****screaming** her anxiety as she paced back in forth in front of the closed shop. She had already put the barriers back up so she wouldn't attract attention, but the fact that she couldn't do anything was driving her mad.

She heard a footstep behind her and whirled around. Her jaw dropped when she found herself looking up at Tuxedo Mask. _How_ had he seen through the barriers? Bigger question: _How_did he know they were here?

"Sailor Moon?" he asked, "Where is she?"

Luna thought about questioning him who he was, what his goals were, and who's side he was on, but pushed it aside. Serena and Amy needed help. Since she wasn't able to do so, Tuxedo Mask was the only she could count on. Plus, given that he had help them so much, there would be another time to question him where his loyalties lied.

"She's inside," she said quickly, "along with Sailor Mercury. I got cut off from them when I tried to follow. Please help them. They're walking into a trap. I'm certain of it."

"Do not worry," Tuxedo Mask gave a warm smile and stepped toward the shop, "Stay here. I'll help them."

He took one look as the shop, then wrapped his cape around him and disappeared into thin air. Luna frowned. Rose Casters had the ability to teleport themselves into areas they couldn't reach, but only if they had been there before and was lodged in their memory. So _when_had he been inside the clock shop before?

* * *

**Serena ****and ****Amy ****found ****themselves** inside what appeared to be a floating nebula of greens and blues. Faces of clocks, both solid and transparent, were floating around everywhere like ghosts. Some were going in a certain direction either very slow or very fast while others stood still.

"Where did she go?" Serena looked around.

"Be careful, Sailor Moon," Amy warned, "The monster may have set another trap for us."

"This is getting annoying," Serena said a minute later and yelled, "You coward! Show yourself and fight us!"

Rumua's voice laughed in every direction in an echo.

"I'm waiting right here," she said, "Why don't come and meet me?"

"Tell us where you are!" Serena yelled, "One way or another I will find you!"

"Hold on, Sailor Moon," Amy stopped Serena, "She's obviously toying with us. She _wants_ us to look for her because she knows we'll get hopelessly lost because we'll be wandering around blindly and in the worst case get separated. If that happens, she can kill us one by one. We have to stick together if we're going to have a chance to defeat her."

Serena realized she was right and calmed down.

"What do you suggest we do?" she asked.

"Obviously," Amy looked around, "we have to find her without having to guess all the time. Let's bring up our scanners and take out our computer pads. I check this direction while you check the other way."

"Okay, good idea," Serena nodded.

They tapped their tiaras and took out their computer pads. Standing back to back, they scanned the dimension they were in. However, they kept their guards up in case Rumua decided to harass them.

"What are we looking for?" Serena asked. Thanks to Luna, she had a good idea how to use her scanner and computer when analyzing something, although Amy would likely figure things out sooner than she did.

"What's wrong?" Rumua jeered, "Are you still there?"

Both of them ignored her and continued with their analyzing.

"I'm not certain quite yet," answered Amy, "but it seems that time in certain places can go either slower or faster."

"I'm picking up the same thing," said Serena, "So we need to avoid those places as much as possible."

"Correct."

"So how can we find our creepy hostess?"

"See if you can detect anything that's giving off a strong energy signature," Amy instructed, "I'm certain she using the stolen energy to create this illusion. It'll be faint, but see if you can pinpoint its location. It will lead us right to her."

"Got it," Serena went to work as Rumua continued to tease them.

"I'm not finding anything," she said a minute later, "How about you?"

"Just a minute," Amy said, her voice a little excited, "I think I found something. Keep scanning just in case while I lock it down."

"Still nothing," Serena said again another minute later.

"I think I got it," said Amy.

Serena closed turned and looked in the direction Amy was pointing.

"According to this," she explained, "It seems that this 'maze' was set up in a certain way. But the energy reading I'm detecting points right in this direction."

Serena quickly scanned and analyzed the area just to make sure.

"Looks like you're right," she put away her computer pad and shut off her scanner, "Think we'll find her there?"

"It's a seventy-eight percent probability," said Amy, doing the same, "but it's out best chance."

"Alright," Serena took out her wand and summoned a crystal blade, "Ready?"

Amy drew out her boomerang, "Let's go."

Serena followed her as they ran down the direction Amy had found. Soon, they found themselves facing Rumua again, who was smiling with glee.

"So you found me," she smirked, "Well done. But it'll take more than that to defeat me! Are you ready to die?"

"You're the one who should be ready!" Serena raised her sword, "Prepared yourself!"

She charged, then suddenly stopped. She fell to her knees and was unable to stand, gasping for breath as though she had just ran the mile. The sword laid uselessly at her side as her arms refused to move.

"What's happening?!" she said helplessly, "Why can't I stand?!"

Rumua laughed hysterically, "Finally! It's beginning to work. Your energy has been sucked away by my clock. So now, your body is completely useless because it's been cursed by my spell. Now you shall die!"

She raised her spear and charged. Serena waited to die as she closed the distance and the swung. Suddenly, Amy leaped forward and blocked the blow with her opened boomerang that would have taken off Serena's head. Amy pushed with all her might and shoved Rumua back.

Serena watched as Amy and monster engaged in battle. Although both of them had been training with their weapons, Amy had very little battle experience compared to Serena. However, Amy was standing well on her own as she blocked every one of Rumua's attacks. But Serena knew it would be long before Amy tired and became weak with fatigue. Desperately she tried to stand, but her body refused to comply.

Then Rumua pushed Amy a good distance away, lifted her hand, and a beam of light struck Amy dead center. Amy stood there in the exact position she had been a instant before, as if she'd been frozen.

"I've stopped your _time_," Rumua explained with a smirk, and turned to Serena, "Now you'll shall have the pleasure of seeing Sailor Moon die a horrible death before your very eyes!"

With a laugh, she raised her spear. Serena could only her arms a little and did the only thing she could think of. She raised left hand and summoned her shield.

The spear glanced off the shield harmlessly, but Rumua kept poking at her as if she was having fun.

"Help!" Serena screamed.

* * *

**Tuxedo ****Mask ****had ****appeared ****inside **the store with his rapier drawn. He looked around the darkened store but could not find or detect anything unusual. Then he heard what he believed was a scream.

_Sailor __Moon's_ scream.

Whirling around, he stared at the gigantic grandfather clock that to be the place where the scream had come from. Without hesitated, he flicked his hand and a rose appeared in it. He threw it and the point connected with the glass of the clock's face, shattering it.

* * *

**Rumua ****knocked ****away ****Serena's ****shield**, leaving the girl completely defenseless. Laughing in delight, Rumua raised her spear for the final blow. Suddenly she stopped, dropping the spear and clutching her chest as if she was having an heart attack.

"What's happening?!" she gasped, "My energy!"

Serena felt something like a great weight lift from her and found she could finally move. Glancing over, she saw that Amy was moving as well.

"You alright, Sailor Moon?" Amy said.

"Yeah," Serena grabbed her wand and stood, "Let's finish her quickly while we can."

"Right," Amy crossed her arms and yelled out, "_Galiginosus __Aspergo_!"

The entire area around them was covered in fog, but Serena knew where Rumua was.

"Now, Sailor Moon!" Amy yelled.

Serena summoned a crystal blade and charged. The last thing Rumua saw was a flash of solid white before her life ended completely.

The instant Rumua died, the illusion disappeared. Serena and Amy found themselves back inside the store, now empty. They stood together smiling before saw a familiar figure.

"Tuxedo Mask!" she gasped.

Her hero sheathed his blade and tipped his hat to them, giving her that charming smile.

"I'm happy to see that you are alive and in one piece, Sailor Moon," he turned his gaze to Amy, "And I'm happy to see that you have a new ally to help you."

Amy blushed furiously as Tuxedo Mask turned and stepped over to the still closed doorway.

"Who is he?" Amy whispered

"Tuxedo Mask," Serena beamed, "He's been helping me out lately."

Tuxedo Mask pressed a button and the security door opened. Luna immediately saw them and, with a cry of relief, rushed over.

"Thank goodness you're alright," she said, "What happened?"

Serena quickly explained, then turned her attention to thank Tuxedo Mask, but found he was already gone.

"Does he do that all the time?" Amy asked.

"Yeah," Serena said, disappointed, "Somewhat."

Luna cleared her throat, "I think we left this place. The barriers will disappear soon."

They left the mall quickly and didn't stop until they were back in the relatively empty park. The chaos, they noticed had started quiet down a bit. The police were starting to gain control as more and more people started to slow down from their rushing and act more calmly.

However, as they hid within the trees, Serena couldn't help but notice that Luna was very agitated.

"Luna," she said, "are you all right?"

"No! As a matter of fact I'm not!"

She turned and glared at her with the same intensity as before.

"_What_ were you thinking?!" she scolded, "Running right into that store without any sense of caution?! You could have gotten yourselves killed! Did you not listen to what I said earlier?! That the enemy was expecting us and was likely setting up a trap?! It was only by the grace of Avon that you're still alive because Tuxedo Mask arrived because I wasn't able to help you. I practically died with worry!"

Both girls cringed as Luna seem to tower over them.

"And Amy!" she turned her flashing eyes on her, "_You_ should have known better than to go with Serena like that! I expected better from you! I don't know what came into to your heads, but don't _ever_ do something like that again!"

"We're sorry, Luna," Amy said a minute later as the guilt of their mistake claimed them.

"Sorry won't cut it," Luna said sharply, "I told this to Serena once before so I may as well tell this again. Do not think of yourselves as superheroes or what ever nonsense they put out these days. _Get __it __out __of __your __heads_! Sailor Scouts may have been looked upon as heroes, and indeed they were. I can't deny that, but the truth about them remains the same. Sailor Scouts are trained magical soldiers that can and will kill when necessary. That is part of their job in order to protect the innocent. And they must do it so that _they_ can survive and see the victory they have won."

"I understand that you were being brave and wanted to save the people dear to you. And I'm glad that you were able to work together to get yourselves out of the trap and defeat the monster. But going straight into enemy territory without thinking was stupid. That kind of recklessness, and at times pride, is what gets people pointlessly killed. Chances are one of you, maybe both, will be a lead men into battle one day. If you're going to be a leader, you need to know how to make the best approach so you can bring home as many of your men as possible because they'll be depending on you to do so. Please remember that in future."

"It's my fault Luna," said Serena, then suddenly winced as the pain in her head came back.

"Are you okay?" Amy came to her side.

"Yeah," Serena a hand to her head, "My head's still throbbing a little, but I'm all right."

"I think we better make sure," Amy turned her gaze on Luna, who had calmed down, "Is it alright if I take Serena to my house? With all this chaos, my mother would have most likely stayed home. She could check up on Serena to make sure she doesn't have a concussion."

"Very well," Luna agreed, "I'll patrol the area and make there isn't anymore of the enemy's activity. I'll meet up with you later."

* * *

**Peggy was as equally relieved **when her daughter and Serena arrived at her doorstep.

"Thank God you're all right," she ushered them in, "I was extremely worried. A friend at the hospital called and told me to stay at home. I wanted to go out and look for you though."

"Thanks, but we're okay," said Amy, "Things have started to quieted now."

"So I started to hear. But it's still not safe for the time being," she looked at Serena, who swayed as she held her still aching head, "Are you you all right, Serena?"

"She took a big bump on the head on when she on the bus," Amy explained, "Can you take a look at her just to make sure she doesn't have any serious injury?"

"Of course," Peggy took Serena's arm, "This way, dear."

"I'm okay-" Serena started to say.

"I'm certain you feel that," Peggy said sharply, "but head injuries are not something to ignore."

Her tone made it clear that she was not to be argued. Serena kept quiet and let Peggy examine her forehead. She sent Amy to fetch an ice pack and instructed Serena to keep it on placed on her.

"Lucky for you," she said a few minutes later, "you've got a pretty hard head. You'll have a headache for for the rest of the day, but you should be fine tomorrow. Just make sure you don't do any sudden movements or anything."

"Yes, Ma'am," Serena nodded.

"You better give me your house number and address," Peggy added, "Your parents are probably worried about you. Can you watch over her for me, Amy?"

Amy agreed and Serena gave her the phone number. She went into the kitchen and dialed the number. It was answered right away.

"Hello?" said a frantic voice.

For a moment, tears swelled behind Peggy's eyes. The voice sounded so much like Queen Celine. She quickly fought them down.

"Mrs. Thomson?" she said.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"This Mrs. Miles, Amy's mother."

"Oh, hello. What can I do for you?"

"My daughter brought Serena over at my house when things started to get wild in town. She's under my care at the moment."

"Oh, thank _God_!" she heard an exhale of breath, "I couldn't understand why I was rushing so much today. I was even cooking _dinner_ this morning! Then when I realized what I doing and what was going in town, I became extremely worried. Thank you so much for taking in Serena. Is she okay?"

"She's fine. She took a bit of head injury while riding on the bus, but nothing serious. I'm a doctor working at the hospital."

"Thank you so much again. I haven't heard from son, Sammy, just yet. My husband just called me and he's fine, but I haven't been able to find my son yet."

"I'm sure he's all right," Peggy said calmly, "If you need any help, I'll be glad to give it."

"Thank you," there was a pause, "I'm not sure if I'll be able to come over and pick Serena up-"

"That wouldn't be good idea right now," Peggy stated, "The streets are still blocked and unsafe right now. The police should have them safe by this evening. If not, Serena can spend the night here for the time being. I'm not likely to go anywhere soon. Judging by the address your daughter gave me, I don't live that far away from you. I go to work in that direction so I can drop Serena off on my way there."

"Thank you. That will be better since I'm still trying to find my son. My husband already contacted the police so all we have to do now is wait."

"That will be a good idea. Stay there in case your son turns at your door. I'll let you know if I hear anything."

"I'll do the same. Thank so much for watching over Serena."

"Don't mention it. I hope you find your son soon, Mrs. Thomson."

"Thank you, Mrs. Miles. I'm very grateful for your help. Tell Serena that her parents are fine and to keep an eye out for brother."

"I will. Talk to you soon."

After she hung up, Peggy placed her hands on the counter. She knew from this conversation that she would eventually meet Serena's mother. But now she was actually afraid to. Not because of meeting her personally, but because she was afraid she might lose herself when she did. As Luna said, Serena's mother exactly Celine.

In her past life she, and the rest of the Original Nine during her generation, had close friendships with the Queen Celine, the last queen of the Moon Kingdom. No, it was more than that, the friendship was more of bond of sisters, comrades in arms when they served as Sailor Scouts.

They had fought many battles and seen the galaxy together. They had seen death and destruction and had lived through it, always helping each other when they face difficulties among themselves. But those days were long gone, her good friend long dead.

"Phoebe?"

She turned and was surprise to see Luna sitting up at her kitchen counter.

"Luna?" she blinked, looking around, "How did you get in here?"

"Same way as I did last time," Luna held up a paw and flex her claws, as if demonstrating.

Peggy frowned, then remembered, "Oh, yes. I forgot that you could use claws like lock picks."

"How's Serena?" Luna asked.

Peggy remembered that the girls were in the next room and kept her voice low.

"She's fine, I checked her. What happened? I can't buy the fact that all of a sudden half the city decided they were late for everything."

Luna quickly explained what had happened during the day, from the moment she took the lookalike clock and found Amy till the incident inside the clock shop. She even included the story of Serena and Amy's reckless charge into the shop.

Peggy couldn't help but smile, "That doesn't surprise me. I would have done the same thing."

"Yes, but you were a fully trained and experienced Sailor Scout," Luna stated, "They're not. What they did was very foolish and they wouldn't be alive to be alive if it hadn't been for Tuxedo Mask."

"The next thing I know you will say is that need discipline aside from training."

"Yes, they do need that, especially on Serena's part."

"From what you've told me, she's taken this quite well on handling situation."

"She has, I'm not denying that. The problem she has though is that she has a tendency to get over confident or too excited."

Peggy chuckled, "I understand the feeling. I felt no different when I first started."

"And that's the reason why Prism rank Scouts didn't go out on missions," Luna stated.

"I know, I haven't forgotten. But we no longer live in the Silver Millennium, Luna. The enemy is not playing fair with us as you mentioned and I don't have to guess that they're desperate to gather energy for Metallia. Have you met up with David yet?"

"I haven't," Luna admitted reluctantly, "I've seen the Cathedral you mentioned but haven't been able to speak with him personally yet, partly because I can't seem to find him there, but also because I've teaching Amy how to use her gear and having her and Serena practice together with their weapons."

"You need to meet with David," Peggy narrowed her gaze, making Luna feel like a child all of a sudden, "If you want to get trained, you need to do it now. We can't rely on luck forever."

"I will, I promise. I intend to go there first thing tomorrow."

"Do so, because you'll find additional help as well."

Luna raised an eyebrow, "Such as?"

"Oh," Peggy gave a knowing grin, "you'll know as soon as you see her."


	9. Chapter 9 The Beautiful Priestess

**Chapter 9**

The Beautiful Priestess

"Jadeite, I am growing greatly concerned with your lack of progress in gathering energy for our Great Ruler. Why is that?"

Jadeite bowed before Queen Beryl, fighting to suppress a shiver. He didn't have to guess that his life was close to being on the line. He had been sending the Dark Kingdom's best monsters and soldiers, yet Sailor Moon had been able to defeat them every single time with a stroke of luck.

"Forgive me, Queen Beryl," he said carefully, "Sailor Moon's interference has been disrupting my efforts time and again."

"And why is it that she is not dead yet?" Queen Beryl said coldly, "You have told me yourself that she is not a fully trained Sailor Scout. Yet some of my best servants have been killed while carrying out your orders."

"It seems that Sailor Moon has been gifted with a stroke of luck," Jadeite said, "It also does not help matter that she has Rose Caster at her side."

"Your excuses do not amuse me, Jadeite," Queen Beryl said sharply, "I do not believe that you fully grasp our situation. We are unable to gain ultimate power in the galaxy because of our Great Ruler's lack of energy. Since we are unable to find the legendary Imperium Crystal, we must give her human energy in order to replenish her strength. You took it upon yourself to carry out that task, yet you have failed to bring in energy after several attempts. Without her strength, our conquest for ultimate powered will be delayed even longer. And I am _tired_ of waiting."

"I under-"

"I am not finished yet, Jadeite," Queen Beryl's eyes flashed, "There is also another concern. One I do wish to happen for it may spell our doom. If Sailor Moon or any other Sailor Scout find the Imperium Crystal before we do, we will be unable to defeat them. Powerful as I may be, my powers are nothing compared to that of our Great Ruler. The Dark Kingdom _must_ be the ones who find it before we do. We are very close to achieving our goal. I will not have Sailor Moon or anyone else prevent us from doing so again. I will destroy anyone who tried to do so."

She gaze turned colder as she stared as Jadeite.

"I will give you a little more time, Jadeite. Consider it as a opportunity to redeem yourself. Collect the energy and destroy Sailor Moon. It would be best if you did this yourself instead of using one of my minions like a coward."

Anger coursed through Jadeite at the insult, but he held it down. Any protest or bad talk could lead to execution, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Be aware, Jadeite, that my patience is running thin. Remember this when you launch your next operation. _Do __not_ fail me again, or your head will be decorating my throne."

The threat had the desired effect. Jadeite blinked, but quickly recovered himself and bowed.

"As you wish, My Queen."

* * *

**The ****time ****bomb ****crises ****in** Washington DC had settled down and was all but forgotten in a few days. School had been canceled the day after the incident due to some of the streets being damaged and crews having to clear out all the many accidents.

Peggy had given Serena a ride home after spending the night sharing Amy's room. Thankfully, they found that Sammy was already home. He had skipped school with a friend and had stayed at his friend's house playing several different video games while the parents had been away. Keith had picked him up the next day, but hadn't punished him since everyone had been acting very strange.

However, Serena couldn't help but notice how strangely Peggy acted when she met her mother for the very first time. She saw a mixture of emotions run across her the instant Isabelle ran out and embraced her daughter in a relieved hug. At one point, Serena thought she was going to cry. But Peggy quickly smiled and accepted Isabelle's hug for her kindness and hospitality. In a few words, the two of them became instant friends and promised to get together some time later.

Serena smiled. Isabelle and Peggy were very much alike as mothers. They were both around the same age and cared very much for family. Isabelle had taken great pity with Peggy's case from having to raise her child by herself after her husband died and offered that she would be happy to help if needed. Peggy smiled and thanked her. It seemed strange that the two of them had never met before, but Serena was glad to see that they got along so well.

A few days later, soon after, Serena and Luna were walking quietly down the street, enjoying the nice and bright day. However, the serene peacefulness was quickly interrupted as a trio of police cars went flying past with sirens blaring.

"I wonder what's going on?" Serena said.

"I wish I knew," Luna said, her tone serious, "But this is the third time I've seen police cars going in that direction."

"The _third_ time? That can't be good," then Serena saw a familiar girl standing at a bus stop just ahead, "Hey, Amy!"

Amy lifted her gaze from the book she was reading and smiled when she saw them.

"Hey, Serena!" she said as they ran over to her. She picked Luna up and petted her fondly.

Luna had never been really used to being treating like a normal cat with all the pets and purring, but she didn't mind.

"How have you been, Luna?" Amy asked.

"Very well, thank you," Luna smiled.

"Where are you going, Amy?" said Serena.

"To Cram School."

"Cram School?" Serena was surprised, "Your mom found a new one?"

"Yes," Amy beamed, "She found it over the weekend. It's much better than the last one. There's no monster running it so you don't need to worry. I was to start going there on Monday but then that little crises happened so I didn't start going until yesterday."

"So you're taking the bus to go there instead of walking like you used to?"

"It's a little too far for a walk," Amy grinned, "If I had to, I would take a plane. Besides, now that I'm a Sailor Scout, I need to gain as much knowledge as possible so I can very useful and reliable on the battlefield."

"I'm glad to see you're taking the knowledgeable course," Luna said proudly, then gave Serena a teasing glance, "Unlike _someone_ I know here."

"Ha ha ha," Serena wasn't amused, "But that's good to hear, Amy. Keep it up!"

Just then another police sped by, it's sirens also blaring.

"That's the forth one now," Serena stated.

"I know," Amy nodded, "Something really bad must have happened."

"Hey guys!"

They turned to see Molly and one of their classmates, a cute Chinese girl named Jennie, walking over toward them.

"Hey, Molly," Serena smiled.

"Did you hear?" said Jennie, "There's a story behind this bus disappearance!"

"There is?" asked Amy.

"Yeah, I've been hearing that a bus that was carrying a lot of passenger, most of them schoolgirls, left from one of its bus stops shortly after six pm last night and suddenly disappeared."

"Really?" Serena's eyes widened, "Do they know what happened to it?"

"Apparently, they don't," said Molly, "It's been happening near Washington National Cathedral."

"Washington National Cathedral?" Amy echoed.

"That's not far from where I live," Serena stated.

"The bus left its last known bus stop in that area. From what I heard, it had around fifty passengers when it disappeared."

"The police think it most likely a mass kidnapping," said Jennie, "They kept secret about it for a while, but when families started searching for their missing daughters, the police announced the disappearance and started investigating, telling everyone to report to them if they find something."

"A bus disappearing at six o'clock."

"I hope those girls are all right," said Serena.

"I hope so too," Molly nodded.

"I hate to think of what terrible fate those poor girls go through," said Jennie.

All of them, including Luna, knew what she was thinking about, and prayed that wasn't the case. Yet as young they were, they had all heard one way or another of the illegal trade of kidnapped young girls who were sold as slaves for pleasure.

"I heard that the cathedral is selling special good luck charms for charity," said Serena, changing the subject, "You know, like cute crosses and such. I've been thinking about buying one."

"Me, too," Molly smiled, "I heard that the priestess working there is a bit of a physic and that her powers are actually good."

"I heard that their lucky charms really work too," said Jennie.

"Let's head over there and buy one," Serena declared.

"Serena, can you buy one for me too?" Amy asked.

"Sure. Why don't you come with us?"

"I can't," Amy frowned, "I have to go to cram school. And I have an important test coming up."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot," Serena grinned, "Well, don't worry. I'll get a special one and give it to you at school tomorrow."

"Thanks, Serena."

* * *

**Washington National Cathedral was famously** known for having held three funerals for famous American presidents, including Dwight Eisenhower, Ronald Reagan, and Gerald Ford. It's official name being The Cathedral Church of Saint Peter and Saint Paul, the cathedral was an Episcopal Church located in Washington DC's northwestern area on Wisconsin and Massachusetts Avenues.

Originally built in 1907, the cathedral carried a very medieval Gothic design and had suffered from the 2011 Virginia earthquake, causing it to close down for two months so it could be repaired. It was decorated with architecture and art. Inside were many stain glass windows depicting Saints and Civil War generals while outside were many different gargoyles. There was even a grotesque of Darth Vader from _Star Wars_ placed among the gargoyles.

Serena, Molly, and the Chinese girl, entered the cathedral ground and saw that there were a number a girls, mostly from different schools, already there collecting good luck charms the cathedral was selling for very low prices. Speaking to the girls was a tall man dressed in the black shirt and pants and the white collar of a Bishop.

He looked to be in his early sixties, but his physique and the way he stood made it suggest he was almost ten years younger. At his age, he was still surprisingly handsome. His splash of light brown hair was well combed and had only grayed in certain areas. His blue eyes were bright, touched with the sense that seemed like foreseeing. His smile was both friendly and charming. The girls laughed at his joke before they went on their way, giving him a friendly smile and a wave, which he returned.

Serena couldn't help but wonder what had persuaded this kind man to give his body and soul in service to God and Jesus Christ. With Luna cradled in her arms, she and her friends came up to him. She noticed that his eyes widened at the sight of her, but that most likely because of her unusual hair style.

"Welcome children," he smiled, "What can I do for you?"

"We heard that you were selling lucky charms," Serena said, "We like to buy some."

"Of course. Right this way please."

The Bishop lead to a make shift stand that was on the other side of the cathedral. Behind the stand was a young man dressed in a white priest robe. His blonde hair was so thick it covered his eyes. Somehow, Serena felt like she had seen him before but couldn't remember where. She racked her brain as her friends looked over the many charms on sale.

"That is an interesting hair style you have."

Serena blinked and turned her head to the Bishop, who was looking at her curiously.

"Pardon?"

"Your hair," he pointed, "It's interesting. I've never met or seen anyone wearing their hair like that or growing it that long."

"Oh," Serena blushed, "Thank you."

"What made you want to grow it that long and wear it like that?"

"Well..." Serena thought back and shrugged, "I'm not entirely sure, to be exact. I think it started when I was ten years old. I just suddenly had this desire to be totally different from other girls by growing my hair much longer than usual. My hair grew fast no matter how many times we trimmed it, so my parents pretty much gave up and let me take care of it since it we were just wasting money."

"As for the hair style itself, I don't what inspired me to wear it like this but it may because I wanted to be creative. Plus, my hair seemed to have stopped growing after it was this long. I've heard that it strongly resembles the odanga hair style some girls in Japan wear, but they would probably say mine is the most unique. Since then, I've changed my hairstyle even once. I even sleep in it when I go to bed."

The Bishop laughed, "I'm certain you do. It must be a hassle to have to do and undo your hair everyday."

"Not really," Serena grinned, "The doing can take some time, but it's not that hard. As for the undoing, all it takes is a few simple tugs."

"I see," the Bishop's gaze drifted down to Luna, cradled in Serena arms. His eyes widened a lot more, as if he was stunned to see the cat, but his smile widened as he leaned toward the cat, "And who's this charming little creature?"

"This is Luna," Serena lifted Luna a little, "I adopted her when I saved her from being to death by a bunch of kids."

"You have a kind soul," the Bishop scratched Luna's chin, which she returned with a pure, "And the name suits her. The white spot on her head kind of looks like a moon crescent. What's you name, child?"

"Serena," she said, wondering why he'd ask.

"Serena," the Bishop nodded as if he understood, "The name suits you as well. I can see that your kindness and compassion will accomplish great things and inspire many others around the world, and perhaps even beyond, in the future."

The declaration took her by surprise. She never thought a man like would say something like that. Then again, he _was_ a man of God, so maybe he could tell the future...

"Grandpa!"

Serena's friends had just purchased their lucky charms when they heard the voice. Together they turned towards the source. Serena's eyes widened and her breath, as she was certain her friends did as well. Standing before them was the most beautiful girl Serena had ever seen.

She stood a yard behind the Bishop, her grandfather, as she called him. Her dark hair was amazing long, reaching bellow her waist, showing garnet hints in the sunlight shining down on her. Her equally dark eyes seemed to shined also, narrowed as they were now. She wore the black knee length dress, stockings, and shoes of a priestess, but lacked the headdress usually seen on them. A little golden cross hung from her neck.

Yet her face was her finest feature. While it a very stern expression at the moment, the face was classically beautiful when gentle, yet it gave off the ability of of being cruel when harsh. The girl was an exact image of a gypsy beauty. Sweet and friendly when kind, violent and brutal when angry.

Serena realized that the girl was around the same age as her, which surprised her. The girl held an aura that was beyond her years. The stern expression, the way her arms were crossed, and the stiffness of her stance showed her that this girl was not someone to mess with.

The Bishop had cringed a little when he heard his granddaughter call him from behind, but he quickly recovered and turned.

"Raye!" he smiled, "Good to you out here enjoying the sun."

_Raye?_ Serena looked at the girl. The name was rather unusual. Raye herself , however, wasn't amused.

"Stop hitting on girls already!" she said harshly.

"Raye!" the Bishop seemed shock that his granddaughter would even suggest such a thing, "You know I would never do that. I was merely welcoming these children to the Cathedral."

Raye placed her hands on her hips, "There are already rumors going around that you're only holding lucky charm charity thing just to flirt with everyone."

"Are they saying that?" the Bishop sighed heavily, "What is this world coming to? People are so suspicious these days. You can't even talk to them in a friendly conversation anymore."

Serena took pity on him, knowing how he felt. She had gone through this a few times herself when at school.

"You've just been appointed here," Raye stated, "It wouldn't be good if they started claiming that you were a blackguard.

Suddenly she stiffened, jerking her head left and right as if she was sensing some unseen danger closing in.

"I sense something!" she tensed defensively, her eyes darting in every direction, "An evil spirit!"

Everyone stared at her in amazement. Serena suddenly remembered that the daughter that worked at this cathedral was rumored to be a bit of a physique. Could this be her?

"You dare threaten the House of God!" Raye continued, more aggressively "I won't let you! Be gone, evil spirit!"

She took out another golden cross, much bigger than the one at her neck and thrust it forward. She wasn't watching her aim and ended up hitting Serena. Luna jumped out to the ground a n instant before the cross hit Serena in the face.

Serena didn't see it coming and went down, knocked unconscious by the metal cross.

"Serena!" her friends ran to her side.

"Oh, dear," Raye, embarrassed and upset at herself for overreacting and not being careful, knelt at Serena's other side, "That wasn't supposed to happen. I'm so sorry!"

"It was only an accident, my dear," said the Bishop, "I don't believe you hit her hard enough to do any real damage. Come, let's take to one of the bed rooms. She should awake in a few minutes with nothing more than a little headache."

* * *

**Serena was taken inside the** cathedral and placed onto a large comfortable bed. The Bishop came in and placed the bowel of water and towel Raye had requested on top of a table before taking his leave.

Serena's friends sat beside her as Raye placed the towel in the bowel and gently dabbed Serena's face. Luna sat quietly at the end of the bed. While she was concerned for Serena, her attention was fixed on Raye. She had taken note of everything Raye had done since she first saw here, along with her grandfather.

Soon, Serena moaned and came awake. When she tried to sit up abruptly, Raye slowed her down.

"Easy," she said, "You shouldn't move so fast."

"What happened?" said Serena, holding a hand to her head, feeling a little bump on it, right in the exact place she had smashed on the bus before. She winced a little as Raye continued to dab her head.

"I accidentally hit you," Raye explained, "I'm very sorry. Please be assured that I don't go around hitting people with a cross."

"I heard you were a bit of physique," said Molly, "Is that true?"

Raye shot her a sharp glance, but only shrugged, "It's true, much good as it doing me lately."

"Why's that?" said Jennie.

"My grandfather was appointed to this cathedral just over a month ago," Raye sighed, "It's a very honorable position since this cathedral is very famous, and he wants to make the best of it. But with the things recently going recently, his reputation may be in jeopardy. First the idiots spreading the rumors of him hitting on girls, and guys I'm afraid to say, next the disappearance of the bus happening near our cathedral, and now this," she met Serena gaze, "Now that I bashed you on the head, with a cross no less, people are going to think I'm taking my faith far too seriously."

"It's okay," Serena smiled, "I'm not really hurt."

"Thanks, but it's not going make things any easier."

"What kind of a physique are you?" Molly asked, "I mean, I don't mean to pry, but... are you capable of reading the future or something?"

Raye chuckled, "No, it's nothing like that. I have the ability to sense things that are not natural, like the evil spirit I thought I felt earlier. But now, I'm beginning to wonder if my sixth sense has gone haywire, because every time I tried to find this evil aura, it goes away the next instant."

The girls and Luna stared at Raye, astonishment.

"That's really cool," said Molly.

"How did you find out about your sixth sense?" said Jennie.

"By the time I was eight. I think it was mostly passed down by my ancestors. My great grandmother was a gypsy who went through both World Wars, the first when she was a child and the next when she was a young woman. She escape the German roundup of people sent to the holocaust and moved here to American, where she eventually married a good, honest businessman. She was said to have been gifted with the sense of feeling the aura of spirits. Some said she could also see the future, but it was never proven."

"Wow."

"Do you live here, with your grandpa?" asked Serena

"Yes," Raye smiled fondly, "My mother died when I was very young. I was brought to my grandfather soon after. I never knew who my father was."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, it doesn't bother me."

"Your grandpa must be a good man."

"He is. I'm not criticizing him for anything despite what I said earlier. I'm just trying to warn him of what's going on. If he does end up flirting with someone it's not on purpose. He's just trying to be both charming and friendly. It's part of his job as a Bishop."

"It's just that I don't want him to loose his position here. I'll be very honest. I love this cathedral. I've read so much about it when I was little, wondering what it would like to see it for the first time. I never dreamed though that I would actually be living in it one day. I feel like I've finally come home after a long journey. I even like the school I'm going to now."

"What school are you going to?" asked Molly.

"St. Albans School."

"St. Albans?" Serena eyes widened, "I know that school. My parents thought about sending me there but never did because it was little too expensive at the time. Isn't it..."

"Right down the street from here?" Raye finished for her and grinned, "It is. No more than a five minute walk. My grandpa is very protective of me so he wants to keep me as close as possible. His wife, my grandmother, died from influenza and then my mother soon after I was born. He doesn't speak much of my mother since she ran off with the man she loved when she was eighteen. Too painful for him, I suppose. He's an only child and his parents pretty much cast him out when he didn't turn into what they wanted. So you see, _I'm_ the only family he has left."

"That's so sad," said Serena, her friends agreeing, "It must have been really hard for you over the years."

"We've had some hard times," Raye nodded, "but we've gotten through them without a lot of trouble."

"You're kind of like me in a sense," Serena stated.

"Pardon?" Raye frowned, but looked at her curiously.

"Not in a religious sense," Serena reprimanded, "But you prefer to keep things simple. You don't wants things to be too complicated because it'll effect you both."

"That's coming from a lot for a girl who's always late for school," teased the Chinese girl.

"Well," Serena face reddened and she glared at her, "I'm not saying everyone's perfect. We all have our faults. I'm just saying that I like to keep things simple. I enjoy living a simple life."

_You have no idea how complicated your life is going to be in the next coming days_, Luna said in her thoughts.

Raye chuckled, " 'In all your ways acknowledge him, and he will make your paths straight', Proverbs 3:6."

"Say again?" Serena blinked.

"Oh, sorry," Raye smiled, "I have a habit of speaking quotes from the Bible when people I talk with say or do certain things. It's pretty much my way of praising them."

"Well," Serena giggled, "Thank you."

"Your welcome," Raye smiled.

It was at that moment that Serena found a new friend. Raye may be cold and perhaps selfish at times, but there was kindness and wisdom there as well. The fact that she was a strong believer in faith didn't bother her at all. She actually admired her for that quality because she never fully understood the belief in God. Or perhaps she was started to; with every that had gone on lately-

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of determined footsteps outside in the hall. The girls glanced at the door as they neared. Raye was already staring at it, her eyes narrowed and her face stern as if she had been expecting it.

Then the door flew open and the doorway was filled by a middle-aged woman with a very angry look on her face. She scanned the room until her gaze fell on Raye. Her face turned even angrier.

"Where is the Bishop?" she snapped, stepping into the room.

"He's not here at the moment," Raye said calmly, "May I help you?"

"My daughter was supposed to come this afternoon and she didn't!" the woman stepped closer, staring at Raye more intently, "She went and bought some lucky charms from this cathedral. I hear that the Bishop is doing this a charity thing, but I'm beginning to wonder if that's really true! The fact that that bus disappeared around here seems most convenient, because my daughter was on it! Either the Bishop is innocent or he's a fake!"

Serena knew that the woman shouldn't have said that. The moment she did, Raye jumped to her feet, her eyes flaring with a fire a so intense Serena could have sworn she saw the flames.

"How _dare_ you accuse the Bishop like that!" Raye yelled, "He is a man of God, not a kidnapper! Since we arrived we have done nothing but do God's work. I am sorry about your daughter. We'll help you in any way we can. A policeman was here earlier asking question. Perhaps you should report instead of coming here and making false accusations!"

The woman blinked at Raye's outburst, but quickly recovered, "You only defend him because he's your grandfather," she retorted.

"Yes I do," Raye nodded, "because he's all I have. Now, I suggest you leave before I do something foolish and ask for the Lord's forgiveness later. I am tired of dealing with all you suspicious morons."

"Why you-" the woman stopped and glared at Raye before whirling back to the door, "I'll remember this, young lady. You and your grandfather should be driven out of of town for your rudeness."

The next instant, the woman scrambled out the door as Raye charged at her, but the girl made no attempt to chase her. Instead, she stood at the doorway and screamed, "You're the one who's being rude with all of your accusing! Get out! If you ever come here again with that attitude, I'll have the Bishop banish you from this cathedral!"

She slammed the door, strode back to her chair, and sat down stiffly. She gave a huge frustrated growl before she lifted her gaze back to the girls, who were staring at her with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry about that," she sighed heavily, "but now you see what I've had to put up with since this morning."

"Are the rumors that bad?" Serena asked.

"I'm afraid so. I even overheard a few students at my school saying bad things about the Bishop. I had to stop myself from going over there and beating them senseless because of their ignorance. Not an easy thing to do when you have gypsy blood."

"I don't mean to sound rude," said Molly, being careful with her words, "But you don't really think your grandfather could be involved with the disappearance, do you?"

"No," Raye said automatically, "My grandfather is a great man and a strong believer in God, as am I. He went through many hardships in his life and I've shared several of him. Why would he stoop so low a person? Can you see him doing that, having met him yourself?"

There was a moment of silence.

"No," said Serena, "I honestly can't."

"Thank you," Raye smiled, "I glad to see that there's at least _one_ person on our side."

"Don't mention it," Serena smiled and threw back the covers of the bed, "Well, we better get going."

"Are you sure?" Raye asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry," Serena assured as she got out of the bed.

"Alright then," Raye stood, "I'm sorry again for bashing you in the head earlier."

"No need, you didn't hurt me," Serena held out a hand, "It was nice to meet you Raye. I hope everything works out for you."

"Nice to meet you too, Serena," Raye shook her hand, "and thank you again. I can hope and pray that things will get better."

Raye escorted them out of the cathedral, feeling much better. She smiled and returned the wave Serena gave her as Serena and her friends walked away.

" 'And we know that in all things God works for the good of those who love him, who have been called according to his purpose', Romans 8:28."

* * *

**Molly and Jennie** **took their** leave after they were a block away from the cathedral. Serena waved goodbye and waited until they were out of sight before she turned to Luna. While had the cat had kept quiet the whole they'd been at the the cathedral, she hadn't missed the tension Luna was holding.

"What is it?" she knelt, keeping her voice low.

Luna looked up at her, eyes serious.

"Something is definitely not right," she said slowly, "And I don't believe that this disappearance earlier is a kidnapping. No, I believe the Dark Kingdom has everything to do with it."

"You certain?"

"Positive," Luna gestured back to the cathedral, "Did you find something odd about that man running the lucky charm stand earlier?"

"You noticed it too?" Serena's eyes widened, "I did notice. I felt like I met him from somewhere before, but couldn't remember where."

"You ought to remember him," Luna stated, "He's the one who's been giving us all the trouble lately."

"You mean..." Serena blinked, "You think that man was actually Jadeite?"

"I'm certain of it. The strange energy I was sensing from him was unmistakable. Obviously he doesn't know how to disguise himself or his energy signature."

"Wouldn't he have recognized you?"

"I doubt it. With your friends occupying the stand and the Bishop talking to you while your were turned away, it's unlikely he would have seen me. Even if he did, he would have saw a normal cat. But enough of that now, call Amy and get her over here."

Serena blinked again. After the time bomb incident, Amy's mother had given her a cell phone so she could keep in contact with her. Serena had been given one as well for the same reasons.

"But she's at cram school-" she started to say.

"I don't care," Luna snapped, "Many people have disappeared and I have a strong feeling many more of them will disappear at any minute. School academics are the least of our concerns, so get her over her now!"

"Y-Yes, Ma'am," Serena fidgeted and took out her cell phone.

A half an hour later Amy came running down the street.

"Good to see you made it," said Luna, who seemed to growing more and more impatient.

"You almost got me in trouble," Amy gasped for breath, "The teacher nearly took my cell phone away."

"That doesn't matter right now," Luna said firmly, "Come with me, both of you."

Serena and Amy glanced at each other but fell in step behind her.

"Where are we going?" Serena asked.

"You'll see," said Luna.

A minute later they turned around the corner of the street.

"There they are," Luna stopped.

Down the street was a bus stop from where the bus had disappeared earlier. Standing at the bus stop was a large group of schoolgirls.

"Wow," Serena stared, "There's so many of them!"

"Indeed," Amy nodded, "Let's get a little closer."

They stopped when they were a couple yards away from the schoolgirls.

"Do you notice anything unusual about them?" said Luna.

Both girls stared at them.

"None of them seem to be moving," Serena realized, "They're not even talking!"

"It's like all of them are in a state of trance," Amy stated.

"It appears so," Luna nodded, "The one thing you haven't noticed is that all of them have a lucky charm from the cathedral."

"You think the cathedral is behind this?" Amy sounded shocked.

"No," Luna shook her head.

"There was a man running the stand selling the charms who looked awfully familiar," Serena quickly told Amy about Jadeite and her encounter with him.

"So you think this Jadeite placed some kind of curse of those charms?" said Amy

"It's more than likely," said Luna, "Look at those girls. Can you think of any drug or drink that can do something like that? There may be some, but I can't imagine any of them having that kind of of effect. The energy I'm sensing from those charms are evil."

"So what do we do?" asked Serena.

"We wait here for the bus to come," Luna explained, "Then follow it as far as we dare."

"Shouldn't we try to wake them up?" suggested Amy, "I mean, get them out of that trance?"

"It wouldn't do any good," said Luna, "The curse has them completely under Jadeite's control. And besides, there's the danger of you becoming cursed yourselves if you touch them."

"So we're just going to leave them there like this?!" Serena's didn't like this at all.

"Do you have any better suggestions?" Luna eyes narrowed.

"Why don't get on the bus-" Serena started to say.

"No," Luna said in a tone that she was not to be argued.

But Serena did anyway, her eyes narrowing.

"Why?" she nearly screamed, "Ho could you be so cold and heartless right now? We should save those girls and instead of letting them get kidnapped! I thought that's what Sailor Scouts are supposed to do!"

"You think I don't want save those girls?" Luna returned firmly, "I want to save them as much as you do. And you're right when you say that it is a Sailor Scouts to protect and save the innocent from peril. But if we go onto that bus in the situation we're in now, who knows where we might end up and our energy may get completely drained out before either of you have a chance to transform. Then what will we accomplish?"

She dared Serena to argue against her reasoning. When she didn't, she continued with, "I don't like this any better than you do Serena, I'll be honest. If everything I've suspected is true, then we're the only hope those girls have. I appreciate your courage determination to save them Serena. But as I said before, don't make your make your decisions based on your emotions because you can get yourself foolishly killed. Don't make the same mistake as you did last time at the mall."

Serena had been clenching her fists. Slowly she unclenched them, calming herself down. As much as she hated it, Luna was right.

"Alright," she exhaled, "I just wish there was a better way."

"So do I, Serena," Luna sighed sadly, "So do I."

"Here it comes!" yelled Amy.

They turned to see an ordinary bus coming down the street. It came to a halt at the bus stop and the cursed schoolgirls walked in a single file line like robots. The bus doors closed and the bus continued on passed the girls and the cat.

"Alright," said Luna, "Let's follow it, but not-"

She stopped and all of them gasped.

The bus started to rise off the street while still moving forward, its image being distorted like an invisible wave was passing through it. The bus rose higher and higher until it was flying into the air. Then a black hole appear out of thin air in front of it. The bus continued on and disappeared into the whole, where it collapsed into nothingness.

"Did you see that?!" Serena thought she had been seeing things.

"I did," Amy felt the same way, "But I can't believe it!"

"This isn't good," Luna said coldly, "Those girls are being held by the Dark Kingdom against they're own will."

"What do we do now?!" Serena was fighting hysterics.

"There's nothing we can do," Luna shook her head, "We have to come back to this bus stop tomorrow and and get on to try and stop them. This will be a dangerous field we're going into girls. Be ready for it. Serena?"

"Yes?"

"Let's go to the cathedral again tomorrow. I think it may that girl Raye may be able to help us."

* * *

**Shortly after school, Raye Heinberg** was back in her black in her priestess dress and was feeding a pair of white doves. The doves were her personal pets, but she never found the need to keep them in cages since they came and went. Besides, they never went too far from the cathedral.

However, her thoughts were elsewhere. The disappearance of another public bus had her greatly disturbed and people were now growing hostile in their suspicions towards the Bishop, her grandfather. If this kept up, they would surely be driven out of town if not arrested first.

On a side note, she kept thinking about the girl Serena she had met yesterday. The girl was different, she thought. She had kindness in a sense she hadn't expected, but there was something about her that made Raye want to met her again.

As though her prayers were just answered, she heard running footsteps and was surprised when she saw Serena running to her, her cat at her feet.

"Serena?" she waited as Serena stopped to catch her breath, "What's the matter?"

"I saw it!" Serena exclaimed, "The six o'clock bus disappeared like the other one did yesterday."

Raye's expression turned cold, anger coursing through as she clenched her fists.

"So," she said through gritted teeth, "You came here to tell me that you think my grandpa is behind it."

Serena blinked, stepping back defensively as if she was expecting to be struck.

"N-No, I'm-"

"The police came here yesterday evening and this morning asking the same questions!" Raye screamed, fighting back tears, "I am _sick and tired_ of it!"

"No, I'm not accusing your grandpa of anything," Serena held up a hand, "I'm just telling what I saw and that maybe you could help."

"I know nothing about it!" Raye shot back.

"I-I'm sorry," Serena stepped back, "I'm just trying to show you that I'm on your side. I don't believe any of the rumors being said about you."

"Just leave!" Raye snapped and turned away, not wanting Serena to see how she felt.

Serena must have gotten the message and turned around.

"Well," she hesitated, "I'll be going then. Hope everything works out for you."

Raye turned around as Serena ran off in the direction she had come from, not noticing that the cat had cast one last glance at her.

"Unbelievable!" she spat.

What a fool she was in thinking that Serena was different from everyone. Letting out a disgusted snort, she turned to walk back inside the cathedral when she caught something shining on the ground out of the corner of her eye. Frowning, she stepped forward and bent, picking up the metal object the size of her palm.

_A brooch_?

"Did she drop this?" she thought about catching up to Serena, but shook her head. She was no mood to speak to her. She looked at the brooch again.

It was strange looking for a brooch. It was golden, shaped like a flower with it's petals designed to resembled flames. A ruby as red as blood was placed in the center, a golden planetary symbol of Mars etched inside. Somehow, she felt that the brooch was emitting some kind of strange power.

"Hello, can we have some lucky charms?"

"Absolutely. What color would you like?"

Raye turned her gaze from the brooch to the makeshift stand and the man selling the charms behind it. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

_Come to think of it_, she thought, _ever since he came here, we've been selling more charms than usual,_ she looked at the two schoolgirls standing at the stand, _Not to mention we've been getting more and more visitors lately. I wonder..._

She stared at the activity at the stand for a moment longer, then turned away. Tucking the brooch into her dress pocket, she went inside the cathedral. She went straight up to the altar. Crossing herself before the crucifixion before kneeling, she placed her hands together and quieted her mind.

_Lord, my God_, she prayed, _Why are these buses disappearing? Where are those who have disappeared with them?_

She suddenly remembered when the man running the stand first came and how much he'd frightened her. Something about him wasn't right. His blue eyes were like ice that sent a shiver through every time he glanced at her direction.

_Does that man have something to do with it? What is going on? Who is responsible? Please, help me God!_

She concentrated harder, hoping her powers would prevail. Then an image appeared in her mind. It was the young man running the stand!

Gasping, she stood and whirled around, running to the thick doors of the cathedral. She ran outside to the stand, but found it was already closed. But she knew where he was. Her grandfather had put him into a boarding house near the cathedral.

Taking care to cross the street carefully, she kept on running until she reached the little house. She threw the door and saw the man turned. He seemed unsurprised by the interruption.

"So," Raye caught her breath and stepped in, "_You're _the one responsible for everything going on!"

"What are you talking about?" the man said calmly, in a voice that was just as cold as his eyes.

"Don't play games with me! I trust my faith in God and he answered. You're an evil spirit in a human body. Who are you! Where are you hiding those girls?!"

"So you found out," the man chuckled cruelly, "I wonder if you were a true physique. You've truly been gifted by Avon."

Raye blinked. How did he know about her special powers? And who was this Avon? Before she could speak, Jadeite lifted his hand and the space behind him began to become distorted as if a wave was passing through it. Then she gasped as a black hole appeared.

"You want to find out where those girls are," he smiled evilly, "Well then, why don't you join them? You'll be going with them to Hell soon enough."

Raye cursed at herself for not realizing the danger she had put herself into. And what she seeing right now shouldn't be happening! She turned around to run but found herself being pulled by the black hole as if it was a vacuum.

The last thing she heard was the man laughing as she was sucked into blackness.


	10. Chapter 10 Raye's Destiny

**Chapter 10**

Raye's Destiny

A short distance from the cathedral, Serena, Amy, and Luna crouched at the exact same spot that had been yesterday when they saw the bus disappear. As before, there were a group of school girls standing at the bus stop, all having lucky charms and now in trance due to the curse placed on them.

"Hey, Luna," Serena remembered something, "You said yesterday that Raye may be able to help us. Why did you think that?"

Luna took a moment before answering, "I think Raye may be one of the next Sailor Scouts we're looking for."

"_What_?" Serena's jaw dropped, "Raye?"

"You think that Raye may be a chosen Sailor Scout?" Amy asked, equally shocked. Serena had told about the beautiful priestess earlier.

"I'm very certain," Luna nodded, "When Serena and I first met Raye yesterday, I sensed a strange energy emitting from her that was very similar to yours, Amy. Then, when she mention that she was physique and of gypsy decent, I had no doubts that she was a chosen one."

"How so?" Serena asked, eyes curious.

"In my time," Luna explained, "There was a number of Sailor Scouts who actually had physique powers. Most of them actually came from families that were similar to gypsies from many different worlds. A few of them were even part of the Original Nine."

"Wow," said Serena and Amy.

"Indeed," Luna nodded again, "I gave Raye a brooch when Serena and I visited her again earlier."

"You did?" Serena stared.

"Yes," Luna added quickly, "but that's not important! Right now, we need to concentrate on getting on the bus and saving those girls."

The task diverted their thoughts of Raye being a Sailor Scout.

"We're going to get on the bus this time?" Serena sounded both relieved and determined.

"Yes," confirmed Luna, "You two be ready. The first thing we need is to try to stop the bus before we end up inside the black. Otherwise, we'll be past the point of no return."

"What do we do if we end up in the black hole?" asked Amy.

"We'll have to defeat the enemy first, then we'll have to figure out a way to get out of the black hole if we don't for all eternity."

"That reminds me," said Serena, "How come no one besides us saw the bus disappear? There were plenty of people around here."

"I thought of that too," said Amy.

"Jadeite must have put of an illusion barrier that prevented from seeing what we saw," said Luna, "It's the same thing I do. He most likely didn't want people seeing something completely unusual because it could cause unnecessary interference. We must remember that he's not only after energy, he also intends to kill you," her gaze went to Serena, "Specifically you, Serena. I doubt he knows about Amy yet, but once he does, he'll grow more dangerous and more desperate, because he knows how much of a threat the Sailor Scouts pose for him and the Dark Kingdom he serves with."

"I think it's time that we got rid of him for good," Serena said enthusiastically.

"Agreed," nodded Amy, "I don't want to see any more innocent people suffer."

Just then Luna saw their target approaching, "Here comes the bus, get ready."

The girls nodded and together they joined the long line of possessed schoolgirls. The bus came to a stop and the girls filed in. Serena was among the very last to step in, followed closely by Amy and Luna.

As she stepped inside, she got a good look at the bus driver, a woman. While she couldn't see her face clearly due to the uniform hat pulled low over her eyes, there was something strange, inhuman about her. Before she could question her, she heard Amy gasp.

She whirled around and saw Amy staring down the aisle, hands covering her mouth. She turned and found herself gasping as well. The schoolgirls that all possessed lucky charms were either sitting slumped on the seats or were lying on the floor unconscious!

"Hey!" Serena whirled back around and stared at the bus driver, "What have you done to these girls?!"

"Where are you taking us?!" Amy put in.

The bus driver's only response was a cold, evil smile forming on her lips. She closed and stomped on the accelerator.

The sudden lurch of the bus had Serena, Amy, and Luna losing their balance. They slid across the floor, trying to grab onto something as the bus went into the air at angle. They looked up just in time to see the black hole forming and before they knew it, the bus was inside.

"Oh, no!" they all cried.

The bright sky around them was replaced by a dark one, yet there seemed to sources of light coming from different directions. The bus driver switched off the bus and stood. She turned around and, with a grin on her face, walked straight to them. Because they were so tangled up together, none of them could stop her.

With surprising strength, she lifted them both up, one in each arm. Luna growled and sunk her teeth in one arm, but the driver gave no notice as she turned and strode to the door, where it opened by itself. The next instant, she threw her struggling passengers out the door. They went flying before they landed on the ground made of soft sand.

Serena recovered her wits first and looked around. The sandy ground they were on was as far as the eye could see. In front of her were three buses, including the one she was just on. The buses were all floating in midair. Around them were floating balls of shining light that gave her the suspicion that they were the balls of energy stolen from the schoolgirls.

"Amy!" she glanced over to the girl sitting up, "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Amy nodded, "Where are we?"

"Inside the black hole," said Luna, "Obviously an artificial dimension created by the Dark Kingdom. Quick, stand up-"

She stopped when they saw the bus driver leap out of the bus, sailing over their heads. The black hole opened again and they saw a figure in black fall through. The bus driver caught the newly added victim and landed on the other side of the girls, trapping the figure in one arm.

"Raye!" Serena gasped, recognizing her instantly.

Both girls shot to their feet as the driver transformed into a hideous monster. It's skin was a sickly golden yellow that looked like tree bark. It's body was covered by what looked like dark green moss, yet it's long hair was flaming red. It stared at the girls with snake like eyes.

"Transform, you two!" Luna ordered.

They didn't need to be told twice. Taking out their brooches, they transformed into their Sailor Scout uniforms.

"So you're the Sailor Scouts," said the monster, it's voice also snake like, "How fortunate that I was able to lure you onto my bus."

"Let Raye go!" Serena took out her wand, summoning a crystal blade.

She started to step cautiously forward, then suddenly stopped. Raye's forehead had started glowing! A mark shining in red taking the form of a shape.

"Luna!" Amy gasped, "That mark!"

"So I was right!" Luna recognized the mark right away. It was the planetary symbol of Mars.

The monster had seen the mark as well.

"_You're_ one of them too!" she screamed and held up her hand, her fingernails extending into claws.

Serena immediately realized that she had to save Raye and rushed forward. Because the monster was using Raye like a shield, she couldn't use her sword. But she wasn't completely helpless.

The monster was about to strike Raye when it sensed Serena charging at her. She looked up to see Serena lift her left fist, charging it with energy. The energy punch connected with the monster's face an instant later.

The powerful force sent the monster flying backwards, immediately releasing Raye. Serena caught her just as the priestess started to lose her balance. Luna quickly came to her side. Amy stood in front of them defensively, her boomerang closed in its pistol mode as she pointed as the monster, who was lying on the ground stunned by Serena's blow.

"Raye," Serena held her by the shoulders, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah," Raye coughed, obviously shaken, "Who are..."

Her gaze went back and forth from Serena to Amy. Obviously she didn't recognize them because of the illusions the gems on their tiaras were giving.

"Raye?" Luna spoke, "Do you have the brooch that you found?"

Raye's jaw dropped, her eyes widening, "I-It talked!"

"I'll explain everything later," Luna said quickly and gestured, "The brooch? Do you have it?"

She reached inside her dress pocket and drew it out.

"You mean this?"

Luna nodded, "Place that on your chest and yell out _Ares __Prism __Arma_! You are a Sailor Scout chosen by Avon and the one named Sailor Mars. Hurry!"

"She's recovering!" Amy warned.

They jerked their heads around and saw the monster beginning to recover from the shock of the energy punch. Although Amy had a perfect shot at her, she was reluctant to fire because of the fact she might miss because she was still not used to the boomerang's recoil in its pistol mode.

Raye, however, had no intention in watching at what was happening like an idiot.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she stood, "but that's doesn't matter right now!"

She placed the brooch on her chest and yelled out the words, "_Ares __Prism_ _Amra_!"

Serena and Amy stared as the brooch came to life in a flash of red light. Raye's priestess dress disappeared and was replaced by a Sailor Scout uniform. It was looked just like their uniforms but, as before with Amy's, the colors were different.

Raye's uniform colors consisted of scarlet red on her skirt and neckerchief while her bow ties were of deep violet. The stockings, like theirs, were exactly alike and colored the same violet, but it was her footwear that was completely different. Instead of tall boots like Serena and Amy wore, Raye had scarlet red low heel shoes.

The priestess stared down at herself in disbelief, looking down over her special uniform with its unique gadgets on the gloves.

"W-What is this?!" she gasped.

The monster had recovered enough that it attacked. Amy fired her boomerang, the shot missing but it caused the monster to pause and recover itself so it could attack again. Raye jerked her gaze and her eyes narrowed coldly.

"Evil spirit!" she yelled, "Be gone from this world!"

She clasped her together, holding out her thumbs and index fingers like she was pretending to shoot at something. The ground at her feet started to glow in white and glowing planetary symbol of Mars appeared in front of her.

"_Inflammo __Pectus_!" she yelled.

A fireball erupted from her fingertips and spiraled forward, growing larger as it flew. The monster had started to charge just as Raye unleashed her magic spell and ran right into it. It let out a scream as the fireball struck it and was incinerated before their very eyes. The instant the monster died, the balls of light disappeared, yet the dimension was not totally dark.

"That takes care of you!" Raye said, satisfied and turned. Then she blinked as she stared at the other two Sailor Scouts, "Serena?"

"Yep," Serena stepped forward and held out her hand, "Welcome to the club, Sailor Mars."

"Uh," Raye, shook her hand, "Thank you. But is it really you, Serena? A moment ago..."

"It's the illusion creating by the gem on our tiaras," Amy explained and held out her hand, "Hello, I'm Amy. It's nice to finally meet you Raye."

"Uh, same to you," Raye stared at them both, "What's going on? Why am I dressed like this? And why is that cat-"

"Oh, no!" Luna suddenly cried, "Save the questions for later! We've got to get out of here! Look!"

They saw Luna pointing above them and they.

"The black hole!" Serena gasped.

"It's shrinking!" Amy cried.

"That monster must have been controlling it," Luna stated, "But now that she's gone it's slowly starting to collapse."

"What do we do?!" Serena was fighting hysterics.

"If we don't do something quick we'll be trapped in here forever!" said Amy

"We have to get out," Luna turned her gaze to the floating buses, "But we can't leave the kidnapped girls here."

"Wait!" Raye pointed, "Somebody just came through the black hole!"

They looked to see another figure, dressed in black, white, and red, float down from the black to the ground and ran straight toward them.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Serena let a cry of relief and they rush over to him.

"Are any of you hurt?" he asked, his voice serious.

"No," Serena said quickly, "But we're in trouble. If that black hole closes we'll be trap. We have to get out with the buses because they're full of kidnapped girls. But none of us know how to drive!"

Tuxedo Mask only took one look at the situation and gave a nod of assurance.

"No need to worry," he said calmly, "Get inside that bus. I'll take care of the other two."

The girls nodded and went to the bus that was floating closest to the ground, but was still too high for them to reach.

"How do we get on?" asked Raye.

"Use an energy jump," said Luna.

"A what?" said Serena.

"Concentrate energy into your feet and release it the instant you jump. It will give you a boost."

Amy tried it first. She concentrated and felt a wave of warmth spread throughout her body and shifted down to her legs. She took a breath and jumped. Serena and Raye stared with open mouths as Amy leaped into the air, higher than any human, as she had jumped off a trampoline. She landed perfectly on the steps on the bus, turned, looked down, and smiled.

"Come on," she called, "It's easy! Just do what Luna said."

Raye did it next and landed perfectly on the steps as Amy. When it came to Serena's turn, she became very nervous, since she had a terrible fear of heights.

"Come on, Serena!" Luna prodded, "We're running out of time!"

Serena nodded and concentrated energy to her feet. And ended up using too much into it. She jumped higher than she intended and almost overshot the bus. She came down, almost hitting her head on the bus, and landed awkwardly on the steps. She almost lost her balance and fell, but Amy and Raye caught and pulled her in. Luna quickly leaped up and joined them.

Meanwhile, Tuxedo Mask jumped into the air and landed on the back bumper of the bus they were in. He positioned himself to where he was facing both of the other buses. Thankfully, their fronts were facing him. He reached into one of the many leather pouches attached to his belt and pulled out two coils of thin black ropes made out of very strong material and were complete with hooks on both ends.

He uncoiled one of them and attached the hook to the bumper before swinging the other end around a few times and threw it, where the other hook attached itself to the front bumper of one of the buses in front of him. He then jumped onto the back bumper of that bus did the same thing with the other coil of rope and attached it to the other bus. After making sure the rope were secure, he flung his cape around him and vanished. An instant later, he appeared again inside the bus the Sailor Scouts and Luna were in.

"How did he..." Raye's voice trailed off as Tuxedo Mask sat down in the driver's chairs and ignited the engine.

"He does that," Serena shrugged, blushing, "But he's been a great help to us."

"Here we go!" Tuxedo Mask called, "Hold on."

He pushed down on the accelerator as the bus pulled forward, tugging the two other buses behind it. The black hole had shrunk significantly, but was still large enough for them to make it through. Soon, they were out of the black hole and back into the real world. The girls let out a cheer, then struggled for balance as the buses made a rough landed. Tuxedo Mask pulled the buses to a stop and they were. He opened the doors and the girls scrambled out.

Amy let out a sigh of relief, "Can't say I'm not glad to be back on Earth."

"I won't argue with you there," Serena agreed, "If I had to choose between school and that horrible black hole, I'd take school."

"Tuxedo Mask?" Raye suddenly said behind them, "Where did he go?"

Serena whirled around and saw that the driver's seat was empty.

"He's gone?" Serena looked around and sighed, disappointed, "Darn it! I _wanted_ to ask who he is and why he helps us, but every time I get the opportunity he disappears again."

"I wanted to thank him," said Raye, also disappointed, "If it hadn't been for him, we would've been trap in there forever."

"Yeah," Serena nodded.

Then they heard police sirens coming from the distance.

"Come on," Luna said quickly, "We've done our job here. Let's be going."

"But what about the girls?" Raye protested.

"They'll be fine," Luna assured and added, "I'll be able to answer your questions, but not here. You must come with us."

"Trust me," said Amy, "the police wouldn't be able to understand if they found us here."

"Plus," Serena added, "they could accuse us as the kidnappers even if we tried to explain it to them."

The words made Raye understand the situation they were in.

"Alright," she said, and followed the others as they ran from the scene while the sirens closed in.

* * *

**High ****above ****on ****one ****of** the building rooftops, Jadeite stared in disbelief at what he was seeing.

"There are _three_ of them now?!" he screamed, "How?! _Where_ did they come from?! And how is it that they are powerful enough to destroy my servants?!"

A chill went down his spine. He would have to report this to Queen Beryl. And once she saw that there now three Sailor Scout, she would surely have his head.

* * *

**Raye ****lead ****them ****into ****a **empty park hidden withing the trees that was a short distance from the cathedral.

"We should be safe here," Raye said.

"Just to make sure," Luna stepped forward and put up the barriers that bloated out sound and sight around them. Once she done was done, she turned back to Raye, who staring at her with wide eyes, "Alright, Raye. Ask me whatever questions you have."

Raye hesitated, unsure where to begin. Serena and Amy stood quietly to the side as she gathered her wits and took a breath.

"Who are you, Luna?" she began, "And why are you able to talk?"

"I am an Elysian," Luna answered, "A special being that the form of any animal from any planet who given the gift of speech, intelligence, and the curse of immortality so they can accomplish the task they have been given by Avon."

"Avon?" Raye paused, "That blond haired man, when he sent me into that black hole-"

"His name is Jadeite," said Amy.

"We've been after him for some time," Serena added.

"Jadeite?" Raye blinked, "That's his name? He said something about Avon as well. Who is this Avon?"

"He's simply what you call God today in this world," said Luna, "Avon was the name we called him during my time."

"During your time?" Raye eyes widened even more, "How old are you, Luna?"

"That's a good question," Luna said thoughtfully, "I'm certain that I'm at least a thousand years old, but depending how many years have passed since the end of my time, I'm most likely several millenniums older than that."

"What makes you so sure?" Amy asked, curious.

"I've been asleep for many long years," said Luna, "But enough of that for now. I'm certain Raye has more questions to ask me."

"Yeah," Raye nodded, hesitating again, "These clothes I'm wearing, what are they? You said that I was a Sailor Scout chosen by... God. I don't understand."

"I didn't expect you to, due to the circumstances," said Luna, "What you wearing is a Sailor Scout uniform from the Star Kingdom of Lunaria, most commonly known in my time as the Moon Kingdom. The Sailor Scouts Universe, which you are now a part of, was a special unit of magical female soldiers who help protect the galaxy along the allies for thousand years. The leader of them all were the Original Nine, who were the only ones named after planets, which were of this solar system.

"You, Raye, are wearing a uniform that represents one of the Original Nine, the one named Sailor Mars. Avon chose you because... you are part of the rebirth of the Sailor Scouts."

Serena recognized that moment of Luna's hesitation. If was same when she had talk to Amy for first time after Amy was turned into a Sailor Scout.

_Why __do __I __get __the __feeling __that __Luna's __hiding __something from us?_ she thought. She was about to whisper this to Amy, but then remembered how good Luna's hearing was and so kept quiet.

"I gave the brooch to you because I knew you were one of the chosen ones," Luna continued, "In a sense, I recognized you. The monster you saw in the black hole was one of the many minions that serve the Dark Kingdom, a great that had been sealed at the end of my time. But now it has awakened and is attempting to stealing energy from innocent people in order to revive an even greater evil."

"I can understand that," Raye said, "But do we really need to keep this from the authorities? Why can't we explain what's going on so they can help us?"

"Really, Raye," Luna returned, "Do use your head. How do you think the police are going to react when they see, you dressed like that, explaining something to them they don't understand?"

"Well..."

"Exactly. You'll only paint yourself into a suspect along with a crazy teenager still living in her childhood years. No, we can't explain to the authorities what is going on. Another thing is that world is not ready to accept someone like you just yet. When the day comes, we will reveal ourselves. But until then, we must our identities and our actions secret."

Raye was silent after that. She started pacing around. Serena and Amy noticed the strange looking weapon she carried on her back bow tie, but kept quiet this time.

"So," Raye said eventually, "from what you've told me, I'm am now a soldier with special magic powers."

"Correct," Luna inclined her head.

"Speaking of which," Serena spoke up, "Raye, how did you perform that magic spell back in the black hole?"

"Yes, how?" Amy added in, "When I first transformed into a Sailor Scout, Luna taught me how to do a magic spell by telling me what exact words to say. But you did it without her help and even knowing what the words were."

"I... I don't really know how I did it," Raye blushed, "It... It just came to me. I know it sounds weird, but when I saw that monster and how evil it was, I wanted more than anything to destroy it. The next thing I knew, I did just that and the monster was enveloped in a huge fireball."

"That's really strange," said Serena.

"Can you explain it, Luna?" said Amy.

"I'm afraid I cannot," Luna shook her head, "I'm rather surprised that she figured out a magic spell entirely on her own. She never even used her weapon."

"What weapon?" Raye frowned.

"The one that's attached to the back of your waist," Serena pointed.

Looking around, Raye reached and felt her fingers clasp around the weapon. With a swift tug, she detached the weapon from the back bow tie and and drew it in front of her.

For a moment, none of the girls could identify what the weapon. It looked nothing than a metal box folded over with a thick black string attached to it. It was entirely silver except for a handle grip made of deep brown wood.

"What weapon is that?" Serena asked the obvious question.

"That is a Bow and Crescent Blade," Luna answered, "the weapon of Sailor Mars."

"A what?" Amy frowned.

"Like your boomerang, Amy," Luna continued, "this weapon is _two _different weapons combined into one. A bow for ranged attacks and crescent blade for close combat."

"So you're saying it's a bow and arrow for ranged attacks?" Raye asked.

"Correct."

"But where's the quiver?" stated Amy.

"Yeah," Serena put in, "You can't shoot a bow without arrows."

"Be patient, ladies," Luna said stiffly, "I'm getting to that. Raye, turn around and reach behind you again. You're quiver is attached to your back bow tie."

Raye turned around, allowing them to see the quiver that was attached to the bow tie as Luna had indicated. It looked more like a long silver cylinder shaped like a beer can with a very large gaping mouth. And there were no arrow feathers in it that they could see.

"This is it?" Raye touched the cylinder.

"Yes," said Luna, "That is your quiver. It's actually called an arrow generator, or arrow canister as some called it. The mouth has a sensor. Whenever you hold a certain amount of fingers over the sensor, it reads them, creates the arrows, and shoots the feathered tips into between your fingers."

"Wait, you're saying that it automatically creates arrows from absolutely nothing inside?" Amy stared with wide eyes.

"To the very word," Luna grinned, "That's ancient technology for you. Let's demonstrate. Raye, just above the handle of your bow you'll find a switch. Go ahead and flip it."

Raye looked and the hand which was holding the bow, found the switch and flipped it. There was a sharp click the metal box flipped open, the lids forming the tips of the bow. The bow string was slack for an instant, then tightened as the bow tips extended themselves.

It was now a real bow, yet it looked like a cross between a compound and a recurve bow. However, it lacked the wheels usually found on compound bows.

"Now, hold out your index and middle as if you were making the peace sign," Luna instructed. After Raye held out the fingers, she continued, "Next, place your hand right over the mouth of the generator. Make sure to keep it there as you receive your arrow."

There a little beeping noise the instant placed her hand over the mouth. A second later, a a black arrow with orange and yellow feathers shot partly out, it's nock landing in between Raye fingers. Raye immediately felt it and pulled the arrow out of the generator. The arrowhead was shaped with two thick blades on one side and two thin one on the other. There was no doubt it was sharp and deadly.

"Whoa," Amy stared.

"That's cool!" exclaimed Serena, "That's really ancient technology?"

"It is," Luna nodded, "Much better than regular quivers, wouldn't you agree?"

"So it automatically generates arrows from nothing?" Raye asked, amazement in her voice.

"Exactly," Luna looked around and found a suitable tree with a thick trunk, "Why don't you try shooting at that tree over there? Have you ever shot a bow before?"

"Well, yes," Raye blushed as if she was embarrassed, "My grandfather's having me take an archery class in school."

"Excellent," Luna beamed, "then you'll some experience in using the weapon of Sailor Mars. Let's see how well you shoot."

At first she seemed reluctant, but Raye faced the tree and positioned herself in a archery stance. She took a breath and drew back the bow string. The draw weight was strong, but not enough to make it impossible for her. She took aim at the tree, corrected it, and released.

The arrow sailed away from the bow and thudded perfectly in the middle of the thick tree trunk. Serena and Amy clapped and cheered as they praised her. Luna inclined her head approvingly.

"You got good aim, Raye," she commented.

"Thank you," Raye smiled and looked fondly at the bow, "I'm already starting to like this bow. It's... well different, technically speaking. I do have one question though. Why did have me hold me two fingers."

"Good question," Luna grinned, "The generator has a sensor built inside that reads what the amount of arrows you want. The maximum amount is three. Since it's suppose to shoot them between your fingers, two fingers means one arrow, three fingers means two, and four means three."

"So I can shoot three arrows at once?"

"Either simultaneously or all together, but yes."

"Wait," Raye frowned, "What do you mean by all together?"

"Through time and training," said Luna, "You'll be able to shoot three at once. The bow requires speed and accuracy, along with a Sailor Scout's determination and swiftness, to be effective. And with the generator, you never have to worry about running out of arrows."

"But what for close range, hand-to-hand combat?" asked Amy.

"Yeah," said Serena, "you said that the Raye's weapon is two combined into one."

"Yes, there is," Luna turned her attention back to Raye and point, "Take hold of the handle and spin the weapon around until it's facing the wrong way."

Raye spun the bow around to where it was face the wrong way and there was flash of light. The form of the bow disappeared and was replaced by a crescent shaped blade with a handle in the center where Raye's hand was and two others on the curves on the strange blade.

"This is the weapon's other form," said Luna, "the Crescent Blade."

The girls stared at the beautiful, yet deadly, weapon.

"It looks like..." Serena paused, "What's that one weapon from Star Trek?"

"The Klingon Bat'leth?" Amy suggested.

"Yeah!" Serena snapped her fingers, "That's it!"

"You'll find that the Crescent Blade operates exactly the same way," Luna put in, "In fact, this is the most difficult of all Sailor Scout weapons to master."

Raye took a minute to look over her weapon, carefully running her hands over it.

"So this my weapon?" she said, "Obviously, I'll need to learn how to use it properly if I'm going to be a Sailor Scout."

Everyone looked at her.

"You're saying that you'll join us?" asked Amy.

"I don't see why not," Raye put on a crooked smile, "If evil really is threatening this world now, as Luna says, then I'll do what I can to help stop them. If it's okay with you guys?"

"Absolutely!" Serena beamed, "We're in this together, after all."

"Thanks," Raye held her hand to Serena, "I guess I owe you an apology for being rude to you earlier."

"No need," Serena shook it, "You were only standing up for your grandfather. I would've done the same, so we can forget the whole thing."

"Are you going to show Raye her gear now, Luna?" asked Amy.

"My gear?" Raye looked confuse.

"At another time," Luna said quickly, "Right now, I'm certain Raye's grandfather wondering where she is."

"You're right!" Raye gasped, "I need to be getting back."

She started to run off in the direction of the cathedral, but stopped just as the realization hit her.

"Hold on," she looked over herself and her weapon, still in it's crescent blade form, "Hold do put change this back into bow? And how do I change out of this uniform?"

"First," Luna instructed, "spin the weapon around again. It will change back into a bow. Next, flick the switch again and it will fold itself back up. Once you do that, place it back onto your back bow tie to where it sits on top of the arrow generator."

After Raye changed, folded, and put away her weapon, Luna showed how to transform back into her civilian clothes. Serena and Amy also transformed back into their school uniforms, seeing that there was no danger.

"Be sure to keep that brooch with you at all times," she told Raye.

"I will," Raye promised.

"So where do we go from here?" asked Serena.

"What we've been doing since the beginning," answered Luna, "Except we got a third Sailor Scout now. The Dark Kingdom is going to become even more desperate to gather energy and more determined to destroy you. We need to be more cautious in the next coming days."

"However, we still have one major disadvantage. While there are three of you now, none of you girls are properly trained how to your weapons or your powers. You also need to become stronger and faster, relying on your instincts and acting when the opportunity comes. Simply put-"

"We need trainers," Serena inclined her head, "You've said so several times now."

"Luna," said Amy, "is there any way we could train ourselves, like practice with our weapons and such so we can get a good idea how to use them."

"It's possible," Luna sighed, "but it would take too much time. In my time, Prism Scouts, like yourselves, wouldn't be allowed to go out on missions because of lack of experience and physical strength. The Prism rank was strictly a training rank."

"Well..." Raye paused as everyone turned their gaze on her, "If I might make a suggestion."

"Go ahead," Luna waited.

"It's obvious that we're going to need a secret place to train," Raye stated, "There's a little private spot, like this one but much larger, in the cathedral's park that would be perfect for us to train. It's private property, so we won't have to worry about anyone spying on us."

"Hmm," Luna thought for a moment, "Very well. Although I'm not entirely happy, it will be a start. Who knows, we might make something useful out of it."

* * *

**They decided to meet again** right after school the next day. Raye, still in her own school uniform, was waiting for them when they arrived at the cathedral. Assuring them that her grandfather was busy, having to find someone to replace their helper since he had suddenly disappeared, she lead them into the cathedral's park again, this time to a different area.

As Raye as mentioned, it was indeed larger than the area they were in before. It was a large open area within the trees that shield them perfectly from the public. While they could still hear the sounds of the city, no one could actually see them.

Eager to begin their training session, the girls transformed into their Sailor Scout uniforms.

"I'll put up the barriers," said Luna as they did. She stepped forward to do so, then suddenly stopped. She turned and stared past the girls intently.

"I do believe we have a visitor," she declared.

The girls whirled around, shocked. Immediately they put their hands on their weapons, ready to face whoever it was that apparently followed them.

"We know you're there!" Raye yell softly so as to not attract unnecessary attention, "Come out and show yourself."

A moment passed before a man in black stepped out.

Raye's jaw dropped, "Grandpa?!"

"Oh, no," Amy groaned.

Serena silently agreed. Somehow, the Bishop must have seen them leave the cathedral together and had followed them all the way here. But that wasn't the worst of it. He had seen them transform! _Now_ what were they going to do?

Quietly she watched as the Bishop slowly approached them. Strangely, he didn't seemed to so much as shocked. Rather, he was looking at them curiously. His gaze shifted from his granddaughter, to Serena, and to Amy. For a full minute, he didn't speak.

The girls waited with held breath as he gaze shifted back to Raye. Finally he spoke.

"Raye," he said softly, his voice sounding broken for some reason, "That's really you, isn't it?"

Raye couldn't speak. She opened her mouth several times, but couldn't find any words to say. The Bishop's gaze turned to Serena.

"Serena, am I right?"

Also struck speechless, Serena could only nod. Even though the gems in their tiaras were giving off illusions, the Bishop had seen them transform. Therefore, he knew who they really were under the illusions. The Bishop's gaze then turned to Amy.

"I don't know who you are, Miss," he said, "But these outfits you're now wearing, I-"

"I can explain everything, sir" Luna interrupted and padded forward.

The Bishop brought down his gaze to the cat. A moment later his eyes widened.

"The cat talk?!"

"Yes, sir. I can," Luna nodded and sat down in front of him, "If you please lead me to somewhere private, so we can have a serious, I will explain everything.

Eyes still wide, he looked at the cat, then up at the girls before he brought his gaze back down.

"Very well," he said and turned, "I need to make sure I'm not dreaming."

He turned to lead the way as Luna turned her head toward the girls.

"Go ahead and start training with your weapons while I talk with the Bishop," she told them, "We should return soon."

The girls watched as Luna followed the Bishop into the forest. The instant they were out of sight, they all let out the breath they've been holding for a while.

"Well," breathed Amy.

"Yeah," Raye nodded.

"Let's do what Luna says," Serena advised, "I trust Luna enough to know that she'll work something out."

* * *

**If they only knew how **wrong they were, because Luna could do much more than work something out with the Bishop. The instant she sensed him from the trees, she all but let out a sigh of relief. The Bishop was exactly who she was hoping for.

As she followed him, her face was beaming. Once they were out of sight and out of earshot, the Bishop turned around to her. Smile deepening, she lifted her face and her eyes shined with delight.

"David Heimann," she said, fighting back tears, "I recognized your voice the instant I heard it yesterday."

"It's good to see you again, Luna," Dave Heinberg, once named David Heimann, the very last master trainer of the Sailor Scouts Universe branch of the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium, smiled back fondly and wiped his teary eyes, "How many years has it been?"

"I honestly don't know," Luna said steadily, "But that doesn't matter now."

"No, it doesn't," he agreed. He looked in the direction girls where, where they could hear them practicing, "So, the Sailor Scouts have returned."

"Yes," Luna nodded.

"I take it the enemy has awakened as well?"

Briefly Luna explained the events that had happened so far, including the events from yesterday.

"I thought they're was something suspicious about that character," he said, "He appeared to be either too aloof or too nice."

"Regardless, he'll be growing more dangerous along with the rest of the Dark Kingdom," Luna stated, "How much of your training techniques do you remember, David?"

"First, it's Dave Heinberg now," Dave corrected, "Secondly, I remember everything, including every Sailor Scout I trained in the ancient past."

"Good," Luna let out a breath of relief, "I need you train them. They need trainers, and they need them _now_."

"Of course," Dave shifted position so a he could briefly watch the girls training, or at least try to. He flinched, his lips twisting, "I won't deny that. The way they're handling their weapons is beyond disgusting. No worry. Once I'm through with them, they'll be the best Sailor Scouts their predecessors have ever seen."

"One other thing, David."

Dave heard the seriousness of her voice and turned, a slight frown on his face as Luna looked at him pleadingly.

"Don't tell them anything yet about their past."

Dave stared at her, clearly wondering why Luna would demand such a thing.

"May I ask why?" he said.

"They're not yet ready to accept the whole truth and telling them would be too much of a distraction. Right now, I need them to concentrate on the task ahead of them. We're very short handed this time, David. We don't have the instant response help as we did back then. And we can't ask the government to help us. They wouldn't understand who we are and would just play their political games. We don't have time to waist. As Avon knew, the Sailor Scouts are the only ones who can save this world right now."

Dave took a minute to digest her words. He glanced at the girls for moment before he turned his gaze back to her.

"I understand," he said, "I'll keep quiet about it for now. But Luna, you're going to have to tell eventually. Because sooner or later, they're going to start remembering as we did."

"I know," Luna sighed, "I promise that I will tell them when the time comes. But until then, I want to avoid it as much as possible for their sake."

"Luna," Dave knelt and patted her on the head, "I know you're still suffering from the tragedy, but there's nothing shameful about telling them. And you shouldn't feel ashamed as well."

"I'm not," then she paused, "How did you know that I was suffering."

The Bishop smiled, "Peggy told me. She also said to expect you any time soon."

"Did she now?" Luna sniffed, "I'm not surprised."

"We'll get trained Luna," Dave winked, "Trust me. I trained two Sailor Moons in the past along with many other Sailor Scouts. And we're not alone in this as much as you think. God has given us help in the form of our old friends. Many of them live right here in Washington and I can contact every single one of them at a moments notice."

Luna looked at him, surprised.

"You've actually created your own _organization_? One that specializes in helping the Sailor Scouts?"

"Exactly," Dave smiled proudly, "And it wouldn't be the first time. The Sailor Scouts were considered the true heroes of the galaxy during our time. The people from many systems were always willing to help."

"Until they were betrayed by those very people," Luna reminded him.

"Yes, but that was then. This is now. We'll win this time, Luna. I haven't given up hope."

"My apologies," Luna gave a small smile, "My mind's been on so many things lately I haven't had time to think of the positives."

"Well then," Dave stood and made a bow, "Allow me and my fellow contacts to relieve you of some of those duties. Shall we rejoin them?"

Luna laughed, then paused again, "I do have one question though."

"What's that?"

"Of all the things in the world, whatever persuaded you to become a _priest_?"

Dave laughed and told her, "Well, it seemed like the perfect _cover_."

* * *

**In the Dark Kingdom, Queen **Beryl glared at the image that Jadeite was showing her through her crystal ball. Her ice blue eyes were now aflame with fire and she fought to control her breathing. Her anger was all but seething from her body. She forced away her eyes from the image and focused on her general.

Jadeite kept his own gaze on the floor, not daring to meet her eyes. If he did, he would be incinerated in an instant.

"To think you've let not just one, but _two_, other Sailor Scouts to join the one named Sailor Moon!" she screamed, "Jadeite, you do not have many chances left to redeem yourself!"

"Please, Queen Beryl," Jadeite begged, finally lifting his gaze to hers, "I am already working on a new plan to eliminate-"

"You have been saying that for some now," Queen Beryl snapped, "And you keep telling me that they are _not _fully trained Sailor Scouts. Yet, they have defeated you time and again. You have used both my minions and my knights and all of them have failed."

"They are only Prism Scouts!" Jadeite insisted, "They only keep winning because-"

"I am tired of hearing excuses! If you do have a new plan, I want you to take as much time as necessary to think it through this time. Clearly, using a single servant to kill them has not worked. If they are not trained as your claimed, then let's see how they can multiple enemies at once."

"My Queen-"

"I insist that you use my advice as part of your new plan. _Do I make myself clear_?"

The tone in her voice warned him she was not to be argue with. Every failure he had been dealt with had lead him closer to death's door. If he didn't get rid of the Sailor Scouts soon-

"Yes, My Queen," he bowed and left the throne room.

He didn't have any other choice. He was running out of time.


	11. Ch 11 The Training of a Sailor Scout

14

**Chapter 11**

The Training of a Sailor Scout

Serena, Amy, and Raye stopped practicing with their weapons when they the Bishop, Raye's grandfather, and Luna return to them. Luna had an relieved smile on her face while the Bishop had a calm, almost eager, expression on his.

The three of them watched with held breath as he stopped before them. He took a minute to look over them again before he spoke.

"Luna has told me everything," he said, "and I understand your positions. Therefore, I swear, as Bishop of this Cathedral, that I will keep your secret. May God strike me down if I break this oath."

The girls blinked and glanced at each other. Clearly they hadn't expected that.

"Furthermore," he continued, "Luna has told me that you need help in training with your weapons. In return keeping your secret, I will also help train you so you can fight effectively."

"_What_?" Raye's jaw dropped, "What are you talking about, Grandpa? You don't know anything about weapons or fighting."

"On the contrary," the Bishop grinned, "long before you were born, Raye, long before I even met your grandmother, I took Japanese sword fighting lessons during my youth. I turned out be quite a gifted swordsman and was soon able to form my own dojo. Unfortunately, it didn't go so well because many of my students thought I was too strict and their parents kept expecting their kids to become expert swordsmen within a day. So, I finally got fed up with it and moved away. I became a priest a few years later, met your grandmother, and the rest is history."

Raye stared at him as though she was staring at a complete stranger.

"You had you own..." she shook her head and tried to hold herself study, "You never told me any of this!"

"Like I said," the Bishop shrugged, "it was long time ago."

"But... do you even remember _how_ to use a sword?"

"I admit that it's been over three decades since I last held one," the Bishop smiled, "But I assure you, I haven't forgotten a single piece of my training. If I have, I'll remember soon enough."

A moment of silence passed.

"So..." Amy hesitated, "You're saying that you'll train us?"

"You're going to need help if you're going to face the evil that's threatening Earth as we speak," the Bishop put in and walked toward Amy, holding out his hand, "I don't we've met, Miss...?

"Miles," Amy shook his hand, "Amy Miles."

The Bishop lifted an eyebrow, "Any relation to Peggy Miles?"

"She's-" Amy blinked, "She's my mother. Do you know her?"

"I've met her a few times. A very kind and gifted woman. She mentioned that she had a daughter about the same age as Raye. You must her. It's very nice to finally meet you."

"You too, Father Bishop," Amy blushed a little.

"Please," he chuckled, "No need for formality. Everyone calls me Dave."

"Grandpa," Raye interrupted, "Are you sure about this? You could be putting your title and reputation as Bishop of the Cathedral in jeopardy."

"I'm well aware of that. But I'm not about and sit down and watch my granddaughter and her friends throw themselves into danger without knowing how to face it. If God wants me to carry out this duty in his name, then I will do it. Consider it my way of saying that I will fight for the same cause as you are."

"The Bishop is being very brave in offering to help you," said Luna, "And he has friends that would be willing to help too."

The girls panicked again, but Dave held up his hands.

"Now, now," he assured, "There's no need to worry. I will talk to them tonight and see that they will keep you secrets as well."

"Grandpa," Raye suppressed a shiver, "You don't know what you're getting yourself into to. I understand that you want to help us, but I'm worried-"

"Worried?" Dave sounded astonished, "I think you should let me do the worrying, young lady. Yes, I am concerned about my future, but when it comes to morals, yours comes first."

"But-"

"No buts," Dave held up a finger, "Now, if you young ladies want to fight effectively, I suggest you keep quiet and listen to what I have to say. Luna tells me that it would be much better if each of you had individual trainers, and I agree. While I have general knowledge of all weapons, I specialize mostly with the sword. I have two friends that specialize to an extent with Amy's and Raye's weapons. One is a T'ai Chi master and knows how to use a boomerang. The other is a Karate black belt who owns Klingon Bat'leth and is an expert with it. He's also a gifted archer so he can give you some pointers on shooting your bow, Raye."

"Wait a minute," said Raye, "How did you know that our weapons can transform?"

"Luna told me," Dave gestured to the cat, sitting quietly.

"Oh."

"The T'ai Chi master will be your trainer Amy while the Karate master will be Raye's. As for you, Serena, _I_ will be your trainer."

"_You_?" Serena wasn't the only who was shocked. Whoever a priest, a bishop specifically, would actually train someone to fight?

"Like I said," Dave continued, "I trained in Japanese swordsmanship. I was actually a student of Shinkendo, trained by Toshishiro Obata himself. I also studied Japanese Kendo as well and created a bit of my own style based on those two fighting forms. Luna tells me that Sailor Moon was traditionally trained in a fighting form similar to this. So it's only suitable that I will be your trainer, Serena. And you'll be my very first student in a very long. It'll be my honor to train you, Sailor Moon."

"Uh," Serena blushed, "Thank you. I'll do my best to be your best student."

The Bishop chuckled, "I'm sure you will."

"I'm still not sure of this, Grandpa," said Raye, "I mean, I feel really guilty about using a house of God as a place for learning to fight and kill."

"I can understand that, Raye," Dave inclined his head, "Think of it as the Church training its priests defend themselves in battle during Medieval Times."

"We no longer live in the Middle Ages," Raye frowned.

"No, but the purpose is still the same. You will be trained to defend, not to kill. At least without thought or morale. The shoalin monks in China train in Kung Fu for the same reasons."

"But..." Raye hesitated and kept her gaze down.

"God will understand what we're doing, Raye," Dave placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry. I realize that this has been forced on you at the age you are, and I could be angry at Luna because she put you in danger, but you've been chosen by God to carry out this task. As I'm sure Luna would say, you're the only ones that can defeat this evil. No one else can and I don't think the government would be willing to help a few teenage girls running around in strange uniforms throwing magic spells. Trust me, as you always have, dear Raye."

A minute passed before Raye finally lifted her gaze, "Alright."

"Excellent," Dave beamed, "Now, let me see how you girls handle your weapons."

Luna had no success trying to keep the smile from her face as she watched Dave observed the girls, who gave them advice on how to use the weapon properly. Yet, most of his attention was fixed on Serena's.

It brought back good memories. Luna remembered Dave, back then as David Heimann, when he took over as master trainer at the SSU branch on the Moon Kingdom at a surprisingly young age. But his skills with weaponry was something many admired and respected in those days, and she was glad to see that he had not lost his touch after all these years.

Back then, he had been a charming young man with a good sense a humor and a strict way of teaching. He also had a beard and his hair was a little shaggy, but Luna recognized him instantly the instant he saw him. What was more, Dave had recognized her too when he saw her Moon Crescent when she showed him.

She hadn't been surprised when she realized he was following them because of his scent. When he had nearly spoken about the past, Luna had quickly interceded by informing him that she could explain.

What the girls hadn't seen was the quick jerk of her head telling him _No.__Don't__say__anything_.

Thankfully, Dave recognized the look she gave and kept quiet until they talked privately.

Now, _finally_, they were making progress. With Dave and his friends training the girls, she would have one less thing to worry. She trusted Dave to know that he was true to his word. He trained both Celine and Pauletta when they had become Sailor Moon in the ancient past. And so he would do so again, this time with Serena.

"You girls have a good idea of how to handle your weapons," Dave said several minutes later, "But that won't be enough when facing the enemy. You need to learn how to be swift, effectively, and deadly. You must rely on your instincts at all times when you're on the field because the enemy can be anywhere, visible or not, if you take my meaning."

Luna grinned. Those were the first words he always said whenever he began training new recruits for the SSU.

"Remember," she added, turning their attention over to her, "While Sailor Scout may be trained killers, but their sole is mission is to protect the innocent and to vanquish any evil that threatens those very people. Therefore, the purpose of being a Sailor Scout is to fight to defend everything you hold dear and those around you. Sailor Scouts do not begin wars, they end them. They do not oppress the weak, they give them hope. And they do not seek glory as mean to impress anyone, they earn it through compassion, virtue, righteousness. Remember that, all of you, because it will define who you are."

"Alright," Dave said a moment later, "Serena, I want to see how well you can handle your weapon closely. Put your wand away."

Pausing, Serena placed her wand back on her bow tie as Dave picked up a sizable stick off the grass.

"Raye," he pointed behind her, "Grab that stick behind you and give it to Serena, if you please."

Once Raye handed Serena the stick, Dave gestured Serena to come forward.

"Show me your stance," he said, and nodded with approval when she did, "Good, you've learned how to place your hands correctly by tightening your grip with your right and loosening it with your left. Your feet, however, is a bit off. You need to have perfect balance in order to use your sword effectively. Spread your feet out a little further."

After Serena shifted her legs a little wider, Dave gestured to her again, "Now, come at me with everything you have," when she hesitated, he assured, "Don't worry about hitting me. I doubt you can summon enough strength to do more than give me a little bruise. Come on now."

Serena still hesitated, but mentally shrugged and slowly walked forward, holding her sword stick out in front of her. Dave watched her closely, his body not as tense as her's were. Taking a breath, she attacked.

Dave suddenly seemed to vanish out of thin air. The spot where he had been before was now empty. An instant later, she felt the rough and dirty edge of his sword stick at her neck. Gasping, eyes widening, she brought her gaze to his, which was calm but disapproving. It also held a touch of disappointment.

"You need to be much quicker than that," he said, "And you should never take a breath like that, for it is a sure sign that you're going to attack. Let's try that again."

They took their places again. Serena didn't take a breath this time but raised her sword—and found the handle of Dave's stick at her throat.

"The blade is not the only part of the weapon," he explained, "Executing a chop from directly overhead is a good maneuver, but only when you swing can quickly enough that the enemy can't block it in time. Again."

This time, Serena swung as fast as she could, but Dave sidestepped so quickly she wasn't even sure if he moved. Then she felt the point of the stick against the small of her back.

"Learn to take advantage of enemies who expose their backs," he instructed, "but also learn to never expose yours since it can lead to a quick death. Once more."

When Serena swung again, her sword stick went flying right out of her hands by his own.

"You must always keep a firm grip on your weapon whenever you use it," he said, pointing his stick at her, "In the battlefield, your weapon can mean the difference between life and death," he lowered the stick, "You have some skill with the sword, but nowhere near the level of an expert, much less a master. Tomorrow I will teach you how to use it properly. That's enough for today."

He placed his sword stick on his shoulder and turned his gaze to the other girls, who were staring at him in astonishment, particularly Raye.

"I never anyone move so fast," said Amy, "especially at your age."

"I'll say," Raye added, "I never believed that a priest could move like that."

"Thank you," Dave gave a short bow, "It's nice to get back into something I haven't done in a very long time."

Serena didn't say anything. After all that had happened so far, she couldn't bring herself to believe that she could been so easily defeated. The last time it happened it had been against Jadeite.

"Don't look so downhearted, Serena," Dave waited until she met his gaze, "You girls have been lucky so far, but there is much more to learn. While training is indeed helpful, it is useless if you do not have the will to do what is right and what is necessary, even if you hate it. If you're going to be Sailor Scouts, that is something you're going to have to accept."

"Now, Serena and Amy. Are your parents planning to do anything with you tomorrow?"

Both girls blinked and looked at each other.

"Um, no," said Serena.

"Not that I know of," said Amy.

"Good," Dave nodded, "Come here directly after school tomorrow, and bring your PE uniforms with you. I will call my friends tonight so that Amy and Raye can meet their trainers. Once each of you have your individual trainer, we can begin right away. However, before we can even begin on training with weapons, you first need to become stronger. A weapon is useless if you do not have the strength to wield it. Second, you must how learn how move fast and without hesitation. This involves taking advantage of your surroundings and being able to rely on your instincts."

"Here's another few things," put in Luna, "You must also learn what morality and principle really means. Your decisions and your actions must all be based on reason, never on emotion. And most of all, you must know the difference between what is good and what is evil. While your trainers will help you to become stronger, faster, and accurate, I will teach those exact lessons of humanity. Once you have learned that, I will then teach you how to use magic spells effectively and responsibly."

"The fate of this world now rests on your shoulders," Dave reminded them, "That is what God has sent you here to do. I know you are young and inexperienced, but I have every bit of faith and confidence in you that you will do your duty in His name."

A moment passed as pride swelled within the chosen Sailor Scouts, the first three of the Original Nine to appear after many thousands of years.

" 'Have I not commanded you? Be strong and courageous. Do not be afraid; do not be discouraged, for the Lord your God will be with you wherever you go.' Joshua 1:9," Raye lifted her gaze, full of determination, "I have put my faith in God ever since I was little. I will do what He asks me to do without hesitation."

"I may be a school nerd," added Amy, "but I will not sit down and watch the world be taken over by the Dark Kingdom. I will do my best to help you."

"Before Luna came along," finished Serena, "I was living the happy life of a normal girl. But after everything I've been through, I can't stand the thought of the world falling victim to such evil. I will do my best to see that never happens."

"And I'm sure you will," Dave smiled proudly, and for a moment he looked like he was about to cry, "That will all, ladies."

**The next day, Serena and **Amy arrived back at the cathedral just after school. Serena was eager to see who Amy's and Raye's trainers really were, and she was certain both her friends were eager to meet them too. Raye was and the Bishop were waiting for them when they entered.

"Good to see that you made it," said Dave, "What time do your parents expect you back?"

"Six," said Amy, "Seven at the very latest."

"Same here," said Serena.

"Good," Dave approved, "We have at least four hours then. Come with me."

He lead to a chamber that turned out to be his office. It had a very medieval setting to it. The rug was actually the skin and fur of a very large grizzly bear. The lights were fashioned like old style lanterns and etched with golden crosses. In the center stood a mahogany desk that held neatly stacked piles of paper and documents. And seated in a pair of elegantly designed 18th century chairs were two people who both turned and then stood when they entered.

The first was a beautiful Chinese woman of average height that had her long ebony hair tied back in a ponytail. Her pale and youthful face was elegant and gentle, but it was her dark eyes that was her most stunning feature. Like Raye's, her eyes were soft with kindness but Serena could tell that they could turn harsh when the woman was intense. She also realized that the woman looked familiar.

The other was nearly was a tall black man. His short hair had already grayed and while he appeared to be in his late fifties to early sixties, his was still physically fit. His shoulders were broad and his arms were muscular. His hands were also massive. Yet the kind smile he gave was the opposite of what he appeared. He held his hands out in front of him like he was standing attention.

"Amy and Raye," said Dave, "I like you to meet your individual trainers. This young lady here-"

"Oh, my God!" Amy suddenly gasped, her hands covering her mouth. She stared at the Chinese as if she was seeing a celebrity, "You're... you're Cheng Xun!"

Serena blinked, then realized Amy was right, "Cheng Xun? The eight times Chinese martial arts champion?"

The woman named Cheng Xun smiled in amusement.

"Guilty as charged," she said, her voice sweet, "It's nice to meet you girls."

"My mother and I watched you at the Martial Arts competition on TV when I was little," said Amy, giddy as ever, "You were amazing! I guess you can say we were big fans of yours. I never dreamed once in my life that I would actually meet you in person! I mean-" she stopped when she saw that everyone was grinning at her and blushed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get carried away. I'm usually not like that."

"Not at all," Cheng grinned, "At least now I'll an idea of what my student will be like."

"Student?" Amy blinked, then her jaw dropped, "You mean... you... me?"

"As I was trying to say," Dave broke in, "Miss Cheng Xun will be your trainer, Amy."

Amy was totally speechless, and so was Serena. If she remembered right, Cheng Xun was almost in her mid-thirties. It was true that she had won eight championships in her years as a Tai'Chi master. She had also seen her on TV one time. Her skill and deadly dance with a sword was reputed to be legendary. And she heard that Cheng also participated in sports involving a boomerang and was said to be quite good at it. With the design of Amy weapon, she would definitely be perfect to train the one named Sailor Mercury.

The tall black man cleared his throat, diverting their attention to him.

"Sorry about that," Dave smiled, "Allow me to introduce the Karate master Walt Gordon. He'll be your trainer, Raye."

"_Walt Gordon_?" Raye's eyes widened, "I've heard of you. I think some of my friends at school actually take Karate lessons with you."

"Indeed," Walt said, his voice deep and booming, almost command like, "I believe I know them. I'm certain they'll be very jealous when they find out that I'm giving one of their classmates private Karate lessons."

Raye giggled, "Knowing them, I think they will. My Grandpa said you also own a Klingon Bat'leth."

"I do," Walt smiled proudly, "And you'll be the very student I've ever had to train with it."

"Cool," Raye beamed, "I look forward to it."

"Well then," Dave clapped his hands, "Now that we've all met, there's one last thing I need to check on before we begin. Will you girls give me your word, and this includes you Raye, that you will keep this secret? That you won't tell anyone what you are or what you're doing, even to your closest friends?"

The question, which sounded more like a demand, had them pause for a moment.

"Yes," Serena nodded eventually.

"Of course," said Amy.

"I don't see how we have a choice," Raye shrugged, "But I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Very well, then," Dave believed them and turned, "Follow me, please."

He lead them outside the office, where they passed by several of the cathedral's artifacts, including the stain glass windows depicting the Civil War Confederate generals Robert E. Lee and Stonewall Jackson and the statues of George Washington and Abraham Lincoln. They were then following him down a long staircase until they reached a long hallway.

"We're underneath the cathedral now," Raye stated, sounding surprised.

"Have you ever been down her before?" asked Amy.

"A few times, but I never really knew what was down here. Grandpa's told me that this leads into a very big room that had been used for storage and sometimes rituals, particularly back in the old days."

"Rituals?"

"Nothing sinister, I assure you," Dave grinned over his shoulder.

He stopped before large door and pulled it opened. He turned on a light and the girls found themselves gasping. The room they were now in was indeed very large. In fact it was the size of a gymnasium. On the side closest to them was a mat that took up nearly half the room while the other side was empty. However, except the side of the mat farthest from them, there were sets of wooden practice weapons of various types.

"How in the world..." Raye's voice trailed off.

"Last night I called Cheng and Walt and explained everything to them," Dave explained, "After they agreed to help, we made arrangements to convert this room into a training arena since it was the perfect place for it. While you were at school, Cheng brought the multiple piece mat that we put together while Walt brought in the practice weapons."

"We plan on bringing in some more equipment," added Walt, "ranging from exercise and muscle built up to gymnastics. I have a few friends that will be willing to donate some their extra equipment that they're not using."

"However," said Cheng, "before we even begin to start training you how to use weapons, you first need to become stronger. We'll be spending the first few days strictly on building up your muscles."

"The training will be hard and at time harsh," said Luna, "and you'll definitely be sore from it for the next few days, but we're pressed for time. By now, the Dark Kingdom will have become very impatient with Jadeite. The next time he attacks, he may bring an army with him."

"At that point," said Dave, "Our training should pay off because we'll teach how to face several enemies at once."

"But," Amy hesitated, "What if Jadeite decides to attack and we're not ready yet? I mean, if we're sore because of our training, then we'll be in no condition to fight him and his army."

"That is a great concern," Luna agreed, "However, I don't believe Jadeite will attack again anytime soon."

"What makes you so sure?" Raye frowned.

"When we left the black hole the other day, I sense an aura of evil energy emitting close by. I looked around and saw Jadeite standing on top one of the building. He didn't seem at all pleased with what he was seeing when he discovered there were now _three_ Sailor Scouts he had to deal with."

"What?! Why didn't you say anything?!" Serena bristled, "We could have had a chance to take of him once and for all!"

"It would have been pointless," Luna stated, "And he disappeared before I could say anything. Besides, none of you are ready to face him yet. Have you forgotten how easily he defeated you, Serena? If it hadn't been for Tuxedo Mask's intervention, you wouldn't be here right now."

"You'll have a chance to face him in the future," Dave reminded them, "But for now, concentrate on the task at hand."

"Yes," Luna insisted, "Now that they are three of you, the Dark Kingdom is going to have to step back and figure out how to carry out their next plan. Since you've stopped Jadeite from gathering energy several times now, I'm certain his leader is not very pleased with him. That being said, Jadeite will be forced to work desperately because he knows that his life is now on the line."

"So we have time," Dave added, "We must take advantage of it. Therefore, let's begin."

**If any of the girls** thought that the training was going to be easy for them, they were very, _very_, wrong. To them, PE in school was a mercy compared to what their trainers were putting them through. Since Serena and Amy were both due back home at six,

Their trainers planned out their training by splitting it into three different sections that each would take place in an hour. The first section was set to be an exercise section that would also be split into three different parts each run by a different trainer.

The first part was run by Walt who had them several different exercises to warm up their bodies, most of which they were familiar with because of school. There was, however, one catch. They _had_ to wear backpacks that consisted twenty-pounds of whatever Walt could find while they did their exercises.

To make it worse, they also had to run several laps around the cathedral while wearing those backpacks. Next they did a bunch of lifting, pulling, and pushing with both their hands and feet against heavy objects. To top it off, all of this was timed and the results were unsatisfactory, as they told them. By the time they were finished, they were so sore and exhausted they were all but begging to go home early and rest, at least in Serena's and Amy's case.

Seeing they could collapse if they pushed them too hard, their trainers gave them water and ice packs to relieve their aching muscles.

"Please forgive me if that seemed too harsh," Walt smiled apologetically, "But I wanted to give you an idea of what you'll be going through for the upcoming days, for this is

As they rested, Cheng showed them the second section of their first hour of training. This heavily involved the use of gymnastics and acrobats. The girls watched in stunned amazement as she jumped, twirled, jumped, and flipped both on the ground and in the air with an agility none of them ever thought possible.

"On the battlefield," Cheng explained once she was finished, "you must be able to move swiftly and effectively as the situation calls . This can include from disarming someone who using a hostage as shield while threatening you or that hostage with their weapon to fighting multiple enemies at once. Survival in any battle situation is the key, along with the safety of the innocent. You must be able to perform both those tasks when it comes to your duty as a defender and protector. Tomorrow I will show you girls how use these skills and how to take advantage of them."

The final section of the first hour of their training consisted of Dave and and his demonstration of using weapons, particularly their own.

"Luna has told me," he said, "that as a Sailor Scout, you will be required to have general knowledge of every known weapon out there that mankind has ever used, from the most common to the most uncommon. Although you will specialize with just one weapon through most of your career, it is best to also specialize in at least _two_ other weapons."

"There is always the possible scenario of your weapon being knocked or taken away from you. When that happens, you must act quickly to recover your weapon or steal someone one of the enemy's in order to defend yourself. Each of us individually will teach you how to use your own weapons in the upcoming days, but I will show how to each known weapon in general. We'll start with the most basic weapon, the sword."

He proceeded to show them on how to use basic techniques with the wooden practice swords he gave each of them to use, reserving one for him. Together they slowly imitated the movements with their swords he showed. He then let them practice of their own, occasionally stepping in to correct them whenever they swung wrong or adjusting their stance and footwork.

Ten minutes, the other trainers joined them. Serena stayed with Dave while the others girls went with their own trainers. From there, their trainers began to show them to use their own weapons, or at least a fighting similar to them. Serena was taught by the Bishop of Washington National Cathedral Dave Heinberg the art of Japanese swordsmanship, Amy was taught by the eight times Chinese martial arts champion Cheng Xun the form of T'ai chi ch'uan in the Chen-style, and the Karate master Walt Gordon taught Raye how to use the fictional Star Trek weapon the Klingon Bat'Leth.

It was indeed an unusual sight. But to Luna, it was a beautiful one because of the memories it brought back.

**The second section of their training** could have been considered a major break from all the physical activity they had been doing for the past hour. However, the second section consisted entirely with Luna. As they rested inside the cathedral, Luna explained to them how this part of their daily training would go.

"I will teach you philosophy, idealism, ethics, morality, and virtue," she said, "As a Sailor Scout you must be aware how the mind of a being, whether human or not, thinks. You must be able to decipher what is right and what is wrong. You must be able to make your decision with reason, never on emotion. With those decisions comes responsibility, so you must be prepared to face the consequences of those decisions, whether you like it or not. I do realize that I have said most of this before, but it necessary to remind you since you are young and have not yet faced the real world."

"What I will teach is basically my way of asking you to grow up much sooner than expected of a teenager. But you've been chosen by Avon to carry out this seemingly impossible task, and so you shall with our help. We will go through this every day so I can make sure you are learning this and understanding why you will need it."

"Like I said before, Sailor Scouts live to defend, to protect, and to lead when called for. They do not begin wars, they end them. Don't let anyone else tell you differently, because those kind of people will most likely be liars and manipulators. There is nothing worse than an individual who lies, cheats, steals, or in the worst case, murders in order to get what they want."

"_That_ is the biggest difference between good and evil. Remember that because you must watch for it at all because evil is like a poison that can slowly spread to the point that it is too late. I'll begin by teaching the _Code of a Sailor Scout_. You will also discover that this _Code_ is similar to the _Scout Law_ of the Boy Scouts or America. In a sense, they are alike in certain, except that Boy Scouts don't fight monstrous evil being or so forth. So listen carefully, because you must remember every word of it in order to understand the _Code_."

She took a moment to take breath before she began.

"A Sailor Scout shows _Honesty_. She must be able to tell the truth and to show the truth, even if it causes anger, fear, and doubt. She must strive to discover the truth herself, regardless of how terrible it may seem, so that she may act upon it. And she must never hide the truth unless it is absolutely necessary for the greater good."

"A Sailor Scout shows _Responsibility_. She must be responsible for the actions she takes and to make choices based on that responsibility. She must accept the fact that whenever she leads, whether a battalion of an army, a crew of a ship, or a party of helpless civilians, she is responsible for the very lives of those. And she must be willing to admit to her mistakes and to strive to do better."

"A Sailor Scout shows _Compassion_. She must be willing to forgive and show kindness toward others. She must be willing to give in order to bring happiness towards other even through the most darkest of times. And she must be willing to make sacrifices for all that stands for good."

"A Sailor Scout shows _Courage_. She must be able to take a stand against those who are determined to destroy everything that is right and good. She must show bravery in the face of evil to show that she is not afraid. And she must not falter against the odds or absolute and certain death."

"A Sailor Scout shows _Discipline_. She must be capable of knowing what is important and what is not. She must be capable to prioritize what must come first and what comes second. And she must be capable to show patience in the process of that importance."

"A Sailor Scout shows _Friendship_. She must be friendly toward others regardless of who they are or where they come from. She must learn to ignore those who do not return the friendship. And she must know how trustworthy her friends are."

"A Sailor Scout shows _Loyalty_. She shows her devotion to her country, to her family, and to her God while never giving in to temptation. She must learn to choose between her companions and her mission. And she must be willing to risk her own in order to protect those that she loves."

"A Sailor Scout shows _Respect_. She must show respect towards others even when they stand against everything they stand for. She must show manners and hospitality towards those others, regardless of the differences. And she must learn to respect the decisions of others while not ever agreeing with them."

"A Sailor Scout shows _Faith_. She must believe in her God, the true God, at all times. She must believe that there is good and is worth fighting as long as they have faith. And she must believe in faith in order to live throughout life."

"A Sailor Scout shows _Humility_. She must learn to have pride as a Sailor Scout but to be never carried away by that pride. She must learn to stand strong and to show honor. And she must always be positive whenever she shows that pride and to never for others for it may bring harm instead."

"A Sailor Scout shows _Generosity_. She must show that she does not serve for herself but for others. She must be willing to give more than what is asked of her, even if it's refused. And she must show that sacrifice is greater than any award that is given."

"A Sailor Scout shows _Perseverance_. She must never give up in her mission, not matter how hopeless it may seem. She must be willing to fight until the very end, even if it cost the lives of those she leads including her own. And she must believe that what she is doing is the right thing and she will be remembered for that effort."

Another moment passed as Luna took a breath again.

"There is more to the _Code_, but those are the twelve _virtues_ that you need to remember the most. They are the most things of Sailor Scout because it defines who they are."

"As I said, you must remember every word of it. Every day starting tomorrow I will to recite the _Code_ word for word and will continue to do so until you remember every word of it. And _don't_ just memorize it, learn and understand the code. It's easy to think of yourselves as Sailor Scouts, but having the heart of one is what truly makes them. Do you understand?"

"Yes," they all nodded.

"Good," Luna's face then turned seriousness, "I will now ask five questions concerning morality. Some of these questions will be easy to answer while others will be much more difficult. These questions are significant for you because you may one day be faced with situations similar to this. They will greatly your way of thinking and your ability to act, but it will also show you the differences of cultures when it comes to morality. You may end up doing things you don't like, but have little choice because it must be done. Are you ready to accept that?"

The three girls hesitated and glanced at each other.

"Yes," they eventually said.

"Very well, then," Luna paused, "Here is the first one. You are walking down the street one day and you suddenly come across someone who is in desperate need of help. However, this person does not tell what kind of trouble that he, or she, is in and is unwilling to explain it. Do you decide to help this person? Take your time answering this, please."

A minute passed as they thought about the scenario.

"Well," Serena spoke first, "I would him."

"And why would you?" Luna raised an eyebrow.

"Well," Serena hesitated, "He obviously needs help. Why wouldn't I?"

"I would help too," Amy put in, "But I would be a little cautious."

"And why would you be cautious?" Luna's eyes sparkled a little.

"Well," Amy paused, "The person is obviously a stranger since I never met him. How do I know that he's not trying to trick me?"

"I agree," said Raye, "The man could be severely bleeding, but that doesn't necessarily mean he isn't faking it. I help, but I have to be a little cautious as well."

"Very good, you two," Luna approved before noticing Serena's downhearted face, "Don't look so, Serena. It is good that you're willing to help those in need. However, there are predators out there that will use those very tricks to lure their prey. As a Sailor Scout, always help the ones who are in need, but be on guard in case the one in need turns out to be the bait for a trap."

"Here's the next question. A family relative of yours has a criminal record and has just been released from prison. Not long after his release, someone is murdered in their own house and you somehow discover that that relative is responsible for the crime. Do you turn him in to the authorities?"

This question took them a little longer to answer.

"Yes," Serena answered, "I would turn him in. Even if he's family, he's still a criminal and murdering someone is wrong. I couldn't let that slide."

"I agree," said Amy, "Even if he was close to us, especially to me, I would still turn him in. It would hurt me yes, but I would still do the right thing so that no one else gets… hurt."

"Murdering someone is wrong no matter how justified it's made out to be," said Raye, "I can't stand and let one of my family members kill someone and ask to keep it secret. I would feel just as guilty as they were. I couldn't tolerate that."

"Very good," Luna nodded again, "Yes, killing someone who is defenseless is crime no matter what. However, there are exceptions to this. Sometimes spies who work for the government or soldiers who are fighting for a righteous cause must do things that they won't like. A perfect example is carrying out a mission to assassinate a man who is a threat to all that is good but has a family of his own. On the day you kill him is the day he is spending with his wife and children. You realize that you've affected his entire family by killing him right in front of them, but that is something you will have to live with for the rest of your life."

"Let's move on to the third question. A close friend of yours asks you to assist him in committing suicide. Do you accept?"

"_No_!" The girls stared as her as if she'd gone mad.

"Suicide is wrong!" Serena protested, "I don't care what your reasons are."

"That friend obviously needs help," put it Amy, "I would take away whatever weapon they're trying to use and get them into therapy."

"People who are suffering the most deserve to live," Raye declared, "Standing up to do the right and making up for your mistakes is the braver path of life. Deciding to end it just because you can't take it is the path of a coward. I will never assist someone who wishes to end their life. I will instead do what I can to help them so they can find forgiveness in the hands of God."

Impressed by her strong words, Serena and Amy applauded while Luna beamed at her.

"Well said," Luna bowed, "I couldn't have put in better words myself. Alright, question four. A man appears before you and asks for your assistance because he's been wrongly accused for a crime he didn't commit and is being hunted down by the authorities. Do you assist him?"

"Oh," Serena grimaced, "This is a tough one."

"Well," Amy shifted uncomfortably, "I obviously don't who this person is, but I may just take him in and find out for myself whether or not he's telling the truth."

"I… have to agree," said Raye, "There is a risk of being accused as his accomplice, but if I'm absolutely certain he is innocent, I will help him but I will try to find out the truth at the risk of my own life."

"It would be risky," Serena nodded, "and as someone who believes in law and justice, it would be the right thing to turn him in. But I can't overlook the possibility that someone is setting him up."

"Good answers, all of you," said Luna, "Yes; it would be good of you to turn him in to be taken to prison, because he'll actually be in the safest place to be while you go and discover the truth to see if he really is innocent. This is nothing uncommon, but don't take lightly because you may find yourself in a situation that you can't get out of."

"Here is my final question for today. An act of charity is being held in your community. If you donate ten dollars you will help a blind person recover their sight with each donation. You have the option of donating those ten dollars to that charity for the blind or spending it on a movie you've always wanted to see. Which do you choose?"

"Donate," Raye said immediately.

"Donate," Amy echoed.

"Personally I would very much like to get the movie," said Serena, "But at the same time I would feel guilty not giving that money to someone who wants to see again. So yes, I'll donate."

"Very wise decision, Serena," Luna stood up and jumped down to the floor, "Not that we're finished with this part of the training, there is one last thing you must do to become a true Sailor Scout. Follow me, please."

Puzzled, the girls followed her further into the cathedral. She lead them to the altar, where their trainers were waiting with beaming faces. She stopped and turned, looking at the girls as if making sure they were ready.

"In my time," she said, "young ladies who volunteered to join the SSU were tested to see if they had the will and determination to become one. Out of a hundred girls who volunteer, only to ten to fifteen of them would actually become Sailor Scout. As a final obligation to test their determination, the chosen would kneel before the altar at the church of Avon and pledge their allegiance and uphold the laws of the Alliance of the Star Kingdoms by reciting the _Oath of a Sailor Scout_."

"Normally, a newly chosen Sailor Scout would not to be given the powers held withing her brooch until she has taken that oath. Simply saying it is not enough. She must say it with her heart and believe every word of it. Once she recites the oath and means it, the brooch will be given the powers granted by her God, in my time Avon, and she would be turned into a Sailor Scout before the witnesses who attended there."

"You girls are an exception in this case. You were able to turn into Sailor Scouts, were able to use your weapons, and were able to summon elemental magic spells. However, there is one ability you have not been given, and that is performing crystal magic spells. This is Avon's final test to you. If you take the pledge, you will be granted the ability to use the powers of crystal magic. Will you kneel before the altar and take the pledge to become true Sailor Scouts?"

It seemed very strange that Luna would ask them such a question after everything that had happened, yet her eyes showed with open honesty.

"Yes," they all said with confidence.

"Very well," Luna nodded, and for a moment her eyes held a touch of sadness, "Place your brooches onto you chests and kneel."

"Repeat after me," she said once they knelt with their brooches on their chest, "On my honor as a Sailor Scout..."

"_On my honor as a Sailor Scout_..."

"I take this oath..."

"_I take this oath_..."

"To perform my duty..."

"_To perform my duty_..."

"As a servant of God and protector of my nation..."

"_As a servant of God and protector of my nation_..."

"To uphold the laws of what is good and what is right..."

"_To uphold the laws of what is good and what is right_..._"_

"To help all those in need..."

"_To help all those in need_..."

"And to use my power..."

"_And to use my power_..."

"Only to protect, to defend, and to vanquish..."

"_Only to protect, to defend, and to vanquish_..."

"May God act as judgment for my actions."

"_May God act as judgment for my actions._"

Luna took a breath, "Now, say that pledge again. This time with your hearts."

A pause silenced the cathedral, but they did not hesitate as they carried voice with their hearts. It was clear they wanted to protect the innocent

"_On my honor as a Sailor Scout_

_I take this oath to perform my duty_

_As a servant of God and protector of my nation_

_To uphold the laws of what is good and what is right_

_To help all those in need and to use my power_

_Only to protect, to defend, and to vanquish_

_May God act as judgment for my actions"_

Their brooches suddenly started to glow. Startled, they looked at the light growing brighter every second.

"Avon," Luna smiled, "known as God in this world, has accepted your pledge and given the complete power within the brooch. Rise up, Sailor Scouts."

They stood up and felt warm power from the brooches surrounding their bodies. Soon, their PE uniforms disappeared and were replaced by their Sailor Scout uniforms. Even though they've seen this process and worn these uniforms before, it felt different.

It felt that they were complete.

"You are now true Sailor Scouts," said Luna, "You have been great power that comes with great responsibility. Use it wisely and justly. Should you ever break this oath or use this power for you own means, the power of your brooches will be taken away from you and you will not be able to transform. This also applies to your feelings. Should you ever feel so depressed because of a mistake you have made that you cannot go on, the brooch will not activate because it is basically telling you that you do not believe."

"As a Sailor Scout, you must believe in your own strength as well as the belief in what is right. You may have to make decisions that you may not like, but it must be done. If you make a mistake, put it behind you and move on."

"We all have faith in you. _Do not_ let us down."

"**Jadeite, it has almost been** a week since you have appeared. I take you it you have a new plan ready?"

Jadeite bowed before Queen Beryl.

"Yes, my Queen," he said, "This plan will not only allow me to steal a large amount of energy, but I will also kill the Sailor Scouts this time without fail!"

"And how do you plan to do that," Queen Beryl raised an eyebrow coldly.

"I ask to use an entire division, along with a minion."

Queen Beryl raised both brows, "You are asking quite a lot this time, Jadeite. Are you sure your pas failures have not clouded your thoughts."

"If I may," Jadeite took a breath, "You suggested to me that I take my time in creating a new plan. I have done so, but at the risk of the Sailor Scouts becoming stronger and better trained for the next fight. They are under the guidance of the cat Luna-"

"An Elysian means little," Queen Beryl snapped, "She can't do any more than tell of their past."

"Yes, but I cannot overlook the possibility that there are others helping, those that can actually train them to fight. We must finish them off quickly before they become too strong. Since it is clear that my past plans have not worked, this is the only way to defeat."

A long moment of silence passed within the throne room. Queen Beryl's gaze never left Jadetie as she regarded him coldly. The she gave a stiff nod.

"Very well," she said, "Carry out your plan. But remember what you said. My patience is at its limit with you. So remember, Jadeite, that I can _always_ replace you."

"I understand, my Queen."

14


	12. Chapter 12 Nightmare in Dreamland

**- My sincere apologizes that it took me so long to post the next chapter. I was planning on finishing and posting this before Christmas but then I got sick(AGAIN!) and wasn't able to finish until after the holidays. So here it is everyone and Happy New Year! Glad to see that we made it through 2012, lol!**

**- Also, to give you an idea of what the Sailor Scout and other characters fighting styles are like, imagine them as Soul Calibur creations.  
**

**Sailor Moon - Mitsurugi**

**Sailor Mercury - Xianghua  
**

**Sailor Mars - Tira(although Raye doesn't move like a ballerina since she specializes in Karate and her weapon is like a Klingon Bat'Leth, but you get the idea.)  
**

**Tuxedo Mask - Raphael(Except he isn't a vampire! So don't expect to see him sucking out blood!)  
**

* * *

**Chapter****12**

Nightmare in Dreamland

To their trainers' surprise, the girls were learning quicker than they'd expected. The girls themselves were as equally surprised. It felt so exciting that they were able to do this.

Through the course of one week the girls pushed themselves to become better Sailor Scouts, clinging to the cause of bringing down Jadeite and his minions and protecting the innocent. Every day after school they went through the same three hour training process. They would spend the first hour exercising while carrying twenty-pound backpacks, then spent the second hour resting while Luna questioned them on morality and principle before their individual trainers took the third and final hour learning how to fight bare handed and with weapons.

The large room below the cathedral that had originally acted as a ritual room and then a basement had been turn completely into a training room. Both weightlifting and and gymnastics equipment had been placed here there behind the very large training mat. After running two miles around the cathedral during the first hour, the girls would then spend the rest of the hour lifting weights and practice acrobatics.

Each day they felt themselves getting stronger, faster, and smarter. They were beginning to learn how to adjust and to take advantage of their surroundings. They were also discovering how their martial arts training felt so familiar to them.

"It's almost as if I have done this before," Amy had mentioned, "But the funny thing is, I never have because I don't remember doing so in my life."

The hardest and most interesting part of their daily training was learning how to use crystal magic. They discovered, aside from the correct choreography and stances, that learning elemental magic was easy compared to crystal magic.

"Crystal magic is unique to itself and to the ones who use it because of the creativity they can bring," Luna had explained to them one day, "While elemental magic is useful against enemies who have certain weaknesses, crystal magic is vitally important for a Sailor Scout to learn because of three specific things."

"First, crystal magic requires the use of your weapon, whether it be a sword, a bow, a staff, or even a gauntlet. Second, you can use crystal magic at any time you wish since it does not require a certain stance like when you use elemental magic. However, using them together is rather helpful. For example, if you were facing a powerful enemy, you can use your crystal magic to stun or distract him and then use a elemental magic spell to destroy him."

"In my time, nearly all those who set off on a journey to explore space used crystal, from

"So how do we use crystal magic?" Serena asked her.

"First, you must know what kind of crystal is in your weapon. Take out your weapons and place them on the table here."

"Now," she continued once they'd done so, "place you hands next to the handles and summon energy into them, like you do for an energy punch but without clenching your fist."

The girls then found themselves gasping because when both their hands and their weapons started to glow. A moment later, brightly glowing crystal shaped objects appeared above the handles of their weapons and floated onto their hands. The glowing then dimmed away and the crystal gently settled themselves onto the girls palms.

"Normally," Luna said, "when you first became a _Crystal _rank Sailor Scout, you were to choose whatever weapon you preferred the most. Most new Sailors would choose one of the weapons of the Original Nine, but occasionally there were ones who choose a weapon that was most likely native to their home world, such as an axe or hammer. Once you chose a weapon, you were then required to build your very model of that weapon."

"_Build_ you're very own weapon?" Amy's eyes widened.

"Yes," Luna nodded, "Occasionally there have been cases where a weapon was given you to or passed on, but once you became a Sailor Scout you were expected to do your part by committing yourself to work and doing your job. You three happen to be exception this time because your weapons have already been given to you. Now, move your hands closer so I can see what crystal you have."

She shifted her gaze from each individual crystal.

"Hmm, interesting," she paused, "yours, Raye, is a Pyrrhotite crystal. Yours, Amy, is a Analcime crystal. And yours, Serena, is a Borax crystal. Each of these crystal have their own special abilities since each crystal is unique. I could explain to you what they can do but I fear it may only confuse you. Therefore, it is better to use these crystal and figure out what they're capable of."

"So how do we do use crystal magic?" Serena asked after they placed their crystals back inside their weapons.

"You have to first discover what kind magic your crystal does and then make up your own spells using that very same of magic."

"Create our own spells?" Amy's eyes widened again.

"Wouldn't previous Sailor Scouts" frowned Raye, "like our predecessors, given some kind of guide to show us how to get an idea how to do crystal magic?"

"There were guides just like the ones speak of during my time," said Luna, "However, we don't have any of those guides with us. And besides, while certain skills may have passed on to you through training, you were advised to develop your own skills so you could keep your enemy off balance should he be familiar with your fighting style and to not be too predictable."

"Performing a crystal magic spell for beginners is basically an enhancement for your weapon. For example, Serena, you can make one of your deadly sword swings even deadlier by powering it up with crystal magic."

"Really?" Serena beamed, "Cool!"

"However," Luna's expression turned serious, "There are two things you must remember about using crystal magic as well as using elemental magic. Crystal magic requires complete control and accuracy. Fail in either of those accounts and you can greatly risk injuring yourself, one of your companions, or innocent civilians. Second, performing crystal magic requires energy, sometimes small, sometimes large, depending on what kind of spell you are performing. Constant use of magic will drain you quickly, and that can make you vulnerable."

"Drain us quickly?" Amy cocked her head, "What do you mean?"

"When you performed those elemental magic spells against those monsters you fought, did any of you feel dizzy?"

The three of them thought for a moment.

"Now that you mentioned it, yeah," Raye said first, "When I first threw that fireball at that monster in the black hole, I had a bit of a headache for a few minutes afterword."

"I think I felt dizzy too when I performed that fog spell in the computer lab for the first time," said Amy, "But it didn't last for long."

"I think I felt a little dizzy as well when I first did a magic spell," added Serena.

Luna nodded, "That's because you're not yet used to performing magic. Using magic requires the use of energy, _your_ energy. It's the same energy that Jadeite and his servants are after."

"The same energy..." Serena trailed off.

"Yes," Luna nodded again, "All intelligent beings in the galaxy have a source of energy in their bodies. You use it every day when you do something, whether it's writing, exercising, or whatever you do in your daily lives. Such as playing a pointless video game instead of doing your homework."

"Hey!" Serena flushed, "Sammy does that, not me! I'm much more responsible that him."

"Oh," Raye rolled her eyes, "I can _truly_ believe that."

"Moving on," Luna cleared her throat as Serena glared at Raye, "The true ability of energy is the use of magic. There are several different ways to perform it, but the way I've been teaching you is the most common one."

"You sound as though magic has always been around," Raye stated.

"It has," Luna grinned, "It's always been around. It's just that your world hasn't taken the time to discover or how to use it."

"Wait," Amy interrupted, "You're saying that magic has existed since the beginning of time?"

"Exactly."

"Then how come we've haven't discovered it as you say?"

"Two reasons, both of which are connected. Your world simply believes that magic only exists in fairy tales and fantasy books. Second, because of that very first reason, your world doesn't believe in magic or magical creatures, magic in this world remains undiscovered. And who can blame them? If I were human who lived a normal life, I wouldn't believe in the 'nonsense' of magic either."

"But you've proven to us that magic does exist," Serena protested.

"Indeed I have. And I've shown you how to use it. But I've only convinced you three and your trainers. Do you think a world of six billion people in this world will believe me or you so easily?"

"Well... no."

"Precisely. It applies to the very reason why you can't reveal yourselves yet. The world is not ready to accept the belief in magic or you. One day it will, but not now. Now, where was I?"

"You were talking about energy and it's relationship to magic," Amy reminded her.

"Along with how it's the same energy that Jadeite's after," added Raye.

"Ah, yes," Luna paused for a brief moment, "While you must have control over the magic you use, you must also be careful of how much energy you use while using magic. The energy that Jadeite is taking away is the very energy you possess, as you already know. When you perform a magic spell or a special ability, such as an energy punch or jump, you use energy. While magic will enhance your attacks, it also spends some of your energy. Using too much energy will quickly exhaust you, leaving you vulnerable and defenseless, as I mentioned before."

"There are two ways to counter this. First, grow stronger and gain more experience in the battlefield. The more experience and strength you have, the higher you energy level will be and the more powerful magic spells you can summon. Second, learn how to balance out when you use normal attacks and magic attacks. Wait and look for opportunities that will allow you to use a magical attack instead of a normal one. Once you've mastered that, you'll be one step closer to becoming a true Sailor Scout."

"I thought we already were?" Serena sounded shocked.

"Pledging as one is one thing," Luna grinned, "Fighting as one is another thing entirely."

Towards the end of the week, the girls worked hard on getting stronger and how to use their magic properly. Before long, they were beginning to understand the dynamics of using their powers, and soon afterword, they were able to perform their very own creations of crystal magic with their weapons.

It was a Friday when it happened. Amy's trainer had called in saying that she would be late. Amy herself had been the first one to create an enhanced attack with her weapon, Serena and Raye soon following. Amy had been so excited that when Cheng Xun finally entered the training room bellow the cathedral Amy immediately rushed over to her, not noticing the concerned look on her trainer's face.

"Cheng!" Amy cried, "I did it! I was able to use a crystal magic spell."

Cheng's face switched from concern to brief confusion. Then she smiled proudly.

"You did?" she said, "Let me see."

Amy showed her she cheered.

"Well done! I knew you could do it," then her face turned serious again, "And it may just be in time too."

"Why?" said Luna, now concerened, "What's happened?"

It was only then they realized that Cheng was holding a big newspaper in her hand.

"Take a look at this," she placed it onto a tall wooden table used for refreshments.

Luna jumped up onto to the table and read, "Fifty people found unconscious in Dreamland."

"Dreamland?" said Raye.

"That's a new theme park that opened up just last year," Serena explained, "I haven't had a chance to go there but I heard it's pretty cool."

"There's more," Luna's sharp tone brought them back, "According to D.C. Police, The victims were found inside Dreamland latest addition 'The Candy Palace'. All of them had to be taken to the hospital for cases of extreme exhaustion. Doctors, however, have no idea what had caused this strange phenomenon and the park's owners are unable to explain the incident."

Luna lifted her face just in time to see the girls' faces harden.

"Sound familiar?" she asked.

"Jadeite," Raye said first.

"It has to be," Amy agreed.

"He's at it again," Serena clenched her fists, "How dare he!"

"You should know by now that Jadeite will do anything to get what he wants," Luna stated.

"Since we don't have school tomorrow, let's get together and go to Dreamland," Raye suggested, "Knowing Jadeite, he won't hesitate to do this again."

"I agree!" said Serena.

"We can't let him get away with this," Amy added.

"I happy to see your determination," said Luna, "but don't get too rallied up. This is obviously a trap."

"How can you be so certain?" asked Serena, unconvinced.

"Has Jadeite done anything like this before to attract public attention?"

"Well... No."

"Exactly. Because of your interference, he hasn't been able satisfy his ruler's commands. Because of that, his life is on the line. If he's able to kill you while collecting energy at the same time, he'll be able to keep his place in his service."

"There's another danger as well," Dave put in, "If this is a trap there's the good possibility that you'll facing more than just him."

"Which is what we've been training you for an entire week," said Cheng.

"Do you feel confident enough that you are ready to face this challenge?" asked Walt.

A moment of silence passed as the young Sailor Scouts pondered this.

"Walt," Raye began, "you and the others, and Luna, have taught us much this past week. You've not taught us how to fight but also how to make decisions based on reason."

"We've come this far despite our age, inexperience, and constant dangers," said Amy, "We lived through all of them. We can't give up now."

"We all want to stop Jadeite," Serena then looked at Luna, "And I for one, don't want to see Luna suffer again as she did when her home was destroyed."

Luna looked at her surprised, as did everyone else, but she nodded and smiled.

"Very well, then," she said, and turned her Amy along with Serena, "Your training session is over for today. Go home and get some rest. Tell your parents that one of your friends has invited you to Dreamland and that very much want to go."

"Alright," they said. As they turned to go, Serena noticed that Luna was not following them as she usually did, "Aren't you coming, Luna?"

"Go on ahead," she answered, "I need to speak with your trainers for a few minutes. Don't worry about me. I'll be home shortly."

"Alright," Serena nodded and left.

Luna waited until they were well out of earshot before she turned her gaze to the trainers, her expression serious once again.

"How certain are you that they are ready?"

"They still have a long way to go," said Walt, "But given the fact that they've learned so quickly, I have every bit of confidence that they can do it."

"We've given them a bit more than the basics," said Cheng, "And they are able to perform magic spells already. That will give them the advantage."

"Traditionally they wouldn't be going out into the battlefield at this stage of their careers," said Dave, "However, we no longer live in that time. Eventually, they have to face the challenges we have trained them for. Whenever a Sailor Scout who was my student died, I had to remind myself that it was the enemy that killed them and not because I didn't train them well enough. But I do know this, God is with them and I'm willing to faith in both Him and their abilities to come home safely, alive and whole."

"Thank you," Luna smiled fondly, "I, too, fear for them and what may happen. We can only wait and see. Let us hope that our efforts pay off tomorrow."

* * *

**Thankfully, ****Serena's ****and ****Amy's ****parents** allowed them to go to Dreamland. Vibrating with anticipation, the two of them got off the bus and met Raye at the entrance. Luna, who had gone much earlier, was also waiting for them.

"Good to see that you made it," she said as they approached long line of visitors, "I can't go in with you, but I can sneak in. I'll meet you on the other side. And remember, we're here to stop Jadeite, not to fool around. Understand?"

She looked specifically at Serena, who held up her hands innocently.

"Hey, come on!" she protested, "Don't you trust me yet?"

"Not entirely," Luna muttered and was gone.

"Sheesh," Serena growled, "Of all the cats in the world-"

"Can Luna really sneak into the park without security noticing her?" Amy couldn't help asking.

"Don't worry," Raye grinned, "Judging from the stories she's told us, she's probably done this so many times it's natural for her."

"I suppose that's true."

"And besides, even if they did notice her they probably wouldn't care since birds and other animals always find a way to get inside. Now if Luna was a dog, especially a big one, it might be a different story."

"I suppose that's true, too," Amy laughed.

They waited in line for an half an hour before they were finally able to pay at the booth and get in.

"Luna said she'd met us inside," Amy looked around, "but she didn't say where."

"Let's go over to that bench that's sitting in front of the bushes," Raye pointed, "That's where I'd be."

Sure enough, the moment they approached the bench, Luna appeared from the bushes.

"I was beginning to wonder if they weren't going to let you in," she said, "Alright, let's start looking around."

"Are you sure it's alright that you're with us?" asked Serena, "I mean, won't someone notice you?"

"Look around you," Luna looked and sounded amused, "The people around here are so occupied with having fun they wouldn't notice if a tidal wave hit them. You needn't worry, but if somebody does notice, I can quickly disappear as I can reappear."

"How-"

"Let's go, we need to find Jadeite quickly. Stay alert though. I highly doubt he'll attack out in the open but be ready if he does."

For the next fifteen minutes they walk around the park, looking for any clues that might lead to Jadeite. However, even after asking a few people if they've seen or heard anything that was suspicious in the park, they found nothing.

"Now what?" Serena muttered under her breath.

"I don't believe that yesterdays incident had anything to do with Dreamland."

Serena looked in the direction where she heard the voice, noticing that her friends and Luna had heard as well. Near the visitor's center, a large group of reporters where questioning what appeared to be a security guard, but they couldn't tell. Carefully they sneaked over closer.

"But the fact is," protested a reporter, "Fifty of your customers were found unconscious!"

"The number of people who come in here everyday," answered the guard, "is no different than the people who leave here. It's not as though they suddenly fell unconscious for no reason."

The girls glanced at each other and frowned. They weren't the only ones. The guard's statement made no sense at all.

"Now," the guard continued, "I must ask you to leave because your intrusion here is disrupting our business."

With that, the guard turned and left, despite the protest of the reporters. The girls tried to follow him, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Do you see him anywhere?" Serena looked around.

"No," Raye shook her head.

"That sounded a lot like Jadeite though," Amy said darkly.

"Indeed," Luna nodded gravely, "I have to give him credit. He's hiding his energy signature well. I can't even sense him."

"Let's keep looking around," Amy suggested, "He's got to be here somewhere."

"The newspaper said that the people were found unconscious inside the Candy Palace," said Raye a few minutes later, "Shouldn't we be looking in there?"

Amy checked her watch, "It won't open for another hour."

"So we'll have to keep looking and hope we find Jadeite before he launches he scheme again."

"Either that, or we'll have to face him when we get there," said Luna.

"Hey, where's Serena?" Amy said suddenly.

They stopped and looked around but she had completely vanished.

"Knowing her," Raye muttered, "she could anywhere right now."

"_Please_ tell me that she isn't-" Luna started to say when a familiar cry of joy reached their ears.

They looked over and stared in open-mouthed shock at the sight of Serena riding a merry-go-round horse in complete joy.

"_Serena_!" Luna growled in a very frightening way, "Get her out there before I do!"

Not wanting to face Luna's wrath, Amy and Raye immediately did as she ordered. As they dragged her over to the isolate bench that Luna was perched on a minute later, Serena knew she in deep trouble.

"Sit! All of you!" Luna barked, no longer caring if anyone heard her as she turned her inflamed gaze on Serena, "You are _unbelievable _Serena! If I were mother right now I'd drag you back home and have you stay in your room until I decided what to do with you. Do I have to continue being your nursemaid just to get the point across to you?!"

"I'm sorry," Serena cringed, "I just couldn't help it."

"I don't care what your excuse is! You are too old for that kind of nonsense anyway! I can't take my eyes for one minute because you go off doing who knows what when I do. I had thought, or at least hoped, you had learned something by now, instead we're right back where we started! You can't keep your mind on the important task, can you? Everything that Dave's been teaching you this past week has been nothing but a game, hasn't it? If it is, then hand me that brooch right now and I'll find somebody else to get the job done, since I obviously can't rely on you."

"I won't do it again," Serena fought back tears, "I promise! I made a stupid mistake, alright! What do you want to do? Get on my knees and beg?!"

She instantly clapped her hands over her mouth, realizing that she had something completely rude. Luna's eyes became deadly and her face contorted into greater fury. Raye, however, beat her to it.

"Serena!" she snapped, "Show some respect and responsibility! You call yourself a Sailor Scout?!"

She slapped Serena on the back so hard Serena actually went flying forward off the bench, nearly falling into the concrete ground. Furious, she straightened on her knees and glared at Raye when she turned her head.

"Shut up!" she shot back, "I get serious when I need to be!"

Suddenly she spotted something that looked like a huge paw out of the corner of her eye. Her anger immediately evaporating, she turned her head and found herself looking at a huge lion. Everyone went deadly silent as she stared. Then the lion gave a soft roar.

Serena leaped to her feet and, with a shriek, practically jumped on top of Raye.

"A lion?!" Luna couldn't move.

"What the heck is a lion doing out here unchained?!" Amy gasped, "It's dangerous!"

The lion's lips moved, "Hello."

Their sudden fear quickly turned into confusion.

"It..." Raye started to say.

"Spoke," Serena, sitting on Raye's shoulders, finished for her.

A sweet laugh reached their ears and they looked up to see a beautiful young lady come up to stand beside the lion, her smile equally sweet. For a moment, they thought they were seeing a Disney Princess who had stepped straight out of her movie.

Her pink hair, too real to be a wig, flowed down to her waist. She wore a dress that was mixture of pink, white, blue, and gold complete with long white gloves. A golden crown adorned her hair and her silver eyes sparkled. In her right hand she held a overly large red apple, too real to be a prop.

"There's no need to worry," she said in a very sweet voice, "It's mechanical."

"Huh?" Serena blinked and loosened her grip on Raye's shoulders.

"It's mechanical?" said Raye, resisting the urge to shove Serena off.

"Of course," the woman gave an angelic smile, "We would never allow real animals into the park. It would frighten the poor children and cause trouble for others."

"Oh, thank goodness," Amy let out the breath she'd been holding.

"Indeed," Luna muttered under her breath, "I nearly had a heart attack."

"You must be the Candy Princess!" Serena jumped off Raye's shoulders and rushed over to her, "I've been dying to meet you!"

"Why, thank you," the Candy Princess laugh, "I do apologize if the lion scared you. I assure though that he's completely harmless. As are all the other animals. Look."

She lifted her left hand and began waving over her apple like it was crystal ball. Raye's, who'd been sitting irritably on the bench, head snapped straight up.

"I feel a strange aura coming from her," she whispered.

A moment later, at least a dozen other mechanical animals, from deers to bears, came into toward them.

"Wow, so cool!" Serena stared in amazement.

"Something not right," said Raye.

"Oh, relax Raye," Amy grinned, "Her using that apple to control them is obviously a ruse to entertain little kids. I'm certain they're actually being controlled by technicians somewhere else on the park."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Raye countered, then shot to her feet when Serena got on one of the bears due the Candy Princess offering her a ride, "Serena, get off of there! If may be dangerous and you're too old for that kind of thing anyway."

"But—Oh, fine!" Serena got off grumpily and came back to the bench, "You have to be so bossy."

"Raye is right," Luna scolded, "We don't have time to play around. Come on, let's keep looking."

"But I wanted to stay," Serena protested.

"Serena," Raye growled, "Do you even remember why we're here in the first place?"

"Yeah, I do!" Serena glared, "I know we're here to look Jadeite, but-"

"No buts," snapped Luna, glaring at them both, "And that's enough out of both of you. We losing our focus here and we cannot afford it. We're obviously not getting anywhere so let's split up. Amy will come with me. Serena, go with Raye."

"What?! Why her?"

"One, her physique powers can sense auras just like I can. And second, someone needs to keep an eye of you."

"Come on, I said I was sorry."

"I'm not accepting anymore excuses," Luna said in cold voice, "and I don't want to hear any other endeavors of yours. And Serena?"

Hearing the seriousness in her voice, Serena couldn't help but gulp, "Yes?"

"Don't make me do something I don't want to. Understand?"

Serena flinched and nearly staggered as if she had actually struck her, "Y-Yes."

"Good. Let's meet up at the Candy Palace. If Jadeite is waiting for us, that will be the perfect place."

"See you later!" Amy said and they were gone.

"Alright," said Raye, "Let's go this way."

"Hey, wait up!"

A minute later, Serena realized that Raye was leading her straight back to the Candy Princess. But instead of approaching her, Raye kept her distance while keeping the princess in sight.

"Why are you so suspicious about her?" Serena asked.

"I sensed a strange aura coming from her when she used her apple," Raye's eyes never left the princess, "I have a feeling that she's with the enemy and that she could be responsible for the incident yesterday."

"Her?" Serena looked at the princess, "Nah, she can't be. I mean, look at they way she's treating the children over there. You're going to tell me doing that is evil?"

Raye turned around and crossed her arms, her expression serious.

"How long have you been a Sailor Scout?" she asked.

"Huh?" Serena blinked, "What are you talking about?"

"You've been a Sailor Scout longer than me and Amy have, even by a few weeks. You've had more experience than either of us. Luna has told us that you're supposed to be the leader of the Original Nine, but I can't help but wonder whether of not you can truly be a leader after what I've seen of you lately. If you're not going to take this seriously, then Luna may be right in saying you don't deserve to wear that uniform."

"That's a bit mean, Raye," Serena returned.

"No, it's the truth. You saved my life back in the black hole. I don't want to have regret showing gratitude to you."

"Raye..." Serena stared in surprised, then smiled softly, "You're right. I'm sorry. I guess I can't help being a little kid at times. I'll try harder next time. If I end up being an idiot again, don't hesitate to hit me again with your cross."

Raye laughed, "I may have use something else for that because last time your hard head put a dent in my cross."

Serena chuckled and glanced over Raye's shoulder.

"Hey!" she pointed, "She's gone!"

Raye whirled around and saw that the Candy Princess, the animals, or the children she was with, were nowhere in sight.

"Blast!" she cursed and looked around, "Where did she go?"

"Attention everyone," the princess's voice echoed through an unseen loudspeaker, "The Candy Palace will be opening up shortly. Anyone who wishes to visit please come by."

Serena checked her cell phone clock, "That's about ten minutes from now."

"Luna said to meet with her and Amy there," Raye grabbed Serena's arm, "They're probably on their way there. Come on!"

They made their way through the crowds, every minute feeling like an hour. As they turned a corner Serena ran straight into someone back and nearly tackled them both into the ground.

"Oof!"

"Serena!" Raye came up behind her, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Serena gathered her wits as Raye help her up.

"Either fate keeps making us run into each other or you have a very bad habit of running into people, especially the same one all the time."

Serena's head snapped up as she recognized the voice. Sure enough, it was the tall dark-haired, blue-eyed young man glaring down at her.

"You again?!" she screeched, "What are you doing here?"

"Hold it, Meatball Head!" he took a step toward her, "You ran right into me without even looking. I expect an apology."

"_Meatball __Head_?" Raye couldn't help but snicker, "I can definitely see the resemblance."

Serena ignored her and focused on the young man in front of her.

"Well, sorry for running into you again," she snapped, "even though I think you deserve it. And what's a grown up like you doing here anyway?"

"I could ask you the same question?" he shot back, "Aren't you little too old for this?"

"Hah! Looks who talking! At least I'm enjoying myself here! What about you? Are you so bored you got nothing else to do? What a dummy! Ha ha ha! It's so funny it make my tummy hurt!"

"I have my own reason for being here!" his face red, he turned on his heel and stormed off.

"What a jerk!" Serena spat, "I really like to hit him one of these days."

"Hey, Serena?" Raye whispered in her ear, "Doesn't that guy look a lot like Tuxedo Mask, judging from the back?"

Serena blinked and her anger quickly became replaced with curiosity as she the young man walk away. Now that Raye had mentioned it, he actually-

"No!" she immediately said, "There's no way that guy looks like him! Come on! Let's meet up with Amy and Luna!"

They kept navigating through the crowds until they finally arrived at the Candy Palace. Luna and Amy were already there, but the palace doors were closed.

"We were starting to think something had happened," Amy gasped for breath.

"Did you just get here?" Raye looked up at the palace.

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"The doors closed just when we arrived," said Luna, sounding very irritated.

"Do you know how many people went in?"

"I not sure, but I'm certain there was a great number."

"Darn it," Serena moaned, "I wanted to see what the palace looked like inside."

"Oh, in the name of Avon!" Luna bared her teeth at her, "Serena! I am going to-"

She stopped, froze, and what sounded like a pained gasp, whirled back toward the palace. Raye did the same thing, for she clutched her chest as if she was having a heart attack.

"Luna," she gasped, "Was that-"

"Yes, I sensed it too. Something terrible is going on in there," she looked around and found an empty dark alleyway, "Follow me, quickly!"

They followed into the alleyway. Luna looked around again to make sure there weren't any cameras.

"Alright," she said quickly, "No one's in sight. Transform and once you do, blow down those doors so we can get inside. We're past being cautious. Quickly now!"

"Right!" they said and transformed.

A big crowd of visitors, most of which had not made to the Candy Palace in time, were about to go off to do other things when they saw three girls in strange outfits run out of a alleyway and at the palace. A moment later they gasped when they saw them hurl three fireballs at the big doors, blasting a big hole in them. The crowd stared in shock as the girls rushed inside, then blinked in confusion when the doors resealed themselves as nothing had happened.

"Did you see that?!"

"Who were those girls?! And how did they shoot those fireballs?!"

"Somebody call security! Something's wrong here!"

* * *

**The girls hadn't even noticed** that the doors had magically resealed themselves. They kept running, but discovered they didn't have to go far. Upon entering what appeared to be the candy room, large enough to be a ballroom, a terrible sight awaited. Scattered all over the room were families, all lying on the floor unconscious. Standing on the stage, still holding her red apple, was the Candy Princess.

"Greetings, Sailor Scouts," she curtsied, "We have been waiting for you."

"What have you done to these people?!" Raye screamed.

"How dare you do something like this in place so peaceful!" Amy added.

"Who are you?!" Serena pointed her wand at her, "Tell us who you really are!"

"Very well," said the Candy Princess, "Please wait a moment."

The princess's head suddenly disappeared into her body as if a vacuum had sucked it in. The Sailors stared in shock, suddenly feeling sick. The princess's body slowly began to spin around, a creepy music box melody playing along with it. The lovely pink and white dress faded away and was replaced by a hideous red and black one.

The music ceased and the body stopped spinning and the princess's head slowly rotated back up. Instead of it being made out skin and bone, it was now entirely wooden. It wore the same pink hair except it was now much shorter. It's were without pupils for moment, then a pair of sickly green one rolled into place. The princess, now transformed, straightened her neck, making disgusting wood creaking sounds.

"I am the puppet, Mooyld," she said in frightening high voice, "A servant of the Dark Kingdom. A pleasure to meet you, Sailor Scouts, for the first and the last time."

"Oh, yeah?" Serena shot back, "Well, you got three of us to deal with this time!"

"I had expected that," said a voice.

A cloud of blue smoke appeared next to the princess and the form of Jadeite materialized, the usual evil smile on his face.

"Jadeite."

"A pleasure to meet you again, Sailor Moon. And I see you brought your friends with you."

"You're not going to get away this time, Jadeite. I've been practicing my sword skills, so this time I'll provide you with a better challenge as you demanded."

"I hope what you are saying is true," Jadeite grinned, "for I would hate to be disappointed. However..."

The princess opened her wooden mouth and a cloud of pink smoke puffed from her lips.

The Sailor Scouts raised their weapons, holding their breath as they'd trained to do. They expected the cloud to put put them to sleep or poison them. Instead, it consumed the unconscious families and in an instant, they all disappeared.

"What are you doing?!" Amy gasped.

"No need to fret," Jadeite only grinned, "I am only getting these pathetic humans out of they way so-"

"You were once human yourself, Jadeite," Luna said smoothly.

Jadeite's face contorted with rage.

"Don't you ever call me that, Elysian!" he roared, "I am the ultimate being in the galaxy! And so what if I had been human? I refuse to live as one ever again!"

Luna shook her head, "Your hate and misguidance is exactly why that traitor has complete control over you now. I absolutely pity you."

"Silence! I will not hear anymore from you! Sailor Scouts, allow me to introduce you to some of _my_ friends."

The pink smoke disappeared and the sound of armor clanking reach them. The next thing they knew they were surrounded by Dark Kingdom soldiers. All of them were menacing with their glowing white eyes emitting from their helms and various weapons. From swords, axes, spears, and maces, complete with shields, they stood ready to attack.

"Get ready, everyone," Luna said in low voice, "Remember what your trainers taught you."

"Sailor Scouts," Jadeite declared, "The time has come for you to die. Let's see how long the three of you can last against a hundred of my best soldiers."

"Make that _four_!" yelled a voice.

The Sailors gasped as a figure in black landed beside them, his black rapier drawn.

"Tuxedo Mask!"

"Stand strong, Sailor Scouts," he said, raising his weapon, "This is a battle we must win."

"How amusing," Jadeite smiled coldly, "Now I can get rid of another pest while eliminating my main target at the same time," he waved his hand, "Kill them!"

The attack came from all directions, but they were ready for it. Together they fought off the soldiers, using every bit of training and skills they have ever learned. Soon, the soldiers were fighting for their very own lives.

Serena countered every attack with the crystal blade of her wand, slashing, hacking, chopping, and cutting in return. Amy dodged and blocked with the grace and swiftness of a dancer while shooting, throwing, and attacking with her boomerang at the same time. Raye kept her distance shot arrows at the soldiers with her bow, switching to the crescent blade whenever one got too close. And Tuxedo Mask outmaneuvered the soldiers with his nimble rapier and gadgets, using his cape to disappear and reappear in order to confuse them.

Jadeite stared in open-mouthed shock.

_Impossible!_ he thought, _They couldn't have learned to fight so well so soon!_

Furious, he summoned his saber and jumped high off the stage.

Serena sensed him coming up behind her and turned, raising her sword just in time to block the blow that would have cleaved her in two. Their blades locked, Jadeite tried to push her off balance but she pushed back with such a force he nearly lost his own balance. Now even more enraged, he attacked viciously.

Serena did not falter from the great aggressiveness of his attacks. Deep down she wanted to hack him into pieces, but decided to wait. It was a technique that Dave strictly taught her

_Fighting with patience is one way to win a battle,_ he had taught her, _especially against one who has no patience. Learn to use that against him, even if it takes time, and you will find an opportunity to strike him down in one blow._

Due to his aggressiveness, Jadeite was going to wear himself down fairly, so she waited. She waited with patience as she block every one of Jadeite's attack. When he finally began to tire, Serena began to attack back.

Jadeite soon realized his mistake and desperately tried to defend. How could he had been so foolish to let the one named Sailor Moon toy with him like that! A chop aimed at his neck came toward him and he dodged, but the blade cut into cheek.

Serena gave a brief glance at the green blood now staining her white blade as Jadeite glared at her, holding his bleeding check with free hand while keeping his saber raised with the other.

"Now I have cut you," she said, "just as Tuxedo Mask had. I've given you the challenge you wanted and now I will end it."

"Damn you, Sailor Scouts!" Jadeite snarled as she raised her sword again, but before she could deliver the finishing blow he disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke and reappeared on the stage again next to the Candy Princess, who had now moved from her spot since the battle began.

"Mooyld! Finish them off!" he ordered and was gone.

"Come back here, you coward!" Serena screamed.

She started to charge at the stage when she saw the princess waving her hands. The next a line of soldiers quick marched on both her sides, holding what looked like rifles. They stopped and turned, pointing their weapons at her.

"Take cover!" she heard Luna yelled.

Already sensing the danger, she dove behind the overturned table that Luna and Tuxedo Mask were using for cover. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Amy and Raye doing the same at another overturned table.

A second later, bolts of blue light streaked past them, chipping away the wood of the tables and striking down any surviving soldiers that had been unfortunate.

"Laser guns?!" Serena put aside the horror she'd just seen, "That's impossible!"

"In my time," panted Luna, "those were the soldiers' standard weapon."

"What do we do?" Serena flinched as a laser bolt nearly missed her shoulder.

"We have to take them out and destroy that monster," said Tuxedo Mask, "These tables won't hold for long."

"Mercury!" Luna called towards the other Sailors, "Use you your Mystic Spray! It's the only thing that can stop them!"

"Alright," Amy called back, "But you'll have to give me cover."

"We'll give it to you!" said Serena, raising her wand, "Ready?"

Tuxedo Mask took out one of his rose grenades and threw. A number of rifleman went flying when it exploded. Serena shots bolts of crystal energy from her wand while Raye shot arrows from her bow. The soldiers went down one by one, unable to defend themselves. Serena looked around for the Candy Princess but she was nowhere in sight. Amy finally released her spell and the room was covered in fog.

Tapping on their scanners, the Sailors Scouts and Tuxedo Mask charged, cutting down whatever soldiers were left, but there was still no sign of the Candy Princess. Then there was a sound of someone blowing loudly and a gust of wind struck them from behind. The mist quickly disappeared.

Trying to keep her balance, Serena turned just time to see a huge head of a hammer swinging in her direction. Instinctively she ducked, the hammer swooshing over her head. Not having time to summon a crystal blade, she lashed out with her leg. Her foot connected with the princess's torso, but it did little more than to make it stagger. The puppet raised her weapon again and she rolled, the hammer cratering the very ground she'd been on a second before.

"The monster's made out of wood," said Tuxedo Mask, "Burn it down!"

"Keep it occupied!" yelled Raye, going into a stance to summon a spell.

Serena and Amy knew what Raye was planning and attack, Tuxedo Mask helping them. They couldn't get close with the puppet's large weapon, but all they had to do was to distract for a short time. Raye finally her spell and launched it. The Candy Princess screamed as its vulnerable wooden skin caught on fire, but she quickly blew it away and came at them again.

"We need to strike her again and constantly so she won't be able to put the fire out," said Luna, "Everyone, hit her with a separate fireball."

Amy shot first, then Serena, then Raye again while Tuxedo Mask helped with another rose grenade. The puppet dropped her weapon and desperately tried to smother the flames, but to no avail. Screaming in agony, the Candy Princess dissolved into ash and disappeared, the dead bodies of the Dark Kingdom soldiers disappearing as well. A moment later the unconscious families appeared again on the floor.

The Sailor Scouts took a moment to catch their breaths, unable to believe what had happened.

"Is everyone all right?" Luna asked.

The girls looked at each other and at themselves.

"Yeah," said Serena, "I'm fine."

"Me too," said Amy, "I'm not hurt."

"I'm not either," said Raye, "Thank God."

They smiled at each other and burst out laughing. They hugged each as they cheered and celebrated.

"We did it!" beamed Amy.

"We defeated a hundred soldiers and survived without a scratch!" Raye smiled

"But Jadeite got away," Serena said glumly, "I almost had him too!"

"We'll get him next time," said Luna, smiling, "You have a great victory here today. I am very proud of all of you. And your trainers will be as well."

"I agree," stepping forward, Tuxedo Mask took his hat and bowed gracefully, "It was a honor to fight at you side today. I look forward to doing so again."

Serena blushed, as did the other girls.

"Tuxedo-" she started to say when a loud rapping on the palace doors began.

"Open up in there! Open up!"

"We better get out of here," Luna warned.

"Right," Serena nodded, noticing that the families were beginning to stir.

"This way!" Tuxedo Mask called. They looked and saw him standing at a high window. Without hesitating, they rushed and jumped as Tuxedo Mask disappeared through it. They got out of the palace just before park security and the SWAT team burst through the doors. However, Tuxedo Mask was already gone by the the time they were safely away.

"Darn it!" Serena kicked away a rock, "Every time I try to ask who he is something happens."

"He'll tell us when he's ready, Serena," said Luna, "Come, let's get some distance between us and the palace."

They made their way to the back to the empty spot where there were no cameras and transformed back into their civilian clothes. Ahead of them they could hear a crowd murmuring over the commotion they had just participated in.

"Alright," said Luna, "We are going to go right back into civilian life. Pretend you don't know anything about what just happened. Look curious about what's going but don't pay too much attention to it. Look like you're enjoying yourselves here. In fact, now is the time to go on rides and such."

Serena looked at her in surprise. Surely she couldn't have forgiven her already for what happened earlier? As Luna turned, she was certain she saw her grinning.

Regardless, they what Luna told them. They showed interest at the palace incident for a short time then became bored and moved on to something else. They ate lunch and ice cream before going on a few rides. The excitement of that fact that they had just won their first major victory was difficult to contain, but they got through without uttering a word.

When they finally decided to leave, Serena glanced down at Luna walking beside.

"Luna?" she said, "Are still upset at me for my behavior earlier?"

Luna stopped, sat on her hunches, and looked up at her, the others doing the same.

"I'm not all that upset anymore, Serena," she said, "But I'm still disappointed in you."

"I know. I'm very sorry."

"I can't accept apologizes anymore, Serena. I've told you that already. You need and to start taking responsibility. Your actions today prove that you are more than capable of doing so. I would very like to see you take that responsibility. And don't forget what I said earlier."

"Don't worry," Serena said immediately, "I won't make you do that. I promise."

"Then promise me that you keep that promise. Because Sailor Scout always keep their promises. Always."

"I promise. I will."

"Very well then. Let's go home."

"By the way, Serena?" said Raye.

"Yes, Raye?"

"That little insult I said earlier when you ran into that guy? I didn't mean any harm by it. So let's just forget about it, okay?"

"Oh, that!" Serena smiled, "Don't worry about it! Just as I don't see again I can care less what he calls me."

"I wouldn't count on that," Luna said under her breath, grinning.


	13. Ch 13 The Legacy of the Sailor Scouts

**Chapter ****13**

The Legacy of the Sailor Scouts

The sun was starting to set when they left Dreamland. Luna told them she would go straight to Serena's house and left before any of them could utter a word.

They took the bus back to the to the cathedral, where Serena's father and Amy's mother was waiting for them. Even as they chatted and giggled as teenage girls would normally do, they could barely hold to the excitement of telling Dave and their other trainers of their success. However, when they arrived, there was a bit of a surprise.

"Your mother has invited all of us for dinner at our house tonight," Keith said.

"She has?" Serena blinked in surprise.

"Apparently she wants to meet your friends and their families," he grinned, "And to be honest, so do I. You two girls must be Amy and Raye, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Thomson," they returned, shaking his hand.

"Please, call me Keith. Everyone does."

"Does this mean we're going too?" Amy asked Peggy.

"Of course," Peggy smiled, "I only got to meet Serena's mother once and that was a while ago. Plus, Keith's been telling me that Isabelle is a very good cook. I'm eager to find out whether that's true or not."

"I'll tell her you said that," Keith laughed.

"And Keith tells me that's he got some of the finest wine in the world," said Dave, "I have to go and find out if he's bluffing."

"Grandpa," Raye frowned at him, "you don't even drink anymore."

"I do drink wine on special occasions such as this," his expression turned serious, "so how did your trip to Dreamland go?"

"It was great!" Serena said, immediately catching his hint.

"Did you run into any trouble there?"

"Oh, no," said Amy, "No trouble."

"We did have one little problem when we couldn't get into the Candy Palace," Raye smiled, "But we able to deal with it."

"Good," Dave nodded, looking relieved.

"I'm happy to see the three of you didn't get mixed up in that Palace incident," Peggy shook her head, "there was another incident their today, as I'm sure you found out."

"Yes, I saw it on the news," said Keith, "The security cameras and a bunch of witnesses caught these three young girls dressed in strange outfits blasting through the palace doors with a bunch of fireballs and ran in. What was more astonishing was that the doors resealed themselves after they ran in, like it was magic. One of these looked like you, Serena. Except she was dark haired."

Serena paled, as did the other girls, but quickly recovered when she realized that the camera had only seen the illusion of her instead of the real one.

"She did, huh?" she forced a grin, "What a coincidence."

"Authorities think those girls were responsible for the incident," Peggy frowned, "But I think that's nonsense."

"Why do you say that, Mom?" Amy said carefully.

"Well, why would three girls create scene out in the open like that? I think what those girls were doing were the exact opposite. I think they were actually trying to save those unfortunate people inside the palace and had to act quickly in order to do so."

"It still doesn't explain who they were or what they were doing there in the first place," said Keith, "But I can believe what Peggy's saying since no one had to be taken to the hospital in time. Even more amazing, the ones from yesterday who were taken to the hospital suddenly recovered as though they had only been sleeping. Everyone's scratching their heads now, including me. No one seems to know what in the world is going on."

"Strange things are diffidently happening," said Dave, giving the girls a smile. _Well__ d__one_, he seemed to say and the girls smiled back.

"Well," Peggy clapped her hands, "Shall we be going? I'm sure Isabelle doesn't like to be kept waiting when it comes to dinner for several people."

"No indeed," Keith smiled fondly, "When she's not doing the housework, Isabelle takes great pride in her cooking."

* * *

**When they arrived, Isabelle was **waiting for just inside the front door.

"Hello!" she smiled brightly at Amy and Raye, "You must be Serena's friends."

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Thomson," Amy smiled and held out a hand.

"Same here," said Raye.

"Pleased to meet you as well," shaking their hands. Raye flinched slightly on how cold they were, "I'm sorry, I'd just washed my hands when you came. I didn't even have a chance to tidy up a bit."

"Nonsense," Dave put a charming smile and step forward, "I think you look lovely. I'm Dave, Raye's grandfather."

"Why, thank you," Isabelle blushed a little, "you must be the Bishop of Washington National Cathedral."

"That I am," Dave bowed, "Bishop Heinberg is my professional name, but you may call me Dave anytime."

"And you can call me Isabelle," she curtsied and glanced at Serena, "As can you two."

"Thank you," they said.

"Hello, Isabelle," Peggy entered the door.

"Peggy!" Isabelle embraced her in a hug, "We hardly got to speak last time we met."

"Now we got time to," Peggy smiled, "Thank you for inviting us to dinner. I'm determined to find out if Keith was bragging about your cooking."

Isabelle laughed, "It's my pleasure. And speaking of which, dinner will served shortly. Go ahead and freshen yourselves up."

"Where Sammy?" said Serena, looking around.

"Up in his room, sick I'm afraid," Isabelle grimaced, "He's had a really bad stomach ache all day."

"He's probably faking it," Serena rolled her eyes.

"Normally I would agree with you," Isabelle, "except he threw up twice today, once in the living room and later in the bathroom. I think that burrito he and his friends had last night after the football game didn't agree with him."

"If you like I can check up on him before we leave," Peggy suggested, "I'm a doctor after all."

"Thank you," Isabelle smiled, "I would appreciate that. In meantime, go ahead and wash your hands while I get dinner ready."

Everyone left the hallway except Dave and Peggy. When she was sure everyone was alone, Peggy looked over at Dave, who appeared to be lost in thought.

"Well?"

Dave looked and wiped away a tear that was forming in his eyes.

"You were right," he said, "She's just like her."

In the bathroom, the girls were taking turns washing their hands and chatting.

"Your mother is very pretty," Raye said, "And she's very kind."

"Yeah," Serena smiled, "Amy said the same thing when she met her. I never realized until now how lucky I am to have a mother like her."

"Hopefully you'll take her example when you have children of your own," said Luna as she jumped onto bathroom counter, making them jump.

"Luna!" Amy lowered her voice, "Don't scare us like that, please."

"Apologies. I only wanted to show my gratitude once more before you went to dinner. And it appears you've gotten some attention in the outside world."

"Yeah," Raye cringed, "But I'm not sure the kind of attention I want to have."

"Speaking of which," said Serena, "Why didn't you warn us about the security cameras? Or the witnesses there? Somebody might have recognized us!"

"But you weren't," Luna put in, "Since no one saw through your illusions, not even the cameras, you were perfectly safe. So there's nothing to complain about. Besides, due to the seriousness of the situation, there was no need to be cautious, as I told you when we were there."

"Well," Serena sighed, "Let's not do something like that again in the future. I'm happy for the illusions, but I don't think we should so careless about them."

"If you insist," Luna nodded, "I understand your feelings."

"Dinner's ready!" Isabelle called across the house.

"Go and have your dinner," said Luna, "and when you're finished. Come straight up to Serena's room. It's time that I told you about... what exactly you are involved with and what the meaning of it is."

All of them stared at her, surprised.

"Sure," Serena said eagerly, "We'll be right up."

After they left, Luna sighed very deeply, "Why am I so... _afraid_?"

* * *

**Dinner was a very pleasurable** and enjoyable experience for them. Isabelle had cooked up an delicious meal of roast beef, mashed potatoes, and various vegetables all smothered with mouth watering gravy. The girls were actually given sparkling apple cider while the adults indulged themselves in a bottle of French red wine.

They spent a good portion of an hour telling embarrassing stories about each, what motivated the adults to their careers, and what the children were planning to do once they were out of school and off to college.

It was at that moment that Serena realized she really wasn't sure what she wanted to do in her life. Ever since Luna came into her life, she'd wondered what kind of role she would play in the future as the one named Sailor Moon. She glanced over at her friends and wondered if they thinking of the same thing.

When they were finally finished with their meals, excused themselves, and placed their plates in the sink, they rushed up the stairs to Serena's room while the adults continued their conversation and drinking their wine in the living room. They found Luna lying quietly on the bed with all four paws tucked in, patiently waiting for them. It almost felt like a flashback for Serena as she closed the door.

"Are we safe?" she asked as her friends settled themselves into comfortable positions.

"Perfectly," Luna answered, "Your guardians will occupied for quite a while and your little brother is sleeping like one dead in his room."

"Good," Serena sat down on her chair.

"Now," Luna shifted so she was facing all of them, "Before I begin, I must ask you not to interrupt me until I'm finished. What I'm about to tell you will sound a lot like a fantasy or a mythical story, but every word of it is true. It is the time I lived in and the order that you're involved in played a significant role of that time. It is important for you to know this because it will reflect greatly on your future. Do you understand?"

"Yes," they all nodded.

"Very good," Luna took a breath and began her story.

_Thousands of years ago, long before the Romans ruled the world, long before the Egyptians or the Sumerians even existed, their was an age unknown to man in this world. An age that expanded to the very ends of our galaxy. An age when great starships traveled across thousands of solar systems. An age when inspiring tales of heroes, of wars, and of adventure made the constellations of the stars. An age when peace and prosperity brought overwhelming happiness to hundred of billions of being across the galaxy. An age when good prevailed and justice was always served._

_Among __this __age __was __the __legendary __Sailor __Scouts __Universe, __a __special __force __of __magical __female __soldiers __in __which __young __ladies __from __many __planets __willingly __volunteered __to __fight __against __evil __and __defend __freedom __and __peace._

_It __began __when __a __fleet __of __traveling __starships __left __a __far __away __galaxy __to __find __a __new __home __after __their __own __was __lost __for __all __eternity. __Coming __here __to __this __galaxy, __they __searched __and __explored __until __they __found __a __planet __that __would __become __their __new __home. __This __planet __they __would __call _Lunaria_. __The __Lunarians, __as __they __were __called, __shared __a __striking __resemblance __to __the __ancient __Greek __civilization __of __this __world, __except __they __possessed __space __traveling __technology __that was __beyond __anything __anyone __had __ever __seen. __Unfortunately, most of __the __ships __they __had __traveled __in __would __shortly __be __dismantled __as __material __for __building __their __new __home. __And __it __was __here __that __the __very __first __Sailor __Scouts __would __be __born._

_The __girl __that __would __become __the __very __first __Sailor __Moon __was __named __Selene. __She, __along __with __her __twin __sister ,__Medea, __would __begin __a legacy that would lead to a new age in the galaxy__. __Selene __was __kind, __gentle ,__and __compassionate __as __well __as __beautiful. __Medea, __however, __even __as __she __possessed __her __own __beauty, __was __cruel __and __evil.__She __desired __power __above __all __else._

_As __the __Lunarians __began __to __create __a __city __made __from __the __material __of __their __ships __Selene, __young __as __she __was __but __incredibly __intelligent, __help __establish __a __government __that __would __be __highly be __praised __by __the __Founding __Fathers __of __America. __With __her __kind __heart, __Selene __wished __to give __freedom __and __opportunity __to __all __and __dreamed __of __extending __these __very __ideals __beyond __the __world. __Medea __desired __the __opposite. __Her __black __heart __desired __complete __control __and __oppression __over __all._

_A __day __of __destiny __began __when __Medea __suddenly __raised __an __army __and __attacked __the __city __of __Orion , __as __the __Lunarians had __decided __to __call __it. __The __followers __of __Selene __were __caught __completely __off __guard __and __were __massacred._

_Selene __herself __was __heartbroken. __She __had __known __about __her __sister's __dark __desires __but __never __believed __Medea __would __do __something. __As __Medea __searched __the __blazing __city __in __order __to __kill __her, __Selene __and __the __remaining __citizens __escaped __into __the __mountains. __Accompanying __her __was __her __betrothed, __Melanthios, __who __would __form __an __underground __to __take __back __Orion._

_One __night, __Selene __had __a __mysterious __dream. __She __dreamed __of __an __island __far __away __that __held __a__temple. __Inside __was __man __who __was __strong __and __powerful __despite __his __elderly __age. __He __told __her __that __his __name __was __Avon __and __that __there __was __chance __to __save __her __city i__f __she __and __eight __other __girls __who __were __devoted __to __her __cause __would __come __to __the __island __he __resided._

_Realizing __that __this __was a __dream __she __could __not __ignore, __she __gathered __the __eight __other __girls __who __had __the __same __dream __and __told __Melanthios __that __he __must __keep __the __rebellion __alive __until __they __returned. __Using __Selene's __magical __crystal __to __guide __them, __they __set __out __to __search for __the __mysterious __island. __The __eight __other __girls __who __accompanied __Selene __were __Amalthea, __Parthenia, __Eris, __Leda, __Circe, __Andromeda, __Melpomene,__and __Thalia._

_After __several __days __of __traveling __through the land__, __they __found __an __unmanned __sailing __ship __sitting __upon __a __beach. __The __ship __was __not __wrecked __nor __old __nor __dangerous, __yet __the __crystal __had __guided __them __to __it. __When __they __were __safely __aboard, __the __ship began __moving __by __itself __as __if __guided __by __an __unnatural __force __and __they __soon __found __themselves __approaching __the __island __of __their __dreams, __hidden __by __a __cloud__ o__f fog._

_There, __they __would __finally __meet __Avon, __the __Lord __and __Creator __of __the __Universe, __and __it __was __here __that __he __and __other __mortal __beings __from __other __parts __of __the __world__that __the __very __first __Sailor __Scouts __would __be __born._

_For __thirty __days __the __nine __girls __would __train __hour __after __hour __learning __how __to __use __weapons __and __magic. __It __was __not __long __before __they had __mastered __their __skills. __When __they __were __ready __to __return __to __Orion __and __save __their __people, __each __one __was __given __a __different __and __unique __weapon. __They __were __also __given __uniforms __of __the __same __design __but __of __different __colors._

_Each __of __the __Original __Nine __Sailor __Scouts, __as __they __were __now __called, __would __represent __one __of __the __nine __planets __in __the __solar __system. __Amalthea __would __represent __as __Sailor__Mercury, __Parthenia __as __Sailor __Venus, __Eris __as __Sailor __Mars, __Leda __as __Sailor __Jupiter, __Circe __as __Sailor __Saturn, __Andromeda __as __Sailor __Uranus, __Melphomene __as __Sailor __Neptune, __and __Thalia __as __Sailor __Pluto._

_Selene, __however, __would __not __be __named __after __a __planet, __but __after __the __moon __that __orbited __the __planet __that __they __had now __Lunaria. __It __is __believed __that __the __Lunarians __considered __this __new __world __sacred __and __that __the __moon __and __the __other __planets __were __its __guardians. __Thus __Selene __became __the __first __of __many __to __be __the __one __named __Sailor __Moon, __the __leader __of __the __Original __Nine._

_On __the __day __they __prepared __to __leave,__their __trainers __going __with __them so they could passed on their skills to others, __Avon __stayed __behind, __but __not __before __he __gave __them __these __words._

"I have been given you great power that requires great responsibility. Use it to defend, to protect, and to vanquish. Never use those powers for your own gain. You have given your oath to me and have sworn not to break it. You came to this galaxy to find a new home. Now you shall fulfill your destiny. I have chosen you to be my angels of peace, justice and prosperity. Pass on what you have learned here and the uniforms you wear onto your daughters and to the daughters on those daughters and so on. Your path will not end here in this world, but will extend beyond this and into the stars, where others worlds will join and uphold your cause. You yourselves, however, will not go beyond this system. That fate will be left to your daughters, for they will have an even greater destiny to follow. Now, go with my blessing, for you will never see me again."

_As __the __Original __Nine __and __their __trainers __sailed __on __back __to __their __home, __the __island __was __covered __in __fog. __When __it __had __cleared, __Avon __and __the __island __was __gone, __never t__o __be __seen __again._

_They __returned __to __Orion __to __discover __that__ Melanthios __had __been __leading __the __rebellion __against __Medea __successfully, __but __was __now __facing __unavoidable __disaster __as __Medea__'__s __army __became __more __insistent __on __crushing __them. __The __arrival __of __the __Sailor __Scouts __was __a __huge __relief __and __a __gift __from __Avon, __as __some __say. __What __followed __next __would __go __down __in __history __as__ "__The__ first of many g__reatest__ c__ampaigns __of __the __Sailor __Scouts__"__. __In __a __short __time, __Selene __and __her __friend s__took __back __the __city __of __Orion __through __a __series __of __battles. __Soon, __Medea __was __cornered, __unable __to __escape.__Denying __defeat, __she __and __Selene __fought __each __other __for __the __fate __of __the __world. __It __was __a __battle __that __was __said __to __have__ "__Shaken __the __very __ends __of __the __world__"__._

_Eventually, __Selene __won __the __battle __and __defeated __Medea. __But __rather __than __kill __her __own __twin __sister, __Selene __banished__ her __to __a __inhabitable __planet __far __away __from __our __solar __system __using__ a __magic __spell.__The __great __victory __celebration __that __followed __came __with __new __inspiration. __As __Avon __had __spoken, __Selene __and __her __friends __destiny would __lead __to __the __return __to __space. __Using __what __material __that __was __left, __The __Original __Nine __and __their __beloveds __left __Lunaria __and __created __a __new __home __on __the __the __very __moon __itself. __There, __they __would __wait __while __raising __their __children __and __preparing __their __daughters __to __be __the __next __Original __Nine,__for __their __own __destiny __awaited __them._

_Twenty __years __passed. __In __that __time, __the __Lunarians __built __a __city __of __white __and __gold __on __the __Moon. __In __the __coming __decades, __Apollonia, __named __after __Selene's __mother, __would __become __a __large __and __shining __city __that __would __rival __that __of __Washington __DC, __for __several __of __its __buildings __resembled __that __of __this __city.__ And it will be here that I, Luna, and Artemis, a fellow Elysian in the form of a white cat bearing the same mark as I, would be born and arrive at Apollonia. In that very city, our still ongoing quest began._

_Artemis and I would come under the service of Selene's daughter, Helena, who bore her mother's emerald green eyes but bore the dark hair of her father, and the rest of Original Nine's daughters. They were to be the 2__nd__ Original Nine, just as their mothers were the 1__st__ Original Nine._

_Helena's journey would begin when a lone starship came to Lunaria, heavily damaged after surviving a major naval battle. It was a frigate called _Heaven's Horizon_, a scout frigate. At this and age, almost every civilization across the galaxy used solar sailing ships. Yes, that is difficult to believe, but it is true. While this world is still developing ways to use solar sails, in my time, this method of traveling through space was perfected. One could travel to one side of the galaxy to the other in a matter of two weeks according to this world's perception of time. The techonolgy used for solar sailing was beyond anything this world has yet to accomplish. Warp drive was around but was seldomly used since it was only used for emergency situations and because most wanted to enjoy traveling through the stars._

_The _Heaven's Horizon_, surprised to find any form of civilization out here limped towards the Moon Kingdom, as Lunaria would commonly become known in the future, requesting permission to dock and to repair their ship. Selene, now the 1__st__ Queen of Lunaria, granted their permission. The captain of the frigate was a dashing and young man by the name Samson Eldred, given his first at the age of only twenty-one._

_As his ship was being repaired Samson began telling us the tale of where he came from and how he stumbled across Lunaria. He came from a far away planet called the Kingdom of Natsington, one of several galactic powers in the known regions of space._

_Not so long ago, Natsington declared war on another galactic power, this one called Kingdom of Cuboneon. For decades, the Natsingstons and the Cuboneons have shared fierce and and childish rivalries for their pointless conquests for power. However, they were not the only ones who desired this. Many other galactic powers, all of them absolute monarchies, have been fighting one war after another for that very reason. None of the kingdoms seemed to realize that throwing away countless lives._

_Then came an unexpected turn of events._

_A major space battle ensued where the _Heaven's Horizon_ took part in. During the battle, a great number of unknown starships suddenly came out of hyperspace and began attacking their ships left and right. What was more, these ships were crewed by the dead, all of whom had perished in the kingdoms previous battles. While the now caught off guard ships desperately tried to defend themselves and escape, a transmission came from the attackers flagship._

_A woman, a sorceress who went by the name of Queen Metallia, demanded that they surrender and submit to her rule, laughing as she confessed that it was she who had tricked the galactic powers through various methods to fight each other so they would weaken and she could over as the absolute ruler of the galaxy. The _Heaven's Horizon_ was barely able to escape after this. After coming out of hyperspace in uncharted space, they wondered aimlessly while trying to repair their ship until they came upon Lunaria._

_At this moment, Queen Selene asked if Captain Samson had recorded the message and if he could play it for her. Recognizing that Queen Selene and Lunarians were willing to help him while repairing his ship, he immediately agreed. When she heard the words of the mysterious sorceress, Queen Selene suddenly paled as she recognized the voice. The voice belonged to no other than that of her twin sister, Medea._

_It was clear that Selene's suspicions and worst fears had come true. Medea had escaped exile and was on a quest for both power and revenge. She also knew that if Medea succeeded in her quest for ultimate power in the galaxy, she would return to Lunaria and destroy it for revenge. Medea, now having declared herself as Queen Metallia, had to be stopped._

_However, Selene and her fellow Sailor Scouts of the 1__st__ Original Nine had already retired in order to raise their families and to help build their kingdom. The task of vanquishing Queen Metallia would fall to their daughters, the 2__nd__ Original Nine Sailor Scouts._

_The _Heaven's Horizon_ was quickly repaired within three days of its arrival. Since it was short on crew, a good number of Lunarian sailors volunteered to help crew the ship. Queen Selene requested that Captain Samson take the Sailor Scouts with them. Knowing that the galactic powers were disarranged, they would have to move quickly to stop Queen Metallia and her army of the dead._

_With this, the 2__nd__ Original Nine left Apollonia on the _Heaven's Horizon_ and sailed toward their destiny. This would also be the very first time Artemis and I were accompany the Sailor Scouts._

_A few days after our departure, we came to the home world of Natsington. It was actually perfect timing for the King there had called a meeting with the leaders of the galactic powers. When the Original Nine were given permission to enter the King's court, they were shocked by what they found. The kings were all arguing like little children with toys, accusing each other for forming an alliance with Queen Metallia and destroying their ships._

_I remember that day as if it were yesterday. Helena became furious and immediately called for silence. She then went on to lecture them about their behavior and that there were greater to worry than their pride. The kings were so shocked that a young woman of only twenty could stand up to them so boldly they forgot to "Put her in her place", as one would would put it. Before then, women had no place in the world of men, but that would soon change. Not drastically, but enough to women earn a place in the galaxy._

_When the kings finally recovered from their shock and began demanding who Helena was, where she came from, and why she was here. She answered without ever faltering, her voice filled with determination. And again, they were taken back for they had never met someone like her before. Then, as things began to grow into a major argument, fate stepped in._

_A small army of monsters sent by Queen Metallia penetrated Natsington's atmosphere and attacked the king's palace. It was a bold move for Metallia, for if she eliminated all the leaders of the galactic powers and forced the by then leaderless people of many worlds to submit to her rule or die. However, there was one thing she did not anticipate. The Original Nine Sailor Scouts._

_The instant the monsters arrived, Helena and the others immediately transformed into their uniforms, in front of everyone no less, and quickly took care of them. Both the leaders and the people witnessed the epic battle that ensued. When it was over, they were hailed as heroes. The Kings were quick to recfinal fantasy prelude extendedognized that the only way to defeat Queen Metallia and to save their kingdoms were to put their trust in the Sailor Scouts._

_From that day forward, the space kingdoms provided whatever assistance they could summon. For nearly three weeks, the Sailor Scouts and their new allies searched for Queen Metallia, destroying whatever monsters and servants she had._

_Queen Metallia was quickly taken off guard and soon had to go into hiding. Eventual, the Sailor Scouts tracked her down to the very planet Queen Selene had banished her to years before, a fiery world filled with an endless line of volcanoes. As before, a major battle broke out on that world. Helena defeated Queen Metallia, her very own aunt once known and destroyed her._

_The threat of the galaxy had been vanquished, but there was still much work to be done. When the kings offered to help the Sailor Scouts, Helena agreed on the condition that they, and their queens, would travel to Apollonia and meet with Queen Selene and King Melanthios, as her mother had requested._

_As things began to settle down throughout the galaxy, the kings and queens represented twelve different worlds and empires arrived at Apollonia. At the same time, representatives from Lunaria also arrived at their worlds with communication devices so that people of all classes could witness this historical event. Once they had settled down in the built meeting room inside the building would represent the beginning of new age, Queen Selene proposed to them what she had in mind._

_To preserve peace, prosperity, justice, and equality for all in the galaxy by forming a galactic alliance between all of them._

_As you can imagine, the idea of such a proposal was absurd in the minds of the kings and the queens. But Queen Selene was adamant and proceeded to explain by telling them that their people were tired of being used in war for their own gain and their suffering. It was time for their governments to step back and let their people to live their own lives without a government official or telling them what to do._

_To put it simply, Queen Selene wanted the governments to reform into constitutional monarchies instead of absolute monarchies, placing several laws that would greatly resemble the United States Constition. This was indeed the very first forms of democracy, yet it would prove to be the greatest thing ever thought of and accomplished in this time in the galaxy._

_Reminded with the fact that their people had seen and heard everything that Queen Selene had spoken and to think about them besides their governments and nobles, the kings and queens were separated taken into different another meeting rooms, with a Lunarian official to help guide them into making a decision of whether to accept Queen Selene's proposal and form a galactic alliance or refuse._

_It is said that the queens played a significant role in making the decision to join the alliance. They had seen the suffering of their people. It had been brought on by their husband, but that had only been part of it. The real ones who were responsible were their advisers, bureaucrats, and some of the aristocracy, like the nobles._

_What was interesting was that most of the kings seemed to realize this as well. Because of their greed and inability to listen to reason, and having to always rely on someone else to make decisions, they had brought this upon themselves and their kingdoms because of their foolishness._

_However, not all would think this way, and some would become enemies in the upcoming years but would quickly be dealt with._

_The kings and queens then came back together and discussed about their decision. When they finally met with Queen Selene and King Melanthios, they agreed and accepted Queen Selene's proposal and signed the document she had written. On that day, the Kingdoms of Lunaria, Natsington, Cuboneon, Gaiafrano, Meteron, Pandrea, Rosenberg, Philia, Marleena, Bravador, Reland, Brewada, and Cardainia all formed the Alliance of the Star Kingdoms, the beginning of an age that would last for a thousand years. This age was my time, and would be called the Silver Millennium._

_In would quickly a golden age of our galaxy, people of many worlds and of all classes had more opportunities and freedom, something they never had before. They now had the freedom to go anywhere they want in the galaxy and pursue whatever career they wanted. And in the upcoming years, more planets would join the alliance._

_Among this, Helena and the Original Nine would help form the Sailor Scouts Universe, creating dozens of branches within the Alliance. Girls as young as fourteen could volunteer and become a Sailor Scout, protectors of peace, justice, and the laws of the Alliance throughout the galaxy. Each Star Kingdom had their own version of the Sailor Scout uniform, but all shared the same design._

_Helena would also marry Captain Samson, and would one day become Queen of Lunaria, with Samson as King, a former navy captain who had come from a common but respected family._

_For a thousand years, the Sailor Scouts and the Star Kingdoms would explore uncharted space and discovered new worlds, fight countless many wars and conflicts, uncover many secrets and magic, and help pioneer the way to true prosperity for all._

_However, like all things, this age would come to a tragic end._

_When Helena defeated Queen Metallia, she had destroyed Metallia's body, but not her spirit. For a thousand years, Queen Metallia's spirit would wonder around aimlessly on the world she had been left on. Since no explorers had to the volcanic world she resided on, her escape only came by chance._

_An alchemist from Natsington, a woman who went by the name of Bernetta Ryley and was greatly disliked by her fellow alchemists because of her ambitions and greed, came to the planet with a small group of researchers. She came across the spirit of Queen Metallia and immediately seized her chance to gain ultimate power and took the spirit with by hiding in within a crystal._

_When the research team returned to Natington, Bernetta disappeared. During this time, civil unrest was growing around the galaxy. People began demanding more for everything because they believed they were entitled to it. They did not want to have to work for a living, join the military or anything related to it, or receive an education. All they cared about was getting free money, pleasure, and being entertained. None of them cared of what was going on in the galaxy._

_Then an unthinkable thing happened._

_Apollonia was suddenly attacked. Bernetta Ryley, now having called herself Queen Beryl, had gathered an army or rebels, criminals, and rogues, and attacked the capital of Lunaria and the leading power of the Alliance. I remember that day as if it was yesterday, and have never been able to forget it._

_We were celebrating the anniversary of the Thousandth year of the Alliance. When the attack came, we were caught completely off guard. What followed next was a massacre, no different than the sacking of Troy. The army couldn't react fast enough to protect the people and most of our ships in the navy were elsewhere. Not that it would matter._

_Queen Beryl unleashed the power of Queen Metallia and the city of Apollonia was reduced to mere rubble, killing everyone including her own army. Me, Artemis, and the only living human survivor, Queen Celine, the last queen of Lunaria, survived. Queen had witnessed the death of her daughter, Princess Celine, and the destruction of her home. Artemis and I felt no different._

_How ironic it was. The same person who lead to the formation of the Alliance of the Star Kingdoms and the Silver Millennium would also be the one to end it._

_Yet, Queen Celine still knew that she had a duty to perform. She used her powers to seal away Queen Beryl and Queen Metallia. However, the effort would cost her her life. Before she died, she told Artemis and I that the seal she had placed would eventually be broken by Queen Metallia, but would take thousands of years to do so. When the seal was broken, Queen Metallia would be weak from the effort. And in that time, Artemis and I must find and train the chosen ones who would the rebirth of the Sailor Scouts._

_Why is that? Because when the Star Kingdom of Lunaria was detroyed, the Sailor Scouts Universe was blamed for it and ordered to be eliminated, for the uneducated people in the galaxy now believed them to be a threat than a protector. One by one, the Sailor Scouts were hunted down and killed, some by public execution, other likes animals. A few, I believe, did escape, but were forced into exile, never to be heard of again._

_After Queen Celine gave us her final words, Artemis and were were enveloped into a deep sleep, placed inside magical spheres, and sent to Lunaria that would one day become known as Earth, leaving behind the home and the age we had known for so long and had loved so much. The Alliance of Star Kingdoms had been destroyed and the Silver Millennium had ended._

_But I do know, as well as Queen Celine did, that once the Sailor Scouts would return, a new age will come in the galaxy that will be worthy of the Silver Millennium._

_If there was ever a time I had lived in, let me say that I had lived in it. If there was ever such group of heroes and heroines, let me say that I stood with them. If there is one memory that I cherish the most, let it be one of the Memories of the Silver Millennium._

_May these memories be told..._

**Luna had had her eyes** closed when she had been telling her tale as if she was remembering every golden moment of her time, the Silver Millennium. Now she opened them to come back into the present. Serena, Amy, and Raye were all staring at her open mouthed, amazed beyond belief at the tale they had just been told. Luna couldn't help grinning. Never before had she told anyone the tale of the Silver Millennium.

"Wow," Serena finally broke the silence, "That's... amazing."

"Had it come from anyone else," Raye shook her head, "I would have thought they were telling a stupid fairy tale. But coming from you, it actually makes me believe that it actually did happen."

"Thank you," Luna smiled, "I'm glad to hear that you believe me. It makes it much easier."

"You said that Earth was once called Lunaria when the Lunarians came here?" said Amy.

"Yes."

"And that their capital city..." Amy stood and walked over to Serena's bedroom window, opening the curtains where they could seen the moon at half moon.

"Apollonia was built on that very moon?" she pointed, eyes wide.

"Yes," Luna nodded, grinning, "the one and only moon of this world."

"But," Amy shook her head, "That's impossible! There's no ruins on the moon."

"That is because because in the thousands of years that had passed since the day it was destroyed, the debris from hundreds of meteor showers would eventually bury the ruins. We always had them when we were there."

"But how on earth were you able to breath on there? The moon has no atmosphere."

"She actually has a point there," said Serena.

"Ah," Luna grinned, "When the Lunarians first arrived, they brought with them a set of legendary artifacts called "The Sphere of Life". It was a silver orb that size of a grapefruit. It wasn't exactly magical, but it could produce life from one who knows how to use it. It was an extraordinary piece of technology that was eons ahead of its time. According to the Lunarians history books, they were given the Spheres to create life on their original home world in a far away galaxy before they came to this one."

"Spheres that can create life?" Amy jaw dropped, "That was actually a piece of technology and not magical object?"

"Yes. There were tons of artifacts scattered throughout the galaxy. While many were discovered, I'm certain there are many more out there. Some were helpful while others were dangerous. Moving on, when the 1st Original left Lunaria and settled on the Moon, they brought the Spheres with them. There were five, but only three were used. One was used to create air and an atmospheric shield, the second was used to create water, and the third was used to provide power for the city. The other two spheres were kept as spares in case one stopped working for some reason or were stolen. However, that never happened because the spheres never stopped working and the security for them was so tight that it could be the security of ballistic missile bases to shame. Now though, the spheres was all destroyed when the destruction came."

Amy looked at the Moon again, then closed the curtains. Quietly they watched as she strode back to her chair and sat down before she looked at Luna again.

"It must have been beautiful," she said, "I would have liked to have seen it."

"You would have loved it," Luna smiled, "It really was a city of white and gold. In fact," she gestured outside, "It looked very much like Washington D.C., just more technologically advanced."

"It's so sad though that it ended so tragically," said Amy, "I'm so sorry that you lost everything dear to you."

"I'm sorry, too," Raye shifted over and petted Luna, "You must still hurting from that horrible event even now."

Tears appeared in Luna's eyes, but she quickly fought them back, "Thank you. And you are right. It's not easy for me to tell the bad thing that happened in my time, but I've learned long ago that you cannot change the past and must move on. I have done that. And now I am here to see to it that it doesn't happen again."

"What ever happened to the remaining Lunarians who were here on Earth?" asked Serena.

"That is a good question," Luna answered, "Seeing that there was nothing left of Apollonia, the remaining Lunarian must have decided to move and destroy whatever technology they had left. From there, I believe they became the Ancient Greeks and eventually the Romans. Their governments were similar, but not perfect. They greatly included the use of slaves, something that was abolished immediately after the formation of the Alliance."

"Speaking of which," said Amy, "What happened to the rest of the Star Kingdoms?"

"I'm afraid the same thing could be said about them. Other than that, I do not know. They probably forgot about space travel and their past."

"That's so sad," Amy's face fell.

"You said there was a fellow Elysian with you named Artemis," said Serena, "How come he isn't here with you?"

Luna paused, "Now that you mentioned it, I haven't given him much thought since I met you Serena. I was so focused of getting you prepared to be a Sailor Scout I completely forgotten."

"Do you now where he is?"

"No. When we finally awoken, we first tried to find each of you together but weren't successful so we decided to split up cover more ground on Earth. I haven't seen or heard of him since."

"You're not worried about him?" Raye frowned.

Luna chuckled, "If there's one thing I know about its the fact that he may be a clumsy fool at times, he knows how to get himself out of trouble. You don't need to worry. Artemis can take care of himself, but we will keep an eye out for him."

"Yeah," Serena nodded, "you said he white cat and bore the moon crescent mark as you do?"

"Correct."

A moment of silence passed.

"So from what you have told us," said Raye, sitting forward, "we are the rebirth of an ancient order that protected the galaxy from evil."

"Yes."

"And the enemy we're facing is Queen Metallia, correct?"

"Not exactly. Remember what I said earlier? Once Queen Metallia was able to break the seal Queen Celine had placed on her, it would deprive much of her energy and leave her weak."

"Energy?!" Amy's eyes widened, "Then the energy that Jadeite is after..."

"Exactly," Luna nodded grimly, "Jadeite's ruler, Queen Beryl, is not as powerful as Queen Metallia and must rely on her in order to gain absolute power. The only way for her to revive Metallia is to give her energy taken from humans and other lifeforms. However, the disadvantage they have is that the common human who does not use or has no knowledge of magic have very weak energy levels unless they find a way to increase it, even unknowingly. There are stronger sources of energy, but it's become clear that they haven't found any and have to rely of human energy. As we have seen, Jadeite's method is to steal as much energy as he can from groups of people, preferably large ones. We have foiled his plans several times now, including today. Sooner or later, he will have to stop trying to collect energy and come after you directly."

"I hope he does," Serena said determinedly, "I want to stop him once and for all."

"As do we all," said Luna, "But be careful, all of you. Jadeite will be very dangerous when you face him finally, especially if his life is on the line. We must also remember that Queen Beryl will have even stronger servants that can replace him at any time."

"What should do for the time being?" asked Raye.

"Train as much as possible and increase you energy levels. That was one rule that Sailor Scouts all had when they were on or off the field. You have to be ready to face your stronger enemies. This task has been given to by Avon. If you cannot defeat Queen Metallia, no one else will be able to."

"We will," said Raye.

"We promise," said Amy.

"Is there anything else you wish us to do?" Serena asked, "For the Sailor Scouts that is?"

Luna smiled, "Yes, there is. I would very much like to see the Sailor Scouts Universe return to outer space, because that's where they have along belonged. There were, after all, some of the first explorers."

"I would to go into outer space," said Amy.

"Indeed," Serena agreed, "I would love to see the worlds they discovered."

"I'm certain you would," said Luna, "And..."

Serena saw the hesitation in Luna's eyes.

"What is it?" she said softly.

"It's nothing," Luna shook her head.

"Yes, it is. Come on, tell us."

"But-"

"Please? I want to do what I can to help you."

Luna looked at Serena, surprised. Then she smiled

"Your kindness really makes you special, Serena," she said and took a breath, "Very well. There is one request I have."

"What's that?" Serena waited.

"I don't know if this will be possible, however..." Luna took a breath, "I want to go home to Elysia when I realize that my time has come. And I'm sure Artemis will ask for the same thing. Can you promise that you will see to it that we return to Elysia?"

"Yes," Serena said without hesitation, "I want to see you happy, Luna. I don't want to see you suffer anymore. I promise that I will find a way to send you there, even if it takes my entire life."

Luna blinked. Clearly she hadn't expected to agree so quickly. But the truth showed in her eyes.

"Thank you, Serena. I don't how, but I believe you will keep that promise."

"I'm a Sailor Scout," Serena grinned, "Like you said, Sailor Scouts always keep their promises."

All of them laugh. And then...

"Hahahahahaha!" came Jadeite's laugh.


	14. Chapter 14 Fight to the Finish

**- Once again, I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read and review this story as it has been written so far. I couldn't have done it without your support. I'm sorry it took a while but I can't help when it comes to school and work. Here is the final chapter of part one. I would like to hear your overall thoughts of the story so far should you submit a review. Enjoy and stay tuned for part 2!**

* * *

**Chapter****14**

Fight to the Finish

All of them froze.

The sound of Jadeite's laugh reverberated around them. It was as if he had just walked into the room and was laughing because he now knew who they were.

Luna had also frozen, but only temporarily. Now she stood from her perch on the bed , eyes narrowed and hair rising as she turned toward the window.

"He's not in here," she said coldly, "It's his essence coming from outside."

"_Sailor __Moon_," they heard him say.

None of them waited to here more and rushed over to the window and threw it open.

"_I __know __you __reside __in __this __city __and __that __you __can __hear __me_," Jadeite's voice echoed through the night, "_So __I __suggest __you __listen __carefully __along __with __you __fellow __Sailor __Scouts. __It __is __time __we __put __an __end __to __this. __We __will __meet __at __the __National __Airport __just __after __midnight. __See __to __it __that __you __arrive, __or __else..._"

A gasp went out from all of them as the night was lit up by a huge fireball that streaked through through the sky like a meteor and struck some place they couldn't see. The entire city rocked from the impact.

"No!"

"How dare he!"

"_You __needn't __worry, __Sailor __Scouts_," Jadeite's voice came again, "_That __was __only __a __warning__. __However, __if __you __do __not __come, __I __will __burn __this __poor __interpretation __of __Apollonia __to __the __ground!_"

He said nothing more as sirens already began to wail in the distance. The hairs on Luna coat relaxed.

"He's gone."

"That bastard!" Raye spat, "Let's go over to the airport right now! I'm done being patient!"

"I agree!" Serena stood, "Let's go!"

"Hold on, you guys!" Amy protested, but they ignored her.

"_Serena __Thompson! __Raye __Heinberg! __Stop __right __there!_"

Both of them stopped where they were the instant their heard the tone in Luna's voice. Standing at the door, they glanced at each other. Realizing that they had just blundered badly, they turned slowly. And flinched when they saw the disgusted look on Luna's face.

"Did you forget everything that your trainers _taught_ you?" she scolded stiffly, "What was the one thing they told you _not _to do? Refresh my memory. _What_ did they tell you?"

Both girls hung their heads and said, "Never rush into battle."

"That's right. And why is that?"

"Because you might walk right into a trap," said Serena.

"And it could lead to a pointless death," added Raye.

"Exactly, and that is just what you were about to right now," Luna shook her head, "Absolutely unacceptable. _Don't_ let it happen again."

"I agree with Luna," said Amy, "Jadeite obviously did that just to anger and to make us rush over without. We need to approach this one step at a time so we finish off Jadeite for good."

"Well said, Amy," Luna approved.

"Serena!"

At the sound of Isabelle's voice and approaching footsteps, Serena and Raye stepped away from the door just before it burst open.

"Are you all right,?" Serena's mother gasped, her face frantic.

"Yes, we're fine," Serena said quickly, "Did the whole city hear that?"

"I believe so," Isabelle steadied her breath, "What in the world is going on? First that madness that broke out across the city a couple weeks ago and now this! Is Armageddon coming?"

"Mom!" came Sammy's frightened voice from the door across Serena's, "Mom!"

"Oh, goodness!" Isabelle immediately rushed over to Sammy's bedroom.

Something tugged in Serena. Hearing her brother's fear and helplessness made her feel protective. And angry.

"The impact must have woken him up," said Amy.

"Jadeite's not going to get away that!" Serena said through clenched teeth and fists, "My little brother may annoy me, but Jadeite has no right to terrorize him like that!"

"Let's go downstairs," Raye suggested, "The event is most likely on the news by now."

When they entered the living the TV was already on. Keith's, Peggy's, and Dave's faces were already grim as they watched a news reporter standing before a massive fire. From the looks of it, the firefighters were already bringing it under control.

"...fully, no one was hurt," the reporting was saying, "The fire has not spread any further than it already has so firefighters should be able to put the fire out without any further trouble."

The TV switched from the live event to the news room.

"Thank you, Angela," said man seated at the desk, "We are now receiving reports that police are dispatching units to the National Airport. However, authorities still do not know who delivered that strange message or how it was delivered. Some believe that it may have been a prank, but they are strongly advising civilians to stay indoors for the night until informed that there is no intimate danger."

"Do they even know what that message was all about?" Keith asked, exasperated as the TV went into commercial, "What was that man talking about? Is he some kind of terrorist? And who are these _Sailor __Scouts_ he's talking about?"

"One thing's for certain," Peggy put in, surprisingly calm, "something bad is about to happen."

"It appears that evil has entered this world and is attempting to destroy America, God's nation," Dave's gaze rested on the three girls and he jerked his head to the kitchen. Quietly they moved into the kitchen, taking advantage of Keith's and Peggy's attention fixed on the TV. To their surprise, Luna was also there seated on the counter.

"It's as I feared," Dave said in quiet voice, "Jadeite's now has no choice but to eliminate you or die, whether by your hand or his master's."

"I don't care about that," said Raye, "All that matters is that we need to get to that airport."

"Yeah," Serena agreed, "I'm not going to sit here and let Jadeite burn the city to the ground."

"One step at a time, ladies," Dave raised his hand, "First we have to figure out how we're going to get there. If I had my car with me I could take you there right away."

"I think we should wait for a little bit so that things can settle down a little," said Amy, "That way we'll be less noticeable when we make our move to the airport."

"Good thinking," Luna nodded, "This little panic will have the police roaming around for a time, trying to get control of things. The last thing we need if for the police finding you and sending you straight back home."

"But..." Serena sighed, "Alright, we'll wait. But I don't want to miss this chance to finish Jadeite off for good."

"Are you certain you're ready to face him?" Dave asked, his face serious.

"Yes," Serena said without hesitation, "When he fought me in the palace at the park, I was able to read every one of his moves. When I cut him, he turned and ran."

"I saw the same thing, too," put in Raye, "I'm starting to think Jadeite is not as powerful as he thinks he is and that he's afraid to face us.

"I had the same thought as well," Serena nodded, "Even if we don't kill him, I want to at least show that I—we—are no weaklings and that the Sailor Scouts have returned."

Luna smiled and her eyes twinkled, "A very noble goal," she said, "But even if Jadeite is weak, _do __not_ underestimate him. He's still dangerous either way."

"Dave?" Keith's voice came outside the kitchen.

"In here, Keith," Dave called back.

From the corner of her eye Serena saw Luna leap down from the counter and disappeared out of sight as Keith walked in, Peggy behind him.

"There you are," Keith cleared his throat, "Peggy has been suggesting that she, you, and Serena's friends staying here for the night. With what's happening outside right now, it may be dangerous to try and go back home right now."

Dave caught the look in Peggy's eyes and nodded, "That's actually a good idea. You don't mind, ladies?"

"No, not at all," said Raye, smiling.

"I'm still a little rattled after that incident," said Amy, shaking a little, "I'd sleep better knowing that I'm with more people I know than just me and my mother."

"Great!" Serena beamed, taking the hint and clapping both her friends on the shoulder, "We can have a little pajama party in my room!"

"Don't stay up too late, Serena," Keith said sternly, "And make sure to lock your window."

"Don't worry," Serena smiled, "We won't stay up late. And I'll make sure my window's locked."

"I'll talk to you girls later," Dave said.

Serena caught the look in his eyes and nodded as she lead Amy and Raye out of the kitchen.

"Serena!" Keith called behind her, "Where's your Mother at?"

"She's upstairs with Sammy. The explosion woke him up and scared him."

Keith cursed, "I better go up and make sure he's alright. I need to tell Isabelle that you're spending the night here anyway."

Once Dave was convinced that the girls and Keith were heading upstairs and out of earshot he turned his attention to Peggy, who only lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Can I borrow your car for tonight?" he asked.

Peggy gave a small smile, yet her eyes were filled with worry.

"Yes, anything I can do to help," she said, "But are you certain they can defeat this man?"

"I was going to ask the same question," Luna came out of her hiding spot and jumped back up onto the counter.

"Seeing how they were able to take on a hundred soldiers and Serena being able to fight against Jadeite so easily, along with the fact that they were able to return without a scratch," Dave nodded, convinced, "I say that they are ready and fully capable of defeating him."

"You are absolutely certain?"

"I am."

"Very well," Luna glanced at the kitchen clock, "It's a quarter to ten. We have almost two hours before we have to be at the airport. That should be enough time for things to settle down a little."

"The police won't stop Jadeite," Dave said grimly, "He'll deal with them quickly before they even know what happened."

"Oh, dear," Peggy gasped, "Then you probably should leave now before they're killed."

Luna shook her head, "Even if we left now, Jadeite could already be there and the police already dealt with. With Serena's parents frightened out of their wits they'll be keeping a close eye on both theirs and your children. No, we going to have to wait it out for the time being until things quiet down. I don't like it anymore than you do Phoebe, but we have choice if we want this mission to succeed. You know this as much as I do."

Peggy started to protest, then sighed, "You're right. As a former Sailor Scout I should know, as does anyone who is serving and had served in the armed forces."

"Now that I think about it," Dave said suddenly, "We may have some trouble getting to the airport. The police will most likely blockade at a certain distance so that civilians don't get too close, such as reporters."

"In that case, you better take me along," said Luna, "We'll get as close to the airport as possibly can by car. From there, I can guide the girls the rest of the way past the security cameras and any authorities that happen to be there."

"You do realize that people are going to be really superstitious and perhaps even frightened of what's going on?" Dave stated.

"I am aware, but that can't be helped. The world is not ready to accept someone like them, like us, just yet. When the time comes for the truth to be told, they will be told."

"Speaking of which," said Peggy, "How much did you tell them about our time?"

Luna glanced at her, pausing, "Only enough to make them aware of what they are and what they represent."

Peggy studied her for a moment, "You didn't tell them about themselves?"

"No," Luna shook her head.

A moment of silence passed before Peggy sighed deeply.

"Somehow I knew you wouldn't."

"I'm sorry, Phoebe. I thought about it long and hard and every conclusion I came to was the same. It not as though it will do them any good not knowing. It's just that... I believe that it would be better for them to find out for themselves. You told me that they would start remembering as you did when you started growing up. When their memories return, then I will tell them the truth about their past."

"I can understand that, Luna," said Dave, "But I think there's a more personal reason behind it."

"Phoebe said the same thing," Luna said before he could go on, "And you are right. I am frightened because I fear for them. It almost disgusts me that I've already grown close to them knowing full that any day they could die."

"Luna!" Peggy stared at her, "You can't possibly mean that!"

"I don't, but it's the truth."

"Luna," Dave placed a hand on Luna, "I know you're still suffering from the past. We all are because of what happened that day. But the truth is you can't keep living in the past. You need to move on, as me and Peggy have and the rest of the reborn as well."

"It's not about that. What has me worried is the state of this country and the rest of the world. It almost resembles of what happened before."

"So that's what's worrying you," Dave nodded understandably, "I can sympathize with you on that, but we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"And besides," Peggy smiled, "America isn't Lunaria, no matter how much it may resemble it, inside and out."

"You're right," Luna let some of the tension ease away, "We may be able to do something this time instead of nothing which lead to fall of the Alliance. But I do promise that I will tell them everything when they remember. Until then, let's concentrate on defeating the enemy."

"Peggy? Dave?" came Isabelle's voice.

Luna gave them a quick nod and jumped off, disappearing into the shadows as Isabelle came into the kitchen carrying a pile of folded blankets.

"Oh, there you are," she smiled, "Keith told me they you will be spending the night here so I brought some blankets down for you."

"Thank you," Peggy stepped forward, "Here, let me take some of those for you."

"How's your son?" asked Dave.

"He's alright, just badly frightened. Keith's with him right now. The couches in the living room should suffice for you."

As Isabelle and Peggy spread the blankets out on the couches in the living room, Dave glanced upstairs.

"I assume our children are sleeping in Serena's room?" he asked.

"Yes. Her room's big enough for the both of them."

"Dave, why don't we get together so you can say a prayer for us before we go to sleep?" Peggy suggested.

"I think that's a good idea," Isabelle straightened, "We need a little faith after what's happened today."

"I be happy to," Dave smiled, seeing that this was the perfect opportunity to discover where Serena's room was so he could gather the girls later and head to the airport before time ran out.

* * *

**The ****minutes ****seemed ****more ****like **hours as they passed. Serena could hear the occasional sirens outside that echoed across the city, but she was all but oblivious to them. Practically vibrating with eagerness and tension, she kept glancing at her clock almost every minute. She didn't have to look to see that her friends, sleeping in blankets on the floor in her room, felt the same way.

As they were preparing to go to bed only an half an hour before, Isabelle had them in Sammy's room so that Dave could deliver a prayer for protection. She saw that Sammy had calmed down, but the fact that he was still frightened tugged at Serena again. Hearing his fear had been bad enough, but seeing it only made her feel even more protective, angry, and determined. There was no way she and her friends could sleep.

Now they were waiting. Dave had given them a quick glance to wait before he went back downstairs with Peggy. Luna had also them to stay quiet and pretend to be asleep until it was safe enough to leave the house unnoticed before she too disappeared.

And so they waited. And waited...

When they heard the soft knock on Serena's door over an hour later, they all but jumped from their beds. None of them had bothered to change into the nightgowns Serena had provided for them. Not daring to turn on any source of light, they quietly but quickly slipped on their shoes and made sure their brooches were in their pockets as Dave slowly opened the door, which thankfully didn't creak.

"Ready?" he whispered.

"Yes!" they whispered back in unison.

"Good. Make sure you have your brooches with you. Luna is performing sound barrier spell right now, so no one will hear us leaving. Everyone is sound asleep, Luna made sure of that before we came up here."

"How are we going to get there?" asked Amy.

"We'll borrow your mother's car," Dave said quickly as they went down the stairs, "Don't worry, we won't get close enough to the airport to even drive into the parking lot."

"Is my mother sleeping in the living room as you are?"

Even in the darkness, Amy could see his frown.

"Yes, why?" he asked.

"I want to do something before we leave. It will only take a moment."

Curious, they watched as Amy went into the living. Lit only by the small lamp placed on the little coffee table, she stopped before the couch where her mother was sleeping soundly. A brief moment passed as she stood looking down at her with her most loving gaze. Then she leaned down and kissed her softly on the cheek.

Serena suddenly felt tears form in her eyes. She hadn't realized until now that they may not come back alive. If they failed to defeat Jadeite, they would never come back and they would never see their families again. She wanted very much to go back up and kiss her mother, her father, and her annoying little bother goodbye since the next few hours could very well be the last for her and her friends.

Instead she looked over at Raye, who was looking at her grandfather and was wiping tears from her eyes. Dave himself was quiet as Amy straightened and swiftly came back to them.

"Alright," she sniffed, her voice a little broken, "Let's go. Let's put an end to this once and for all so we can come home."

All of them nodded and headed to the front door. Serena cast one last glance upstairs, took a breath, and went outside

None of them said anything as they got into the SUV and drove away, Luna's magical barrier shielding them from the sound of the engine

Inside the house, Peggy watched through a small crack in the living room curtains as her SUV carrying her daughter and her friends away. Absently she touched the spot on her cheek where Amy had kissed her and felt a tear run down across her fingers.

"God," she prayed, "please protect them."

* * *

**Time ****passed ****in ****silence.** Despite the police telling the civilians to stay indoors for their safety, there were still cars roaming around, from business people returning home from work to party goers.

However, the occupants in the SUV were oblivious to all the activity. Luna had already dispersed with the sound barrier and was quiet, watching intently at the traffic. The minutes passed as they drove closer and closer to the airport.

Almost an half an hour later they came to a road block set up by the police. What surprised them, however, was the large group of people containing both reporters and spectators who wanted to see what was going to happen at the National Airport but were being shoved back by the authorities.

"_Unbelievable_," Luna spat in disgust, "They have no idea how much danger they're in."

Dave only nodded in agreement and pulled the SUV into a parking lot that was almost full.

"All so that they can gain fame and be entertained," Luna continued, "_Pathetic_."

It took Dave a few minutes before he finally found a empty parking spot. He brought the SUV in and turned off the engine. He then sat there for a moment before he turned his attention to the girls, who were waiting with held breath.

"This is as far as I can take you," he slowly, "From here you are on your own. Luna will guide you passed security and the cameras but the rest will be up to you. Jadeite is a desperate man and will do anything to eliminate you so he can please his master. Do not underestimate him, even after your earlier encounter. Remember everything we've taught you. Good luck, and may God be with you."

Raye, sitting in the passenger seat, leaned over and kissed him fondly on the cheek.

"I love you, Grandpa," she said while fighting back tears, "Say a prayer for us."

Dave smiled fondly back and nodded, then shook hands with Amy and Serena.

"We'll be back soon," said Amy.

"And we'll make you proud," said Serena.

"Make sure you have your brooches with you," said Luna.

Checking for the last time that their brooches were indeed in their pockets, the Sailor Scouts got out of the vehicle and followed Luna, leaving Dave inside so he could wait and pray.

Keeping to the shadows in the alleyways, Luna led them passed the police and the blockades. Time seemed to crawl away as they approached the airport. Then saw the entrance that lead to the airport's train transport system.

"That's strange," said Amy, "There's no one guarding it."

"Indeed," said Luna, looking around, "And there isn't any other police officers nearby, which has me concerned."

"I'm feeling an evil presence," said Raye, shuddering a little.

"So am I," Luna nodded, "And I don't like it. Transform, everyone. It's obviously a trap, but that train is our only way in."

Nodding in agreement, the girls pulled out their brooches.

"Luna," said Serena before any of them could utter the magic words, "I know you don't want to hear this but..." she took a breath, "If we fail—if we don't make it back alive—tell my parents everything, including Amy's mother, even if they don't understand."

Luna stood there staring at her, then heaved a heavy sigh.

"Very well," she said, "I promise. But see to it that you survive. Otherwise I'll never forgive myself for sending you to your deaths at such an early age."

"Don't worry," Serena gave a little grin, "We don't intend to go down without give it our best shot. Ready, girls?"

"Ready!" said Amy and Raye.

"_Luna __Prism __Arma!_"

"_Mercrius __Prism __Arma!_"

"_Ares __Prism __Arma!_"

A moment later they went up the stairs, using the techniques their trainers had taught them, similar to what the military and other armed services used.

Their right hand was placed on their weapon, ready for use when the action came. Their left hand was placed in a defensive position in front of them so they could summon their shield if it was needed. They switched on their scanners for any signs of an ambush but could detect nothing that was unusual.

Soon they came to a train platform where an unoccupied subway train sat.

"Something's wrong," Amy said grimly.

"Yeah," Serena tightened her grip on her wand, "It's too quiet."

At that moment the train door open on its own.

"Jadeite's obviously inviting us in," Raye said coldly.

"Indeed," agreed Luna, "Let's get on, but stay alert."

Together the entered the train. As soon as the door closed the train immediately began moving, picking up speed until it was zipping along the line. Soon the airport came into view.

"Do you think Jadeite will attack us while we're riding on this train?" said Serena, her eyes darting around as if she was expecting that exact thing to happened.

"It's possible, but I doubt it," said Luna, "If there's one thing I've learned about Jadeite, it's the fact that he enjoys watching his victims suffer up close."

No one said anything else as they watched the main building of the airport loom closer. Several commercial planes were about, some sitting right at their terminals while others were in hangers or at random places. It was as if they walked into into a ghost town, for there was activity in sight except for the fact that lights in the main building were on.

The train came to a stop and the door opened. Cautiously they stepped out and made their way inside. With the other two behind her, Serena peered around the corner.

"Wow," she stared, "There's a lot of police officers."

"That's odd," said Amy, "I thought Jadeite would have got rid of them already."

"Same here," Raye frowned, "Unless-"

Suddenly she felt the air stir behind her and the hair raise at her nape.

"Look out!" she yelled just as she whirled around.

She summoned her shield just as police baton crashed against. Planting her feet firmly, she clenched her right fist and punched the officer, knocking him off his feet. At the same time, Amy saw another policeman appear out of nowhere and charged at Serena. Without taking the time to think, she took out her boomerang and shot the officer right through the heart.

"Oh, no!" she gasped as the officer crumpled to the floor, horrified that she just killed another human being.

"Why are the police officers attacking us?!" Serena exclaimed.

"They're not police officers," said Raye, "Look."

They looked over to see that Raye had stabbed the first officer with the bladed version of her crescent bow, except it wasn't a police officer. It was actually a Dark Kingdom soldier, in full battle armor. Stunned, they looked back at the other officer, which was also another Dark Kingdom soldier.

"They're soldiers disguised at policemen!" Amy gasped again, relieved.

Serena was about to nod in agreement when she suddenly heard the clanking of armor. She peered around the corner again. The police officers, now turned into Jadeite's soldiers, had heard the commotion and were now approaching, weapons raised.

"Uh, oh," she said, "They've heard us!"

"Now only that," Raye pointed, "They're also approaching from the sides."

They looked and saw more soldiers approaching form behind and in front of them.

"Move!" Luna barked.

Quickly they moved around the corner and found themselves facing an army of Dark Kingdom soldiers. Brandishing their weapons, they took a defensive stance and waited as the soldiers moved in, eager for a kill.

"We're completely surrounded," Amy declared a moment later.

"Now what?" said Serena.

"We'll do as we did last time," Raye said with a grin on her face, "We'll have to fight our way through so we can reach Jadeite."

"I like the sound of that," Serena glared at the soldiers, "Bring it on, losers!"

The next few minute passed with the sounds of ancient battle. While the soldiers were indeed well trained, the Sailor Scouts were making them look like amateurs. Every attack they made was countered, dodged, or blocked. The girls were just too fast for for them.

Serena cut down every one that came at her while Amy and Raye shot and sliced at the others. Soon the floor was littered with armored bodies of Dark Kingdom soldiers, who quickly dissolved into dust and disappeared.

"Either these guys are poorly trained, or we're just too good for them," said Serena, placing her crystal sword on her shoulder, proud at herself.

"I agree," added Raye, "These guys are too easy to beat."

"You think that Jadeite would send something better than this," Amy said with disappointment.

No sooner had she said those words they heard the sound of armored feet clamping down from the entrance they had just come through, followed by the unmistakable sound of something heavy swinging through the air. A moment later a gigantic knight in black armor appeared, swinging a huge and menacing spiky ball attached to a chain.

"_That_ wasn't what I meant," said Amy, immediately regretting her earlier words.

"Get down!" Luna yelled.

The girls dove to different sides as the knight flung the ball, the impact scaring and cratering the very spot they had been standing on. It was at that moment that Serena realized that Jadeite was deliberately delaying them, hoping to wear them down or at least injure them so he could make them an easy target.

"We need to get rid of him quickly so we get to Jadeite," she stood, "Mercury, Mars, get ready to shoot when I tell you!"

"What are you doing?" Raye yelled skeptically.

"Just wait and see. Hey, fat guy!" Serena yelled to divert the knight's attention.

The knight immediately stared swinging his ball and chain again and flung it straight at Serena. She waited until it was almost upon her before she jumped straight into the air. The ball missed her feet by a good foot and as it passed beneath her, she landed on the outstretched chain and ran straight toward the knight, sword at her side.

Amy and Raye stared in amazement. It was as if they were seeing a Japanese anime scene come to life. The knight had no time to react when Serena ran straight to his face. He raised his arm defensively as Serena cut at his helmet, then jumped down, slashing his right arm and leg. Now injured at vital points, the knight dropped his weapon and went down on one knee.

"Now!" Serena yelled.

Amy and Raye immediately shot their weapons. Both energy blast and arrow struck the knight in the chest. It let out a groan that sounded electronic before it collapsed on the floor and laid still. Before the girls could do anything else, more soldiers appeared.

"How many more of them are there?!" Amy stared in disbelief.

"Forget them!" Serena rushed forward toward to the outside door where the planes, "If we stay here we'll all die."

"Agreed," said Raye, picking up on what Serena was thinking, "Let's get out of here and get into the open."

They ran up a short staircase where several soldiers tried to stop them but were quickly dealt with. Flinging open the doors, they ran down the runway as more soldiers chased after them.

"Enough of this!" Raye yelled moments later and turned. She took aim with her bow and charged the arrow placed in it with energy. A dull gold light appeared and swirled around the arrow.

The soldiers were coming at them at a full sprint and had chance to stop themselves. As soon as Raye released her arrow, ten more golden arrows at each side appeared and streaked straight at the soldiers. Whoever was standing after the volley was immediately shot down by Serena and Amy.

"I think that's the last of them," said Luna, looking around.

"Nice going, Mars," Serena beamed at her friend.

"Thanks," Raye smiled back.

Then they heard the unmistakable laugh at Jadeite. They looked up to see Jadeite standing on the roof of the control tower, arms crossed and a big smirk on his handsome face.

"Sailor Scouts," he said in a monotone voice, "I see that you have come. You definitely been well trained. I thought my knight would finish you but it appears I underestimated you. No matter, tonight is the night you die. And after I kill you, I will find who your trainers are and killed them as well so they no longer train Sailor Scouts."

The little fear that encased them immediately vaporized into anger.

"You lay a hand on our trainers and you'll be grateful you can only die once!" Raye spat.

"If it weren't for them, we wouldn't be here," said Amy, "Your fight is with us, not them."

"So are you going to stand and fight like a man, Jadeite?" Serena challenged, "Or are you going to run like a coward like you did back at the park?"

"Oh," Jadeite smiled coldly, "I intend to fight each and every one of you. But first I'm going to have a little fun."

The girls braced themselves, waiting for his first attack as he clasped his hands. Suddenly their heard the sounds of jet engines powering up. Whirling around, they saw a four engine international airliner rev itself to full power before it starting moving on its own.

Straight at them.

"He's controlling the airliners," Luna gasped, "Run for it or we'll all be run over or sucked into the engines!"

They didn't need to be told twice. Turning in the opposite direction, they ran as fast as they could. Yet the plane was catching up to them. To their horror, they saw two more international airliners coming up from the sides. Before they knew it, they cut off by the Potomac River.

"We're trapped!" Serena stared in helplessness.

"Let's trying blowing them up," Raye suggested.

"No!" Luna yelled, "The force of the explosions will knock all of us unconscious."

"Luna's right," said Amy, "We can't jumped over them either. The power of the engines will suck us right into them."

"So what do we do now?!" Serena said desperately.

"Just wait and be ready," Luna said calmly, "I don't believe Jadeite is finished toying with us yet."

The airliners closed the distance until they were almost on top of them. Then they stopped, but the engines remained running at full throttle. Already they feeling the turbulence tugging at them, but they held their feet firmly on the ground. Then they felt an evil presence above them.

"Look out!" Luna warned.

All of them rolled forward as Jadeite materialized out of thin and slashed down with his saber. Having missed of them but was not at all concerned. Slowly he stood, looking at each with an amused grin on his face.

Furious, Serena charged at him. He blocked every one of her attacks before pushing her back. She fought to keep her balance as the engine turbulence pulled at her again. Amy and Raye also attacked him, but were knocked backward. Soon they were practically taking turns trying to defeat Jadeite.

Luna watched the battle in growing dread. Because of her small size and the powerful turbulence, she couldn't move from her spot just in front of one the airliner's front landing gear. She knew what Jadeite was trying to do. He was trying to push the Sailor Scouts close enough so that they would be sucked up into the engines while the only protection was the river. If she didn't do something to help them soon, they would either succumb to Jadeite's blade or be chopped into a million pieces.

Jadeite was laughing, clearly enjoying himself, when something cut across his vision, almost cutting his face. The distraction was enough to lose control of the airliners and the engines quickly lost power.

Relieved but worn out, the Sailor Scouts, and Jadeite, turned their gazes at the red rose that stick out from the ground. Then a figure in black and white with a top hat and cape appeared.

"Tuxedo Mask!" The girls all but squealed.

The Rose Caster tipped his hat to them before he turned his attention to Jadeite.

"Are you having fun bullying these young ladies?" he said, his voice sarcastic but cold, "How ungentlemanly of you."

"Humph," Jadeite his saber at him, "I was beginning to wonder when you would arrive. Now you can join them in Hell!"

"A man who delights in torturing innocent people," Tuxedo Mask shook his head as he drew his rapier, "That is totally unacceptable."

They took their stances and began to fence. The girls watched with held breath as they circled each other and went back and forth. Then Tuxedo Mask jumped high into the moonlit sky and Jadeite jumped after him. They watched in amazement as they continued fencing in the air for a moment before Tuxedo Mask knocked the saber out of Jadeite's grasp.

But before he could deliver the finishing blow, Jadeite lunged forward. He grabbed him by the neck and plunged them both straight into the river.

Gasping in horror, the Sailor Scouts and Luna ran forward. Desperate moments passed as they waited, hoping and dreading who would rise from the river. Then a red rose rose to the surface.

Before they could grasp the possibility that Tuxedo Mask could be dead, Jadeite himself rose from the waters, his cruel face smiling in triumph.

"No!" Amy screamed.

"Where's Tuxedo Mask?!" Raye yelled at him.

"What have you done with him, you monster?!" Serena screamed, fighting back tears.

Jadeite only laughed, "You gentlemanly hero is dead! Cry and wail, Sailor Scouts! You'll soon be joining him!"

He raised his hands and they heard the jets powering up again.

"Oh, no you don't!" her face red with fury, Raye flung out her hand and her grappling chain shot out.

Jadeite was between enjoying his little victory and controlling the airliner again and didn't see the chain until it was too late. It wrapped around him, trapping his arms and tightening before he could react.

"_Come __here_!" Raye screamed and jerked the chain toward her.

Completely helpless, Jadeite watched in horror as he was pulled toward Sailor Mars. He was only able to see the fire in her eyes before her left fist connected with his face.

Never in his life did he believe that any girl could hit so hard, yet the instant he saw stars he did.

But Raye wasn't finished with him. The impact of her punch send Jadeite flying backward, but her chain was still wrapped around him. She pulled him back toward her and punched him again before she swung the chain in a sweeping arc above her and he landed hard into the asphalt of the runway.

Trying to recover his whirling wits, Jadeite stood, spitting out a broken tooth wiping at his bleeding and broken nose. He saw Sailor Mercury sprinting straight at him and summoned his saber again, but caught his swinging arm and knock the sword out of his hand. She then proceeded to punch him in the stomach and then several times in the chest.

Jadeite's breath was knock out of him and the punches pushed him backward before Amy charged up an energy punch and her fist connected right underneath his chin. He felt himself being lunched into the air like a rocket.

As he tried to gather his wits again, he saw Sailor Moon leap up over him, spin around in the air a few times and, screaming like a banshee, tornado kicked him in the chest. There was nothing he could do to stop her and he went flying backwards. He bounced off the fuselage of the nearest airliner like a ragged doll, just above the cockpit, before he landed on the ground, rolling several times.

Groaning and full of pain he slowly stood up, amazed he could still stand after taking such a beating. His vision was blurred and he struggled to regain his focus. When he did, he saw the Sailor Scouts slowly approaching him, weapons drawn.

For the first time in his life, he felt fear. Real fear.

Each of them looked at him with every intent of killing him. He had made a terrible mistake of murdering their one and only ally, and now he was about to pay the ultimate price.

"No!" he screamed, trying to sound as cruel as possible, but deep down he was a futile effort, "I will not be defeated by you! The Sailor Scouts are dead! The Alliance is dead! You are nothing more than foolish girls who can never make a difference in the galaxy!"

None of them said anything at first, then Raye raised her bow and shot him in the leg.

"If you thought we were nothing more than typical girls," she said coldly as he screamed in pain, "Than you underestimated us greatly."

Jadeite tried to summon his saber again, but Amy shot him in his sword hand before it could even appear.

"Your arrogance, ignorance, and cruelty is the very reason the Alliance of the Star Kingdoms fell," she said, her voice showing no remorse, "We won't allow you to do the same in this world."

Serena dispersed her crystal blade and pointed her wand at Jadeite, her eyes cold and unforgiving.

"Tell this to your master," she declared, "The Sailor Scouts have returned and are here to stay. We will honor their memory by bringing back their legacy and returning to outer space, where we've always belonged."

"No!" Jadeite snarled, "I will not let you!"

As a last attempt to redeem himself, he summon his powers to take control of the airliners again. Because of his weakness and his still whirling senses, he didn't notice there was one jet that activated. The one directly behind him. Serena noticed it and saw her opportunity.

"Farewell, Jadeite," she said coldly when the jet reached full power, and released a blast of crystal energy at him from her wand.

The Dark Kingdom general could not react fast enough to stop and was hit directly in the chest. He felt himself flying backward again. Out of the corner of his eye he saw himself being caught in the turbulence ad sucked right toward the engine.

The girls turned away and closed their eyes just as he let out a scream, not wanting to see his gruesome end. They waited until the jet engines stopped before they opened their eyes. Jadeite was gone, never to threatened anyone on Earth ever again.

Normally they would have cheered and celebrated, but none of them could forget the sacrifice that one made. They turned back toward the river and walked toward it, Luna following them in in equal remorse.

* * *

What neither of them notice was that there was no smear of blood on the airliner's jet fans, or any blood on the ground behind it.

**Jadeite had actually been able** to teleport himself before being chopped in a million pieces. However, when he stood before Queen Beryl in her throne, he knew he had escaped from one horrible fate to another.

Queen Beryl looked at his bruised, swelling, and bleeding face and his torn uniform and sniffed in disgust.

"Queen Beryl..." Jadeite began to plead, knowing it was useless.

"Fool!" Queen Beryl screeched, "You have the courage to come crawling back here after being defeated by three puny Prism ranked Sailor Scouts?! Pathetic!"

"Queen Beryl! Please, give me another chance! I beg you-"

"You have failed me for the last time, Jadeite," Queen Beryl held up a palm and a ghostly white light appeared above it, "Sleep for Eternity will be your punishment."

"Queen Beryl!" Jadeite tried one last time, "Please—aaaaaaaaaaaauuuugh!"

The Queen of the Dark Kingdom hurled the ball of white light and her former general was consumed by it. His body stiffened, his features locked in his agonizing scream, before his entire body was encased in ice. The minions who happened to be in the throne gasped in awe and fear of the terrible fate.

"Jadeite's services will be remembered, but there is no place for failures in my kingdom," Queen Beryl waved a hand and a black hole appeared underneath the black of ice. Her demon eyes showed no pity as Jadeite's frozen body was sucked into the black hole, never to be seen again. Then she turned her gaze to the tall, broad shouldered man with long brown hair now standing before her, "Nephrite, you will take over the task of collecting energy for our great ruler."

The man bowed, smiling in delight.

"Thank you, Queen Beryl," he said in a deep, seductive voice, "Jadeite was a fool. I promise I will not fail as he did."

* * *

**Serena, Amy, and Raye stood** before the river, fighting back tears. The red rose had long sunk into the depths, but none of them could bring themselves to leave.

"Tuxedo Mask..." Serena sniffed.

"He gave his life to protect us," choked Amy.

"And now we'll never know who he really was," Raye put in sadly.

Luna gazed at the waters. It was far from the first time she had seen death. She had encountered it all through her life when she lived all those years in the Silver Millennium. It only truly hurt her when a Sailor Scout, especially one she knew very closely, died in battle. But it hurt just as much when a Sailor Scout's ally gave their life to protect them and to help complete their mission.

"We should be going," she said pointedly, "Our mission here is done. There's is nothing more we can do except remember the man who gave his life for you."

She turned to go, but none of them moved.

"No," Serena shook her head, "I can't! I just can't accept the fact that's he's dead and that I will never see him again."

"I appreciate that you were worried about me," said a familiar voice behind them.

At first they froze, wondering if they were hearing things, then whirled around and gasped, unable to believe their eyes.

He stood on top of the nearest airliner. His clothes bore no cuts or rips, no sign that he had been wounded in battle, and he wasn't even wet! He smiled his charming smile at them as if he only gone to a formal party and back.

"Tuxedo Mask!"

"You're alive!"

"Oh, thank God!"

Even Luna was smiling, "I'm happy to see that you're alive Tuxedo Mask," she said, "I'm curious, however, on how you did not drown."

"Jadeite made a good attempt to take my life," he said, "But the grave could not hold me."

"Tuxedo Mask," said Amy nervously, "Why do always come to our aid?"

"Could it be because he's in love with me?" Serena said hopefully.

"Serena!" Raye planted her hips and stared at her, "Honestly."

"I remember the Sailor Scouts and what they fought for," said Tuxedo Mask, "I, too, was a victim of that terrible day when the Alliance fell. I intent to see to it that that never happens again. Know that I will never be your enemy and that I will always stand by your side until the very end."

"Tuxedo Mask," said Raye, "Who are you? Why won't you tell us who you really are?"

"My memories have not fully returned to me," he answered, "There are questions I have not found the answers to. But I promise, I will tell you everything when I know and remember."

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, you have won a great victory here tonight and have taken the first major step of bringing back the legacy of the Sailor Scouts Universe. Stay true to yourselves, value your friendship, and fight for what is right. Greater challenges await you and I will stand with you when the time comes. Until then, farewell. And may the Grace of Avon be with you."

He took off his hat and bowed with an old fashioned flourish before placing back on his head again. He then gave one last smile and flung his cape around him, disappearing into the night.

For a long moment the Sailor Scouts stood, stunned by what they had seen and learned.

"Luna," said Raye, "what did Tuxedo Mask mean when he said he was also a victim of that terrible night?"

"And what did he mean by memories?" asked Amy.

Luna hesitated, then said, "I'm not sure. After hearing what he said, Tuxedo Mask has now become a mystery to me. That isn't to say I now think he could be an enemy. But as he promised, he will tell when he knows."

Serena looked up toward the moon, remembering the fascinating story of the time and the place that Luna had lived in.

"Luna," she said, "you said that the Sailor Scouts were the first explorers of space and that they discovered many worlds."

"Yes," Luna nodded, "I did indeed."

"I wonder if we will go into outer space as they did and see the worlds they discovered."

Luna looked up at the stars and smiled as the memories came back, "Perhaps one day you will. If not, then your children and grandchildren will. The future, after all, is up to you."

For several long minutes they stood gazing at the moon and the stars until the distant sounds of police sirens caused to move out of sight and out of the airport. Dave was overjoyed of seeing them alive and well.

Even as they arrived home in silence and snuggled in for a well earned good night's rest, Serena, Amy, and Raye knew deep down that their adventures as Sailor Scout were only beginning...

**To be continued in Part 2: The Redemption of Nephrite**


End file.
